The Seventh Swordsman
by Blackwolf501
Summary: "My sword is yours in victory and defeat", Naruto remembered pledging those words to the Second Mizukage as he became one of the feared Seven. He swore to defend Kiri, to protect its people and serve its Kage until his dying breath. But he also made another vow, one more dear to his heart: "Family. Duty. Honor". Now he must choose: A Path of Honor? A Path of Duty?
1. The Seventh Swordsman

**Despite my desires, I couldn't stop myself from writing another Naruto story. Those of you familiar with my works know some of the things to expect. For those who don't, I'll give a short brief:**

 **Summary: "My sword is yours in victory and defeat", Uzumaki Naruto remembered pledging those words to the Second Mizukage as he became one of the feared Seven. He swore to defend Kiri, to protect its people, to serve its Kage until his dying breath. But he also made another vow, one more dear to his heart. "Family. Duty. Honor".** **Now he must choose: A Path of Honor? A Path of Duty?**

 **This story shall be set between the Second and Third Ninja War era. The pairings will be NarutoXMei Terumi and NarutoXIno.**

 **How it shall work? Read and find out.**

 **PS: I have a habit of taking inspiration from many different TV series and movies, so if that is not your style then please don't read. Also, please don't expect a Cannon Naruto since this story is essentially going to take place in the Blood Mist Village. I'll retain a few key characteristics of Naruto's character but in this story he shall act as a ninja working in the shadows.**

 **A few more notes: No dojutsu, no God mode, but a differently strong Naruto is what you can expect from this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Seventh Swordsman**

* * *

Gengetsu Hozuki clenched his fist.

The Second Mizukage was not a happy man these days. It was due to multiple reasons, most important of them being the fact that he was losing a war.

His village was on the backfoot, unable to fight against the combined might of Land of Earth and Land of Lightning.

The Second Ninja War had started with a great promise for Kiri but like other great nations, it had also suffered due to the chaos.

The Second Hokage was dead.

So was the Second Raikage.

Yet both Konoha and Kumo had plenty of skilled shinobi to fight on despite the fall of their leaders. Both nations had great armies which they were using ruthlessly to carve each other up. Meanwhile, Kiri was locked in a duel war against Kumo and Iwa.

It had just been two months since the war began and already thousands of shinobi were dead, atleast a thousand from Kiri's own lands. The death toll didn't only include the common shinobi ranks, but also Anbu, Hunter Ninjas and even most of the Seven Great Swordsman.

Gengetsu cursed his own petty rivalry with the Second Tsuchikage that made him take impulsive decisions that led to the deaths of _four_ of his seven great ninja swordsman at the hands of Mu and his student Ohnoki.

Now, Kiri was on the backfoot with its strength dwindling and the shinobi morale collapsing as news of four of their strongest falling to enemy hands reached the masses.

But Gengetsu was not one to give up so easily. Despite the losses, he knew Kiri had plenty of skilled fighters in its ranks. Men and women ready to fight for their motherland and honor their fallen comrades.

It was from them that he had already chosen three of the four vacant spots in the ranks of the Seven Ninja Swordsman.

A woman from the Hunter Corps who would now wield **Nuibari (Sewing Needle)** , her Ice Release and sharp instincts would make her the perfect new master of the blade now that its former wielder was slain.

He had chosen two of his most powerful and dangerous Jounin to wield **Samehada (Shark Skin)** and **Kubikiribocho (Executioner Blade)** , their violent nature and monstrous power would serve them well in handling those dangerous swords.

Ameyuri Ringo was still serving him faithfully as the master of the twin blades **Kiba (Fangs).**

While Mangetsu Hozuki, his own son and heir wielded **Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter)**. Gengetsu knew his son had potential not just to lead the Hozuki clan in the future but also Kiri with his power and cunning.

Jinpachi Munashi had survived his battle against the Tsuchikage with his blade **Shibuki (Splash)** and was eager to blow his enemies to oblivion despite the wounds he sustained.

Unfortunately, the last of the holy blades **Hiramekarei** was destroyed alongside its master when he fell in battle against Mu, the Second Tsuchikage.

The loss of the swordsman was a heavy blow but the destruction of one of the seven holy blades was an unforgivable sin, one which the people of Kiri would make Iwa repent in blood for.

Unfazed, Gengetsu had ordered the creation of a new sword. In order to make his mark in history, he decided to create twin swords but while the **Kiba (Fangs)** allowed its master power over lightning and destruction, he wanted these new blades to be the embodiment of his own rage which was swift and brutal.

His weaponsmiths had outdone themselves and prepared a dangerous weapon.

Now, the Mizukage had to find the one most suited to wield them.

Learning from his mistakes, the Second Mizukage had chosen his greatest swordsman not just for their power but also for their personality.

He looked at his sides and observed the six dangerous swordsman watching the arena below them with different expressions across their faces.

Zabuza, Kisame, Jinpachi and Ameyuri were excited for the fights that were happening. The four of them were the most fiercest among the group and stroke fear in the hearts of the enemy when they stepped on the battlefield.

While Haku and Mangetsu didn't betray any of their feelings and impassively watched the battles happening below them. But in their sharp eyes, the Mizukage saw a keen intelligence as they searched for the one who shall join their group.

Gengetsu himself nodded proudly at the six of them. They were not just powerful shinobi but were soon going to be his trusted lieutenants who shall lead Kiri's army to a glorious victory against their enemies.

It was why he frowned on seeing the senseless slaughter happening below in the arena.

His veteran gaze caught sight of quite a few Anbu, Hunter Ninjas, Jounin, Chunin fighting to the death in order to make themselves immortal in Kiri's history by becoming the _Seventh Swordsman._

Many of them had already died or were badly injured in their quest to achieve eternal glory. More would soon follow...

Gengetsu sighed when he saw one of the Hunter Ninja butcher two Jounin in a hail of poisoned needles. The two men dropped dead instantly just as two Jounin joined forces together and stabbed a lone Anbu. However their victory was short-lived as the dying Anbu beheaded them both before falling on the ground.

"They really don't understand, do they?" asked Mangetsu with a sigh,

"It would seem that they believe the strongest and most brutal shall gain place among us" lamented Haku bitterly, earning a snort from Jinpachi and Ameyuri, the oldest serving members of their group.

"That's the way of the Mist, brats. You would do well to remember" warned Jinpachi fiercely,

"This is a tradition even you had to go through and so shall every other swordsman of the future" reminded Ameyuri, earning dark smirks from Zabuza and Kisame.

Even as the group squabbled amongst themselves, Gengetsu's attention was diverted towards the dying Anbu on the ground. The Jounin's had skewered his lungs and neck leaving no room for recovery. Watching him choke and drown in his own blood was a gruesome sight and made the Mizukage wonder as to why he even agreed to allow this tradition to happen. It would be acceptable in times of peace, but he needed every shinobi during this war.

But he also knew, he had to tread a careful line with Kiri's elite ninja clans who preferred the old ways and tradition even if it was senseless at times. If he was to win this war, it would be best if he sated the desires of those clans.

Being a Kage was a bloody gruesome business, after all.

However, he was surprised when another man dressed in Anbu gear stepped before the dying Anbu. The new shinobi was a tall man with shining blonde hair and sharp blue eyes hidden behind his plain Anbu mask. He was dressed in traditional Anbu gear and black pants with gauntlets protecting his arms. He wore fingerless gloves and Gengetsu saw a facemask protecting the skin of the man behind the Anbu mask. In his hands was a traditional sword.

To the Mizukage's surprise, the dying Anbu weakly raised his fist before thumping it against his chest.

That stopped the squabbling amongst the people beside the Mizukage as they all saw the strange scene.

 _A salute._

The blonde Anbu gave a single nod of acknowledgement before he slashed his sword. Most fighters would have missed the attack, but not the Mizukage and the other swordsman.

The wounded Anbu was freed from his agony as a swift strike speared his brain and gave him a merciful death.

That little display had not gone unnoticed by the remaining ten fighters in the arena, all of whom warily stared at the last Anbu in the arena.

"Hope you last longer than your friend there" mocked a Hunter Ninja,

"Anbu are pretty pathetic if that's the standards you hold yourself upto these days" mocked one of the two Jounin who had killed the other Anbu.

The remaining seven Jounin nodded to their other competitors as they all ganged up and surrounded the lone Anbu from all sides.

They all had to jump back when the lone Anbu picked up his fallen brother's sword and threw a kunai five feet ahead of him.

"Hn, ready to die?" snarled one of the Jounin, earning a hidden smile from the blonde Anbu.

"We'll see" he replied,

The Mizukage had only a moment before all the ninjas charged at the lone Anbu at once from all sides.

It was then the power roared!

The intensity of the killing intent grabbed the instant attention of the remaining great swordsman completely. They all watched as two chunin and one Jounin collapsed instantly. The rest of the enemies flinched but charged forth regardless.

The Anbu raised his swords and Gengetsu saw a razor sharp aura cover them completely.

 _Wind chakra!_

The first to reach the Anbu was the Hunter Ninja who expertly threw a storm of poisoned needles at him, all of whom were effectively torn to pieces by one of the Anbu's swords. It allowed the remaining Jounin to close in and try to skewer him from his sides and rear.

Mangetsu Hozuki narrowed his eyes sharply when he saw the Anbu rotate his swords sharply in a circular motion. Painful screams erupted in the arena as three of the Jounin saw their own kunai and tanto being broken in half courtesy of the wind chakra powered strikes. Their shock was clearly visible as they even failed to see the move before it destroyed their weapons and it didn't stop there as their palms were torn open.

The remaining shinobi instantly jumped away to avoid a similar fate leaving the three stunned men to their fate.

The blonde Anbu was upon the wounded men instantly and much to the surprise of the Mizukage and his personal guard, he delivered crushing but _non-lethal_ strikes to his stunned opponents that made them collapse to the ground in a small pool of their own blood.

A thick mist enveloped the arena and the terrifying laugh of the Hunter ninja and his remaining accomplices echoed.

 **"Water Style: Water Bullets"**

 **"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder"**

From the mist a hail of different jutsu's charged towards the Anbu who was already finished with his own hand seals.

 **"Earth Style: Earth Wall"**

The explosions rocked the arena as chakra fought against chakra and just when the dust was about to settle, the mist was violently dismissed by roaring wind waves clearly exposing the now surprised Kiri warriors.

They watched their lone opponent step outside from the earthen walls that defended him with his hands clasped together.

"Now it ends" he proclaimed,

Gengetsu and his swordsman all tensed when the air started to become cold. It was impossible to describe the feeling in words but if they could, then it was an experience of having every ounce of light getting sucked away.

They each felt the feeling of death grow stronger and stronger as the remaining 7 opponents of the Anbu suddenly dropped their weapons and desperately clutched their throats as they fell to their knees.

Gengetsu narrowed his eyes sharply when the Anbu clasped his hands firmly.

His opponents vommitted but instead of blood, gore or fluids...they spat up nothing but thick dark smoke.

No, it wasn't smoke.

 _It was Ash._

The men and women thrashed painfully as more and more ash was spewed from their lips.

Zabuza, Kisame, Jinpachi and Ameyuri watched in fascination as the lone blonde Anbu calmly stepped in between his thrashing enemies.

 _"Yield"_ he commanded,

One of the Jounin glared at him murderously as he picked up his kunai and made a desperate charge towards his bitter enemy.

The blonde Anbu closed his eyes in resignation before clenching his fists shut.

Gengetsu watched in fascination and horror as the charging Jounin screamed in pain when his skin itself was set on fire. The poor man couldn't stop even as his entire body was set aflame and three seconds later he exploded in a shower of guts and blood raining down upon his struggling comrades.

All the while the lone Anbu stood detached and untouched.

 **"Yield"**

Mangetsu and Haku felt their skin tremble on hearing that deep voice full of killing intent. Those cold blue eyes were devoid of any mercy, the stare of death itself demanding the creatures before it to make their choice.

And they made it.

Gengetsu breathed a sigh of relief when one by one the remaining survivors barely nodded their heads in resignation. The Anbu gave a single nod of acknowledgement before unclenching his fist much to the relief of his enemies as they stopped coughing and mercifully drifted off to unconsciousness.

The medics and emergency support staff rushed into the arena immediately taking steps to stabilize the wounded and seal away the dead.

It was over.

Gengetsu watched the Anbu stand alone in the arena watching the chaos around him with cold and detached eyes.

It was the look of a man who had not just seen death... _but became death itself._

The Mizukage watched the victorious Anbu slowly walk towards the spot where he had made the defiant Jounin explode. The floor was covered in steaming blood and flesh as the Anbu knelt and picked up the traditional dog tag worn by many Kiri shinobi. While these tags didn't have names or crucial details, they did have the nickname their respective shinobi liked inscribed on them.

Gengetsu was surprised when the Anbu offered a silent prayer to the tag of the deceased man whose life he had taken before respectfully handing it over to the medics.

The same man then glanced at Gengetsu and the Mizukage flinched when he saw disappointment in those blue eyes.

 _Damn you for forcing me into this position._

Even if no words were spoken, the message in those furious blue eyes did reach the Mizukage who felt guilty once again. Gengetsu could do nothing even as the Anbu turned around and walked out of the arena.

The remaining swordsman were quick to point out and start arguing as to how that man had just insulted the Mizukage and all of them by not even staying back to address them and claim his victory.

But Gengetsu was silent.

Another faceless masked Anbu stepped beside the Mizukage making the Kiri leader stare at him. The new arrival had also stopped the argument among the remaining swordsman.

"This is on me, Lord Second. It was I who forced that man to participate in this death match. For long, the Anbu have felt ignored by the leadership. Even the village gives more respect and importance to the Hunter Corps while never acknowledging the sacrifice of those who die in the shadows. We felt that with one of our own joining the Great Swordsmen would help sway the village's opinion. It might even influence a few strong fighters to join our ranks which have been thinned quite a lot in this war. In doing so, I forced a few of my men to participate including him while never caring about how they felt which lead to this. I am truly sorry and willing to accept the consequences of my actions" confessed the Anbu commander,

Gengetsu felt as if someone had slapped him very brutally. He glanced at the carnage in the battle arena, he remembered those cold blue eyes full of disappointment, he remembered the Anbu commander's confession and it made him hate himself.

For he had done the exact same thing.

He had forced his Seven Great Swordsmen and a sizeable force of skilled ninjas to start a war with Iwa.

Gengetsu's reason for this action had been driven by his petty grudge against the Second Tsuchikage which he had carefully hidden behind the motive of a great conquest of Iwa that would bring Kiri to a new era of glory.

His village and people had accepted his decision for they believe in him fully.

And because of that decision so many of his people had died.

Gengetsu clenched his fists in fury and shame as he realized he had failed as a Kage since he had forgotten to think about the well being of his people, he had failed to consider the feelings of his own men who were all forced to fight a pointless battle that led to their deaths because of his orders.

Just as the Anbu commander had done the same with his subordinates.

What kind of an example had he set for his people?

The Anbu commander saw a new fire being born in his Kage's eyes as the man turned towards him.

"Tell me everything about that boy"

* * *

He hopped through the deserted rooftops of the village at a rapid pace. The cold air continued hitting him just as the pale moon graced the land with its light. It was almost midnight and most of the village was asleep with thick mist shrouding most of the districts.

In this loneliness, nobody would ever witness an Anbu.

Nor would they see his nightmares coming to haunt him from the afterlife.

He stared at his trembling hands and just for a moment they were again stained with blood.

Pain, sadness and fear had been clearly visible in the eyes of the Jounin he had killed merely half an hour ago. Those purple eyes so full of pain had brought back miserable memories of his past.

 _Why?_

He fought back that haunting voice and closed his eyes. A darkness followed him, threatening to swallow him completely but he ran from it.

 _Not tonight_ , he said to himself.

Thankfully, he saw the first visage of his cozy apartment up ahead which brought his trembling heart some much needed relief. He ran from the darkness, faster than before as if his life depended on it.

Soon enough he reached the doorstep and forced himself to regain his composure. As if a switch had been turned, his haunted gaze turned into one of calmness and his trembling hands stilled completely.

He bit his thumb and applied a small portion of his blood on the door activating an array of seals that glowed faintly before the door opened up slowly allowing him entry.

It was dark when he stepped inside and yet he was not alone.

The lights in the kitchen were burning and soon enough a woman stepped outside. Even in the darkness, her long blonde hair shined brighter than the sun itself. Her fair white skin reflected more of her beauty under the moonlight and her pale blue eyes that were so much like his own looked at him.

"How did it go?" she asked, her voice barely audible despite the silence of the night.

He walked inside and reached the dining table where he placed his faceless Anbu mask. It felt like a layer had been torn off and he could breathe again as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"It's done, isn't it?" she asked knowingly,

He nodded.

She didn't say anything and instead helped him get seated. Then she went back into the kitchen and returned moments later with a steaming bowl of Miso Ramen. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile which was sad and encouraging at the same time.

"Thank you'' he said gratefully, reaching out for her hand which she gave him gladly.

Her skin was warm and soft unlike his own which was scarred. He looked at her, still unable to believe someone who was not his family, nor his countrymen could understand him so much. It was a credit to her skills as a kuniochi and as a person which only made her more dangerous.

She knew she had his trust and could use it to destroy him but she never did.

Maybe it was because she knew he expected her to betray him considering where their loyalties lied, or maybe a part of her had came to care for him after nearly five years of pretending to be his lawful wife.

Just like a part of his heart had come to care for her as his wife and his friend.

"Do you think he'll ask you to join?" she asked hesitantly, her beautiful blue eyes marred between worry and curiosity.

"I think he will" he confessed, remembering the way the Mizukage had looked at him.

"The higher-ups will be pleased. They have been pushing you for this for so long" she congratulated him, earning a faint smile from him.

"They are always pushing us both, Ino" he retorted playfully, earning a wry smile from her.

"Look at it this way, Naruto. You'll be more closer to the Mizukage, more closer to what we have been working for since the past five years. In the Anbu, you had to watch every step of yours but now you may finally get some respite" she suggested hopefully,

"Nothing is ever easy, Ino. I have never felt that your job in the Hunter Corps has ever been easy, nor will I be safe as one of the seven. We will have to be even more careful now" he warned, which made her reluctantly nod.

He decided to silence his troubled thoughts for a while and allowed himself to be regaled in the fascinating smell of his favorite food. His eyes were closed and yet he felt Ino smile noting he was pleased with her effort. He hoped he could do the same for her someday.

She stepped behind him and gently laid her soft hands on his shoulders. He felt calm soothing chakra invade his body washing away the pain in his tense muscles as he ate the first morsel of ramen which brought a pleased smile on his face.

He was content as he gulped down the ramen and as his muscles relaxed under her touch. She leaned down and placed her cheek against his own, slowly pulling down his facemask even further than his chin.

He looked at her once and leaned in to press his lips against hers. It was a gentle gesture reciprocated by her as they both allowed their burdens to wash away.

She fought for her home just like he fought for his own.

Even if it had been years since they had last seen their own motherlands.

Their bliss was broken by rough knocking on their door and a strong male voice calling his name. He knew whom it belonged to and if he was here then it only meant one thing.

She looked into his eyes and gave him a nod.

 _"It is time"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of first chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Feel free to read and review, depending upon the support and interest in this story I'll decide if it can be expanded to one of my long stories. For now, I'm considering it as a one shot.**

 **More details will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	2. The Demon

**Thank you for the reviews and PM's.**

 **I'd say there's more than enough support based on just the first chapter, so I will be developing this into a full blown story.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Demon**

* * *

Gengetsu and the remaining six great swordsmen had gathered in the Mizukage's office.

In front of them was the Anbu commander who had just finished submitting every file they had on the mysterious Anbu who won the bloody battle to become the Seventh Swordsman.

"We call him _The Young Wolf_ , an apt codename given by the previous Anbu Commander for him as he was one of the youngest boys to join our ranks. He has never lost any battle nor failed any mission assigned to him no matter how tough or painful" explained the Anbu leader, pride clearly audible in his voice.

"He's just a boy" commented Gengetsu, surprised by the boy's young age despite what his records said.

"He's an orphan, my lord. He used to sneak into the Academy and attended classes for a year in order to become a shinobi, he was good enough not to get noticed until one of our retired Anbu entered the academy for teaching and caught him. He saw the boy's potential and gave him to the Blackops. We made him one of us after seeing his potential and he has never disappointed since" explained the Anbu Commander,

"These records say his birthplace is Nachi village near the eastern coast, a small fishing colony. What about his parents?" asked Mangestu seriously,

"We did investigate but found no concrete records, Lord Mangetsu. However, the village was full of orphan children from the last war. Kiri had just been established and records were not being maintained properly until your father established a proper system. But I assure you, he is one of our finest and a loyal soldier of Kiri" promised the Anbu Commander fiercely,

"Huh? Naruto, what a strange name. No surname?" asked Kisame curiously, as he read through the records.

"Unfortunately not"

"He's already married and that too to a pretty blonde hunter. A shame for you, Haku" sneered Ameyuri, earning a cold look from the former hunter ninja now turned Swordswoman.

Haku ignored Ameyuri's remarks and instead turned her attention towards the Mizukage and his son. Even Zabuza watched her closely.

"The girl he is married to is called Ino. A successful hunter ninja whom I know in passing if not as a friend" vouched Haku,

"Boy's got quite a body-count on his hands for someone so young. 234 confirmed kills is not a bad start" grinned Zabuza,

While everyone was busy familiarizing themselves with Naruto's accomplishments and history, Gengetsu's eyes had caught something which the Anbu commander didn't want them to see.

The Mizukage looked at the man seriously then,

"If he is such a fine officer, then I would surely have heard about him until now. Why have I not heard about such a splendid shinobi?" questioned Gengetsu seriously, and was sure the Anbu Commander flinched.

"Naruto...is a bit _strange_ , my lord. From what I have seen, he only has a handful friends and lives peacefully with his wife. He is loved by his juniors and respected by his peers and leaders, but he hates spotlight so much that he insists on keeping his mission records secret even amongst Anbu. He was one of the candidates I was hoping would succeed me in the future but I think he somehow detests leadership" explained the Anbu commander tiredly,

"What about this mission? The records say he disobeyed orders and went back behind enemy lines despite orders commanding him to retreat back to Kiri?" demanded Gengetsu, he could not afford to have any lose cannons in his ranks and this evidence was not painting a good picture.

To his surprise, the Anbu commander didn't flinch or cower in the face of that accusation. Instead the man actually straightened up with pride visible in his fierce gaze.

"We had sent two squads to assassinate an important political figure in the Land of Fire. The mission was a success and Naruto managed to evacuate his squad successfully, however the other squad was ambushed by Konoha Anbu. Some were killed while the rest were taken prisoner. When he learned of this, Naruto disobeyed command and went back for the Anbu who were captured. Only two were alive by the time he found them, he killed the Konoha Anbu and erased all evidence of Kiri's involvement in this entire incident" reported the Anbu leader,

"And the two Anbu that were still alive?" questioned Mangetsu with his narrowed eyes,

"They were not in any condition to be evacuated so he gave them a merciful end and brought their bones back to be returned to their families. He is stubborn, I accept that but he is also one of the finest warriors that the Anbu Blackops can offer for Kiri. A man of honor and courage, one who actually cares about his comrades and nation which is more than what we can say for quite a few of our shinobi" answered the Anbu commander, his stern gaze landing on a few of the Swordsmen for just a moment.

Gengetsu closed his eyes for a few moments as he pondered over all the information provided to him about the boy so far.

A borderline S-rank ninja with a large history of successful A to even one S-rank mission in his career. He was strong if the battle was any proof and was actually loved by his comrades. Even the Anbu who died in battle had given Naruto a respectful salute before the young captain gave him a merciful death.

He could do with much worse and yet Gengetsu wanted to see the boy for himself.

"Bring him in" he commanded,

The Anbu Commander nodded and disappeared quickly in order to carry out his orders.

Gengetsu soon after dismissed his remaining swordsmen save for his only son who took up seat at the window observing their beloved village currently protected in thick mist.

"What do you think, Mangestu?" questioned the father as he stared at his son.

"He's the best choice we have for now but there is something about him that does not sit well with me. I cannot pinpoint what this feeling is but when I watched him fight there was something I saw..." whispered Mangetsu curiously,

"What did you see?" questioned Gengetsu, keenly aware that his son had sharp instincts and was a good judge of someone's character.

"I saw pain and hatred in those eyes, but most of all I saw guilt" revealed Mangetsu with a faraway look in his eyes,

"It is natural, my son. We made him kill his comrades" rebuffed Gengetsu, but his son shook his head.

"I don't know why but I think he has been through something like this before, maybe much worse. The hateful look he gave you before leaving you was not just for you but also for _himself_ " explained Mangetsu,

Gengetsu was about to reply when his son simply smiled and cut him off.

"Or maybe I'm just seeing things that don't exist. I could be wrong, Father. You have tested his worth as a shinobi, now test him as a person worthy of leading Kiri and its people. I know you can do it" whispered Mangetsu with a smile,

Mangetsu too disappeared away from the room leaving his father to ponder over his words. It was a well known fact that Mangetsu had very sharp instincts, even better than Gengetsu's very own.

Maybe his son was right and he needed to evaluate the boy for himself.

Gengetsu made up his mind and waited.

* * *

He knocked at the door first and when the permission was given, he stepped inside. Most people would have felt honored or nervous when their Kage called them for a personal meeting.

He was at peace and it reflected on his masked face as Gengetsu observed him carefully.

"Remove that facemask"

He obeyed without hesitation revealing his pale and clean shaven face to the Kage.

"You _disrespected_ me" accused Gengetsu, his sharp eyes glaring at him but was surprised when the Anbu never flinched.

"Your actions didn't _warrant_ respect" answered Naruto flatly, earning an eyetwitch from Gengetsu but a tiny smirk came on the Kage's lips.

"They told me you were blunt, now I know why" mused Gengetsu, as he gestured for him to have a seat.

The Mizukage didn't miss the boy giving him a thankful nod before moving forward to take a seat in front of him. He was young and handsome, but his stone cold eyes were full of the hardships he had endured all his life.

"I have gone through your career and it is impressive to say the least. Kirigakure needs sons like you to help us win this war" stated Gengetsu honestly,

"I am at my nation's service but the way you are now and the decisions you have made, you are not _worthy_ of my loyalty"

Gengetsu blinked in shock, never in his entire life had he met a fellow shinobi who didn't fear or respect him. Many even loved him, but this green boy had the balls to say something like that to his face?

"I can have you executed for that offence" warned Gengetsu, some of his killing intent spiking which only made the boy smile.

"You can but it will only _prove_ my point. A Mizukage who has to threaten his subordinates with death to make them obey him is _No true Kage_ " answered Naruto without any fear and stared right into the shocked man's eyes.

"What have I done to earn such scorn?" asked Gengetsu, now truly bewildered and less angry with this boy.

"You _failed_ your people. You started a war with Iwa when there was slim to no chance of victory and it got your men killed miserably. You allowed a senseless slaughter of dozens more of your men just so one of them could become the Seventh Swordsmen, you can say it was tradition and many were expecting for you to uphold them but when I looked in your eyes I saw that you knew it was a senseless tradition, yet you did it anyway. You are afraid and because of that weakness, men died. _My men!_ " said Naruto furiously, his voice was still calm as he pushed a picture of a 14 year old boy towards the Mizukage.

"Do you know who he is?" demanded the Anbu Captain,

To his shame, Gengetsu didn't know the shinobi even if he was dressed in Kiri uniform.

"My subordinate. A boy whom I recruited into Anbu for he had great potential, a boy forced to fight in your senseless competition. I had to put him out of his misery, watching all his hopes and dreams fade when my sword delivered the mercy killing. He died because _you_ were weak! He died because you didn't have the spine to shut down all the morons asking for this massacre when we need every able bodied shinobi on the frontlines. You demand respect but you deserve _none!_ " snarled Naruto,

Gengetsu felt truly saddened when he saw the smiling parents of the boy posing with him in the photograph, from the looks of it he was their only child. He remembered Naruto putting down that Anbu when he was mortally wounded and beyond any saving.

"What would you do if you were in my position?" asked Gengetsu with a defeated sigh, no matter how much it hurt he knew Naruto was right because deep down Gengetsu had known all this but sanctioned all those decisions regardless.

"I would do what is right for our people, no matter how difficult or painful. You are not here to keep people happy, you are here to keep them safe and make them prosper. Command me to lay down my life for Kiri and I will do so in a heartbeat but I will not let the lives of my men be destroyed for such nonsense" answered Naruto honestly,

"You have a stronger will than mine, son" complimented Gengetsu,

The Second Mizukage got up from his chair and stepped towards the window observing the village for a very long moment.

He was soon joined by Naruto as both men stared at the village which was currently at peace.

"I understand you're angry with me. Disappointed even, however Kiri is full of people that are fanatic about traditions observed since decades. Even my power as Mizukage is limited in those matters" confessed Gengetsu, and raised a hand to silence the boy when he was about to protest again.

Naruto pursed his lips and watched as the older man clenched his fist, it was then that the young Anbu felt a fraction of the Mizukage's power and it was intimidating to say the least.

"But you're right. I must do what is right for my people even if it means taking decisions that are not acceptable to them. I shall strive to achieve that goal" promised Gengetsu sincerely, offering his hand towards the young boy.

He frowned when instead of shaking his hand, Naruto took a few steps back and unsheathed his sword.

Gengetsu tensed but made no move and went on to smile when the boy knelt before him and pledged him his sword.

 _"Then, I, Captain Naruto of the Anbu Blackops, hereby promise my life in the service of this great nation and its Mizukage. I swear on my honor and life to protect these lands, its people and its beauty with everything in my power, including my life. From this day forth, I shall live, fight and die as the **Seventh Swordsman of Mist** "_

Gengetsu looked into those eyes full of determination and loyalty. The Mizukage had not failed to even miss the small alteration in the boy's vow. He had pledged to fight and die for Kiri, to serve its Mizukage's...but _not_ Gengetsu personally.

A few men would have been furious at such an insult but Gengetsu was only even more impressed by the boy.

He was a true soldier of Kiri, a shinobi willing to put nation first before any person.

He was courageous if the blunt way in which he had confronted and made Gengetsu realize his mistakes.

A man of honor and courage.

Strangely, it warmed Gengetsu's heart to find such a soul after a very long time.

It was Naruto's turn to be shocked when the Second Mizukage knelt as well and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile on his pale face.

"Thank you, son. I, Gengetsu Hozuki, Lord Second, swear to never misuse your loyalty" promised Gengetsu with a kind smile,

There was a flicker.

It barely lasted a moment but Gengetsu didn't miss it and it confirmed a few suspicions his son had about Naruto.

Just for a moment, he had seen sadness and guilt pass through the boy's eyes before that stone cold look appeared in a flash.

"I wish a few people could have seen this day" whispered Naruto regretfully,

Gengetsu instantly regretted doubting the boy for even a second. He had to remind himself that Mangestu had advised him to give this boy a chance.

"Your records didn't say much" said Gengetsu carefully, but not unkindly.

"I kept it that way and would like it to remain so. Too many bad memories" confessed Naruto, earning a nod from the Mizukage.

"I understand. The only thing a man can do is move forward no matter how painful the past is" admitted Gengetsu, as he helped the boy rise back on his feet.

He was surprised to see Naruto was composed and in control of his emotions, but Gengetsu reminded himself that this boy had served in the Blackops his entire life. Controlling his emotions was an essential part of the job.

In that aspect, Naruto was half at best but Gengetsu didn't mind and in fact welcomed the boy's honesty.

It kind of reminded him of what his younger son would have been like.

Gengetsu suppressed a painful scream that emerged from his memories. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the woman he loved turn to dust before his very eyes alongwith their unborn son in her belly.

He would _never...ever...forgive_ the bastard who took away the woman he loved.

If it meant burning the entire world in his _fury!_

Dismissing those dark thoughts, Gengetsu gestured his newest swordsman to follow him and was pleased to see Naruto obey without question.

They both walked lower and lower into the Kage tower until they reached the basement. The guards instantly bowed on seeing the Mizukage in their presence earning a nod from their leader.

"Where are we going?" questioned Naruto, unable to conceal the curiosity in his voice.

"Getting you started" answered Gengetsu with a smirk,

After a pause, Gengetsu decided to ask a question that had been plaguing his heart ever since he had seen the boy fight in the arena.

"That jutsu you used in the arena, is it an Kekkai Genkai?" asked Gengetsu curiously,

Naruto continued walking alongside the Mizukage as they passed through a dark corridor. He dared not close his eyes or risk having the screams ringing in his ears turn into real faces.

Faces that he wanted to forget more than anything else, most important of them being those haunting purple eyes.

 _Why?_

He could hear that painful question lingering in his ears threatening to consume his heart in grief and agony.

"I can't say for certain but it is a jutsu only I can use. A few have tried to copy the same and it didn't end well for them" answered Naruto calmly, making Gengetsu wince as he could already imagine only charred corpses would remain of those fools who had tried to master that dangerous jutsu.

"Would like to explain how that power works?" questioned Gengetsu, earning a tiny smirk from the Anbu.

"I'll leave notes behind once I'm dead. Not before that, I hope you understand" said Naruto, amusement ever present in his voice.

Gengetsu laughed at that statement but did understand and accept the boy's wish to keep his secrets to his own. It was another trait that he had seen previously among many Anbu.

The Mizukage saw that they had almost arrived at the destination and the remaining swordsmen were already waiting for them both. Seeing that, Naruto instantly uplifted his facemask.

Even his previously friendly aura turned icy and Gengetsu felt the boy was ready to strike if the situation forced him to.

Nobody said a word when Gengetsu and his newest swordsman marched forward towards a lone dias where a bald man was waiting for them with a gleeful smile that was borderline disturbing.

There was a neatly crafted box on the table and Naruto had to force his heart to remain still as he instantly sensed the energy within calling out to him.

Gengetsu must have felt it too as the Mizukage gave him a nod to step forward.

Naruto nodded and walked forward until he was face to face before the bald man. He was shorter than him and in his fifties, his eyes were mismatched in color which only served to make the Anbu before him more wary.

The old man smiled at him and took a step forward to put his cold hand on Naruto's arm.

The same man then glanced into Naruto's eyes.

"I sense a lot of pain in you, more than most people I have ever met. It shrouds your heart like a raging storm never to rest, it clings to skin your skin like ash" whispered the old man,

"You know nothing" refuted Naruto, and fought back a wince when the old man grabbed his hand more firmly.

"Lie to me if you desire but don't ever hide your true self from this. Or it shall _destroy_ you" warned the old man,

Before Naruto could ask or say anything, the old man had already left him and now hobbled towards the box.

Nearly all the other great swordsmen gasped when the old man removed a finely crafted longsword from the box. It was still sheathed in its scabbard but already they all felt its lingering power hidden inside.

The old man hobbled towards Naruto and respectfully offered the weapon to him with a slight bow.

The Anbu captain hesitated a moment before he steeled himself. With shaky hands, he accepted the weapon and slowly started to pull it out from the scabbard.

His eyes drifted towards the Mizukage who nodded at him with a smile and Naruto couldn't help but feel grateful to the man as the hilt of the sword bore a _roaring wolf_ as its sigil. A tribute to his Anbu codename.

Apprehension and excitement bubbled in Naruto's heart as he fully removed the sword for all to see.

The very first thing he noticed was that the weapon was as light as a feather in his hand despite its length being almost half of that of his own height and he was by no means short in stature.

Next, he noticed the intricate seals carved upon the painfully blinding metal that seemed to glow even more in the darkness.

Bravely, he practiced a few swings and was pleased to note it was very easy to move and had a good reach.

But apart from that, it was just an ordinary sword and nothing like the other famed weapons currently in the possession of his fellow swordsmen.

A part of him felt disappointed but he didn't let it be seen in his eyes.

The old man again hobbled towards him until he was standing right beside Naruto. The Anbu officer looked at him and saw a knowing look present in that veteran gaze.

"If you conceal your true self from the blade then it shall do the same with you. This weapon is now a part of you and for that to work properly you both need to be one with each other. Free yourself" advised the old man sternly,

"I am free" refuted Naruto stubbornly, not able to understand what was going on here.

"You are hiding your true self. Once you step outside of those barriers, you will truly see this sword" said the old man honestly,

"What's its name?" asked Naruto with a sigh, knowing every sword wielded by the Seven Great Swordsman of the Mist always had a name. This one was the newest to be added in the annuls of history, so surely it would have a name as well.

The old man gave him such a wicked smile that Naruto's heart stopped for a moment. He bit his lip in frustration on seeing the other swordsmen were not impressed with this delay, even the Mizukage and his son were expecting something better than the spectacle currently unfolding.

At this rate...

He gave out a weary sigh before he decided to follow through on the advise given to him. It was not something he would ever do with a person but a sword would never betray his secrets.

One by one he allowed the numerous barriers expertly built in his mind and heart to unravel and flinched when a new power surged through his entire body.

No words could describe the feeling of this power that was now flooding each and every cell of his body.

It was _consuming_ him.

It saw what he saw, it felt what he felt, it thought what he thought until he couldn't decipher his own thoughts from those of this strange power.

He knew his eyes had already closed and yet he could still see the basement they were in.

He watched the astonishment etched clearly across each and every person's face, including the Mizukage. They all were staring at him in a different light and he didn't know why.

Curious, he glanced at the light sword in his hand and was astonished to see it had turned pitch black. Its once shining metal had turned so dark that no light could ever pierce through it.

A similar darkness was swirling all around him, seeping into him and he saw his two blue eyes shining menacingly in the darkness.

The old weaponsmith was now glancing in his terrifying eyes with a knowing smile stretching across his lips.

"What's your name?" he asked,

His grip on the sword tightened releasing an even more greater amount of energy in the air nearly choking everything and everyone else. Strangely, that made him smile wickedly as he whispered his name.

 _"Muramasa"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Consider this as my parting gift for 2017!**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated.**

 **Writing is time consuming and I devote a lot of my free-time and energy into creating my stories. I agree it is my passion and I write to entertain, but I also have a family to take care of and support.**

 **So if any of my current or future readers want to support my works, you can become a paid supporter (Voluntary only and not at all necessary for those who can't afford it right now)**

 **For those who can and want to, there are special incentives in becoming one, starting with early access to all my ongoing stories new chapters, including Wolves and Crows.**

 **For the link, you can visit my Author's profile on fanfiction (Just remove the spaces and add dots).**

 **Don't worry, I'll still continue to post for free on Fanfiction as well as it is still my mission to entertain maximum number of readers across the globe.**

 **It was a great year with you guys!**

 **Happy 2018 in advance!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	3. The Plan

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Plan**

* * *

Ino couldn't help but smile as she watched the Mizukage dressed in his traditional uniform step forward towards a young man with hair as bright as the sun.

For once, Kiri was not shrouded in mist or fog but the sunlight now graced the mysterious land bringing with it hopes for a new future.

She could hear the cries of the entire village that had gathered around the Kage tower.

History was being written right in front of her eyes, one for which she and her husband had fought so long for.

Already the other great swordsmen had been given their honors and now it was time for the newest and last member of their group to receive his own.

She was quite surprised when the Mizukage presented a stark white colored haori to Naruto. The former Anbu officer was still wearing his facemask but his eyes betrayed his own curiosity at the gift. His new greatsword rested inside the scabbard hanging from his hip whereas a smaller tanto like version of the same blade rested perfectly on Naruto's back.

Originally, Muramasa was supposed to be twin greatswords but the blacksmiths had recommended against it. Many believed that the blacksmiths wanted that greatsword to be unique and not be compared against another weapon of the same make, on the other hand they couldn't directly disobey their Kage's wishes so instead they compromised by developing a shorter tanto like version of Muramasa made from the same metal and mysterious jutsu that made these blades so powerful.

In a way that worked out better for Naruto as he now had one greatsword to wield in open combat and another shorter weapon of the same caliber to help him in close quarter combat in tight spaces.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her husband started to look at the gift given to him by their supreme leader.

Unlike in the past where he was always dressed in Anbu gear, this time the blonde officer had finally changed his appearance as an acceptance of his new way of life and responsibilities.

He was wearing a plain full sleeved black shirt covered by blue pants and a pair of combat boots. On top of them, he was wearing a grey-colored flak jacket commonly worn by almost every Kiri shinobi. On his forehead was a similar grey-colored headband that proudly displayed their village's symbol. The only difference between him and one of the thousands of shinobi currently standing in the streets watching the ceremony was his facemask and combat boots.

But it all changed when Naruto allowed the haori to fall to its full length before passing his right arm through the shoulder opening. Many in the crowd gasped in surprise and curiosity when they saw two distinct things on the haori's back.

The first part was the coloring at the lower edge of the haori being filled with the same color as the _flag_ of the Anbu blackops. To top it off, even a minor symbol of the special ops unit was engraved among those colors, a special tribute from the Mizukage towards the unit who had always protected the village from the shadows.

Ino didn't miss the subtle change in the body language of the Anbu squads guarding the ceremony from various rooftops. For just a moment, their shoulders swelled with pride before they went back into the shadows to carry out their duty as they always had.

Ino couldn't help but acknowledge Gengetsu Hozuki's smart decision. With such a subtle gesture, he had managed to reaffirm the complete loyalty of the Anbu Blackops to himself.

A powerful gust of wind blew across the village making her raise a hand to shield her eyes and it was then that she noticed the other noticeable thing on the back of the haori now fully worn by her husband.

 _The Seventh._

Those words were clearly engraved in dark red kanji visible for even the weakest civilians to see.

The village erupted with cheers never before seen with any of the other swordsmen when they had received their own gifts.

Ino couldn't help but smirk when she saw her husband give a subtle bow towards the people which brought about another wave of cheers. He was already a hero in many eyes and young hearts, but she also saw quite a few who glared.

They were easy to spot since they proudly flaunted their family lineage in their attire and by their appearance.

The Kaguya and Hagoromo clans.

They were the two founding clans behind Kiri and were almost feared and respected in the same manner as the Uchiha and Senju were in Konoha. Even the Mizukage couldn't ignore their opinions and Gengetsu had clearly despised them by filling the ranks of the Great Swordsmen with so many commoners.

Only Mangetsu, Haku and Kisame were affiliated to the dozens of prominent ninja clans that played an important part in Kiri's rule.

The remaining four including Ino's husband who was the last and newest member were just commoners who had rose through the ranks on their own merit.

Even so, many ninja clans saw this move by the Mizukage as an attempt to discredit their importance. What the fools didn't understand that while the great clans did make up almost 50% of Kiri's forces, the other half was made up of ninjas from common families including civilians.

Most of all in broader comparison, the ninja population made up of only 40% of the entire population of the Land of Water.

It was vital for Gengetsu to reaffirm the faith of both sides in himself after quite a few previous failures made by him.

Naruto with his striking new uniform and spiky blonde hair with two large bangs covering his face was the perfect picture of a commoner rising to one of the highest positions in the village. An example that hardwork, skill and dedication to one's village eventually led to such honor.

If only these simple people knew the games being played by their leadership or if they knew what she knew about their newest hero.

* * *

Ino was standing in the balcony of their apartment, her amused eyes curiously watching her husband who was trying to make his way inside their society compound but was currently stalled by a few young genin.

Unlike the other swordsmen, Naruto didn't brush the young generation off with a menacing glare even if they were being impolite. Only Mangetsu and Haku were similar to him in that way and always tried to address the queries of their fellow comrades as they did today at the ceremony.

The other swordsmen clearly didn't like it and Ino knew that in their heads they believed that such actions would erode some of the fear the world including Kiri's own people had of the Seven Great Swordsmen if anybody from their village could just approach them randomly for anything.

So far such differing ideologies had not led to any conflict within the group but they were a dangerous bunch of men and women with ambitions of their own.

 _I hope you know what you are doing, Naruto._

"He's a good at this"

Ino didn't blink when another man dressed in Anbu uniform appeared beside her. She had felt his presence approaching, a courtesy which he never bestowed upon most people.

"Hello, Sakumo"

She heard the white haired man sigh at her use of his real name but chose to let it go and instead laid against the wall.

Ino erected a powerful genjutsu and activated the army of sealing jutsu that Naruto had created around their apartment that effectively prevented anyone from seeing or listening under any circumstances, something which didn't go unnoticed by Sakumo who was still not used to the level of secrecy maintained by the couple.

Knowing they were secure, the White Fang of the Leaf removed his Anbu mask and wearily sat at the chair of the dining table while Ino took up an adjacent seat beside him.

"The highers ups are pleased with your progress and have assigned new directives" he began, as a scroll was passed down to her.

Ino bit her own thumb and smeared her blood on the scroll allowing it to open. It took her a few seconds to read their new orders leaving her completely speechless making her stare at Sakumo in disbelief.

"You can't be serious" she whispered, a hint of anxiety visible in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I am. We are losing badly on all fronts. Lord Tobirama is dead and Lord Hiruzen is young and yet to adjust to his position as Hokage. We are fighting a _three way_ war against Kumo, Iwa and Suna. 30% of our forces have been killed in action and another 15% have been left in various states of injuries. The only reason we are still in the fight despite such losses is because of the might of the Uchiha and Senju clans. The Uchiha are engaged in a bitter war with Iwa and Suna with many clans like the Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Aburame, and Yamanka clans supporting them with other shinobi and men from the Daimyo. While the Senju clan is trying its best to hold off Kumogakure's might with the help of the Hatake, Nara, Hyuga, Akimichi, and Shimura clan. Even as we speak, our people are dying by the hundreds" explained Sakumo bitterly, his own helplessness at being unable to aid their people in such dire times clearly visible on his anguished face.

After all, he was the leader of all the _Operatives_ of their nation currently active within Kirigakure.

"What about Uzushiogakure?'' asked Ino hesitantly, earning a nod from the older man.

"They are the only allies we have left and are the only force standing in the way between us and the Kinkaku force, not to forget Kumo's deadly twin Jinchuuriki and the Gold and Sliver Brothers" said Sakumo worriedly,

Ino bit her lip in frustration.

The Gold and Silver Brothers were as much responsible for starting this entire war alongwith the Third Raikage whose ambition was to conquer the whole world. Those brothers alongwith the now Third Raikage had ambushed the Kage peace summit and brutally assassinated the Second Raikage and his entourage.

Kumogakure underwent a coup under a single night, where the elite Kinkaku Blackops forces murdered any shinobi supporting the peace, not that there were many to begin with.

The flames of the First Great Shinobi War were yet to die down and another war had been started to avenge the grudges of the recent past.

The Second Raikage and The Second Hokage were the only Kages insisting on peace, a desire for which they both paid in blood for as after killing the Second Raikage, the Gold and Silver brothers alongwith the Kinkaku Blackops unit ambushed and murdered the fleeing Second Hokage.

With Hashirama's death in the First War, and Tobirama's in this war the pillars holding the Senju clan together had shattered.

The Uchiha were undergoing their own turmoil after the loss of Madara and Izuna, and shinobi of the same caliber were yet to emerge again in this dire hour.

With two Kages dead, the rest didn't take much time to endorse their own agenda.

The Third Raikage started a conflict with the Land of Fire with the help of the Lightning Daimyo who had his eyes set on the fertile lands of the South. He was joined in by the Land of Earth and the Tsuchikage, eventually both of these factions managed to pursue the Land of Wind and the Kazekage to join their crusade with the promise of water which was desperately needed in the desert nation.

All of these harsh facts made one thing absolutely clear for Ino.

Her people were dying.

"I'll do it" promised Ino, as her fists clenched in fury on imagining all the people back home whom she had once known. Were they even alive or would they even recognize her when she returned home?

 _If she returned home..._

"Good. You are our highest ranked operative in the Hunter Corps, their opinion are greatly taken into account by the Kiri leadership. Pursue your group leader with this intel and let Naruto take care of the rest, he is the only one who can convince the Mizukage. I heard the man has taken a liking to our boy" said Sakumo with a smile as he passed her another scroll which she decided to open later, instead she looked at Sakumo and it was clear for her to see that he was impressed with Naruto's progress.

"Naruto will follow orders but I am doubtful if the Mizukage will listen to him. He's still new to the group" warned Ino, only to have a dark but fleeting look cross Sakumo's face.

"Once Naruto knows that we plan to involve Kirigakure against Kumo, he will sell his very soul if that's what it takes to get it done" promised Sakumo without any doubt or hesitation,

"Why?" asked Ino worriedly, she liked to think that she knew most of the things about her husband but the way Sakumo said that implied another darker aspect of Naruto that she didn't know.

"If he hasn't told you then it is not my place to disclose his past. But let's just say that Kumogakure and the Kinkaku Blackops Unit are the ones Naruto hates most in this world. They are the reason he accepted this mission with you from his village. Ino, be careful around him. He's a veteran of the First Shinobi World War and the last surviving member of the _S-Program_ " explained Sakumo gravely,

Ino's face lost all color as the implications of these revelations dawned on her.

"But the _S-Unit_ was annihilated in the ending days of the First Great Ninja War. They were the special forces Uzu had dispatched to rescue Hashirama Senju after he was surrounded deep behind enemy lines in the Land of Lightning. In their attempt to save the First Hokage, they went up against the newly formed Kinkaku Blackops forces and Kumo's two tailed beasts. Their intervention helped Hashirama escape but later on he succumbed to his wounds, but in order for that to happen the _S-Unit_ stayed behind as decoys and were eventually annihilated to the last man" recited Ino perfectly,

After that event, Tobirama Senju had realized the need for Konoha to have its own Blackops Unit who could perform such dangerous missions. That had laid the foundation for Konoha's own Anbu Blackops which was still a young but very quickly growing special forces unit.

In order to become a successful operative, each and every history of every village had been ingrained in her mind including many of the missions which were classified for the common shinobi.

But the _S-Unit_ was killed nearly a decade ago, if Naruto had been one of them then that would mean...

Sakumo gave her a knowing nod as she stumbled upon the unsaid conclusion.

"Naruto has seen more war than the both of us combined. He has been at the frontlines ever since he was a child and this is just the tip of the iceberg as to why he hates Kumogakure and the Kinkaku Blackops. His superiors in Uzu had warned me that there were much more deeper reasons behind Naruto's hatred. Reasons which are personal to him and for which Naruto has sought the death of Kumogakure his entire life. Now he has that chance and trust me, he will make sure they paid in blood for all the pain they caused him" explained Sakumo seriously,

"Then our two villages are using his hatred" said Ino sadly, to think her kind and caring friend had such a dark past.

Sakumo gave her a pained smile at her statement as he picked up his Anbu mask and got up from his chair.

"All shinobi are tools, Ino. We are the ones who protect from shadows, to fight and die for one's motherland without receiving anything in return. That is what it means to be a ninja; Naruto knows it and so do you" whispered Sakumo, as he vanished out of the apartment.

Ino stared at the other scroll which she was yet to open and it filled her with dread.

They were playing a dangerous game till this day and now it was going to get even more deadlier. Out of all the villages, Kirigakure had the worst reputation when it came to treating enemy prisoners.

It was better to take your own life than to risk getting exposed to the Mist's _hospitality_ which drove most people mad or to their gruesome and painful deaths.

But they had their orders and it was just like Sakumo said...

 _"We are the Root that protects the tree from the shadows"_

* * *

Ino watched him silently go through their new orders imprinted in the two scrolls before he set them on fire in his own hands and reduced them to ash which soon disappeared inside his own skin.

She was still not used to the sight of him exercising that mysterious power.

For years, she had wondered how he had mastered such a power. But now that she knew he had been a part of the infamous _S-Unit_ , a few things started to make sense to her.

"What do you think?" she asked hesitantly, and saw him aimlessly staring at the ceiling of their apartment.

 _"I will never forget their pain"_ he whispered,

"Naruto?"

He blinked on hearing her voice and a soft hand landing on his shoulder. Just for a moment, he had seen them all again just before they vanished once again.

"Kumogakure took everything from me. My family, my friends, my comrades...it's time they feel the same pain" said Naruto bitterly,

"They are asking you to attack that place. You know that's suicide" she warned him, but he had already made up his mind.

"I won't be alone. I don't know how but I will make the Mizukage see reason. And then, I will bring pain to the Land of Lightning. I don't care how dangerous or suicidal it is for this is the path I have chosen" he decided,

"I just don't want you to take unnecessary risks. You fight for your country just like I fight for mine but don't think your life is worthless. The higher-ups may feel that way towards you but not me. I care about you as your ally, your friend and your fake wife" she said with a bittersweet smile, which made him smile as well as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about me. Once this war is over and our nations are safe once more, we shall return home no matter what" said Naruto with a gentle smile,

"You promise?" she asked, daring him to say otherwise but he never did.

"I never go back on my word. You know that" said Naruto shyly, as she hugged him and allowed him to wrap his strong arms around her.

"You did well today. The people certainly loved their new hero" teased Ino, which earned a half hearted chuckle from him.

If only she could see the way his face fell on remembering all the people he had fooled today.

 _In the ninja world, you either die a hero or live long enough to become the very thing you hated._

He could still hear his old man's words ringing in his ears, he could still remember it all.

 _I wonder what you'll think of me now, Father? Of what I have become?_

 _What you all would think of me now?_

If he closed his eyes, he could still see the tall and broad shouldered red head man with pale skin. Beside him was a striking woman with fair skin and long blonde hair that reached her waist. Her blue eyes were so full of love and warmth as she and the man laid their hands on the shoulders of two young boys in front of them.

One was older than the other with beautiful blonde hair and happy blue eyes. He was holding the hand of the tiny younger boy with dark red hair that covered half his face.

 _I will see you one day...once I get justice._

It was that promise made years ago that drove him even today. The power of that resolve that made him betray and lie to every person who had believed in him and trusted him. The pain in his heart making him able to bear fooling all the people around him, lying to them all including the woman in his arms.

* * *

"What about the food situation?"

Naruto and the other swordsmen listened silently as their Kage and the various clan heads alongwith high ranked officers discussed about their nation's future course of action in this war. Having already suffered losses without much gains, the Kiri leadership was determined to make correct decisions going forward.

But his focus was only partly on the discussion going on and relied more upon watching quite a few clan heads that shot him hostile or distrustful looks every now and then.

"The Daimyo has agreed to extend his full support in terms of men, supplies and money provided that we are able to show him considerable gains in return. If not, he has warned that Kiri's leadership will undergo a massive change" announced Gengetsu,

"How dare that _civilian_ say such a thing!'' fumed Lord Hiro Hagoromo,

"We are doing all in our power to further Kiri's future. If the civilian thinks he can threaten _his betters_ then it's time we paid him a short visit" challenged Lady Reika Kaguya, the heavenly beautiful but equally deadly leader of the Kaguya clan.

She had long flowing silver hair and equally mesmerizing white pearl colored eyes, her skin itself was more brighter than the moon's light and her chakra was more dark and fierce than most people in the room.

When her mischievous eyes landed on Naruto, he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in alarm.

"Now that we have such fine _new_ shinobi as our famous Swordsmen, I say we put their abilities to good use" she suggested with a smirk, earning swift nods from the clan leader of the Hagoromo.

Her smirk vanished when a cold aura descended upon the meeting hall.

Its weight was more than that of several mountains combined and it smelled like the scent of death itself. If she focused hard, she could actually hear painful scream of hundreds moaning around her.

Her gaze then connected with the man that had unleashed this power just like everyone else was now looking at him.

"If you think it is so easy to raise one's hand against our own countrymen then perhaps I should extend this courtesy to a select few people first" warned Naruto, his voice as cold as ice.

"Oh, you've got some balls. And here I thought you were just a pretty face" Reika teased,

Naruto placed his hand upon the hilt of his sword and inched it slightly outwards unleashing an unearthly scream that terrified each and every person in the room. It reached a point where the Mizukage gave him a sharp glare that made him re-sheath his sword much to the relief of everyone else.

"No one is going to raise _any_ weapon against their comrades anymore. Those who do shall be **executed** right away" thundered Gengetsu, glaring straight at the Kaguya matriarch.

"Of course, Lord Second. We only desire to support your rule and avoid any unnecessary meddling from the Daimyo" soothed Reika, receiving a suspicious glare from the Kage.

Naruto didn't miss how tense a few Hozuki clan members were and the same was the case with a few Kaguya and Hagoromo clansmen in the room.

"Lord Second, let us discuss how we can make Iwagakure pay for its crimes" suggested Lord Yamato Yuki, the leader of the Yuki clan and the father of Haku who was now one of the newest members of the Seven Great Swordsmen.

Gengetsu nodded at the request looking quite grateful as he gestured to the Anbu commander who stepped forward while another two Anbu lowered the ninja world map in the center of the room for everyone to see. The fact that it was transparent made it possible for each person to see every detail no matter their position in the room.

At the start of this war, Kirigakure had close to 30,000 shinobi and the same number of civilian fighters from the Daimyo.

Now that count was down to 25,000 shinobi and roughly 20,000 civilian fighters. Gengetsu had the grace to grimace as he was again reminded of his failed expedition against Iwagakure that costed him not just members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, but nearly 3000 shinobi dead and another 2000 in various states of injury.

The Daimyo had rushed in several regiments of his personal guard when the news reached him but unfortunately that entire fleet never even reached Iwagakure's shores and was instead wiped out in violent sea storms.

And they were not even taking into account the financial and logistical cost of these failures or the effect it had on the morale of their forces.

All in all, Kirigakure was in a mess of their own doing. Or specifically on account of their Kage's hasty decisions.

Gengetsu listened as quite a few of his officers suggested launching a naval invasion by using their entire fleet of ships. Only this time around civilian fighters would not drown during storms as they would have shinobi protecting them from the elements.

"The plan is too risky. Plus, have we even thought about supplying our troops once they land on Iwa's shores? The entire voyage would take six weeks at minimum. If our troops are in danger of any kind, it will be too late when help reaches them. Lord Second, the Karatachi clan cannot in good conscience allow our shinobi to die pointless deaths" objected Yagura Karatachi, the new and young leader of the small but dangerous Karatachi clan.

Naruto was surprised when the same 14 year old boy gave him a respectful nod and even a faint smile for earlier standing against the Kaguya leader's dangerous suggestion.

"I agree with Lord Yagura. We should think of an alternative plan where we have the chance of reaching our troops as quickly as possible under any circumstances" voiced Lord Minase Terumi, the leader of the famed Kekkai Genkai warriors who could manipulate three elements to create something more dangerous.

"The Anbu Blackops also agree with your decision, my lords. What should we do, Lord Second?" asked the Anbu Commander devotedly, as he stared at their Kage.

Naruto tensed when he saw his now masked wife dressed in her Hunter Ninja outfit make a small cough drawing the attention of everyone. She received a short nod from her superior and a similar one from Gengetsu which made Ino step in the middle of the room near the ninja map.

"There is another way" she suggested, gauging everyone's reaction.

While the Hozuki, Yuki, Karatachi, and Terumi clan heads looked open to suggestion; the Anbu Commander and the Kaguya clan leader didn't seem happy for various reasons. One hated the Hunter corps while the other loathed a common born receiving such a chance to speak amongst their betters.

Gengetsu picked up a report laid on his desk by a Hunter ninja even as he saw the other leaders do the same when they were given similar reports of their own.

"Our Intel suggests that an invasion by sea is not possible, neither is one from air given our lack of technological advance in that area. That leaves us with a land invasion" suggested Ino,

"The only way for such an invasion to happen is for our forces to cut through Kumogakure and reach Iwagakure; however we neither have a pact granting military access with Kumo nor are we their allies. This would be an _Act of War_ against a very powerful nation, is this what the Hunter Corps is favoring now?" asked Gengetsu sharply, looking not at Ino but her superior who fidgeted when a small portion of their Kage's killing aura landed on him.

"Like it or not but this is the only choice we have, Lord Second. Kumogakure has formed a military alliance with Iwagkure, if we attack the Stone again then we are bound to face Kumo shinobi coming to their aid in which case the Hunter Corps believes in striking them first and wiping them out before bringing our nation's might upon Stone" explained Ino,

"And how do you plan to make that happen?" questioned Mangetsu calmly,

"Our shinobi have fared poorly in Kumo's mountainous regions in the last war" protested another minor lord,

"We don't have any nearby base of operations that could supply our troops when they start invading the entire coastal line of the Land of Lightning. It is not feasible" warned Haku, earning a surprising nod from Ameyuri Ringo of all people.

"We'll just have to cut through them, I suppose" said Kisame, earning a dark smirk from Zabuza and a similar grin from Jinpachi Munashi.

Gengetsu had seen and listened to all the arguments only then his gaze landed upon one of the few who was yet to speak.

"What do you think, _Lord Seventh?_ " asked Gengetsu amusedly, enjoying the surprised reaction it gained from Naruto on his new title and earning stern glare in return from the Kaguya leader.

Now that he was put into the spotlight, he had no chance but to voice his opinion which was what he had been patiently waiting for. As he walked towards the map, he gave a hidden smile to his wife who bowed and allowed him the space just like they had planned to do.

"If we are to win this war, we will need allies. Any ally of Iwagakure is our enemy, am I right, Lord Second?" asked Naruto seriously, earning a firm nod from Gengetsu.

"Then that greatly limits our choices for only two notable powers are currently engaged in open conflict with our enemies and their comrades" suggested Naruto,

In an instant, Reika Kaguya was on her feet and the bloodlust in her eyes made Naruto tense.

"You mean to ally us with _Konoha_ and their lap-dogs, _the redhead bastards!_ " she yelled furiously,

"We spit on the _tree huggers_ and their pacifist ways. They deserve to get wiped out and are not even worthy of any aid from us" agreed Lord Hiro Hagoromo,

Ino clenched her jaw at that outburst and blatant insult thrown at her people, her husband on the other hand was as calm as still water and looked at both the clan heads before glancing at the Mizukage.

"Lord Second, the Land of Fire has quite a lot to offer us. They have money, minerals and rich lands; it is the perfect time to ally with them when they are currently in need of aid. Like it or not, Konoha and Uzushiogakure are strong enough to face three great nations and their supporters on their own. We need allies like them if we are to win this war, I am not asking you to like it but if it saves the lives of our people then we should set our pride aside" argued Naruto fiercely,

"The wounds of the last war are yet to heal, Naruto. Moreover, our nation does not have a trustworthy reputation in the world. If we approach them for an alliance, we look weak and they gain even the tiniest upperhand in negotiations which is something that I _cannot_ allow. I understand and even agree with your suggestion that allying with them is in our interest, but I will _not_ let Kiri appear weak" decided Gengetsu,

Naruto was quite impressed again with the Mizukage when he saw how that decision instantly made the hardcore Kaguya and Hagoromo clans back down while the other more liberal clans pondered over it.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Lord Second? All the facts alongwith their pros and cons are before you. My sword is yours to command" promised Naruto,

Gengetsu got up from his chair making everyone else follow suit but the Mizukage didn't say anything as he approached towards Naruto and the map. His veteran gaze stared at it for several long moments before landing on his swordsman.

"Let us show the world the power that Kirigakure holds. It shall strike fear in the hearts of our enemies and hope in the minds of potential allies. We shall attack Kumogakure with our entire might and destroy them for allying themselves with Iwagakure. If the Land of Fire and its allies see sense, then they can _approach us requesting for an Alliance_ and we may consider" declared Gengetsu, earning predatory smiles from the Kaguya and Hagoromo leaders whereas the other lords and commanders bowed their heads in submission.

Naruto conceded knowing that the Mizukage had made up his mind and trying to make him change his decision in public would only draw unwanted attention upon him.

"I have made my decision. Now tell me where we can launch such an attack that will make sure my message is delivered to the world?" asked Gengetsu seriously, his gaze specifically looking at Naruto.

Without hesitation, Naruto placed his finger upon _Osaka_ which was a rich and important coastal city in the Land of Lightning.

More importantly, it was the _Headquarters_ of the **Kinkaku Blackops Forces** and an entire regiment of special ops shinobi.

Gengetsu gave a predatory smile as he placed his hand upon Naruto's shoulders _._

 _"Show them what it feels to lose what they love"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Sorry for the slightly delayed update, work is keeping me very busy these days leading to slow updates across all my stories but I remain committed to my works and their readers.**

 **I chose this setting because it allows for many options in terms of diversity and creativity. I intend to build on those points and have already taken the first step if you have read this chapter more carefully.**

 **This is going to be a long story (Around 50-60 chapters, I think) so we have a long way to go.**

 **There are tons of twists, cliffhangers and secrets yet to be revealed which you guys will enjoy.**

 **This arc has two more chapters left including the finale which I hope you guys will enjoy.**

 **Next chapter is where the action starts and all your unanswered questions will start to get answered with each chapter.**

 **In the meantime, if you have any suggestions I'm happy to listen.**

 **I'm also grateful to all the reviewers whose insights keep me motivated to update this story. Keep em coming!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	4. The Raid

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Raid**

* * *

Ino found herself standing in a very dangerous place.

Heavy rains were falling down from the skies drenching the bloodstained ground and the corpses that littered over it.

It was a story of devastation and pain.

She caught sight of shinobi wearing uniforms of Kumogakure and those from Uzu lying dead for as far as she could see.

Giant craters, scorched earth, destroyed sections of forest, dried up lakes and broken weapons greeted her at each turn. In the far off distance there were huge towers of fire erupting from all over the earth.

It was hell.

Yet the battle was not over.

It was then she sensed that familiar and terrifying aura once again.

Despite her instincts telling her to run away, her legs rushed her towards the direction of that power. Her heart threatened to explode as the presence became even more stronger and the screams of a thousand souls reached her.

Soon enough, she came across a mountain side cliff and took up position at its edge as she caught glimpse of the ongoing battle.

Her eyes widened on seeing thousands of shinobi from Kumogakure standing on one side lead by none other than the Gold and Silver Brothers, joining them in the fight was the elite Kinkaku Blackops Unit.

Judging by their sheer numbers, the entire battalion was present and participated in the battle.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw three or four dozen young teenagers and even children with familiar red hair of the Uzumaki clan lying dead across the battlefield. They were all dressed in Anbu gear and many still had masks on their faces even in death, it was then she caught sight of a lone boy wearing the same uniform and a wolf mask cradling one young Anbu with bright red hair in his arms. Judging from the boy's lack of movement and nasty hole in his chest, he was dead.

Ino felt something in her chest tighten when she saw the lone boy from Uzu having blonde hair engulf his younger but dead friend in a bear hug. Tears of blood started to fall from the blonde Anbu's eyes and it gave birth to a feeling so powerful that it reached Ino's own heart.

 **Hate.**

She rushed downhill uncaring of the danger she was putting herself in as that familiar haunting feeling in her heart grew stronger.

However, she was forced to stop when the Uzu soldier laid down his comrade and lifted his gaze towards the enemy that outnumbered and surrounded him.

It was then she saw those red and haunting eyes.

 _Sharingan?_

No, she thought for those eyes lacked any tomoe or the pattern of the Uchiha Clan's famed dojutsu. What made her doubt that conviction was the fact that the chakra she felt from the boy did feel familiar to that of an Uchiha. It could barely be sensed but that didn't change the fact that it was there. And those eyes...

However, there was another presence. One more stronger than the Uchiha chakra that she had felt earlier, it coiled around the boy like a shroud and threatened to burn anyone that got near him.

Dark black colored ash started to leak out of the boy's entire body as the enemy army in front of him charged once again with a thunderous roar.

With a deafening and monstrous roar of his own, the last Uzu shinobi charged forward to meet his foes head on.

She was about to scream at him, to warn him to give up and run away but was suddenly at a loss of sense as the world around her started to disappear instantly.

 _You shouldn't be here._

That voice was one she knew very well and when her eyes opened again in a flash, it was then that she saw herself lying in her bedroom on their bed. She looked sideways and saw Naruto staring at her attentively.

He did _not_ look pleased.

Ino flinched when she saw that they had coiled across each other quite intimately and one of her arms was wrapped tightly around his chest with her fingers resting over his heart.

She realized her mistake.

"Never do that again, Ino" he said calmly, but his disappointment and underlying anger was not missed by her as she ducked her head in shame.

"It happened by mistake. I am truly sorry for that and I won't let it happen again" she promised sincerely,

He looked at her for a few long moments gauging the worth of her promise before heaving a tired sigh and placed his hand over his face.

"It was my fault as well, I suppose. I underestimated the limits of your mind walking ability, next time I'll take proper measures to make sure this doesn't happen" he said outloud,

She could do nothing but nod her consent as she had unknowingly invaded his memories. Since both of them were deep asleep, their senses were extremely dulled and their close proximity allowed their powers to interact with each other.

It wouldn't have been so horrible had they been true husband and wife, but in truth they were operatives serving different nations with secrets of their own.

And she had just caught sight of one of his own.

"Was it true or a dream? The things that I saw" she whispered, her fear had not yet subsided and which was something that he didn't miss.

And yet he chose to remain silent, neither confirming or denying her question.

Instead, he disentangled himself from her gently and stepped towards the edge of the bed. He helped himself to a bottle of water lying at the table beside his side of the bed and silence ensued in their room.

Once he was done drinking his fill, he looked back towards her and gave her a much needed reassuring smile.

"It's alright" he said,

She remained silent but at peace as he got up from their bed and walked bare chested towards their wardrobe. A small smile came upon her lips as she thought about how they were strangers to each other in so many ways with their secrets and yet they both were kind to each other, considerate of how the other felt.

She could easily pretend to display such emotions with other people as she was trained to do so, but with Naruto those same feelings came to her naturally. She didn't have to pretend and could be herself with him, even if there existed a wide chasm between them, they both could understand each other.

She cared for him and in his own way he cared about her too.

Or that was what she herself believed for the other possibility seemed too harsh and cold.

She herself got out of their bed allowing her long and free blonde hair to float in the gentle breeze of the silent night. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and even his shorts which she liked and an action that always amused him. Even now he smiled on seeing her smirk.

Her gaze caught sight of the clock and that evaporated all her happy feelings.

"You guys are going to do it, aren't you?" she asked in a resigned voice, making him look at her.

"The orders have already been delivered by the Mizukage himself. You know I have no choice, besides I've wanted to do this for a long time" he confessed, as she stepped closer to him and placed her hand atop his.

"Is it because of your past?'' she asked,

He just nodded confirming her suspicions but she chose not to push him on this topic any further if the memory she had unknowingly seen was any proof.

"It's true that the Mizukage asked you and the other swordsmen to attack Osaka town by yourself. He wants to reinstate the fear and respect enjoyed by your group across the shinobi world yet even so he had offered all of you the choice of taking Kiri's best fighters in battle with you if required. I knew most of the others from your group had refused the offer for reasons of their own, but why did you even refuse to offer me a chance to fight by your side when I had specifically said that to you earlier" she asked, some anger and frustration seeping into her usually calm voice.

She was further agitated when he didn't answer her question and instead went away to take a bath. Yet she didn't let it go and stubbornly waited until he returned, even so he was silent despite her attempts to make him answer. He remained silent until the very moment he adjusted the haori given to him by the Mizukage and his sword on his hip.

"Why, Naruto?" she asked more insistently,

She alongwith an entire battalion of Hunters, Anbu ninjas and Jounin alongwith chunin were to remain as backup nearby the coastal stronghold and only step in if the Seven Great Swordsmen were in deep trouble. It frustrated her and now even terrified her as she had seen a glimpse of his history with the Kinkaku Unit and Kumogakure in general.

"I and the others can fight alongside you guys. It will make our attack more fast and effective, why won't you consider it? If you are the one to vouch for us aiding you in battle, then the Mizukage won't refuse" she pleaded, making him stop when he was just about to reach the door.

He looked back at her and even though his face was hidden behind his mask, she knew he was smiling.

"You were always the optimist among us both. However, the world needs more people like you" he praised,

"Why?" she asked again, refusing to be blinded by his praise.

He blinked and for a moment he saw them all once again, only for everyone to disappear when he opened his eyes.

She didn't miss the way his fist clenched slightly and the way his shoulders slumped a little for a moment before he composed himself and looked back at her. This time he was fully smiling but she could see the pain in his eyes very clearly.

"My dream died...but your dream is still alive, Ino"

She froze and felt a lump growing in her throat even as tears started to arrive in her eyes as she remembered her village and her own desire to return back there one day. He knew her wish and was doing everything in his power to make sure she lived to see that dream become a reality.

"I want you to be part of that dream too" she said gently, making him smile wistfully.

He placed the tanto version of his sword on his back and turned back to walk towards her. When he reached in front of her, he lowered his facemask and leaned down to place a gentle kiss across her lips.

Ino felt herself melting in his embrace and kissed him back fiercely wishing he would join her dream for deep down he was a good man no matter how much he pretended to be otherwise.

The moment ended too soon for her when he broke the kiss and raised his facemask back in its place.

"Thank you"

With those words, he vanished from their home in a swirl of ashes.

* * *

Gengetsu noted the determined expressions in the eyes of his Seven great swordsmen. Armed to the teeth, they were ready to conquer the world with Kiri's colors.

A part of him felt extremely proud to see his own son among these great men and women, but there was another who had recently caught the Mizukage's eye. A fine shinobi whom he could trust Kiri's future with.

The Mizukage glanced down from his tower to see the 501st battalion standing ready and awaiting his orders.

Made up of Kiri's finest Jounin, Chunin, Anbu and Hunter Ninja, it was the most elite unit they could field against their enemies. In the upcoming mission, he intended to have them act as support while the Seven Ninja Swordsmen stormed the front.

Now, it was time for him to choose the one to lead this mission.

"Do any of you have any ideas that you want to suggest?" asked Gengetsu seriously,

"None, Lord Second. We will follow orders" replied Haku obediently, earning a nod from Ameyuri Ringo as well. Unknown to them, their reply had only disappointed their supreme leader who didn't let his personal feelings be visible.

"Well, it's about time to get our hands dirty" said Kisame with a shark like grin,

"The Lightning pups will soon get a taste of my blade" agreed Zabuza,

"Mine too" whispered Jinpachi menacingly,

Gengetsu closed his eyes and tried to stem his disappointment. It was true that Kiri had many fine shinobi who had excelled truly as individual warriors, but there were very few who had it in them to lead others. People who could look at the bigger picture, care about something other than their own desires.

"Lord Second, I propose that the 501st fight alongside us. Having them acting as support is good, but their potential will be wasted if we keep them away from such a crucial battle. Besides, even the Seven of us no matter how strong shouldn't try to shoulder everything alone. We will strike fear into the hearts of our enemies but we must not alienate our comrades" explained Mangetsu, drawing hesitant nods from Ameyuri and Haku.

Gengetsu smiled and was once again filled with pride over his son's thoughtfulness, yet even so he remained silent. Mangetsu's heart was in the right place and he had the potential to be a truly great leader of their nation but he had missed one key factor.

Naruto had listened to the suggestion provided by the Kage's son and it made him remember Ino's own desire to fight alongside him. But it also brought back painful memories, ones that he wished to forget.

He had believed in people other than himself once, could he do so again knowing what had happened when he had made the same choice in the past?

Yet when he thought about the alternative, there was not much choice. The Seven Ninja Swordsmen were a dangerous force, but not one of them except for Naruto himself had faced the Kinkaku and their allies. He alone knew what horrors that unit was capable of. If anyone from their group or if most of them died, then the 501st would be completely unprepared to face the Kinkaku Battalion and an entire regiment of special forces from Kumogakure.

He looked at the hundreds of ninjas assembled below the tower, many of them were so young and didn't deserve to suffer the fate that people whom Naruto himself had once cared about faced.

The decision was made.

"Lord Second, I agree with Mangetsu. Even so, I still propose the Seven of us lead and battle the enemy at first. Our enemy are the Kinkaku and Kumo's finest blackops, it is imperative we who are strong- battle them first and gather as much information as we can and do maximum damage. By collecting that intel, we can instruct our troops of the enemy's strengths and weaknesses. This way, when they do step into battle they are fully prepared and suffer minimum casualties" requested Naruto sincerely,

"Oi, and why the hell should we go to all that effort? They are not kids, but shinobi!" barked Ameyuri in protest,

"They'll just get in our way even if we do tell them" hissed Zabuza, earning nods from Kisame and Jinpachi.

"Naruto-san, time is of the essence. We cannot battle the Kinkaku battalion and the entire regiment of special ops forces while also taking care of our own comrades. At this rate, our mission may not prove much effective. I suggest we go ahead with Mangetsu's idea. The 501st is made up of our finest shinobi, they will know what to do" suggested Haku,

Gengetsu watched as his son directly looked at Naruto.

"Are you afraid that we will lose people? But that is a part of being a shinobi" said Mangetsu calmly, but was surprised when Naruto shook his head.

"I know that. However, we are the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. We are Kiri's sword against its enemies but we are also its shield. We need as many men as we can in this war, most of all we need to rebuild the trust of our troops back into the leadership. If it's too much trouble for you guys to instruct our men, then allow _me_ to do that task" requested Naruto,

Before anybody else could speak, Gengetsu cleared his throat drawing their attention.

"I have heard what all of you had to say. Now hear my decision"

Naruto blinked when the Mizukage directly looked at him without any doubt or hesitation in his gaze.

"Naruto, I name you _Commander_ of this mission with Mangetsu as your _Second in Command_ " declared Gengetsu, much to the surprise of everyone including Naruto himself who had never thought the Mizukage would choose him to lead over his own son.

By the looks of it, Mangetsu also didn't look very pleased if his clenched fist were any proof.

"Why not your own son, Lord Second?" asked Ameyuri with a frown,

"Our warriors will follow Mangetsu. He is a proven fighter" argued Haku zealously,

"Not that it matters to us, but why the newbie...Lord Second?" asked Kisame curiously,

Even Naruto who had remained silent was curious to hear as to what led the older man to make such a decision.

"Naruto is a proven battle commander. In the Anbu, he has led several missions against Kumogakure shinobi. He knows how they fight and operate. He is a strong warrior...but most of all he understands what it means to _lead_. A commander is not just responsible for the success of the mission but is also responsible for the safety of the troops under him. If you directly pit our troops against foes like the Kinkaku and their allies, many will die a needless death when it can be avoided by using Naruto's idea. All of you have your own thinking, but this mission is not just about _you_. It's about Kirigakure and its future!" explained Gengetsu fiercely as he turned towards the former Anbu officer.

"I leave them all to you"

Naruto knelt fully before the Mizukage before looking at him with nothing but pure determination.

''I will look after them, Lord Second" promised the Seventh,

Gengetsu nodded and looked at the others assembled before him. To his great relief, they all bowed their heads to his decision one after another. He doubted they would make Naruto's task easy considering each of them were very powerful and had their own agenda.

"If this is good for our people, then I shall follow you...Naruto" promised Mangetsu reluctantly,

Gengetsu couldn't hide his smile this time as he saw Naruto give a respectful nod to the younger boy. The proud father gave his son an acknowledging nod earning a thin smile from the boy.

"Bring glory to our nation"

* * *

Mangetsu hopped across the forest trees at a rapid pace in order to catch up with the man he was supposed to follow in this mission. Behind him, he saw the remaining members of his group and the entire 501st following dutifully.

Most of their warriors were excited for some much needed action, but Mangetsu was not at peace for deep down he felt something was not right. The mission as simple as it was, had some much hidden aspects to it.

Ones that were somewhat known to their Commander.

"What do you know about them?" asked the Hozuki heir, as he joined his Commander.

"What makes you think I know anything about our enemy?" retorted Naruto calmly, earning a narrowed gaze from the purple eyed boy.

"You wouldn't have fought so strongly for your strategy to be accepted unless you knew something that I and the others don't. I don't know much about you but the Anbu trust you. You have faced the Kinkaku before, haven't you?" asked Mangetsu seriously,

He waited for an answer and saw Naruto calmly staring ahead as they both jumped across trees at a pace which was impossible to match for most ninjas.

"Once" he confirmed,

"Then it was right of my father to choose you to lead this mission"

Naruto couldn't hide his surprise on hearing the younger boy's honest remark, the fact that he was smiling and there was no ill emotion hidden in his heart was a stark contrast to his earlier behavior. Mangetsu must have sensed his thoughts as he shrugged.

"I won't lie, I wanted to lead this mission. But if you truly know how to fight our enemy with minimal losses to our own forces, then I will believe in you as my Father has. I just don't want more of our people to die in vain" admitted Mangetsu,

He didn't miss the fleeting sorrowful look that crossed Naruto's eyes before he schooled his features once more.

"What is it?" asked Mangetsu hesitantly,

"You just reminded me of someone I once knew"

Before Mangetsu could question him any further, they soon cleared the edge of the forest and saw themselves standing in front of the vast sea that separated the Land of Water from the Land of Lightning.

Their remaining comrades joined them soon enough in a few minutes and Mangetsu decided to address them when Naruto gave a nod.

"In order to reduce time, we will all travel on foot across the sea. Rest up a bit, regain your strength and energy, for once we begin our run there is no stopping or going back" instructed Mangetsu,

"Don't you think that it's a bit more dangerous for some of our younger subordinates? It might just kill them before they even see enemy shores" warned Kisame with a smirk, as he looked at a handful chunin who grimaced.

"There is no other choice. With our old fleet destroyed and a new one in the process of being built, we have no choice but to cross the ocean on foot to reach enemy territory" argued Zabuza,

"It shouldn't be too difficult for most of our force members, but for some it may get lethal. In that case, the strong will have to shoulder the weak" advised Haku, earning a sigh from Ameyuri.

"Troublesome" muttered the red haired female sword master,

Arguments and suggestions were breaking out across the entire force with every member, be they senior or junior interested in voicing their opinions. Ino saw Naruto close his eyes before releasing a short amount of killing intent that made everyone stop.

The 501st and the other swordsmen instantly went on alert when they all felt the power surge in their surroundings.

To everyone's surprise, a massive wall of water rose from the sea. It spanned across the entire coast in length and was nearly 30 feet in height. Most surprisingly, it was stable.

Mangetsu couldn't hide his smirk when he saw Naruto standing on top of that wave with his two fingers raised.

"Hop on" instructed the blonde haired commander,

Ino was left speechless even as their entire force cheered enthusiastically. All around her, their comrades charged forward to take up positions over that wall of water. Instead of running across the ocean, all they had to do now was keep themselves steady over that wave while it carried them across.

Of course, such a journey would involve extreme control and caution to be invoked by the creator of this jutsu.

Judging from Naruto's lack of visible pain or stress was truly surprising not just for her but for Haku as well who was staring at their Commander in a new light.

 _Even among Kiri shinobi, such mastery over water is found among only a handful shinobi. The Mizukage being one such fighter, but Naruto being an operative from Uzu makes him least capable of wielding such power. His strength lies in Fire and Wind, which is prominent among most Uzumaki warriors. Nor is he a warrior of Kiri who have natural talent with Water element._

"Let's go, Hunter"

Ino was brought out of her thoughts when Haku called out to her, realizing they were the last ones left to join both ladies nodded at each other before rushing forward to join their remaining comrades who had now all taken up positions over that giant wave.

When everyone was in position, Naruto's voice boomed across the entire force.

"Maintain balance with the water at all costs. Leave the rest to me"

He was about to summon a large amount of his chakra when he felt two hands being placed upon his shoulders, two across his back and two blades touching his legs. Looking back he saw it was Mangetsu and Haku who had placed their hands over his shoulders, Ameyuri and Jinpachi had their hands placed over his back and Zabuza alongwith Kisame had placed their swords at his legs.

"Can't let you steal all the shine" said Zabuza with a grin,

Even behind that mask, Mangetsu caught a tiny smile arriving on Naruto's lips as the remaining swordsmen all channeled their chakra inside their Commander who then joined his hands together.

The entire 501st cheered when the giant wave stormed forward, cutting across the ocean at breath-taking speeds and bringing them more and more closer to their inevitable fight.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

The Seven Ninja Swordsmen and the top officers of the 501st had decided to make camp at a remote island barely 50 miles off the coast of Osaka city. Just an hour's march away was the enemy city defended by thousands of special forces ninja.

It was one of Kumogakure's strongholds, one many believed to be unconquerable.

"We have nearly 800 fighters in our ranks, not including the Seven of you" said one of the Anbu officers, who was in charge of a large contingent of troops.

"The enemy has 3 or 4 times those numbers if we include the Kinkaku Battalion. We are at a heavy disadvantage not just in strength but knowing the terrain as well. This will be a difficult battle" commented Ao, the leading officer for the entire 501st.

Naruto stared at the man who was expertly covering the Byakugan behind a simple eye-patch. Even now, the same officer was silently trying to gauge his power with the hidden eye.

"What is your plan, Commander?" asked Kisame amusedly,

"Before you tell us your strategy. I would like to introduce someone" said Ao honestly,

Before anyone could say something, another ninja entered inside the tent. Naruto's eyes slightly widened when he sensed the underlying sea of dark chakra within the woman who now stood before him. She was a beauty, he would give her that and many other men in the room including Mangetsu and Jinpachi blushed, but there were others who were just as wary as Naruto for they had sensed her hidden dark power.

The kunoichi had long and beautiful auburn hair and an attractive figure that stuck very well across her blue colored dress. Her green eyes were full of mischief but deep down there lurked an edge in them. There was a traditional katana at her back, her skin being extremely fair and her chakra swirling around her body playfully.

Her gaze directly connected with the blue eyes of the Commander as she gave him a slight bow.

"I am Mei Terumi, heir to the Terumi Clan...and Jinchuuriki of the Six Tails"


	5. Blood

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **The finale of the first arc is here, hope you guys like it.**

 **If possible, do review...since it's nice to hear from the audience you are writing for.**

 **For those who have already done so till now, many thanks and hope to hear from you once more as I read what everyone has to say.**

 **Without further ado, the finale of this arc.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Blood**

* * *

Naruto didn't miss how everyone in the room had tensed as Mei Terumi finished her introduction. It was a natural reaction to a Jinchuriki's presence. But in those nervous gazes, he also saw quite a lot of scorn and even hatred for a woman who was supposed to be their comrade. Their eyes clearly showed they saw her as a weapon or a creature of evil.

Being born in a village with no tailed beasts made him unable to understand these feelings. However, he could understand what it meant to be different from others. To have a power that made people fear you, he could understand that very well.

 _No matter what the others say...for me you are a great shinobi._

A faint smile came upon his lips as he remembered the heart warming words of his little brother who had believed in him, loved him when everyone had given up on him. Maybe it was those connected feelings and shared bond that made him walk towards Mei who was now kneeling before him.

Mei blinked in surprise when the Commander himself knelt to her level much to everyone's surprise and offered her his hand.

"Call me Naruto. I hope we can work together" he said with a pleasant smile,

Mei connected her own hand with his and couldn't help but feel the positive emotions surrounding this man. Everyone around her was nervous, angry, disgusted and even afraid...but not this man. In this raging sea of emotions around her, he was like a small but peaceful island where she could find refuge. Even if she didn't know him, a part of him wanted to trust him and follow him.

"Pleased to meet you" she greeted him with a small smile, as he helped her stand back on her own feet.

She was disappointed when he broke their contact and returned back to his place at the center of the table. Mei couldn't help but see how soon he had composed himself. Gone was that friendly smile which was now replaced by a calm, composed and even cold look as he looked at the map of Osaka city placed before him.

"It would seem Nidaime thought a step ahead of us all. That's the Mizukage" praised Naruto honestly, as he gave Mei a small nod.

"How do proceed, _Nanadaime?_ " asked Mei with an amused smile,

A small blush crept across Naruto's cheeks which was thankfully hidden by his facemask. He didn't know how to respond to that cryptic remark or the not so innocent way Mei was looking at him. Fortunately, Ino was not present in this meeting or it could have been quite embarrassing. Even few officers and most of the Swordsmen grinned as he was outsmarted.

A light cough escaped his lips as he focused his attention back on the map.

"Our ultimate goal is the sheer destruction of this city and the annihilation of the military forces stationed here. However that is a difficult task. Mei, how far are you able to control your Biju's powers?" asked Naruto seriously,

"I can control upto three tails. Anything beyond that and I lose control" she admitted honestly, some worry easily visible on her pretty face.

"We cannot have that so you shall stick close to me. I plan to use your aid wherever our forces are getting massacred and will stay close to keep you from going out of control" promised Naruto without any hesitation,

"Can you even do that? An out of control Jinchuuriki is a walking disaster which does not discriminate between friend and foe" warned Ameyuri, directing a suspicious look at the Terumi clan heir who glared back at her coldly.

"Channel your chakra, Mei"

Mei hesitated before deciding to obey that command. She started channeling her chakra and was surprised when Naruto gestured her to increase it. Complying, she nearly started summoning 1/4th of her power when she gasped and looked at her belly. A dull ache bellowed from within her body and her eyes widened in shock when dark marks started spreading across her body.

 _Fuinjutsu._

She alongwith everyone else looked at Naruto in surprise who had now joined his hands together into the Ram seal.

"That handshake..." whispered Mangetsu in realization,

Zabuza and Jinpachi narrowed their eyes towards their Commander, now being able to see him in a completely different light. Perhaps the Mizukage had seen something which none of them could.

"You marked her the moment you touched her. You're quick, Lord Seventh" praised Kisame sincerely,

Mei was trying her best to shake off the control that was brutally suppressing her chakra. She cursed herself for underestimating Naruto, her father had warned her to be careful around him warning her that he was an accomplished Anbu officer. Now she knew why...

Through the seal, she could feel his chakra invading her body and clearly crushing her own power. This was not the power of any ordinary ninja or someone from a civilian family. Even among shinobi families, only a handful of ninja clans had mastered the art of controlling Jinchuuriki and their tailed beasts.

In any case, she decided never to let her guard down around Naruto.

Thankfully, he stopped suppressing her power the moment she halted gathering her chakra. A small bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and she gritted her teeth in frustration on seeing Naruto looking unfazed as he focused back upon the map as if nothing had happened. Such was their difference in strength, even if she had the Six Tails power within her.

Naruto studied the terrain carefully as did the other officers around him.

Osaka was a coastal city that had a medium sized port where merchants ships and military transports regularly docked. On its eastern and western sides, it was surrounded by large mountains while its northern border had a vast open grassland where any movement could be seen from miles away.

"Four groups of 200 each" declared Naruto, gathering the attention of everyone present.

"The first group made up of purely Anbu Blackops and Hunter Ninjas. They shall be the Vanguard force that shall battle the bulk of enemy forces under the Command of the Seven Great Swordsmen"

"The Second group comprised of Elite Jounin, preferably fighters well versed in lightning and earth style. This force will divide itself into two halves with each climbing atop these mountains on the eastern and western flanks surrounding the city. When I give the signal, they are to launch aerial bombardment all over the city"

"The Third group made up of skilled Jounin. Their task shall be to loot as many valuables, be it money, resources, food stories, weapons and intel. Apart from these tasks, they are to also set up escape routes from where our forces can retreat if they get trapped. Ao, I want you to command this task force"

"The Fourth group will made up of Chunin led by newly appointed Jounin. They shall be the reserve force that shall guard our rear against any enemy counter-attack"

When he was finished explaining his plan, he looked up to see if there were any objections and was pleased when there were none. If they had, then they kept it well hidden.

It was not the common shinobi he was worried about, but his own group from where he was expecting much resistance.

"Do we have any strategy to engage the Kinkaku?" asked Zabuza seriously,

"Only the Seven of us shall engage them. Under no circumstances do I want our shinobi to make contact with them. Ao, as the lead officer of the 501st I want to make this very clear to you: If anyone apart from Mei or the Seven Swordsmen make contact with them, they are as good as dead" warned Naruto, much to the Anbu's shock.

"Surely, you are exaggerating a bit...Lord Seventh" whispered Ao hesitantly,

"I have faced them before and I barely survived that encounter" confessed Naruto, as he lowered a part of his Jounin vest where a nasty and deep edged scar spanned all across the upper portion of his chest.

"What are they?" asked Haku hesitantly,

"Masters of ninja arts but more dangerously, they are a force of warriors who are able to control Biju chakra just like the Gold and Silver Brothers. When Konoha sold the tailed beasts to various nations at the Start of the Hidden Villages Era, Kumogakure was not satisfied. They believed it too risky to grant such enormous power in the hands of just one individual who could be killed, captured, turn rogue or just be a disappointment. So they started a program where their most elite ninjas could also learn to control the tailed beast power to some extent. The Gold and Silver Brothers who have the Kyuubi chakra in them were tasked with training this force. Naturally, there were many casualties but Kumogakure never cared about the price but about the ultimate power it would grant their village. After a decade of experiments, they successfully bred an entire company of shinobi capable of using such power. That force is known as The Kinkaku" explained Naruto in detail,

He looked across the room hoping these people took his words to heart or risk paying the ultimate price. Thankfully, most of them including the Seven swordsmen were considering his words quite seriously.

"If what you say is true, then we cannot let our forces battle against them" agreed Mangetsu,

"Even so, battles are truly unpredictable. If some of them managed to slip past us and head directly towards our forces-" warned Haku,

"Then they'll all be-" warned Ameyuri, but was stopped when Naruto slammed his fist against the table.

Ao alongwith the other common officers directly came face to face with the determined blue eyes as they stared into their very souls.

"As your Commander, I will protect each and everyone of you with my life. I won't let my comrades die at their hands" promised Naruto fiercely, hoping that they would believe in him.

Not again.

"The Mizukage placed our lives in your hands, Lord Seventh. I may not know you personally, but your eyes reflect your desire to protect the men under your command. I can respect that and so we shall all believe in you" promised Ao with a small smile, much to Naruto's relief who gave a nod of acknowledgement.

They went on to discuss the details of their plans for another hour before retiring to their quarters to rest and prepare for their fateful battle.

* * *

Naruto stood before the 501st alongside the other swordsmen.

The skies had darkened as dark clouds had hidden the moon behind them, yet even in the darkness he could see the faces of the men and women in front of him.

Soon, they all would venture into their toughest battle. Many wouldn't come back alive, many would never be the same again. This battle would change them, for better or worse only time would tell.

As their leader, it was his responsibility to make them ready for the obstacle in front of them.

"We're ready, Lord Seventh" reported Ao confidently, as all 800 warriors stood at attention.

"I don't have much to say. I wish I knew each one of you personally and the opposite as well. Maybe after this battle we can all have some drinks together and have a blast of our victory" said Naruto with a small smile, earning brief chuckles from quite a few of the Kiri shinobi.

However, there were many others who while silent looked far from comfortable.

"Sir, please take some of us with you. We are expendable, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen aren't" argued one of the chunin, who looked to be barely 15 years old.

"No, you're not." answered Naruto frankly, a harsh tone creeping into his voice as he looked at the men around him.

"Never think like that. You're loyal soldiers of Kiri, the best hope of our people. I hope you have faith in me and my plan while I shall also have faith in each and everyone of you. Look after each other in battle, follow your training, give it your best, but most of all never lose faith in yourself or the cause you are fighting for no matter the odds. As your Commander, I shall clear the way for you. And know this, dead or alive...I will bring you home. That is my promise to each and everyone of you" said Naruto sincerely,

"So shall I" promised Mangetsu with a smile,

"Me too" said Haku earnestly,

"Guess, we'll just do all the heavy work so you pups don't get into too much trouble" grinned Ameyuri with a feral smile,

"Leave the heavylifting to us and these big boys" said Zabuza with a smirk, as he pointed at his huge blade. Kisame did the same while Jinpachi just gave a cunning smile.

Naruto's gaze connected with Ino for a moment as they both gave fleeting nods to each other. As he turned to join his fellow swordsmen, Naruto saw Mei and many of the Kiri shinobi staring at him with much less skepticism than before. Maybe he even saw respect in their eyes for him.

"Ao, wait for my signal" commanded Naruto, earning a nod from the older man.

* * *

Mangetsu had to pause when his partner stopped.

The hozuki clan heir and Naruto himself had teamed up together while the rest of them had also divided themselves.

Haku and Ameyuri were one Team 1.

Kisame, Zabuza and Jinpachi were Team 2.

While Naruto and Mangetsu were Team 3.

Team 1 and 2 had been tasked with dealing out the maximum damage across the city bearing the brunt of the enemy power, Team 3 were tasked with noting down the enemy's counterattack strategy and ultimately finding holes that would help their troops to break the enemy.

However, for that to open they first needed to enter the city.

"What is it?" asked Mangetsu to his partner, who bent down and placed his palm on the sea's surface.

"There is a barrier up ahead. A weak one but something that will alert the enemy of our presence even before we step foot into the city" said Naruto seriously,

"I cannot see or feel it. Can you deactivate it?" questioned Mangetsu, wondering if his new teammate's power in the sealing arts were as great as the Mizukage had said they were.

To his surprise, Mangetsu felt a slight shift in their surrounding as Naruto got up on his feet and looked at him.

"It is done. Signal the others to move in" directed Naruto, earning a nod from Mangetsu.

The younger swordsmen raised his fingers and soon enough a thick mist started to form around them which slowly started creeping towards Osaka city.

Naruto and his partner calmly walked through the mist even as they both felt the presence of their fellow swordsmen rushing forward at alarming speeds towards the city.

As they advanced further, Naruto felt the presence of Kiri shinobi taking up positions across the mountains surrounding Osaka, while their remaining comrades were following the trail left by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. They were advancing slowly, waiting to strike swiftly once the signal was given.

"How long before they know what is going on and counterattack?" asked Mangetsu hesitantly,

"3 minutes"

Mangetsu blinked in shock at his partner's reply. A part of his heart didn't want to believe the enemy to be so capable but another part of him knew Naruto had faced these warriors in the past and spoke from experience. It was best to have faith in him and follow his lead.

"I'll take care of that" reassured Naruto, as he raised two of his fingers.

Mangetsu was fascinated when heaps upon heaps of ash started to leak from Naruto's entire body and soon started to blend easily into the thick mist. Within minutes, Mangetsu could feel that power spreading quickly block by block until entire districts started to get flooded.

Both of the swordsmen advanced further until they swiftly crossed the docks in a blur and took up positions on top of a warehouse rooftop that gave a decent overview of the sprawling city ahead of them. Mangetsu saw that Team 1 and Team 2 had also taken up positions and were waiting for their signal.

Mangetsu winced when he saw the thick mist unleashed by him now covering half of the city and in it was carefully hidden the ash being released and controlled by Naruto. Having already seen a small glimpse of the former Anbu's power, Mangetsu was truly wary of the atrocity that was about to be unleashed.

"Innocents will die" warned Mangetsu, knowing he was just as responsible for the deaths today as his comrade beside him.

To his surprise, there was no hesitation in Naruto's now red eyes.

 _What is he?_

"Only then Kumogakure shall know true pain" said Naruto icily, as he clasped his hands together.

Through it all, he felt them. Men, women and children most of whom were peacefully sleeping in their beds. None of them had any idea about the calamity that was surrounding them at the very moment. He could feel their love, their dreams, their fears...he could feel it all.

Just for a moment, it made him hesitate as his heart tried to search for another way.

Until he remembered what these people had did to him, his family, his friends, his comrades.

Their blind ambition to acquire more and more power, to support those who threatened to engulf this world into a never ending war, to turn a blind eye to the pain they inflicted upon other people who had never done anything to wrong them.

Mangetsu tensed as he felt even more and more ash leaking out of Naruto's body to the point that now half of the city was shrouded in his power.

 _So, you're set on doing this...Naruto._

Those red eyes lacked any mercy as Naruto extended both of his arms towards the city.

 _I will never forget my little brother's pain._

 **"Ash Release: Explosion!"**

Mangetsu's vision went blank.

* * *

(Southern District)

A woke up in alarm as the very ground beneath his feet trembled. Already he could feel a great disturbance in the city as he rushed straight out of the wall of his house only to be greeted by a scene of devastation.

Almost half of the city had literally vanished.

In its place all that remained was scorched earth whose very soil had turned black with the ashes of all those who had perished in this tragedy. Not even debris of houses or buildings had survived.

The very air itself was burning and it was then that A felt a presence.

It was one at first which soon turned to two, then three until there were seven signatures he recognized most of whom were quickly moving through the devastated city.

Another dark skinned man dressed in Anbu gear appeared by his side instantly.

"Anbu platoons are moving across various sectors but so far we have no survivors. It's as if they all just vanished in that explosion. What is this, A?" asked the Anbu leader,

"Why didn't the Kinkaku sense anything disturbing? Where the hell are they?" yelled A in fury,

"Most of them are accompanying your Father, Lord Raikage in the battle against the Hyugas which started yesterday. The few that remain are currently guarding the prison. A, we cannot afford to lose those prisoners. It would seem this is Konoha's revenge for what we did to their Hokage. They launched a massive assault drawing our Raikage and the Kinkaku while a strike force reached here" suggested the Anbu leader,

"I will crush the bastards who did this" yelled A, as he channeled lightning all over his muscled body.

"You will do no such thing. Guard the prison and send as many Kinkaku to the frontlines. Until then, the Anbu Blackops will hold off the enemy. Those are the standing orders given to us by the Raikage before he left and I will _not_ allow you to disobey them" announced the demon masked Anbu leader firmly,

A clenched his fist when a foul chakra started to leak from the Anbu leader's body. His rough silver hair grew longer until it reached his waist and the very man started to transform into the fox from whom he had derived his power.

 **"Ginkaku, make them pay"** said A bitterly, as he vanished.

* * *

Zabuza grinned maniacally when he saw literally hundreds of Anbu leap from each and every corner of the burning city.

"Kisame! Jinpachi!"

His two comrades laughed as Kisame went through a couple of hand seals while Jinpachi unleashed his own blade as the enemy forces got closer.

 **"Water Style: Water Wave"**

Kisame unleashed a massive wave of water from his mouth that nearly swept the ash ridden ground across all directions and made the Kumo Anbu halt their advance in favor of scrambling for cover.

 **"Hidden Mist Jutsu: Silent Death"** whispered Zabuza,

Jinpachi wildly jumped in the air unleashing the full extent of his lethal sword as hundreds of explosive seals materialized across the blade. Before anybody could react, the world was deafened again in a series of explosions that tore dozens of Anbu to shreds and injuring several others fatally.

Even more painful screams and hurried shouts followed as the mist only grew thicker as one after another more and more Anbu went silent.

Zabuza grinned as he tore two female Anbu in half with his massive sword as he watched Kisame do the same to his enemies by shredding them to pieces. Both swordsmen vanished before the other Anbu around them could see or even sense them.

A few sensory types barely managed to raise their blades but were horrified when their weapons were instantly destroyed against the mighty swords named Samehada and Kubokiribocho.

Across another part of the city, lightning clashed against lightning as Ameyuri Ringo squared off against two entire platoons of Kumo Anbu.

She looked to her left to see a dome of ice walls surrounding a squad of Anbu warriors. They tried to defend themselves as Haku showered them with poisoned needles. To her surprise, most of them were blocked by the expert swordsmanship of the Kumo shinobi.

"Attack the mirrors!"

Haku grinned as her enemies fired lightning arcs against her Ice mirrors destroying quite a few of them through brute force. Seeing an opening, the Anbu tried to break free only to meet their end when Haku emerged from one of the nearby mirrors and her needle sword skewed her enemies vital spots mercilessly thereby ending their lives.

However, her triumph was shortlived as no matter how many she or Ameyuri took down...more and more shinobi were approaching towards their location.

* * *

Mangetsu had thought he had seen many horrors in his life. Growing up in Kiri should have made him strong enough to deal with the atrocities of their world, but nothing could have ever prepared him for what he was seeing right now.

So many souls had perished instantly, most of whom didn't even know what happened as their lives were snuffed out.

Half of the city had just turned to ash in the blink of an eye and the one who had caused it was standing in front of Mangetsu, panting harshly.

This was not an act of strategy or necessity, but one done out of deep seethed hatred.

"Why?" asked Mangetsu hesitantly, taking one step away from the this man.

It was as if he was staring at a different person who had come to life taking over Naruto's body. Mangestu could not believe that the man who had went so far to protect his own men would be willing to commit such a cruel act against civilians.

"This is my justice. If the _many_ stay silent and allow the evil and corrupt to carry on unchecked then this world shall never know peace. The citizens of this country stood by and supported the First Raikage who started the First Great Ninja War that caused so much pain. They stood by and allowed the Second Raikage to be killed, a man who wanted peace not just for his own people but for the world. They allowed their soldiers to murder the Second Hokage and are now supporting the Third Raikage who is threatening to destroy our world with his ambition by causing more war. I will kill everyone in this city if that's what it takes for the people of this country to realize their mistakes which has caused so much pain all over the world" explained Naruto tiredly,

"That will make you no different than the ones you hate" replied Mangetsu calmly, earning a bittersweet smile from his partner.

"My hands are already stained with so much blood. A little more wouldn't make a difference. Mangetsu, I know what I am doing is not noble. But this is the path I have chosen" said Naruto firmly, as he saw a thousand Anbu now rushing towards the other swordsmen.

"The path of hatred that consumes your heart. Those eyes...I wonder if you are not somehow related to the Uchiha clan distantly?" wondered Mangetsu to himself,

"Mangetsu, it's time" ordered Naruto, as he unleashed several smoke bombs and threw them forcefully all over the city.

The Anbu army halted their advance momentarily fearing those bombs to be explosive in nature but were relieved when all they released was red smoke. That relief soon turned to horror as the air around them started to whistle.

Ginkaku couldn't see through the mist and smoke, but he could never forget that sound.

 **"TAKE COVER!"**

His warning was too late as all his men and women started screaming. The kunai, shuriken and explosive tags showed no mercy to anyone as they cut everyone and everything down in their path.

A cold smirk appeared on Naruto's lips as he saw the bulk of Kumo's Anbu forces pinned down by precise fire of ninja weapons and explosives from the mountains surrounding them on the west and east where now Kiri ninjas had taken positions.

However, the Kumo Anbu had now consolidated themselves under a powerful barrier erected by a demon masked Anbu. Even so they had lost quite a few of their comrades in the surprise attack.

 _You are just where I want you to be, Ginkaku._

Naruto grabbed a fire rocket from his pouch and launched it in the air. As soon as the signal was given, the barrage of ninja weapons coming down from the mountains stopped.

Before the Kumogakure shinobi could relax, they were now being bombarded by something more terrible than ninja weapons.

 **"Earth Style: Carpet Bombing!"** whispered Naruto,

The few dozen Kiri shinobi that were skilled with Earth style soon unleashed giant rocks from their mouths. The projectiles already heavy in weight and large in shape gained dangerous velocity as they rained down upon the trapped Anbu battalion from Kumogakure.

Ginkaku roared as his once purple barrier turned red increasing its strength and shaking off the onslaught of rock barrage. If not for his strength, the Anbu under his command would have suffered severe casualties.

Even if they were being protected by the Silver Brother, the bulk of Osaka city's defensive force was currently trapped and unable to move.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the next part of his plan falling into place.

He gestured to the Mountain Corps to continue bombarding the trapped Kumo forces as he looked at Mangetsu who now was leading the Vanguard of their force.

"Surround them from all sides. Once that is done, I'll stop the bombardment. They'll be sloppy and out of shape for a few moments, that is your window to use the mist to inflict maximum casualties. Leave their Commander to me" instructed Naruto, earning a grim nod from Mangetsu.

 **"CHARGE!"**

Naruto watched as the Mizukage's only son lead the bulk of their own Anbu and Hunter forces expertly. The other swordsmen joined him as they had massacred the initial defense force that had tried to stop him. Now with the bulk of their forces trapped, Kumogakure was in a bad position.

"Ao, go and carry out your mission. Take everything of value from this city and make sure to prepare the contingency for when the Kinkaku arrive" ordered Naruto,

"It will be done, Lord Seventh" agreed the Anbu, as he bowed before commanding his force to move out.

Naruto saw the Rearguard of his forces had taken up positions across the docks and the outer sea preventing any enemy force to surround them from behind. He looked to the frontlines where the Vanguard and the other Swordsmen had now begun to surround the trapped Kumo forces. Somewhere in that mess was his wife, a part of him had not wanted to put her in danger but knowing she would have hated him for stopping her from participating in that conflict had made him relent.

"It would seem your strategy is going exactly as planned. Even more better in my opinion, Lord Seventh" complimented a feminine voice,

"Do you approve of this?" asked Naruto curiously, earning a shrug from Mei Terumi.

"It is brutal but has practically crushed our enemy and saved our own losses to an extent. As our Commander, my respect for you has increased. But as a human, what you have done here is... _unforgivable_ " whispered Mei, as she looked at half of the city which had now turned to ash.

She watched as Naruto gave a nod accepting her judgement which made her wonder what had this man gone through in life to make him capable of doing something like this and still be able to fight. She watched him give the command that halted the bombardment from their forces stationed on the mountains just as the conflict erupted fully between their Vanguard who descended upon the Kumogakure Anbu forces that tried to escape from the barrier.

However, their victory was shortlived when they saw hundreds upon hundreds of Anbu forces emerging from secret bunkers hidden underground. Mei's eyes widened in horror as nearly a thousand Kumogakure Anbu now emerged from the eastern and western ruins of the city and were now on their way to surround and demolish Kiri's Vanguard.

"That sly Ginkaku, crafty as ever. In that case..." she heard Naruto whisper with a smile,

Soon enough, she was staring at another Naruto as both the clone and the original unleashed Muramasa in their right hand and its smaller tanto like version in the left hand.

"Mei, my clone shall handle the forces approaching from the west. Let's go and stop those incoming from the east" commanded Naruto,

"Very well, Lord Seventh" she complied with nod, and saw him smirk.

"Try to keep up if you can" challenged Naruto,

Mei blinked when the man in front of her vanished in a dark flash.

* * *

A briskly walked through the almost deserted corridor of the city prison. Not an hour ago, it was fully manned and protected by a small Kinkaku force. But now most of them were gone, commanded by A himself to go and defend the city against the enemy invaders.

The dark skinned man didn't know how the enemy managed to not just reach them but launch such a surprise attack as well.

And only one man in A's opinion could have the answers to the questions he had.

He slammed the door to the prison cell wide open and was relieved to see the older man still tied to the cross. Nearly a hundred seals were imprinted all across the cell, many upon the man's own body to stop him from ever being a threat again.

He was wearing nothing but dark pants while the rest of his body was fully exposed.

His chest a picture of the horrors inflicted by the Kinkaku as they tried to extract maximum information from the man who was considered to be one of the most powerful shinobi in the world.

Yet even so, most of his wounds healed quickly with only scars remaining that showed what he had endured. However, it was his mind that fascinated A.

Having endured weeks of torture, starvation, nearly being drowned over and over again, assaulted by illusions of his loved ones being killed...this man had refused to break, never divulging a single secret of his village.

A could not help but respect and fear that strength.

"You...seem...to...be...in...trouble...A" whispered the older man with a light cough,

"You on the other hand seem almost happy. Tell me, what do you know about this attack?" demanded A,

The prisoner with stark white hair gave him one of the coldest smiles that A had ever seen in his life.

 _"What do you know...Senju Tobirama?"_


	6. Twin Flash

**Let's begin a new arc, shall we?**

 **This chapter is slightly shorter, and I can already see the pitchforks flying at me after the end(Hiding in a corner).**

 **Music Recommendation: Naruto OST- Rasen Shuriken Theme (Available on Youtube).**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Twin Flash**

* * *

Mei finally managed to catch upto her current partner and Commander. She steeled herself when nearly 300-400 Anbu were already waiting for them with fiery hate burning in their eyes.

Naruto on the otherhand coldly removed his sword from the chest of an Anbu who looked barely older than 13 allowing the body to crumble to the ground. However, the corpse turned to ash much to everyone's horror.

"Bastard! You'll pay for this!" yelled a female Kumo Anbu violently,

"How dare you! We'll butcher you piece by piece" yelled another teenage Anbu furiously,

"Monster! You didn't even spare little children" accused another older Anbu,

"You slaughtered civilians who had nothing to do with this war!"

"We will never forgive you for this!"

"It is true, Kiri is made up of nothing but savages!"

Mei's jaw clenched at the insult thrown at her village and comrades. To her surprise, it only brought a smile to Naruto's lips.

"It would seem you now understand what pain is" said Naruto without any remorse over his actions,

A dark skinned man who was taller than the rest of his comrades stepped forward. His face was hidden behind a panther mask but it were his emerald eyes that glared at Naruto as he pointed his sword at the Kiri leader.

"Why did you do this?" asked the older man,

"For the sake of peace"

Mei bristled when the killing intent amongst the enemy force exploded. The sheer amount of hatred and anger that she felt in the hearts of these shinoibi was palpable after hearing Naruto's answer.

"After killing our friends, our family, destroying our home...you dare say such a thing?" asked the Anbu leader in disbelief and hate,

"Then what about the people whose lives you and your nation destroyed? Kumogakure started this war and the one before that!" said Mei furiously,

"The Land of Lightning is blessed by the gods and is destined to rule over this world. Those who stand in our way are nothing but _heathens!_ " rebuffed a female Kumo Anbu,

Mei was appalled by the answer as well as the level of fanaticism she saw in that female Anbu's eyes. These people truly believed that they were better than others and had the right to do as they wished.

 **"Such arrogance..."**

Mei felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up in alarm on hearing those words from Naruto in such a cold and furious manner. When his blood red eyes connected with her, she realized the decision he had made.

 _"Kill them all in the most brutal way possible!"_ commanded Naruto,

Mei could say nothing but give a silent nod as she summoned forth her Biju chakra allowing a tail to manifest from her waist. She smirked on seeing the fear that arrived in the previously confidant Kumo shinobi's eyes.

The Kumo shinobi instantly surrounded the twin Kiri warriors from all sides.

"Give up! You're surrounded now!" warned the dark skinned Panther masked Anbu leader,

To everyone's surprise, Naruto's pitch black sword started to heat up. Mei noticed that as the ash ridden chakra that had previously coated the sword vanished, the metal underneath had nearly melted. Even so, it was not falling apart and had given the sword a menacing look.

A weapon full of hatred that burned brightly in the dark night.

The sight only made quite a few Kumo shinobi take a step back with many even flinching when Naruto looked at them all with furious red eyes.

"All I'm surrounded by is **fear.**.. _and dead men_ "

The Panther masked Anbu leader gave the signal making two dozen of his comrades leap towards Naruto and Mei. The female Jinchuuriki started creating her own set of hand seals when she saw Naruto grab the tanto version of his sword stationed on his back only to throw it straight towards the approaching Anbu force.

Naturally, the Anbu's managed to dodge the assailing weapon and focused back again on their targets.

To their surprise, when they looked back down towards the approaching ground only Mei was there waiting for them.

 _Where-_

Three of the Kumogakure Anbu blanched when the blonde demon appeared right behind them as he grabbed the tanto they had dodged earlier.

No others thoughts ever crossed their minds again as Naruto severed their heads from their bodies in one brutal horizontal slash.

 **"Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)"**

Mei unleashed a huge sum of acidic mud from her mouth allowing it to charge straight towards the Anbu's positioned on their western flank.

"Scatter!" commanded the Panther masked Anbu in panic,

 _"No, you don't!"_ thought Mei with a smirk, as she clasped her hands together.

To the horror of the Kumo Anbu, the glob of acid divided into nearly a hundred bullet like forms and attacked them mercilessly. Many screamed as their vital organs were pierced before succumbing to death while others were brutally injured.

"Formation U!" roared the Panther Anbu,

Mei flinched when the remaining Anbu force united all around her and performed a set of hand seals together in perfect unison.

 _This is bad!_

To her surprise, Naruto instantly appeared by her side even as four more replica of him popped up around her forming a protective circle.

 _Shadow Clones, his chakra reserves are quite large._

 **"Fire Style: Raging Inferno!"**

 **"Water Style: Water Bullets!"**

 **"Wind Style: Slicing Blades!"**

 **"Earth Style: Earth Bullets!"**

 **"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!"**

Mei's eyes widened when ninjutsu of all natures were unleashed by the Kumogakure Anbu towards her and her partner at frightening speed.

It was then she saw all five Naruto's performing their own different set of hand seals.

 _Impossible!_

 **"Fire Style: Fire Wall!"**

 **"Water Style: Twin Raging Dragons!"**

 **"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"**

 **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"**

 **"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!"**

Each of the five Naruto's present around her unleashed a powerful jutsu from a different element. What was most important was the way he executed his move.

 _Pitting Water against Fire._

 _Clashing Fire against Wind._

 _Punching Wind against Lightning._

 _Using Lightning Against Earth._

 _Placing Earth Against Water._

Mei watched dozens of Kumogakure ninja be murdered instantly as Naruto used the more powerful nature element against their own jutsu to destroy them without any mercy. She could not help but be relieved on seeing the enemy had lost almost half of their numbers and the remaining looked extremely terrified even as Naruto's clones vanished.

"Using all five nature elements at the same time. He's no ordinary ninja, everyone fall back!" commanded the Panther Anbu,

Instantly, the remaining Kumo Anbu force leapt off backwards to create further distance between them and their enemies.

"You did well, Mei" said Naruto with a faint smile,

"You were not bad either, Lord Seventh" she complimented, and frowned when his smile faltered.

"What is it?" she asked,

"It would seem we don't have much time. The Kinkaku are coming!" he reported, with his eyes closed.

"We can't fight these Anbu and the Kinkaku at the same time!" she replied worriedly, a bead of sweat dropping down her forehead.

"Let me deal with the Anbu. Just watch my back for now" he requested, as he stepped forward towards the enemy forces that were nearly close to 150-160 warriors.

"Don't. No matter how strong you are, going up against those many will kill you" warned Mei in alarm,

She bit her lip when a storm of Ash was unleashed from his body that charged high upwards towards the sky before dispersing all across the city at an alarming speed.

The very air stilled and she felt an enormous build up of chakra within him. The stark white haori on his back stopped moving as he surprisingly placed his longsword back in his scabbard and instead switched to the tanto version of Muramasa.

 **"CHARGE!"**

Naruto calmed his nerves allowing his stable senses to feel the chakra he had dispersed all over the city.

 _My son, this jutsu has been passed down in our family for generations. Only a few elite warriors could master this power, even I could only learn it to some extent. But I believe that you will one day truly be able to master it...it's in your blood._

The Panther masked Kumogakure Anbu clenched his grip on his sword when those cold blood red eyes opened.

 _Here he comes._

* * *

A forcefully dragged a heavily bound Tobirama towards the rooftop of the prison hoping to threaten the former Hokage's life which could maybe make the forces attempting to rescue him to retreat.

However, his plan failed miserably when he realized it was Kirigakure's shinobi who were attacking his city.

"You don't even know who your enemy is. Typical of a _brute_ with no brain" taunted Tobirama, but frowned when he sensed a foul chakra spreading across the city.

Even A must have felt that power as he too focused on finding its source instead of punishing Tobirama for that remark.

The Raikage's son and the former Hokage became silent, even the battles across the city started to die down a little as many other shinobi also felt that power building up all around them.

 _"This chakra feels familiar..."_ thought Tobirama, but kept his thoughts hidden from his captor who kept him in an iron grip.

Tobirama finally managed to narrow down the source of this chakra to another destroyed section of Osaka where a shinobi with long blonde hair dressed in Kiri's traditional Jounin uniform with a stark white haori on his back was standing against a large Anbu force from Kumogakure.

"Who the hell is that moron? Does he want to die?" asked A with a growl, unable to believe the arrogance of that blonde shinobi to consider himself strong enough to face so many Anbu alone.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes when he saw the same blonde warrior remain still even as his enemies charged towards him.

 _Something does not feel right. This chakra..._

* * *

The Panther masked Anbu leader unleashed his own longsword as he and his entire force charged towards their lone enemy with bloodthirsty cries. Having already seen his powers, they knew they had to take him down and the only way to do that was through overwhelming force.

The Anbu leader winced when a burning sensation spread across his arm.

Beside him, he saw all of his men scratching various parts of their exposed body.

Curious, the panther masked Anbu looked at his own right arm where that sensation was dying down. He frowned when a part of his skin had turned black and moments later that black skin started to transform into something.

 _What is this?_

He received his answer three seconds later when that blackened skin transformed into the sign of _**Thunder**_.

The symbol of an extinct clan.

 _No, this is bad!_

"Everyone-"

His eyes widened when the same blonde warrior from Kiri appeared before him in a dark flash and it was in this moment, the Panther masked Anbu understood the reality.

 _He was dead._

* * *

A gawked openly as several dark flashes started happening all across the battlefield and with each flash more and more of his Anbu comrades were murdered.

The attacks were so fast, almost impossible for the human eye to witness. Even a Sharingan and Byakugan user may face difficulty in countering this jutsu, people with no Kekkai Genkai had slim to no chance against this move.

"Who knew that an heir from the Namikaze Clan still lived? I thought we had wiped them out in the last war" growled A,

Beside him, Tobirama had froze.

His eyes fixated solely on the blonde warrior who was jumping across the battlefield at speed that was lower than that of the Raikage's but faster than that of most shinobi.

Most of all, he keenly observed those blonde hair and that fair skin, the way he moved, his fighting style...

Just for a moment, in the boy's place Tobirama saw a tall blonde haired woman with sharp blue eyes fight against her enemies.

 _"Inoue...all...these...years...you.."_ thought Tobirama sadly,

The former Hokage's eyes widened when he saw two entire platoons of Kinkaku forces rush towards the lone Namikaze fighter at alarming speed.

For the very first time in his life, Tobirama felt _fear_.

A feeling which was soon replaced by **anger** as he knew the Kinkaku would wait for the boy to exhaust himself fully against the Anbu before surrounding him and eliminating the threat. It was the exact same strategy they had used against Tobirama himself by making him defend himself against countless Anbu forces and attacking him at once when he was exhausted.

He grit his teeth when the Namikaze warrior flashed behind a female Anbu and stabbed his tanto clean through her neck. Just as he was vanishing to his next target, a Kumogakure Anbu jumped towards him and detonated himself.

The Namikaze warrior crashed several feet away with blood leaking from his head.

Whatever doubts, Tobirama had in his heart vanished when he sensed a familiar chakra rushing across the boy's body and slowly his wounds started to heal stopping the flow of blood.

The Kinkaku platoons had unleashed their own foul chakra and were now charging towards their target aiming to strike him from behind. To their surprise, an auburn haired female warrior from Kirigakure with chakra as foul as their own leaped in the way. A flinched when he saw three chakra tails swirling behind her waist.

 _To think that a damn Jinchuuriki is protecting the blonde menace!_

The Kinkaku forces in turn surrounded her from all sides.

Tobirama clenched his fist and cursed his own frail body for being so weak at the moment. If he managed to break the seals binding him down, he barely had enough chakra stored in his hidden seal to launch his escape. The situation was perfect given the Kumo forces were completely disarrayed.

A gasped when a monstrous punch connecting against his chest.

 _CRACK_

The Raikage's son was sent flying away with several of his lungs crushed as Tobirama roared out his loudest battlecry unleashing every ounce of stored chakra in his body which resulted in the destruction of the seals binding him down.

He saw the Namikaze boy had gotten back on his feet and had started to battle against the remaining Anbu, however he was slowly getting tired as the jutsu of his consumed enormous chakra. Tobirama knew it better than anyone else, after all he had mastered a version of this power from the same clan.

 _"Inoue...even...in...death...your...legacy...still...lives...inside...this...boy"_ thought Tobirama with a bittersweet smile, as the face of the woman he had once cared for flashed before his hazy vision.

Grabbing a kunai which A had left behind, Tobirama glanced at the now unconscious son of the Raikage.

To simply put it, A was not going to wake up anytime soon...if at all.

Allowing his chakra to fully flow across his entire body, Tobirama's gaze turned cold and merciless as he threw that lone kunai across the battlefield.

* * *

Naruto cursed as he tried his best to turn himself backwards in order to block the strike aimed at his neck from one of the few surviving Kumo Anbu. His entire body was screaming in protest and his chakra levels had dipped quite low.

Still, he was too slow in his movement and the sword had almost reached his neck.

 _I won't make it in time._

 _CLANG_

He blinked when the Kumo Anbu screamed as not only was his weapon broken apart but his head was severed from his body as a spiky silver haired man appeared behind Naruto.

Their gaze met against each other only for Naruto to whisper his disbelief for the older man to hear.

 **"Senju Tobirama..."**


	7. Lost Boy Chronicles: Part 1

**Thanks for all the support and reviews. Hope you continue it.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lost Boy Chronicles: Part 1**

* * *

Tobirama blinked in surprise when he saw those blood red eyes once more. He looked closer and saw the boy's remaining features. Fair skin, handsome blonde hair and that facemask….

There could be no mistake.

 _"Little Madara, I didn't think you would survive this long much less change your allegiance"_ thought Tobirama curiously, as memories of that dark day came back to haunt him.

* * *

(Flashback: Ten years Ago)

Tobirama exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw his elder brother resting flat against the bark of a tall tree. He was wounded and looked extremely tired, however Mito was already healing the worst of his wounds by sharing her chakra and healing prowess with him. A dozen Senju and Uchiha clan warriors surrounded the First Hokage, ready to defend the royal couple with their lives if required in the dangerous and war torn Land of Lightning.

"Tobirama…" rasped Hashirama in a hoarse voice,

The younger Senju instantly knelt beside his brother and placed his hand upon Hashirama's shoulder.

"I'm here, Elder Brother" replied Tobirama calmly, doing well in hiding his anger at the bastards who did this to his sibling.

"Can…you…teleport…us…all…to…the…battlefield?" asked Hashirama tiredly,

"The battlefield? No way, are you crazy….Hashirama?' asked Mito furiously, as she desperately worked to heal the Hokage's wounds.

"The children…." whispered Hashirama,

"What?" asked Tobirama with a frown, sensing the same question arising in their fellow comrade's eyes.

" _Uzumaki children_. A special forces unit dispatched from Uzu…..they rescued me from the trap and are currently stalling the enemy army buying us time to escape" said Hashirama sadly,

"Uzumaki? Since when did they have a special forces unit that is strong enough to face Kumogakure's army?" asked Kagami Uchiha, son of Izuna Uchiha and future leader of the Uchiha clan now that both Madara and Izuna were gone.

Many eyes turned towards Mito who had the grace to lower her head as she revealed the secret known only to the Uzumaki clan members.

"After the Clan Wars ended, our clan had lost quite a lot of our numbers. In order to defend ourselves against Kumogakure's advances, the First Uzukage put in motion a plan to create a force of extremely talented individuals who could defend Uzu against impossible odds. These warriors would have special abilities powerful enough to even defeat tailed beasts if required. For this reason, they chose the best and brightest children from our clan, even experimenting on their bodies in the hopes of giving birth to new Kekkai Genkai. This was still a plan being worked upon when I married Hashirama and came to Konoha. After that, I don't know what happened…..many among the clan were opposed to this idea as the very desire behind creating our village was to protect young children from dying needlessly in the frontlines. It would seem not much has changed despite the new era" lamented Mito,

To her and everyone's surprise, Hashirama started to get back on his feet despite protests from his comrades. When they tried to stop him, they received a dangerous glare from the Hokage which made even Tobirama back away.

"Take us to the battlefield, Tobirama"

Tobirama knew very well not to disrespect his elder brother's wishes when his mind was made up. One glance in Hashirama's dark eyes was enough to show his resolve to protect the Uzumaki children even if it meant putting all their lives in danger.

"Very well, Elder brother. Everyone, join hands with each other and connect with me" said Tobirama with a sigh, as he gathered his chakra for a long jump. It would be quite the effort but if Hashirama willed it, then Tobirama would make it happen.

His brother was naive in many things and too soft, but Tobirama remembered his own two young brothers who were killed due to war. Having known that pain, he could very well understand Hashirama's desire to prevent such a tragedy from happening again.

The Senju and Uchiha warriors joined hands together before they connected with Tobirama.

An instant later, they all vanished from the spot.

The very next moment, they all appeared on the other side of the planned jump with almost everyone including Hashirama and Mito sprawling to the ground as they were not familiar with this type of travel. It was a good thing perhaps, as they didn't immediately witness the horror that Tobirama did.

 _Corpses._

Despite having lived through the Clan Wars Era, known for mass murders and devastating battles….Tobirama still felt revolted by the amount of blood spilled before him.

 **"NO!"**

Mito's anguished scream rang across the deathly silent battlefield as the Uzumaki matriarch scrambled forward towards the dozens upon dozens of dead young children lying motionless across the battlefield.

"My god….they are all dead" whispered Kagami in horror,

True to his statement, the battlefield was littered with corpses, most of them being from Kumogakure. Even so Tobirama easily spotted shinobi with the Uzumaki crest on their backs lying dead, almost all of them were in their early teens with some even more younger than that.

For each of them that fell, two dozen Kumogakure shinobi had to die as well.

"Is there no one left?" asked Touka Senju miserably,

Hashirama punched his fist furiously against the ground even as he hastily closed his eyes. Realizing the move, Tobirama also channeled his chakra hoping to find any survivors. For long, they searched for any signs of life only to be met with disappointment. Tobirama clenched his fist on seeing a weeping Mito cradling one of the young children against her chest.

It was then that Tobirama felt it, a faint ember amongst a dying world.

"Eastern side" he reported, alerting his comrades.

Together, they all charged in that direction keeping an eye out for any enemy stragglers that may try to jump over them. However, the Uzumaki children had made sure not even one enemy was left alive.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes when he saw a giant crater ahead of them. Sensing faint traces of foul chakra, he gestured his comrades to get behind him. Even Mito had reluctantly joined them in the hopes of finding any of her clansmen who might have survived this carnage.

"I still can't believe they fought against this large a force" whispered Kagami in disbelief,

Tobirama had joined his brother's side as both Senju's tried to ascertain if it was safe for their group to descend down into that crater where they could sense foul chakra still present.

Only when they were certain that the risk was manageable, they nodded and followed down alongside their comrades.

As they approached the bottom, Tobirama's eyes widened when he saw the mangled corpse of Two Tails lying motionlessly. The giant cat was not visible from distance due to the smoke, but up close they all saw that she had been viciously hacked apart all across her body. Her eyes were slashed out, her feet were torn apart and a block seal had made her explode from inside.

An act of pure hatred, one devoid of any mercy.

"Who could have done this?" asked Touka Senju hesitantly,

It was a well known fact that Hashirama and Mito had the power to tame tailed beasts. Madara and Izuna were others who had the potential as well, even the Uzumaki were strong enough to control such powers but to actually kill a tailed beast? It was a feat not yet performed in recent centuries across the Ninja world.

Before any further questions could arise in the minds of the Konoha shinobi, they all saw a young boy dressed in tattered Anbu uniform lying flat against the ground, a few feet away from the murdered tailed beast.

Judging from the slow and barely visible rise and fall of his chest, the boy was alive.

They charged towards him.

The very first thing that Tobirama recognized that unlike the rest of the Uzumaki, this child had stark blonde hair and dying blue eyes. There was a nasty wound across his chest and he was also bleeding to death with other wounds sustained across his body. His destroyed sword lied near him but one look in the broken boy's eyes showed he was waiting for death and had no will left to fight.

It was Hashirama who recognized this child who looked to be about either fourteen or fifteen years of age.

 _"Captain Fox!"_

The dying boy didn't even have the strength left to look at Hashirama who knelt beside him. Mito had already knelt on the boy's other side and had started her healing jutsu.

Tobirama sensed the boy's fading chakra and realized he didn't have much time left. He also seemed to be in immense physical and mental pain, being the only one who survived from his group. Judging from the officer pin hidden beneath his armor, he was the leader of the now massacred Uzumaki special forces.

A truly sad fate.

Kagami Uchiha and Touka Senju flinched when Tobirama gently unleashed his sword and stepped towards the dying boy who looked up at him weakly.

"You've done enough, child. Die well" praised Tobirama, as he raised his sword to deliver the merciful blow that would end the boy's suffering.

 _"Wait, Tobirama!"_ cried Mito in alarm, as she threw herself in between Tobirama's sword and the dying boy.

"But-" argued Tobirama, only to receive a murderous glare from his elder brother.

"You will **_not_** touch him" warned Hashirama furiously, allowing his killing intent to wash over them all.

Tobirama flinched and lowered his sword much to Mito's relief. Hashirama still gave his brother a warning look making sure he stayed put.

"Get….it….over…with….Hashirama" whispered the dying boy,

Tobirama watched the child struggle as he summoned what was left of his energy to look up at the First Hokage with a content and bittersweet smile.

"It…would….be…an…honor….to…die…by…your…hand"

Tobirama blinked in surprise on those words as they brought back memories of a different day where another man had said the same words to them. He could not help but notice that sometimes the boy's blue eyes turned red, it only lasted a moment but was not something which was missed by the Senju warrior.

 _Is he related to the Uchiha clan distantly?_

"Hang…in…there…don't…lose…hope….Captain" encouraged Hashirama, as he started providing his own lifeforce and chakra to heal the boy.

The boy just gave a weak smirk in response.

"If I don't save you right now, it will only anger the Uzumaki young ones who follow and look upto you as their hero. Besides, you saved my life" argued Hashirama sincerely, which nearly brought the boy to tears.

"There….isn't…anyone….left….with…such….prowess…among…the….Uzumaki…anymore….my…generation….died….on…this…battlefield" said the young boy miserably, as he glanced at the countless bodies of his own clansmen.

"There will be in time. Come on, don't give up. You told me about your dream, didn't you? About a world free of war?" asked Hashirama gently, even as he healed the boy's wounds by sacrificing his own life in return.

Tobirama sheathed his sword upon those words from his elder brother and saw the boy glancing at a motionless younger boy with red hair lying dead a few feet away. He then glanced at the battlefield where the rest of his comrades lay dead as well.

"That's just impossible. You…and…I….are….no…longer…the…same" whispered Naruto, as he stared at Tobirama and Mito alongwith the others surrounding Hashirama.

The boy's fist clenched as he looked at the destroyed battlefield.

 _"I…don't….have….any….family…left"_ confessed the boy miserably,

"I…have….nothing….left…to…protect. And…I…can….never….forgive…you….for…it…was…your….foolish…decision…to…share….the…tailed…beast….with…Kumogakure….that…started…this…war…. _My…brother…died…for…your….mistakes!_ " yelled the boy furiously, his now red eyes burning with hatred even as the effort costed him more blood.

Hashirama couldn't meet the young boy's eyes knowing very well that he was the one who gave the tailed beasts to Kumogakure which only bolstered their confidence in themselves and their ambition to rule the world. A decision which started the First Shinobi World War leading to deaths of young children.

"You've…got….your…priorities…backwards….Hashirama. It…will…lead…this…world….to…complete…destruction…one…day" whispered Naruto painfully,

Tobirama had never seen his brother freeze before but upon hearing those words from this boy, Hashirama froze and stared at the child with a new feeling visible in his eyes.

"Madara…." whispered Hashirama miserably, as he clenched his own fists.

Mito and Tobirama were the only ones who knew what those words meant to Hashirama. Those were the same words said to Hashirama by Madara just before the First Hokage killed the Uchiha, something which Hashirama had only revealed to his family.

Hashirama and his wife were both surprised when Tobirama knelt by their side to provide his own chakra to the dying boy's body.

"Why?" asked the boy,

"Dying here won't change anything. As their leader, it is your responsibility to carry on the dreams of your men who died. Strive to fulfill those dreams, remember what they died for and it shall give you strength" said Tobirama seriously,

"Keeping...my...brother...safe...was...my...dream...my...promise...to...our...parents. I could not protect my sibling nor my comrades...so...I...shouldn't" refused the boy,

He was surprised when Tobirama placed a hand on his forehead and looked into his red eyes.

"You will be the voice of the dead"

Tobirama watched the boy's eyes widen on hearing those words. The Senju didn't know why but something inside of him hoped that the boy would understand what he was trying to say. Fortunately, it would seem they both were able to understand each other as some hope returned in the boy's eyes.

"I...will...be...more...than...that"

(Flashback End)

* * *

"Senju Tobirama"

Tobirama watched those eyes that were the same as they were years ago. The boy seemed surprised on seeing him alive much less saving his life again.

"For the motherland"

Tobirama faintly smiled as the boy repeated the codeword used by the operatives currently stationed in Kirigakure under a joint program by Uzu and Konoha.

"So this is the path you chose..." said Tobirama calmly,

"Now I see why Command wanted us to attack this place. To think you would still be alive, Konoha will be relieved" said Naruto honestly with a respectful nod,

"Why did you chose this path?" asked Tobirama curiously, and saw Naruto stare at the sky even as he clenched his fists in fury.

"War is a never ending part of humanity. However, we shouldn't pursue it needlessly unless we desire to spread only pain and hatred. My dream died with my brother and comrades but their dreams still live in me. As long as there is life within me, I will protect their dream no matter what pain comes my way. That is my path" answered Naruto resolutely,

"What is that dream?" questioned Tobirama,

"To protect Uzu and its allies. I will protect it with all my heart" confessed Naruto, earning a thin smile from Tobirama.

"What is your name?" asked the former Hokage,

"Naruto Namikaze"

"I believe that is a half-truth. I can see from your chakra that you do belong from the Namikaze clan but a shinobi worth his salt wouldn't reveal his true name" said Tobirama with a smirk, earning a similar smile from the boy.

"I became Naruto the day I became an S. The boy I was before no longer exists...I can barely remember that name anymore" said Naruto nostalgically,

"Hold on to that no matter what" advised Tobirama,

At that moment, they both saw Mei now being fully surrounded by quite a few differently dressed ninja unit. They were dressed in all black with heavy swords on their backs, their faces covered by blank masks and a foul chakra shrouding them.

Tobirama saw the dark red sword in Naruto's hands burn even more brighter. A stark proof of his rage and hatred against the people who took everything from him. Tobirama didn't miss the fact that as the boy's hatred surged, so did his power.

But there was also something else, he had been able to recognize him as Hashirama's cells lived in him from that day when the First Hokage had shared it with him. Faint traces of Mito's chakra were also present, but it was the presence of another shinobi that shrouded them all. One Tobirama knew from his past...

"Nidaime...in your current situation you know you will not get very far in this enemy nation. Even if you escape, the enemy will catch you" warned Naruto, as he watched the battle begin between Mei and the Kinkaku.

Tobirama knew that very well as his wounds had started to re-open and soon enough he would be facing chakra exhaustion. He was not fed in days and the level of water in his body was dangerously low.

Even if he ran, Kumogakure's entire army would descend on him soon to either capture or kill him.

And this time he would rather go down fighting like a shinobi than die a slow death in a cell.

However, that would yield no benefit either for himself or for his village. He could only hope his students had been able to protect their home as best as they could. Yet they were very young and new to war, he had to go back home to protect Konoha or everything Hashirama and he had fought for would end in vain.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Tobirama,

"Fight alongside me and gain the trust of Kirigakure. I don't think it would look good on me or my cover if I let you escape, but I will guarantee your safety with the Mizukage. Perhaps even manage to secure an alliance between our villages in this war" suggested Naruto carefully, not sure about how Tobirama would react.

"Making me a prisoner again? How is that different?'' asked Tobirama seriously,

"Kirigakure needs allies to win this war and so does Konoha. But both are too proud to ever approach each other to join forces, I want you to become that bridge" urged Naruto sincerely,

"Kiri will only threaten Konoha to win a more favorable deal with my life on the line. Knowing my people and my students, they would do anything to get me back. Kiri will use that" rebuked Tobirama harshly,

He was stunned into silence when Naruto then told him about the state of the war and the amount of damage suffered by the Land of Fire and Uzu. Knowing that Suna had also joined the Kumo-Iwa alliance made Tobirama clench his fists as he realized just how desperate his people's situation was.

It was then that Naruto stepped in front of him.

"I saved your brother once. Hashirama believed in me and for that faith I sacrificed everything. In the event Kiri plans to misuse you or threaten your life, I will get you safely back to Konoha no matter the cost" said Naruto honestly,

"Why do you care about my life? I might have saved you in the past but we barely know each other" questioned Tobirama, only for Naruto to shrug nonchalantly.

"Believe it or not, my mother considered you a dear friend. Before she died, she told me to seek you out and serve you. Said she owed something priceless to you...I still don't know what she owed you but I will do my best to keep you safe, Nidaime" promised Naruto,

"I would have approached you earlier had my little brother not asked me to stay with him in Uzu and fight its enemies. Well, it doesn't matter now...what do you say? I know it's not much but this is all I can offer"

Tobirama felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Naruto smile and in that moment a haunting feeling came back to him.

"Was her name Inoue Namikaze?" asked Tobirama hesitantly, and this time it was Naruto who was surprised.

"So you _do_ know her. I always thought she was rambling about this during her final hour...maybe there was some truth to her last wish" whispered Naruto, as his wounds healed thanks to the First Hokage's power within him.

He looked back at Tobirama and was further intrigued when the former Hokage had a truly nervous look in his gaze.

"How...old...are...you?" asked Tobirama,

"Twenty four" answered Naruto, now confused with such a question being asked of him.

He was distracted when he heard Mei scream and he realized the danger they were all in as the foul chakra from the Kinkaku was now starting to spread.

Tobirama watched Naruto turn around towards the Kinkaku as he raised his sword.

"This time I will protect my comrades"

With that determination, the boy vanished in a dark flash. Most people wouldn't be able to see the movement but Tobirama could now see things that he previously couldn't.

That faint power he had felt inside of this boy, one that was carefully concealed and something that Tobirama only now realized.

 _It was his own power._


	8. The Sword of Darkness

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Sword of Darkness**

* * *

 _"There...is...no...greater...honor...than...to...die...to...protect...your...family...and...home"_

He remembered his father's smile and solemn words in that miserable hospital room. Even when his body had given up, his spirit had not. There was no regret in those eyes as the man died with a smile on his face.

 _"I'm...so...proud...of...you...I...wish...we...could...have...spent...more...time...together. Remember...what...I...said...about...Tobirama...and...look...after...your...little...brother...Promise...me...Mi..."_

He had cried tears of blood that night on seeing his mother meet her end before his very eyes. Until the very end, she had protected him, even giving her life for him and dying with a smile on her face.

 _"You...are...the...savior...of...our...people...I...know...you...can...do...it"_

His little brother's final words tore his heart apart as he watched his last family die with a smile on his face.

Time after time, his heroes, his family, his friends, his comrades...they died trying to protect their home against people whose ambition knew no limits. Those sacrifices gave birth to endless pain and anger...most of all it gave the most powerful feeling in his heart.

 _Hatred._

 **"KINKAKU!"**

Mei felt a chakra even more sinister than her own monster's get unleashed across the entire city. It consumed everything in its path threatening to drown it all in endless agony. The killing intent, she had never felt so much anger and hate before in her life. Even the Six Tails wrath paled in comparison to this feeling.

It was not just her, but every single shinobi from both sides who were affected to the point that the fighting had stopped as each of them tried to sustain themselves against this power.

She could already see many of the younger and less experienced shinobi from Kiri falling to their knees and grasping their chest in pain.

Her eyes then narrowed down upon the direction from where this power was born.

She froze.

There in front of her stood Lord Seventh, except for the fact that he no longer resembled the man she knew.

Those once blue eyes were now pitch red having been consumed in hatred and pain that only sought to inflict agony. But most of all, she felt his pain. A never ending fire that burned his heart day and night, threatening to torture him till eternity.

A man consumed by darkness.

Dark chakra more closer to ash was emerging from his body and hovering around him like a protective parent.

But it was the sword that terrified her.

With every passing second, it was growing more and more red to the point that even from this distance she could feel the heat contained in that metal fueled by Naruto's rage and hatred.

"It's him..."

"Can't...believe...he...still...lives...after...that...battle..."

"Demon..killer..."

"This...is...bad"

"We're...dead"

Mei blinked on hearing that terrified chattering among the most feared special forces unit in the world. They had laughed at her and her power even when she summoned the Biju's chakra against them. But now, she could see real fear in their eyes and it was soon followed by red smoke bombs going off in the air.

Tobirama blinked when he saw the remaining Kumogakure forces instantly abandon the fight and run for their very lives. The Seven Ninja swordsman and Kiri forces gave chase but were stopped when the Kinkaku units got in the way to cover the retreat of their comrades.

Angered by the Intervention, dozens of Kiri Anbu and Jounin rushed forward to butcher their enemies but were stopped when Mangetsu stepped in between and looked at them sternly.

"Stand down" commanded the Hozuki heir,

"Like hell-"

The female hunter and the ninja around her gasped when Mangetsu cracked her mask with a single stroke of his sword and looked at them all coldly.

"Next one takes your heads" warned Mangetsu icily, making many step back.

The Kiri force soon started to make way allowing their Commander to walk forward and join the remaining swordsman who looked at him warily.

"Do you want us to let those bastards escape?" asked Zabuza irritatedly, as he pointed at the fleeing Kumo forces led by one of the Gold and Silver brothers. One of the fleeing Kumo Anbu's had also managed to grab a wounded A from the prison and was now running away.

"Let them run, I'd be surprised if the Raikage does not kill them himself. More importantly, I will not allow our men to venture deeper into Kumo territory without any backup. Let me deal with these bastards, you guys take the Second Hokage into custody. He is far more valuable than these cowards" ordered Naruto, looking directly at Mangetsu who didn't need anymore explanation as he glanced at Tobirama with a surprised look.

"Let's go" commanded Mangetsu, taking almost all the swordsmen and most of Kiri's forces.

Only Zabuza remained by Naruto's side, the bloodthirsty grin from the man's face was not missed by Naruto as he too gave a cold smile devoid of any mercy.

"Kill them" ordered Naruto, earning a grin from his partner.

"Gladly, Lord Seventh" answered Zabuza teasingly,

Tobirama didn't move even as he was surrounded by hundreds of Kiri shinobi for his eyes were fixed upon only one warrior. What these people didn't understand was the fact that perhaps he was the only here who could truly understand the depth of Naruto's pain that gave birth to this hatred.

 _This chakra, there is no mistaking it. He has the blood of the Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha in him. The body and mind of a Senju and Namikaze...but the heart of an Uchiha._

He saw Naruto charge towards the Kinkaku fearlessly.

Tobirama had never seen any Kinkaku cower when they faced him but now they were afraid as their death charged towards them. These shinobi remembered that the boy who murdered a Biju was alive and was now hunting them down.

There was so much power in this boy, so much that it scared Tobirama.

But inside the boy's heart, the former Hokage felt an endless sorrow and emptiness. A void that was as pitiful as that broken sharingan of his that never truly awakened.

He watched as Naruto unleashed a hail of ash from his body that surged towards the Kinkaku platoon. Half of them managed to jump away but the remaining were surrounded in that small storm. Tobirama's eyes widened when Naruto clenched his fists and all those men and women were set on fire.

Their screams were raw and bone chilling as they were burned alive in those vicious flames. The surviving Kinkaku roared in fury as they charged towards Naruto but two of them were instantly cut down as Zabuza appeared behind them.

Naruto met his first opponent soon enough as the female Kinkaku attempted a wide horizontal slash towards his chest. The Kiri commander simply blocked the attack with his burning red sword which led to the shattering of his enemies weapon.

A permanent terrified expression was etched across the female Kinkaku's eyes as Naruto plunged his hand clean through her chest and tore her heart out killing her instantly.

Unfazed by the brutality that he had inflicted, Naruto surged forward to slice down two more Kinkaku in half as they were trying to kill Zabuza from behind.

Only seven more Kinkaku were left and they all were now wielding twin swords that now burned with their foul Biju chakra and lightning.

Zabuza was about to move forward when Naruto stopped him.

Instead the Kiri Commander himself calmly walked towards the last of his enemies. They all charged towards him at once with ferocious roars.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes when he saw the sword in Naruto's hand burn more and more red with every passing moment. He extended his sensory powers fully and his eyes widened.

 _It's calling out to his hatred and using it to fuel its power. But it is also consuming his life-force, a cursed power._

But a power with no match which made its user nearly unstoppable.

It spread across Naruto's entire body making his stark white haori turn dark and transformed the kanji of Lord Seventh to red as well.

The seven Kinkaku unleashed a storm of shuriken towards their sole opponent who didn't stop moving towards them and easily deflected the projectiles with his deadly sword. However, it allowed them to close in on him and surround him from all sides.

Naruto bent himself to one knee and raised his sword to block all fourteen swords that arrived at him from upwards. From his other free hand, he grabbed his tanto from his back once more making the Kinkaku curse. All but one of them swiftly jumped away as Naruto twisted himself to stab the tanto clean through one Kinkaku's neck.

The man collapsed dead without any scream ever escaping from his body.

 _Use your hatred and destroy these creatures._

The voice called out to him once more promising all the vengeance he desired. He felt the life-force draining from his body and for a second he thought to stop channeling so much of his power into this sword.

However, the faces of his dead family and friends again flashed before his very eyes that destroyed his hesitation.

Ino flinched when Naruto jumped towards his enemies at alarming speeds and gave them no chance. The six Kinkaku cursed when their enemy landed right in between them and quickly tried to stab him only to have Naruto roar in fury as his sword was rotated fully across all directions shattering all the other swords and decapitating his enemies in half without mercy.

The battle was over.

Just when Kiri shinobi were about to breathe a sigh of relief, they saw three Kinkaku choking on their own blood and refused to die even when they were cut in half. The remaining three had died instantly.

Even the most hardened shinobi would have given these suffering creatures a merciful death.

Mangetsu knew there was good in Naruto, this same man had shown compassion to his own comrades but for these people he seemed to have no mercy in his stone cold heart as he shrouded the moaning warriors in ash and set them on fire making their screams chill every surviving soul across the city.

Naruto never smiled even as his arch enemies died screaming in agony, for it was not enough.

His furious eyes landed over the hundreds of civilians cowering in their homes, having been abandoned by their own shinobi. His hatred burned once more as he walked towards the remaining half of the city with his sinister sword. He saw the fear in their eyes as they saw their death in him.

A firm hand was placed on his shoulder.

He glared furiously at the person who had dared to stop him from having his vengeance but the person glared back at him with equal cold eyes.

 **"Enough"**

Tobirama channeled his own calm and soothing chakra into the boy and felt some of the hatred that clouded his heart begin to fade. The sword howled in protest and Tobirama swatted the weapon away from the boy's hand, that was when the sky blue eyes of the boy returned once more.

"There is still good left in you. Don't lose yourself to your own darkness" advised Tobirama gently,

Tobirama keenly observed as Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he saw the carnage he had wrecked across the entire city. He had butchered half of the population alongwith so many shinobi, and now that the hatred had faded all he felt was sorrow and shame.

"I asked you to be the voice of the dead but for that to happen your soul doesn't have to die as well" admonished Tobirama,

"They killed my family" countered Naruto furiously, as he again remembered his father, mother and little brother.

"And how many families did you slaughter in return?"

Tobirama felt the fight inside the boy die when he himself saw the other half of the city that he had turned to dust in his anger and hatred. In doing so, he had killed so many families.

 _A family like his own._

The truth of his actions hit the boy hard as his eyes teared up. Tobirama felt the conflict inside Naruto as his light and darkness warred against each other which only left him even more broken. Deep down, he was empty which made him do things he wouldn't do.

The boy wrenched himself away from Tobirama and walked away, but his question to himself truly saddened the former Hokage.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Naruto sat alone at the docks watching the silent ocean even as the morning rays of the sun slowly started to pierce through the clouds.

As the night faded, he could see the results of his own actions in the destroyed city.

Osaka would take years to rebuild, if ever. Half of its population was dead, the command center of the special forces destroyed with hundreds of shinobi dead and many more injured. The remaining civilians had surrendered without protest after watching his power.

Many of the food stores were still surviving after the battle, so were a few weapon stations and treasuries. It was safe to say, Kirigakure had gained a huge bounty in prisoners and resources, not to mention a Hokage who was willing to accompany them in hopes of forging an alliance with the Mizukage.

It was a key strategic victory for Kirigakure, and perhaps even an indirect one for Uzu and Konoha as they had managed to deal a severe blow to Kumogakure's might and superiority.

But he didn't feel the same.

 _How many families did you slaughter in return?_

Tobirama's words rang in his ears even now and they hurt just as much the loss of his family hurt him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He looked up and saw Mangetsu and Haku arriving by his side. Accompanying them a little further behind were the remaining ninja swordsman.

"Is the mop-up complete? We need to leave before reinforcements come back" warned Naruto, earning a smile from Mangetsu.

"We have taken care of it. You've done more than enough for all of us in this battle. Still, I never thought the Kinkaku would be this weak" said Mangetsu calmly,

"They are not" countered Naruto,

"What do you mean, Naruto? You easily took them down" argued Ameyuri with a frown marring her face,

"I have faced them before so I know how they fight, that gave me an advantage. However, these Kinkaku were new recruits. They were not able to master the Biju chakra implanted in their bodies fully, their training was not complete. If it was the veterans then it would have been a different story. My best guess is that the Raikage took all the veterans into his battle against Konoha leaving behind only the Anbu and new Kinkaku recruits believing they were enough to protect their stronghold of Osaka" explained Naruto honestly,

"That's troublesome..." whispered Mangetsu worriedly,

"Heh. Atleast we won this battle...that should be enough for now" suggested Haku with a smile,

"We'll beat the Kinkaku when the time comes" declared Kisame with a grin, earning nods from the remaining swordsmen without any hesitation.

"What I did..." whispered Naruto, earning a scoff from Zabuza and Kisame.

"Heh, you've made us proud to call you Commander. You've upheld our village's reputation and restored fear in the hearts of our enemies" said Zabuza with a smirk,

"War is cruel, Naruto. But you proved that you are willing to make tough decisions, not many can do that" praised Kisame,

"I never thought you had that much power. It scared the enemy enough, that is good enough for me" added Ameyuri, earning a nod from Jinpachi as well.

It was Haku who knelt by his side an offered him a bottle of water. Naruto nodded and accepted the help which helped quenched his thirst now that his tears had ran him dry.

"We only lost 40 of our own men in this battle, with another 20 injured. The enemy nearly lost 1000-1500, you saved our men. For that I am grateful to you, Commander" thanked Haku,

"The men are wary of your power but at the same time they are also reassured that they are being led by a truly remarkable leader. You're a powerful ninja, Naruto...but more than that you are a dangerous Commander whom I would not want to face in battle" remarked Mangetsu with a smirk,

Naruto looked at all six of them, the finest warriors of Kiri. There was once hesitation and mistrust in these eyes but now they looked at him differently. His actions had changed their views on him, maybe even ignited something close to friendship.

As they helped him get back on his feet, they all echoed their thoughts by giving him a respectful nod and calling him by the name that the 501st and the world would remember him by.

"Commander"

* * *

Tobirama looked at the guards around him who kept him free but under-watch at all times. His eyes instantly caught sight of Naruto as he walked among the troops inspecting their progress and morale. It was the way in which the Kiri shinobi instantly responded in his presence that showed Tobirama that Naruto had earned their respect.

Wherever the boy went, he was met with respectful bows and some even cheering by calling him "Commander'', to which Naruto simply nodded.

"He's something else, isn't he?" asked one of the Jounin guarding Tobirama,

"That's the Anbu Blackops for you. He was one of us first, but yes he is a fine Commander" responded the lone Anbu in the guard detail with great pride,

"He's amazing" praised another Hunter, as he saw the Commander himself spending time beside the wounded shinobi.

Tobirama didn't understand why these ninja were in so awe of the boy, granted he was powerful and had displayed admirable leadership skills, however those were traits every officer should have. But the way the Kiri shinobi were reacting, it was as if they had seen an officer like Naruto for the first time.

Someone else also sensed Tobirama's dilemma as her voice called out to him.

"It's because Commander Naruto understands the feelings of his men and strives to protect them. Our former superiors never cared for us and only sought victory and personal glory at all costs. Naruto leads from the front and fights alongside his men, our enemies fear him and our people will love him after this victory. He's the hero of Kiri" said a blonde female hunter,

Tobirama blinked when he sensed the Yamanaka clan chakra present within the women. The Kiri shinobi couldn't distinguish that power but a former Hokage who had lived amidst this woman's clan knew their power very well. His doubts were proven when the masked female Hunter gave him a subtle nod.

The former Hokage pondered over those words as he glanced at the boy who could probably be his child. Doubt still lingered in Tobirama's death, but there was one thing which could prove that Naruto was his son. The boy would never allow him to test his blood but there was one fact that Tobirama had only shared with Inoue Namikaze, a fact that could still be true as Naruto had confirmed that his real name was in fact not...Naruto.

If Tobirama could make him confess his true name and if it turned out to be what he believed...

He looked at the boy again who was possibly not even aware of his true identity. If Tobirama's doubts were proved, then Naruto was not only the last surviving member of the now extinct Namikaze clan but the heir to the Senju clan as well, now that Hashirama's sons and grandson had perished. Hashirama's granddaughter still lived but the clan demanded a male heir to lead them, they had been pestering Tobirama to settle down quite adamantly only for him to refuse them everytime.

If this boy was truly his son, then he belonged with his people.

He belonged to the Senju clan and his father.

But there was something about the boy, something about his powers...that scared Tobirama Senju.

 _Tobirama..._

He blinked on hearing his long dead elder brother's voice. Frantically, he looked around only to see himself surrounded by his Kiri guards. Tobirama closed his eyes hoping he was being delusional, but the same voice called out to him again.

 _Tobirama..._

There was no mistaking it now, it was truly his brother's voice.

 _Elder Brother...where...are...you?_

The lament in Tobirama's voice brought a hearty chuckle from that voice, words couldn't describe how much Tobirama had yearned to hear that. Hashirama was the only brother Tobirama had left after the Clan Wars, he was all Tobirama had left of his family and his loss hurt even today. In that way, Tobirama could truly understand Naruto's hatred for the ones who killed his little brother as Tobirama himself had never forgiven Kumogakure for playing a part in Hashirama's death.

 _Still...holding...grudges...Tobirama...you're...just...like...your...son._

 _Wouldn't it be the son is more like the Father?_

At Tobirama's counter the voice laughed out once again which even made Tobirama smile, Hashirama had that affect on even someone like Tobirama. Whatever this was, a delusion or something else...Tobirama wanted it to last a little longer, if only to hear his brother's voice.

 _There...is...great...power...in...that...boy...but...there...also...lies...great...sadness..._

 _Elder Brother?_

 _Promise...me...you...will...train...and...look...after...the...boy..._

 _I will for I have questions of my own._

 _He...is...the...chosen...one...he...will...bring...balance...to...this...war-torn...world..._

Hashirama's words left his younger brother speechless and before he could further question his brother, the voice was gone leaving him alone in the ravaged city.

Tobirama looked at the boy who could possibly be his son, he didn't know if the voice he had heard truly belonged to his deceased brother or not...but something within his heart begged him to protect the boy.

* * *

On top of the eastern side mountains were two figures currently watching over the badly destroyed city of Osaka beneath them.

"It was interesting, wasn't it?" asked a plant like creature to his partner,

The tall dark haired man beside him didn't answer but instead his eyes were keenly focusing upon the source of their current interest.

"That sword...you tinkered with it, didn't you...Zetsu?" asked the man amusedly,

"Not too much, the rest is all him. Did you feel his power?" questioned Zetsu,

The red eyed older man still stared at the Namikaze boy. Having watched him fight and lead his forces had been a delight, even though he was the son of the man that the red eyed warrior hated most.

"All this destruction and carnage, he did it to avenge his little brother" said Zetsu calmly,

"I would have done the same, no I would have been much more harsher. There is still hesitation in him, but there also exists darkness in his heart. I have seen it" declared the red eyed man, as he turned around and started to walk away.

"What would you like me to do?" asked Zetsu to his retreating partner,

The older dark haired man stopped and looked back at him with those dangerous red eyes.

 _"Make him realize his destiny, one day he shall be known as... **The Black Flash"**_


	9. Hero of Mist

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hero of Mist**

* * *

Naruto watched as the 501st started to depart from the now ruined city of Osaka after having stolen all its resources and valuables, including many of the villagers who shall be now used as slaved in Kirigakure. It was a gruesome reality of war and one he was not comfortable with, but had no choice but to obey if he was to keep his cover.

More importantly, since he was the one who butchered half the city, he had no right to call out the Kiri shinobi on taking slaves. It would be hypocrisy of the highest order.

Still, a part of his heart was saddened by all this conflict.

He had already lived through one great war and now he was participating in another one. Only this time he had nothing left to lose and the only thing keeping him going was his promise to his little brother.

 _No matter what pain comes my way, I will protect the village that you died for...Nagato. I will protect Uzu just like Father, Mother and you did even if it means becoming the monster I am today._

He would get no reward or recognition for his service to the nation, possibly even die in the course of this mission and be buried in an unmarked grave but that was the fate he had accepted. For a true ninja protected their home from the shadows.

He remained silent even as another person stepped beside him and joined him in observing the ruined city.

Their eyes settled over the villagers left behind as they tried to salvage what was left of their homes, many more were clinging to their dead with their wails of despair disturbing even the most hardened shinobi.

"Is there no way for people to live without conflict?" asked Naruto hesitantly, as his partner heaved a sigh.

"I don't think so. This world is destined for such pain as long as humans exist, no matter how much we wish for peace there will always be others among us who desire for war. Such is the nature of our race as each of us is divided by nation, clan, beliefs and preferences. Each of us believes themselves to be right while finding fault in others. As long as such thinking exists, war will continue to happen" answered Ino sadly,

She watched as those words hit her partner hard as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"Naruto..."

"I want this war to end so people like me are never born. At the same time, I know that my actions will result only in more people like me being born. How can such a paradox exist? I can never ever forgive the ones who killed my family yet today in my quest of justice I am doing the same things that was done to my family. Aside from my desire to protect my village...I don't even know who I am anymore" confessed Naruto miserably,

"Then don't forget who you were"

He blinked and looked at his wife in surprise even as she gave him a warm smile.

"We are both despicable people who have done terrible things all in the name of protecting our home. This burden, we have to live with it everyday. But we don't have to be alone in this pain, nobody else can understand us but we know each other. Which is why I want you to trust me and I want to trust you. Together we can bear this pain" she offered him, even as she looked at him with that smile.

"How can we do that?" he asked hesitantly,

She offered him her hand.

"My true name is...Inoue Yamanaka, though my family always called me Ino, reason the codename" introduced the female hunter ninja with a smirk,

She frowned when the man in front of her froze.

"Naruto?"

"It was my mother's name" he confessed, making her smile vanish as she understood she had caused him pain.

Ino didn't know what to say to him as her attempt to make him feel better went horribly wrong.

"Minato"

She blinked when she heard him say that, realizing her confusion he blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Minato Namikaze...my birth name. Although it doesn't matter now since it is deleted from the records and apart from the Uzukage, everyone who knew me by that name is dead" confessed the Kiri commander, some sadness ever present in his voice.

"It's a good name" said Ino happily, which made him blink in surprise.

"Do you think so?" he asked, his surprise easy for her to witness.

"Yes"

Ino felt him extend her own hand and greet her own hand only this time the darkness she had felt growing inside of him had vanished and was replaced by a warm feeling. It reflected the way in which he smiled even brighter than the rays of the sun.

"Thank you"

"We may not have married willingly but over the years I have truly come to care about you, just as you have done the same, otherwise you wouldn't be so worried about my safety all the time. It doesn't matter how big or small the problem you are facing as I want you to share it with me just as I promise to do the same with you, for it is the only way we both can survive this cruel mission entrusted to us" explained Ino patiently,

"I understand...maybe if I had vented some of my anger with you before this mission, then I probably wouldn't have went into such a rage and caused unnecessary deaths. Forgive me, Ino" he apologized, as she shook her head.

"The past is full of regrets, the present full of hardships...it is the future we must look to" she advised him sagely, earning a nod from him alongwith that bright smile.

"You're right" he agreed, making her smirk.

"I always am. After all, I am your wife" she teased him, yet his smiled never wavered.

"I am lucky man, then"

Ino blushed immensely at that compliment for it was the best one Naruto had given her over the years. In fact, this was the only time they had been so honest with each other and she liked it greatly.

She saw some of his sadness reappearing again as his attention was drawn towards the misery of Osaka's residents only for Ino to step in between and make him look at the youngest members of the 501st who were laughing and cheering as they prepared to go back home.

"Your actions protected those kids. You took it upon yourself to shoulder the darkness of this mission and risked your life to keep them safe. No matter what anyone says, in my eyes you are a remarkable commander under whom I and the rest of the 501st is glad to serve under. Never forget that" she warned him,

Naruto's gaze softened as he saw what she meant on watching most of the 501st safe and eagerly waiting to return home. This sight was the only good that came out of his actions...

He felt a warm body embracing him fully and his gaze softened even more as he saw Ino had hugged him.

The fatigue, pain and guilt of this mission started to wear off him as he felt her warm and radiant chakra which was so opposite to his own. He couldn't help but melt in that embrace wishing it would last just a little longer so he could enjoy this moment of peace in a life full of war and pain.

She didn't let go of him and embraced him even more fiercely which made a lone tear fall from his eyes as he returned the embrace whole heartedly.

* * *

Naruto was quite surprised to find Mei Terumi standing as one of the guards currently watching over Tobirama Senju, making sure the Hokage didn't escape or cause any unwanted harm, not that Tobirama looked to be in any such mood as he calmly sat at the docks watching as the Kiri shinobi were in the final stages of departing this ruined city.

"Lord Seventh" said Mei with a surprise even as she and the others on guard detail bowed respectfully.

Naruto dismissed the other guards promising that he would call them back soon only allowing Mei and Tobirama to remain.

"Extend your hand" said Naruto calmly, as he looked at Mei.

"Sir?" she asked confusedly,

"Trust me" he insisted, making her extend her right arm towards him.

He gently cupped her wrist and placed his warm palm upon her arm making her skin tickle. Just as the momentary discomfort faded, she saw the seal he had placed upon her emerge on her arm.

"Release" commanded Naruto,

Mei felt as if someone had released a great weight from her body as the seal slowly faded away and she looked at the blonde officer before her in surprise. Sensing her unasked question, Naruto nodded.

"I trust you to keep your powers in check off the battlefield" clarified Naruto,

He saw Mei staring at the other guards standing away at a distance, judging from their frowns and mild glares they were not happy with the freedom given back to the Jinchuuriki. Mei looked away, even after all these years and all the sacrifice she had given for Kirigakure...she was never accepted by her own people.

"You did well by holding off the Kinkaku long enough for me to put them down. I will be counting on you, Mei" said Naruto sincerely,

"You want me to stay in the 501st?" asked Mei in shock, as she stared at this man who was different from every other shinobi she had ever met. Most just wanted to get away from her as soon as the mission was over, but not him.

She saw as Naruto's gaze turned grim as he stared at the vast ocean ahead of them.

"This victory will only make the 501st pushed into even more dangerous battles. Considering the challenges that lie ahead of us, I want a strong kunoichi like you in my ranks. I will request the Mizukage strongly to make you a part of this legion" promised Naruto,

"But my powers-" argued Mei, knowing very well the possibility of her going berserk could harm a lot of people including Naruto.

"I will keep you safe and I will not let you go out of control. Have faith in me" requested Naruto with a smile,

"Why are you willing to risk so much for me? You hardly even know me.." said Mei hesitantly, and felt Naruto place a hand on her shoulder.

"For I can see the desire to defend Kirigakure against all odds in your eyes. I need soldiers like you if I am to win this war for our nation. The question is: Will you follow me?" asked Naruto seriously,

He smiled when Mei knelt before him and pledged her sword to him as he gave a nod accepting her vow of servitude.

"How are we getting back?" asked Tobirama tiredly,

At that remark, Naruto smirked which made the Hokage's eyebrows twitch as he saw there were no ships arriving to ferry all these shinobi back home nor were they in any condition to travel so far back on foot.

He narrowed his eyes when Naruto slammed his hands together and a large portion of his chakra was summoned.

Tobirama was left speechless when a monstrous wave of water rose from the sea, one which was nearly 30 feet tall. Without a word, the 501st shinobi hauled themselves alongwith their valuables and prisoners on top of that wave.

Mei nodded as she too ran to get on top of the wave as Naruto walked towards Tobirama with that infuriating smirk.

"Shall we?" asked the boy,

"Show off" muttered Tobirama, as he got back on his feet.

He sighed when Naruto placed his hand over his shoulder and the very next moment Tobirama felt himself getting pulled violently. Only his experience with teleportation jutsu allowed him to stabilize himself as both he and Naruto landed on top of that wave.

"Was that a teleportation jutsu?" asked Tobirama with a cough, as he managed to channel his chakra thereby making himself stand on top of that wave. Now that he could truly see the length and breadth of this wave alongwith hundreds of people on top of it, he could only imagine the amount of chakra control being exercised by Naruto to keep this power going on.

"No, that was pure speed" refuted Naruto calmly,

"Impossible. I have fought alongside the Namikaze Clan in the past, we were allies once upon a time. Only a handful of them were truly fast but this speed is something else. There is something unnatural about your powers" pointed Tobirama,

For his theory, he got a burning glare from the now red eyes of the boy.

"It seems I said too much..." said Tobirama in a whisper, as he saw that the other swordsmen had now arrived on that wave and were now moving towards Naruto.

Tobirama decided to remain silent in order to avoid bringing any unwanted attention that could threaten Naruto's cover.

After all, Kiri shinobi were merciless...the destroyed city behind Tobirama was a stark remainder of that harsh reality.

He could only marvel in wonder as Naruto commanded the wave that began the 501st journey back to their homeland.

* * *

Mei sighed in relief as she walked along the familiar path that led towards her home. She was not alone in this feeling as almost the entire 501st were eager to get back to their village. Her eyes glanced towards the biggest prize of this mission who was currently blindfolded. Tobirama was silent and didn't protest even if he was being led towards one of the most dangerous places on earth, in that way he was so similar to Naruto who too had been silent and composed during their entire journey.

She approached the Commander once more as he was perhaps the only one who didn't fear her company.

She saw his gaze was fixed on the small team of medical ninjas currently carrying back their dead and wounded. Even if he didn't say it, those deaths weighed on the commander's soul.

"What will happen to their families?" asked Ao hesitantly,

Naruto's silence truly disturbed Mei and she saw the Commander was aware of the harsh reality that awaited the loved ones of all these shinobi.

Kirigakure had no formal system or desire to support the families of their shinobi who died in the line of duty. Most were often left to fend for themselves.

She saw Ao glancing at the sizeable bounty of gold and wealth they had taken from the sacked city of Osaka.

Mei could feel the officer's helplessness as they all knew that this bounty would be completely consumed by the ninja clans and other high ranking officers, it was after all a tradition that had been followed since the establishment of Kirigakure.

The only way peace had been sustained between the all powerful ninja clans and common shinobi and citizens.

The ninja clans always took tributes from victories achieved by their village and in return used them to bolster their own strength. The only reason nobody complained was because of the fact that the ninja clans provided most of the powerful shinobi that protected the village and were important to sustain their nation.

It was why the handful of shinobi who were hailing from ninja clans that died on this mission would never have to worry about the future of their families. Both those hailing from common families would have no support provided to their distressed families.

Tobirama felt the silent frustration in Naruto's heart even if he couldn't see the man.

"We have to obey the rules" said Naruto calmly, much to Mei and Ao's surprise.

"These men and women died for their nation...and we cannot even protect their families. Then what the hell are we fighting for if we cannot even look after our own countrymen?" demanded Mei fiercely,

"We cannot rile the ninja clans during this time. It is imperative Kiri stays united, no matter how dirty the means" defended Naruto, but flinched when her piercing stare looked through him.

"To those victims and their families there is no difference between _us-bystanders and Kumogakure- The culprit_. People are no better than the culprit if they didn't try to help. If we only pity those helpless families and allow the ninja clans to profit then we're just as guilty as the Kumo shinobi who killed our comrades" said Mei disappointedly, even as she walked away.

Ao saw the Commander clench his fist and stepped away in order to give the man some space as Mei had given him no mercy with her words.

Tobirama felt the conflict grow within Naruto's heart for several long minutes as the Jinchuuriki's words weighed heavy upon his soul. It only vanished when loud roars and cheers reached them. One of the guards finally removed Tobirama's blindfold, at first all he could see was the heavy mist but a few moments later he saw huge walls upon alongwith a large mass of humans waiting at a large gate.

Kirigakure.

To his surprise, it seemed as if word of the victory had reached the village much sooner as its entire population seemed to have gathered to welcome back their heroes. Tobirama narrowed his eyes when he felt extremely powerful chakra signatures among the crowd, one being a Kage level which made him completely alert.

In contrast to the nervous Hokage, Naruto was calmly walking ahead at the front of his army.

A few hundred meters away from the village gates, the Commander stopped making others do the same.

Tobirama felt the boy's resolve manifest as he unclenched his fists and looked back at his men. Mangetsu Hozuki was the first one to acknowledge Naruto's wish as he gave the command.

To everyone's surprise, the members of the 501st parted away to the sides and stood at attention including Naruto himself.

A group of medical ninja nodded their thanks as they slowly started to carry forward the martyrs and wounded back towards the village.

"Everyone, pay your respects to the true heroes of this victory" said Naruto softly,

Tobirama was surprised when not a single member of the 501st objected to the command as they all gave respectful bows in honor of their dead and wounded.

The cheering villagers stopped their roars when they saw what was happening and hastily moved to follow the same action. When the dead and wounded were completely escorted into the village, Naruto nodded which allowed the rest of his legion to rush towards their beloved ones and families.

There was a bittersweet smile on Naruto's face as he saw his subordinates be greeted by their fathers, mothers, siblings, lovers and friends. Even so, he remained behind until each and every shinobi under his command reached the gates.

It was only then Naruto walked alone towards the village, however he stopped when almost everyone in the village looked at him with smiles on their faces.

It was then that the Second Mizukage walked forward even as Naruto quickly knelt.

The rest of the village followed suit as they all surrounded the officer who led them to this victory.

"Mission accomplished, Mizukage-sama. Please forgive me for not being able to bring everyone back alive" said Naruto remorsefully,

"You didn't leave anyone behind and it is clear that you are not just a fine officer but a leader who cares for the lives of his men. I entrust you with the 501st and its future, **General** " said Gengetsu proudly, even as he helped Naruto get back on his feet.

Tobirama was not the only one who was surprised at that promotion. Usually, most shinobi villages divided their forces under the leadership of capable commanders with the Kage having the rank equivalent of a General.

For the Mizukage to formally grant such an important position in front of the entire village was a testament to his faith in Naruto's abilities.

 _He is perhaps grooming the boy as one of the shinobi who could succeed him in the future. Gengetsu Hozuki, you have a fine eye._

Tobirama was disrupted from his thoughts as the Mizukage then glanced at him directly. Judging from the man's non-surprised look, he and the higher ups must have been already briefed in advance about the full extent of this victory.

Many other Kiri shinobi were staring at him in shock, with many others looking quite suspicious.

"A major victory, indeed" whispered Gengetsu with a smirk, as he imagined the things he could do by having Tobirama as a hostage.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw most of the ninja clan leaders glancing at the sizeable bounty and slaves with greed ever present in their eyes. While most of the village was celebrating the return of their heroes, Naruto's eyes fell upon a small group of villagers openly weeping as they realized their loved ones were now resting among the dead. Nobody paid any attention to the suffering of those families, it was as if they didn't exist at all.

"It would seem you do have some talent after all, Naruto-san. The village thanks you for your service" purred Reika Kaguya, the silver haired leader of the most fierce clan of Kirigakure.

It was Mangetsu and the other ninja swordsmen along with Ao who briefed everyone about the details of their victory and the way the enemy fled after Naruto's rampage. However that tale only gave rise to questions in the hearts of the Kiri leadership which were voiced by their Mizukage without hesitation.

"Naruto, I have never pushed you to explain your powers. But what we are hearing right now..." said Gengetsu seriously,

Tobirama watched as all eyes turned towards Naruto who gave a resigned sigh before looking all of them in the eye.

"My full name is... _Naruto Namikaze_. The last survivor of the Namikaze clan" confessed the boy, drawing shocked gasps from most of the villagers.

Tobirama didn't believe Naruto was stupid enough to admit such a fact so casually. His doubt was further strengthened when he felt Naruto had suppressed all his emotions which only meant that he was hiding something. Perhaps this was part of the Uzukage's strategy to embed his spy even deeper into Kiri's society. Tobirama already saw many of the ninja clan heads already planning the way they could use this information for their clan's benefits. Those plans definitely involved making Naruto a more integral part of Kiri's politics.

 _So, this was your plan. Placing a skilled shinobi among Kirigakure, to have him rise through the ranks and become one of the Seven. To have him become a hero and then reveal his connection to a ninja clan. The citizens adore him as their hero and now perhaps the ninja clans may also trust him since he is the last member of a famous ninja clan. A crafty strategy, indeed. I wonder how many years of patience and hard work must have been employed to get to this point...the Uzumaki clan is truly dangerous in the way it uses their shinobi. They truly are aiming at something much more deeper._

"Namikaze?"

Several people whispered the lost clan's name at the same time while looking at their heroic commander in a new light.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" asked Hiro Hagoromo with a frown,

"My clan was killed by a hidden village just like this one. Those of us who survived the onslaught from Kumo dispersed across the world. My parents didn't survive much long after we arrived in this nation, I was left to fend for myself and I distrusted anyone with this information. But I guess it cannot be helped now...are you going to execute me for this secret, Mizukage-sama?" asked Naruto boldly, looking the kage directly in the eye.

Gengetsu smirked.

"On the contrary, I want to verify this truth so you will undergo some tests. If found to be true, I will appoint you as the head of your clan and make you a member of the council. Maybe in time you shall be known as _Namikaze Naruto of Kirigakure_ " proposed Gengetsu,

"It would be a great addition to our village if a skilled clan like the Namikaze becomes one of us" agreed Lord Yagura Karatachi, sending a respectful nod towards Naruto and earning one in return.

"Perhaps you should think about re-populating your clan? Kiri has many fine women..." hinted Lord Minase Terumi, earning a scathing glare from his daughter when he looked at her. Naruto on the other hand didn't blink an eye as Ino arrived by his side.

"I have a wife" refuted Naruto respectfully,

Gengetsu laughed jovially at that remark, so did many others in the village.

Yet even as the people were overjoyed by this news, Naruto's gaze once again landed upon the families whose lives would never be the same after the deaths of their loved ones. It pained him to see them suffer as he had once went through the same pain.

He grit his teeth when he saw quite a few shinobi from different clans moving forward to seize the bounty that the 501st had collected from Osaka.

 _People are no better than the culprit if they didn't try to help. If we only pity those helpless families and allow the ninja clans to profit then we're just as guilty as the Kumo shinobi who killed our comrades_

Mei's words to him weighed heavy over his heart and the guilt came back to haunt him fully.

The entire village was surprised when Naruto disappeared in a quick flash and appeared between the clan warriors and the bounty.

"This wealth rightly belongs to the village and to those whose loved ones died for this great nation. I will _not_ allow the memory of my men to be disrespected" proclaimed Naruto fiercely,

Ino grimaced when she saw the angry looks being now directed at her husband from quite a few from the ninja clans.

Mei's gaze met with Naruto's and she smiled when he gave her a nod that showed he had accepted her feelings.

"I will take full responsibility of the families of my men who died for Kirigakure. I will devote most of this wealth for the welfare of this entire village but I request you all to leave something for those who sacrificed everything for us. If any of you are against this... ** _then come and face me_** " challenged Naruto without hesitation,

Tensions soared instantly as many of the clan heads glared making their family members reach for their weapons.

Tobirama's guards tensed but the Hokage only smiled.

"Don't worry. He won't lose" assured the Hokage,

His words were proven true when Ino and Mei joined Naruto, followed by Mangetsu and the remaining swordsmen. They were joined by the entire 501st, all of whom looked ready to fight if the clans threatened to dishonor the memory of their fallen comrades.

Gengetsu felt the emotions of the villagers, with majority of them agreeing with Naruto, including his own son. He could sense the ninja clans didn't like it but conflict was avoided when Minase Terumi and Yagura Karatachi joined Naruto's side which prompted other clan heads to follow. Only the Kaguya and Hagoromo clans remained opposed but as they became isolated against the remaining village, the respective clan heads reluctantly asked their warriors to stand down.

Ultimately, the Mizukage nodded his acceptance eliciting a thunderous wave of cheering from the villagers.

The villagers soon enough lifted their new hero over their shoulders and started the celebrations even as Gengetsu approached Tobirama.

"Lord Hokage, it brings me great pleasure to invite you to Kirigakure" said Gengetsu curtly,

"I didn't have much of a choice, Lord Mizukage" retorted Tobirama sharply,

Gengetsu joined his counterpart even as both men watched the village erupt into celebrations with Naruto not being able to escape as the people dragged him into the festivity. At first the boy resisted gracefully but after few more attempts by the villagers, he couldn't help but give in with a resigned but happy smile.

"You have a fine shinobi, Lord Mizukage" commented Tobirama honestly,

"Perhaps he'll usher this village into a new era of prosperity and unity. Maybe even succeed me someday..." whispered Gengetsu with a wide smile,

Tobirama didn't know why but those words made him feel truly sad.


	10. Lost Boy Chronicles: Part 2

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation: Seal Credo / Landing - Lone Survivor Soundtrack (Youtube)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Lost Boy Chronicles: Part 2**

* * *

Tobirama was a guest of honor and waited alongside most of Kiri's military force in the graveyard. The time had come for the village to cremate the martyrs of the 501st that died in the line of duty. The atmosphere was sombre with the Mizukage standing beside the grieving families.

It intrigued him to see that Kirigakure followed a custom of burning their dead instead of burying them like most other nations. Only Uzushiogakure followed the same custom which was a point Tobirama noted without fail.

He turned eastwards alongwith many others as they heard a small murmuring from the crowd.

A small smile came upon Tobirama's face despite the situation he was in.

"General"

"General"

"General"

The entire 501st had been quite somber but now watching their leader march between them brought some smiles back on many faces. Tobirama watched Naruto acknowledge each and every salute shown to him even if it took him sometime to clear through the crowd. His heart sank when he saw Gengetsu Hozuki also had a smile like his own on his face.

Tobirama clearly saw the way in which Naruto's presence boosted the shattered morale of the shinobi. For many, he was a hero and for others an undefeatable warrior. The way in which not just the shinobi but common civilians called out to him made one thing clear for the Hokage.

The people had accepted Naruto as their General not because their Mizukage had commanded it, but they had themselves placed their faith in him as their General after his actions and the way in which he had fought for his men.

Tobirama could see in the eyes of the shinobi, that unwavering faith that no matter what happened they would never lose as long as they had their General with them.

If only Konoha had such an officer...

Naruto finally managed to reach beside the Mizukage who gave him a nod against the short bow he offered.

Kirigakure's new general then turned towards the grieving families and looked them all in the eye without flinching.

"There is no greater honor than to die in the service of one's nation. Your sons and daughters, fathers and mothers, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters sacrificed their all to give this nation a better future. I understand mere words cannot be enough for the loss you have experienced, but I promise to fight until my last breath to protect this great nation for whom these brave warriors laid down their lives" promised Naruto sincerely,

He received somber nods and watery stares in return but that was enough as he stepped away respectfully in order to allow the families a final moment with their dead.

Soon enough, the funeral pyre's were lit which broke the final connection the dead had with this nation and its people.

Mangetsu saw Naruto's gaze was fixed upon few young children who were weeping inconsolably at the loss of their family members despite the best attempts of their mothers and other women to calm them down.

The crowd gasped when from the smoke of the funeral pyre arose few dark human like figures. At first, people were terrified but when those human figures remained floating in the air just staring at them, the people perceived them to be the souls of their fallen warriors.

Mangetsu and few other veteran shinobi saw Naruto secretly raising two of his fingers summoning the ash from which he created those soul like figures. Even though it was not real, when those souls raised their hands in goodbye, the children finally stopped crying and mirrored the gesture with a heavy heart.

Gengetsu cursed when he looked at the sky, his doubts soon turned into reality when heavy rains started to fall down threatening to wash away the burning funeral pyre's. It would be extremely cruel for the families to again see their loved ones mangled bodies in a half burnt state. He was not alone in those thoughts as Tobirama stepped beside him as both Kages combined their powers to erect a dome like structure across the cemetery that protected each and every shinobi as well as civilian from the torrential rain. With the people safe, the Kages turned their attention towards the funeral pyre which they had to keep burning no matter the cost.

To their surprise, Naruto had already moved out of the dome protecting everyone else from the rains.

The General now stood guard near the burning pyre's at attention.

Not a single drop of rainwater managed to reach the pyre's as they were all diverted across the village allowing the dead bodies to be burnt without any damage. For that to happen, Naruto had to stand in the torrential rains for nearly two hours in order to maintain that control over the rainwater.

He only relented when the final body had burnt away to ashes and created several earthen pots in which he stored those ashes for the families.

He was drenched from head to toe, his once well ironed uniform was in disarray and he was shivering to an extent when he turned back towards the crowd.

There was only one emotion present in each and everyone's eye which surprised the Kiri officer.

Respect.

Naruto levitated the pots containing the ashes of his fallen soldiers with the help of his own dark powers as he walked towards the families. He made sure to deliver each one correctly and with respect.

Gengetsu joined him when he was about to deliver three pots to one grieving woman. Her husband was in one pot, her brother in another, and her elder son in the last one. Her second son and only family who was seven years old stood beside her as both men stepped before her.

"Your husband, brother and son were brave warriors. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten by this village, if ever you need anything please don't hesitate-" offered the Mizukage, only for the woman to shake her head.

"I don't need charity, Lord Mizukage" she declined respectfully,

Gengetsu was at a loss of words for he knew she belonged from a common civilian family who had no proper support from the village apart from the monetary support Naruto was providing. Her haunting gaze found Naruto as she draped her fallen husband's headband, her brother's tanto and her elder son's flak jacket over her younger son before presenting him to Naruto.

"I may have lost three warriors but I still have one more who will fight for this nation. General, please make him a fine shinobi like his father, his uncle and his older brother" requested the woman, rendering the Mizukage speechless.

Gengetsu didn't know what to say. A part of him was overwhelmed with pride at this woman's devotion to the village, on the other hand he didn't want her to lose her last family to war. Thankfully, Naruto knelt beside the young boy.

"War inflicts death, pain and misery on everyone. Especially this generation who does not know war, should never become a part of it. There is no glory in death, there is so much left for him to live for" said Naruto gently, even as he ruffled the child's hair.

He then looked at the mother who had tears arriving in her eyes once more.

"He is the future for which we shinobi shall endure. So please keep him safe and if one day he truly desires to fight with his own will then I will take him in. Until then, let him live the life we never had" requested Naruto kindly,

Tobirama watched Naruto get back on his feet and look at each and every shinobi around him.

"Let's end this war so that young children are not sent to fight and die on the battlefield"

Tobirama felt pride swell in his chest when the people started agreeing with the young Namikaze slowly but surely. He couldn't detect any lies or hidden feelings in Naruto's heart for this was the boy's true wish. It was true that the boy worried Tobirama for he was similar to Madara in many ways, but there was a part of him that had inherited Hashirama's will and dream.

 _Elder brother, even now your legacy still lives on. Maybe, just maybe...we can reach the peace that you always dreamed of someday._

* * *

Ino was busy serving their dinner even as she saw Naruto sitting at his study table and devotedly making notes and observations about each and every member of the 501st. On questioning, he had revealed that he planned to divide the 501st into smaller legions being led by efficient Commanders. It was his hope that rather than a large force that could be used for just one mission or be at the risk of getting tracked easily, he wanted the 501st to fight side by side with the regular forces by helping them in the most difficult and heavily fortified enemy regions.

She was never one to understand large military strategies but one look at Naruto was enough to show he was made for this task. In a way she was extremely proud of him, during her teens she was a spy in making having never been on the frontlines as Hashirama had decreed it too dangerous for young children to take part in the First Ninja World.

Naruto on the other hand was already a Commander at that time leading some of the bravest and courageous kids of his generation that didn't hesitate in laying down their lives for Hashirama Senju.

"Dinner's ready" she announced, drawing his attention away from his notes which he would later on use to file a formal request with the Mizukage through a report.

"Thank you. I promise I'll help with the dishes since I suck at making decent food" he joked, which made her laugh.

"I'll hold you to that" she warned him playfully, as he got up from his desk to arrive at their dinner table.

After a short prayer, they both dug into the sushi that she had made. She quite enjoyed the silence, watching Naruto quietly eat his rice.

"You did good at the cemetery, even if you didn't have to go that far." she praised but cautioned at the same time,

"They were my men. It was my duty to make sure they were cremated with full honors" he dismissed the praise so casually,

"Naruto...you do remember which nations we _truly_ serve?" asked Ino hesitantly,

She instantly regretted her question when he gave her a pointed stare which only ended when he sighed tiredly after a few intense seconds.

"You don't understand..." he said hesitantly,

He looked up when she placed her hand over his and in her eyes there was nothing but endless patience and warmth.

"I can't change the way I was brought up. I grew up in a military family. Strength and honor...that's what my dad used to tell us" said Naruto with a faint smile,

"You loved him" suggested Ino,

"Respected him and what he stood up for. He was the one who fought against his village to give my mother shelter in Uzu, married her despite the fact that she already had a son that was not his" he confessed, surprising Ino completely.

"Then who was your biological father?" asked Ino hesitantly,

"Mother never said his name. It doesn't matter now but I grew up watching my adoptive father fight for his home. He was my idol, my hero. Someone who stood up for his men and village even if it meant death" said Naruto proudly,

"Wish I had met him" she said with a smile,

"Strength and Honor. He taught me that..."

* * *

(Flashback: Twenty Years Ago)

A young boy with shiny blonde hair ran through the narrow corridors of the village hospital. Amidst a sea of redheads, he was the sole ray of sunshine as he dashed forward eliciting curses and shouts from several nursing staff and visitors alike. Even in the face of the heat being thrown at him, there was an infectious smile on that child's face.

He finally reached the general medical ward and ran inside to be greeted by the sight of a tall and broad chested redhead man who was nearly 6 feet tall looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Unlike the boy, this man had violet colored eyes and a sharp chin. He had spiky red hair and was dressed in the uniform of a Jounin with a sword at his back.

"Did you kill anyone?" asked the older man with a grin,

"Maybe next time" replied the boy cheekily, drawing a laugh from the older redhead man as he lifted the boy off the ground and into his arms.

The boy nuzzled against the man's chest with a content smile as both of them now marched towards one of the nearby medical rooms.

"Kaa-san said you probably wouldn't come..." said the little boy,

"That's silly. How can I leave you guys alone at such a time? I'll always be there for my family" promised the older man,

"Promise?" asked the little boy hopefully, drawing a smile from the older man as he ruffled his hair.

"I promise, Minato"

Both father and son reached the door where a nurse was waiting for them.

"Sign off here please, Yahiko-san" instructed the nurse curtly,

Yahiko Uzumaki sighed but complied with the request as he signed off on the paperwork and escorted himself and his adoptive son into the room where a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes was currently resting upon a bed in hospital gown. Seeing her brought a wide smile on Minato's face as he yelled excitedly and ran towards her after getting away from his father's arms quite abruptly.

She stopped him before he could jump on her bed and just in time as Minato saw a tiny bundle resting beside her. Their similar gaze met as she ruffled his hair while raising the infant towards him.

"Meet your little brother, Minato-kun" said Inoue Namikaze with a smile,

"Why is he so red?" asked Minato pointedly, as he narrowed his eyes at the sleeping infant.

"Babies do look like that, even you did when you were born" explained Inoue patiently, and smirked when her elder son pointed his finger at his hair.

"But I have blonde hair and he is red" argued Minato defensively,

''Even I have red hair, is that a problem?" asked Yahiko playfully, even going so far as to develop a small fake pout across his face making Inoue giggle.

She saw the confusion and indecision in Minato's innocent gaze as he was torn between his curiosity and fear of hurting his father's feelings. Thankfully, both parents decided not to further traumatize the young boy as Yahiko picked him up and placed him beside his mother and little brother.

"We shall call him Nagato. You're a big brother now, Minato-kun" said Inoue happily,

"And do you remember what I told you about big brothers?" asked Yahiko with a smile, which brought a similar smile and a determined look in that little boy's eyes.

"They protect their little brothers" remembered Minato dutifully,

"That's my boy" praised Yahiko happily with a grin,

"Would you like to hold your little brother? Remember, be very gentle..." guided Inoue,

Minato eagerly nodded and carefully accepted his little brother in his small arms even as Inoue and Yahiko supported them. The infant slowly opened his own violet eyes and raised its tiny finger which Minato gently grabbed in his hand.

"I'll keep you safe. Together we will have so much fun..."

Their moment of peace was disturbed when another Jounin walked inside the room making Yahiko walk towards the man. Minato and Inoue watched Yahiko argue for a few moments before sighing and walk back towards them.

Minato's face fell when when his father returned towards them with an apologetic look.

"I have to go. It's an emergency, a squad of chunin is missing near Kumogakure's border" explained Yahiko,

"Then do your duty. I'll look after these two until you return" promised Inoue with a heavy heart,

Minato watched as his father kissed his mother and infant son before ruffling his hair and looking in his eyes.

"Do you have to go?" asked Minato sadly,

"Would you fight if someone threatened your brother?" questioned Yahiko calmly, and smiled when Minato held his tiny brother even more protectively.

"Yes" answered the little boy honestly,

"Then those chunin out there are also my brothers. As a superior officer and comrade, it is my duty to keep them safe" explained Yahiko truthfully,

"But they're not your family. We are...why can't you stay?" asked Minato bitterly,

" _Strength and Honor_ , my son. It doesn't matter if we share different families, different blood, different color or beliefs. Despite all such differences, each and every man willing to fight for our nation is my brother. It is a bond that only exists among shinobi...someday you will understand what I am saying" said Yahiko confidently,

With those words, Yahiko walked away leaving his wife and two sons in the silent hospital room.

* * *

(Six Months Later)

Tears fell from Minato's eyes as he pushed himself to the limit by running as fast as he could. Despite his best attempts, the finish line was still atleast a mile away across the beach and his opponents were easily sprinting ahead of him.

 _Not gonna lose._

It didn't matter if he was currently racing alongside an entire squad of Jounin's across Uzu's beach, most of whom were his father's friends and comrades. The older men were smiling at his effort to keep up with them.

"That's a tough little pup you have there, Yahiko" commented one of the older Jounin,

It was difficult for Minato to distinguish them because of their similar facial features and almost identical hair color. Only his father stood out with those spiky hair and a new nasty scar across his face which he received when he had went out to rescue a chunin squad a few weeks back. His and his squad's actions saved those chunin, but his father had sustained injuries but that hadn't deterred the man's spirit one bit.

"That's nothing. Show them what you can truly do, little wolf" encouraged Yahiko with a grin,

The Jounin's yelped in surprise when Minato jumped away from the sand and landed himself upon the rocky waves of the sea. Many of the men rushed towards the water in order to save the child from drowning but stopped when they saw him achieve balance over a rocky wave and stand tall.

"He can walk on water..."

"Did you teach him that, Yahiko?"

"A true prodigy..."

Minato laughed on seeing their gobsmacked looks which only became even more hilarious when he used the waves to take him forward towards the finish line. Realizing that they were about to be beaten by a kid, the Jounin's rushed at full speed alongside Yahiko.

The young boy hopped across waves nearly matching the Jounin's rushing on the sand. Everyone of the warriors noticed the boy's skill over water was not ordinary even at this age. Even though they easily defeated the child in the race, they all waited as Minato reached the shore. Still, he was a little far away from the finish line and seemed completely exhausted.

"I can't..." whispered Minato tiredly, and sighed in relief when his mother who was waiting for them all at the finish line alongside her younger son got up to walk towards him.

However, she was stopped by Yahiko and his comrades who all looked at Minato with a look of pure determination.

"No mountain more stronger, no sky more taller, no wave more larger, no road more longer" declared Yahiko seriously,

Minato looked at his father even as he lay tired across the sand nearly a hundred meters away from the finish line.

"I'm strong, I'm fast, I'm a damn fucking force of nature" encouraged another Jounin,

Minato didn't feel any strength left in his legs or body but he did have some feeling in his arms. Gathering the last of his power, he started to crawl on both arms.

"No enemy more stronger than me"

Minato saw all the men looking at him, waiting for him even as he crawled. Not one of them looked disappointed, instead in their eyes he saw encouragement and pride.

"No giving up, no retreating back, no whining"

His arms screamed in protest but he pushed forward with his crawling as the finish line came nearer and nearer. He saw tears of joy in his mother's eyes

"We're brothers"

He crawled further even if his arms screamed in violent protest.

"We're fighters"

He saw his little infant brother staring at him curiously, even if the child didn't say anything...Minato knew his brother probably also wanted him to finish this journey.

"We're Uzumaki warriors"

Minato yelled in triumph as he crawled through the finish line, the very next second exhaustion hit him fully and he sighed tiredly. Before his mother could come towards him, the Jounin's gently picked him up and placed him over their shoulders.

"Well done, little pup" praised one of the Jounin,

"He ain't a pup anymore" refuted another Jounin,

Yahiko ruffled his son's hair with pride shining in his bright eyes.

"That's my little wolf right there"

* * *

A five year old Minato stood in the same hospital room once again, but this time his mother was not having another child. Instead his father was resting on the same bed struggling to breathe. The medical ninja had done their best to heal his wounds but his injuries were severe and multiple.

After all, he directly jumped over an explosive that would have taken out his entire squad.

His actions saved several lives but it costed him terribly.

Minato stood beside his father now with his mother standing beside him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey...little...wolf" whispered his father, as Minato grasped the dying man's hand.

"I'm here, Father" reassured Minato,

"I know...promise...me...you...will...look...after...your...mother...and...little...brother...I..know...you...can...do...it" requested Yahiko painfully, even as Inoue offered him a glass of water.

"I will" whispered Minato sadly,

"Don't...be...like...that...son...There...is..no..greater...honor...than...to...die...to...protect...your...family...and...home" encouraged Yahiko tiredly,

"Why did you risk yourself for others? They are all safe and you are here..." said Minato angrily, earning a smile from his father.

"I..told...you...before...brothers...look...after...each...other...a...good...officer...always...protects...his...men...and keeps them safe. Someday you will have your own brothers, maybe then you will understand what I am talking about. Care for your loved ones, look after the well being of those who follow you no matter how different you maybe from them. Those are the traits of an Uzumaki officer. What are our clan's words?" asked Yahiko seriously, even as the light started to fade from his eyes.

"Family. Duty. Honor" repeated Minato with tears now freely falling from his eyes even as he heard his mother sobbing.

"Live...by...those...words...no...matter...what...promise...me" requested Yahiko in a silent whisper,

"I will, Father" promised Minato fiercely, even as he tried to stem his own tears.

His father gently ruffled his hair and gave his mother a nod before his eyes closed forever.

* * *

Minato flinched as thunderous roars echoed across the sky even as his father's funeral pyre burned a few feet away from him. His mother was trying her best to console little Nagato as the infant was nearly hysterical.

Around them stood the comrades for whom Yahiko Uzumaki had sacrificed his life.

The fact that the Uzukage himself had shown up was a testament to the bravery and noble sacrifice of his father to save the lives of his men.

The little boy saw the Uzukage presenting his deceased father's combat gear wrapped in Uzu's flag to his mother who accepted the same with a respectful nod. She then looked at her elder son...

The Uzukage's eyes widened when he saw the blonde haired child putting on the facemask worn by his father during combat missions and a small tanto across his back.

Tears fell from the child's eyes as he remembered all the moments he had spent beside his father and how he would never experience them again.

He remembered the promise he had made to his old man as he looked at his mother and little brother.

He also saw the Jounin's who were a part of his family giving him nods making more tears fall from his eyes for they had accepted him as one of them, just as they had accepted his father.

His heart broke as an unbearable pain threatened to consume him as he watched his father burn away.

His vision turned red eliciting shocked gasps from everyone around him.

But all he could remember were his father's beliefs...

 _Family...Duty...Honor...I...shall...live...by...those...words...and...keep...everyone...safe...I...promise...Father_

(Flashback End)

* * *

Ino was quite sombre as she gently untangled her hand from his. She looked at him and couldn't believe he had allowed her to see those memories stored in his mind. It had felt so real, almost to the point that she felt that she had been a part of that journey no matter how brief it was.

Naruto had already gotten up from his seat and was collecting both of their dishes before moving towards the sink present in the kitchen.

She looked at him now and couldn't help but be able to understand some of the decisions he had made in the past few days.

"The Mizukage was once again correct in making you General" said Ino honestly, but he shook his head much to her surprise.

"I became General not just because the Kage commanded it, but the people chose to accept me. I maybe a liar and a traitor, but the part of me that is still Minato Namikaze still believes in living with the beliefs passed to me by my father. In truth, I'm just a failure who couldn't keep any of his promises. I was helpless when my father died and I couldn't even keep the promise of keeping my mother and little brother safe. Nor could I protect my comrades from the S program. Time after time, I have only failed everyone. In truth, when I look at this village and its people...I see the family that I lost. The family that I failed...which is why I don't want to fail again" confessed Naruto sadly,

She didn't know what to say that could help him deal with the burden that he had carried for so many years. Ino could see it clearly that those failures haunted him. The love he had for his family became his curse that led him down to this path of revenge...and yet the real him was still alive in there, defining himself through his actions.

"I still want you to think about my offer of coming to Konoha once this mission is over. You will truly love the village and its people, maybe even find something that can fill the hole in your heart" suggested Ino earnestly, making him smile.

"Even after all that I have done, you still believe that a scum like me deserves peace?" asked Naruto curiously,

"Yes" she answered without hesitation,

"Why?" whispered Naruto, unable to understand what she saw in a failure like him.

"Because you're my friend"

He blinked in surprise and couldn't help but stare at her.

 _Friend_ , a word that he had not heard someone refer him by in a very long time. His friends had died upon the battlefield alongwith his family, after which he had just worked alongside accomplices and short-term mission partners. He himself had chosen to distance himself from others, he had decided to walk alone for the fear of losing the people close to him again.

"You don't wanna be my friend, Ino. It's not safe for those that do" he teased with a smirk,

"That is your fear talking once again. Like it or not, once this mission is over you are coming with me to Konoha where I'll beat all this guilt and burden out of you" she told him frankly,

"Don't I get a say in that?" he asked dumbly,

"No. Knowing you, there will just be more dangerous missions that you'll dive yourself into. I sometimes think that you wish to die on the battlefield to atone for your sins" suggested Ino,

She saw him freeze just for a second as he was placing the dishes back in the various drawers. That subtle movement might have been missed by others, but a mind reader like her couldn't be fooled so easily. It only made her more determined to take him back to Konoha, where he could rebuild himself and find peace.

"Don't worry about the medical report as well. Sakumo-san and his squad are keeping an eye on the Medical ninja that are examining your blood. They'll make sure to edit out any information that can endanger your cover" promised Ino,

"There's not much surprising they can find in those reports" shrugged Naruto, as he came back and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna have some dessert? My treat" he offered with a smile, making her blush faintly.

"You're too kind"

"Does it mean yes?"

She nodded and joined her hand with his as they both decided to enjoy what little peace they had before the flames of war dragged them back into hell once more.

* * *

(Kirigakure Hospital)

Sakumo's hands were shaking as he read the medical report of Naruto Namikaze. There were another two ninja in the room, both Konoha spies who were currently making sure the two Kiri lab rats didn't remember this intervention.

"Captain, what's wrong?'' asked one of the masked Anbu,

Sakumo passed that report over to his subordinate who soon gasped in shock as he read the same thing that Sakumo had a few moments ago.

"Captain, this is..."

"Yes, the reports don't lie. Naruto is a member of the Namikaze clan, but he also has DNA from the Senju and Uchiha clan within himself. The Senju blood in him is just as strong as the Namikaze, with the Uchiha power hiding in the shadows'' explained Sakumo,

"We need to bring this to Tobirama-sama's attention immediately" suggested the Anbu,

"We will. But first, alter this report and erase any trace of the Senju and Uchiha DNA. If Kiri finds out the truth, then they will instantly realize that Naruto is somehow connected to Konoha and its allies. That would be a disaster..." said Sakumo worriedly,

"Understood, Captain. We will erase these records however does Naruto know about this?" asked the Anbu hesitantly,

"I don't know. It's possible he doesn't know..." suggested Sakumo, even he was not sure what was the truth anymore.

"Then should we inform him?"

"Are you mad? We will do no such thing, let Tobirama-sama understand this information first. He will be the best suitable person to advise everyone including Naruto on the further course of action" rebuked Sakumo firmly,

He received firm nods from his subordinates as they got to work to make sure Kirigakure only got to know what they wanted to know.

Still, Sakumo couldn't help but feel uneasy.

 _Just, what are you...Naruto Namikaze?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Man, there's so much left to build and explore. It feels like I've just started this story, troublesome.**

 **What do you guys think about Naruto? Is he a good or bad guy? I'd like to know your thoughts on him.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	11. Truce

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Special thanks to those readers who answered the question I had asked. Really appreciate it.**

 **Music Theme for this chapter: Sasuke's Revolution Theme- Junkyousha (Available on Youtube)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Truce**

* * *

Gengetsu Hozuki was currently busy reading through an extensive report which if implemented could completely change Kiri's shinobi forces and their doctrine, maybe even change the way the current war was going.

Opposite from him in the office sat Naruto who too was busy going over the sheer number of applications that had started pouring in.

 _Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, Hunter Ninjas_...almost the entire shinobi forces wanted to join the 501st.

"What do you think?" asked Gengetsu curiously,

"It is strategically unwise to have an entire village's armed forces organized into one legion. Logistically it is impossible as well, but something has changed within our shinobi. Lord Second, previously they were divided by various groups that they served under. Anbu detested Hunters, Hunters detested everyone, regular ninja hated the special forces...but here they are all willing to fight under one banner. Still, I would advise not to concentrate too much power like this" explained Naruto honestly,

"Which is why I see merit in your proposal. If I sanction this, then Kiri's shinobi forces will be divided into 4 legions. The 501st led by you, the 212th led by Mangetsu Hozuki, the 47th legion led by the Anbu Commander and the 99th legion led by Yagura Karatachi. Each legion comprised of nearly 5000 shinobi. Except for the 501st which will only have you, the other legions will have atleast two ninja swordsmen in their ranks. You have similarly distributed the skilled shinobi with the regular ones across legions to maintain balance. The only exceptions being the 501st which shall have the Six Tails Jinchuuriki in its ranks while the Commander of the 99th legion Yagura is the three tails Jinchuuriki" stated Gengetsu seriously,

Naruto nodded as he got up and stepped before the ninja world map placed in the office. Gengetsu narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto placing the 99th legion to invade the Land of Lightning from the extreme north, the 212th would do the same from the coastal areas in the east, the 501st would link up with Konoha and Uzu forces if an alliance was negotiated...together they would push deeper into enemy territory through the South. The 47th legion would be stationed in the village for its protection should the remaining three legions perish, but could also be used to send aid to trapped legions.

Gengetsu also read through the new sets of armor and weapons for each legion.

"Wouldn't this reduce your own power? I made you General and you have the skills to lead men in battle. Why?" asked Gengetsu seriously, and was surprised when Naruto gave him a faint smile.

"Roots protect the trees"

Gengetsu smiled fully as those words conveyed all that he needed to know. It truly showed the real feelings inside the heart of this shinobi.

"Your parents will be proud of you" praised Gengetsu honestly,

"I don't know about that, Lord Second. I couldn't even protect them, nor could I protect many of my friends and fellow comrades. For a nation to win any battle, the people must be united. I am expendable, my desire is to be the bridge that erases the boundaries between our people. There are greater heroes than me in this village, shinobi who are the future. I shall protect them and support them in carving a new and better future for Kirigakure" explained Naruto, as he placed another scroll before Gengetsu's desk.

The Mizukage raised an eyebrow but did pickup the scroll, his eyes widened when he read the contents of another mission proposed by the officer before him.

An S-Rank mission.

One which Naruto wanted to do alone.

"Naruto, you are probably the best officer I have seen in a long time. More than that you are a good person, but you have a fatal flaw" said Gengetsu seriously, as he placed the scroll back on the table.

"Lord Second?" asked the confused General,

"Your past haunts your present. You once believed in your comrades and relied upon them, only to watch them die when facing dangerous odds. You hold yourself responsible for each of those deaths and the guilt haunts you everyday. Your past missions and even the one in Osaka is a proof of you trying to shoulder all the burden on your own. You are not all powerful and have your limits" admonished the Mizukage, making the blonde haired man lower his eyes.

"No matter how strong you are, don't try to shoulder everything or the burden will break you. More importantly, you are not alone"

Naruto completely lowered his gaze for he had no answer to that observation. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, they were true. There was a time when he had believed in his comrades only to watch them die one after another, that belief was shattered when he watched his brother die.

 _Believe in us._

He remembered those fateful words said to him by his comrades from the S-Program, one of them being his little brother on that fateful night. He had offered to stay behind and hold off the enemy, he would have died but his sacrifice would have allowed his comrades to escape including his little brother. However, they didn't leave him behind and chose to stay and fight.

Now, they were all dead and he was still alive.

He still remembered the devastated families of his comrades, most of them had been so young that their deaths enraged the entire village. He still remembered those hateful glares, those accusing stares...

The villagers detested him for surviving and returning back home while every shinobi under his command perished. He remembered the isolation and persecution to the point that he nearly used his own sword to end his shame. The Uzukage however had other plans and stopped him.

"Naruto"

He looked up when the Mizukage called him only to realize quite a few long moments had passed while he remembered his past.

"I am approving this mission, however the Seven Ninja swordsmen will complete this task as a group. That is an order" declared Gengetsu calmly, as he placed his stamp over the scroll.

"Very well, Lord Second" accepted Naruto with a resigned nod,

"Do you have the exact location co-ordinates for this strike? I understand that this strike may very well cripple the Land of Lightning, maybe even end this war" questioned Gengetsu, and sighed when Naruto shook his head.

"Not exactly, Lord Second. My comrades in the Anbu informed me that the enemy is operating in this area but the exact location is something that the Seven of us would have to find out on our own" explained Naruto as he pointed towards quite a large operation area on the map across the Land of Lightning's borders.

"That's quite a large area that you need to scout. Would you like to take more forces with you?" asked the Kage,

"Negative. The moment we encounter this target, the most dangerous warriors from the Land of Lightning will try to stop us. They will already have a small army protecting him, a large force will get spotted easily but a small squad can sneak in and do the task after which it can evacuate quickly. A single shinobi would be even more easier to infiltrate, less costly to lose if discovered than an entire squad" hinted Naruto cheekily, earning a tiny smirk from the Kage.

"Stubborn brat. My order still stands, either all seven of you shall go on this mission or it stands cancelled. Understood?" demanded the Mizukage, making Naruto sigh but the boy did nod his consent.

"Yes, Lord Second. The objective of this mission is to make the enemy disappear without any traces pointing back to us. It would crack the Land of Lightning elites into petty factions as everybody fights to defend their power. Without backing from the elites, even the Kumogakure's military forces will be severely crippled. At that point, we will push in and crush them from the North, South and East" explained Naruto seriously,

He was surprised when the Mizukage stared at him for several long seconds...

"I'm glad you are not our enemy"

Naruto got up from his chair to offer a salute and received a nod from the Mizukage. Wordlessly, he turned around and marched out of the office with his fist clenched shut to the point he drew blood.

* * *

Tobirama sat before one of his peers in the man's office, only this time they were devoid of any of their subordinates lingering around. It was one Kage facing another.

"Hokage, the war is not going well for your village. We just got news that the 11th battalion suffered great causalities against Iwagakure and Sungakure forces. Kagami Uchiha died in battle rendering the Uchiha clan leaderless once more" explained Gengetsu gravely,

If the Hokage was troubled by this latest development, Tobirama did not show it as he remained stoic.

"What do you need from me?" asked Tobirama directly,

Gengetsu nodded as he forwarded a well drafted trade agreement sent to him from the Daimyo of his nation. Tobirama read through the agreement before respectfully placing it back on the table.

"Rejected"

Gengetsu's eyebrows twitched at the audacity of this man, it would seem the Senju didn't understand or was foolish enough to ignore the gravity of the situation that his village was in.

"Do you know what you are doing, Hokage?" asked Gengetsu with some irritation seeping into his voice,

"I do. My people may suffer but they will die before they become anyone else's pawns. The Will of Fire is strong and has been passed down to the next generation. Shisui Uchiha shall lead the Uchiha clan" declared Tobirama confidently,

"A boy of 14? For someone well known to have grudge against the Uchiha, you seem to have quite a lot of fate in them" commented the Mizukage with a frown,

"Shisui maybe young but he carries my brother Hashirama's will. The Uchiha may have differences with the village but they will defend their home. As long as a single loyal Uchiha remains, that front won't collapse. You can stop trying to put fear in me for I will never lose faith in my people" rebuked Tobirama sternly,

Gengetsu didn't miss the fact that Tobirama had the same faith in his men just as Naruto had in his own. It was an admirable trait if nothing else.

"Even if you threaten my life, my people will not bow. I have left behind a clear chain of command, even if the current Hokage is swayed by sentiment and tries to endanger the future of the village for the sake of one man...he will be sacked by the Elite Jounin officers and elders of the village. A few may try to risk their lives and may die by following on their sentiment to rescue me but nothing else will happen" said Tobirama coldly,

Gengetsu had known this man was stone cold but now that he saw what Tobirama was capable of, those doubts were now a reality. If the measures were existing, then Hiruzen Sarutobi won't make any overt move to rescue Tobirama. It would earn him the ire of the Senju clan but the village would be safeguarded. Such a cold decision could only be put in place by a man like Tobirama.

"Threats don't make the Land of Fire tremble. If you truly desire to profit, form an alliance with us. That is the only way the future of our nations will be secure not just in peace but in war as well" proposed Tobirama,

"Are you proposing a military alliance?" questioned Gengetsu curiously,

"For a start. The Land of Fire remembers its friends and we need a strong one like Kiri today. If you form an alliance with us and if we win this war, we promise not just to divide the spoils equally but establish trade, political and cultural relations with the Land of Water which don't exist till this day" offered Tobirama,

"You are asking me to form an alliance without offering anything first?" asked Gengetsu disappointedly,

"You mistake me, Mizukage. I am not offering you an alliance" clarified Tobirama,

"Then what are you offering?" questioned Gengetsu, now truly curious about this man's intention.

"Friendship"

For once, the Mizukage didn't have an answer to an offer. He didn't know whether Tobirama was naive or playing a different game, but before Gengetsu could question the Hokage further the door to his office received several urgent knocks.

Irritated, the Mizukage gave permission allowing a lone Anbu to step in.

"Lord Second, urgent news..."

* * *

By the time Gengetsu and Tobirama reached the training grounds, almost half of the village had gathered over the place. The two kages soon found the reason behind the commotion when they saw the Seven Ninja Swordsman fully armed with each of them facing each other.

"What is going on?" asked Gengetsu loudly,

"Just a friendly battle, Lord Second" replied Zabuza with a feral grin, making Kisame laugh.

"He's right. This is just for fun" agreed Kisame, earning similar smiles from Ameyuri and Jinpachi.

"Your ideas of fun usually tend to go out of hand, Kisame" warned the Kage, making quite a few people around him laugh, even making Tobirama smirk.

"No serious harm shall be done, Lord Second. We'll make sure of that" promised Haku calmly,

"We all want to test our own powers and thought it would be best to see how strong we are. What better way than to have a friendly spar with shinobi of our rank?" questioned Mangetsu, earning a nod from his father.

"What do you say, Naruto?"

Tobirama keenly observed the young Namikaze had been keeping eerily quiet even as everyone voiced their opinions around him. He still remembered the fact that Sakumo Hatake who was one of the operatives under cover in this village from Konoha had managed to slip in the medical report regarding this shinobi.

The fact that Naruto was directly related to the Senju and Namikaze clans had only alarmed Tobirama further for it only solidified his suspicions about this boy being his own child. Tobirama had also not missed the fact that Naruto had Uchiha blood in his veins.

He remembered hearing from Inoue Namikaze that one of her paternal ancestors had been a rebel Uchiha female who had defected from her clan as she fell in love with a Namikaze. Although the Uchiha clan killed their traitorous member for her actions, she and her Namikaze husband left behind a child who would one day became Inoue's father and whose daughter would someday give birth to the blonde man standing before Tobirama today.

The Uchiha genes while existing were not strong in Naruto's body due to gap between generations but it didn't change the fact that he was related to the two founding clans of Konoha directly which if discovered would lead to a swift execution in Kirigakure or worse.

It was why he had ordered Sakumo to never let this secret become public for Kirigakure would hunt down Naruto like a rabid animal and make him suffer for the treachery.

He paid attention as his possible son gave a reassuring nod to the Mizukage before turning towards his peers as his eyes turned red.

"Try to make this fun"

Ameyuri Ringo only had a second to blink as Naruto appeared right in front of her in a dark flash. She screamed in agonizing pain as his fist connected against her chest.

 _CRACK_

Tobirama was not the only one left speechless when the red headed female kunoichi was sent crashing several hundred feet away before she crashed against a nearby hill and went still. A few medical ninja rushed to her side before looking at the Mizukage and shaking their head.

"One blow? He took her out with just one?"

Gengetsu felt that sensation when Naruto looked back at the remaining swordsmen who were now all united against him. In response, the Namikaze warrior unleashed his own killing intent making several weaker ninjas and civilians drop unconscious.

Mangetsu flinched when the overwhelming pressure unleashed by that killing intent fell upon him and his comrades.

"Everyone, he's probably an S-Rank shinobi" commented Haku with gritted teeth, as she tried to fight against the overwhelming power.

"Even if he's a Kage level ninja, he can't survive if all of us attack him together" advised Mangetsu,

"Then what are waiting for?" demanded Zabuza, as the remaining five swordsmen unleashed their weapons much to the excitement of the crowd.

Tobirama narrowed his gaze when all five surviving swordsmen charged towards Naruto from various directions. Instead of quick counter moves, the Kiri General stayed rooted to his spot but his eyes watched each of his approaching opponents keenly before he clasped his hands together.

 **"Ash Release: Hidden Explosion"**

Mangetsu felt the change in the air and instantly signaled the others as all five of them performed the same set of hand seals in unison and at a rapid pace.

 **"Water Style: Water Barrier"**

All five swordsmen release large chunks of water from their mouths around them creating a water barrier and just in time as the very air around them was ignited engulfing a small portion of the area on fire.

The water barriers bore the brunt of the blast and protected their casters but it also restricted their movement temporarily, a weakness which Naruto took advantage of as he appeared right behind Jinpachi's barrier and placed a tag on the recovering barrier.

 **"Sealing Style: The Greater Void"**

Jinpachi gasped when the limited air inside his water barrier was instantly sucked away into the seal, he made desperate attempts to escape his new prison but the same sealing tag kept him in place. He looked into those cold red eyes for a few long seconds before his vision started to blur, a firm hand pierced the barrier and grasped the struggling man's neck choking what little air was left inside his body rendering him unconscious.

As the body hit the ground, Naruto turned back and saw the remaining four swordsmen staring at him with contempt and hidden fear in their eyes.

"You still want to dance?" asked Naruto coldly, as he placed his hand upon the hilt of his sword.

Tobirama was perhaps the only one in the crowd who was not shocked by the way the battle was turning out. He was not one to dismiss any opponent but the people of Kiri and its shinobi had no idea about who they were dealing with. The Hokage could still remember the mangled corpse of the Two Tails all those years ago, this boy had been strong enough to murder a Biju when he was just 14. Now he was a man grown, a veteran of two wars...only Kami knew how much power he had amassed in his mission to destroy the Land of Lightning for what they did to his family.

Zabuza and Kisame both quickly performed a similar set of hand seals unleashing their village's famous jutsu.

 **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"**

The mist started to spread quickly across the entire area and started to hamper the vision of many including Naruto's, undeterred he grabbed the tanto version of his sword and threw it in the eastern direction.

Haku felt the weapon approaching through the whistling wind and dodged it with ease but her eyes widened in horror when Naruto appeared right beside her as he grabbed the very tanto she dodged a moment ago. Her painful scream echoed across the area a moment later.

Mangetsu hastily dispersed the mist and was angered when he saw his oldest friend had already collapsed with a non lethal wound across her back. Naruto had made sure to not inflict permanent damage but had not shown any mercy either by also delivering a swift blow to his opponent's head knocking her out.

"Kisame, Zabuza!'"

The remaining three swordsmen had murder in their eyes as they quickly performed a set of hand seals as Naruto mirrored their every sign perfectly and with equal speed.

 **"Water Style: Water Wall"**

 **"Water Style: Water Wall"**

Two monstrous waves of raging water were unleashed by the fighters which clashed against each other with a resounding roar.

Naruto had to instantly use his Sword and tanto together to block twin strikes from Zabuza and Kisame who appeared beside him at alarming speed. His eyes narrowed when he saw Mangetsu in the air with his weapon aimed at him.

 _"Got you, now!"_

With both his hands and weapons engaged he was left completely open to Mangetsu's attack but the swordsmen triumph didn't arrive as another nine replicas of Naruto emerged from the water that had pooled up from the previous attack.

The clones attacked each swordsmen in a three man team which forced them to release Naruto from the deadlock in order to save themselves from getting hit. Zabuza and Kisame were easily able to dispatch their opponents with a single swing of their blades but their eyes widened in surprise when the real Naruto disappeared from their side in a flash.

Mangetsu had known something was wrong the moment the three clones were so easily destroyed by a single swing of his sword. He got his doubts answered when Naruto appeared behind him and forced him to defend himself.

An unearthly scream was unleashed as _**Muramasa**_ clashed against _**Kabutowari**_.

Naruto saw Mangetsu swing his blade horizontally at him and ducked but was soon forced to jump away when Zabuza and Kisame again appeared beside Mangetsu's side.

Gengetsu didn't miss those cold red eyes glaring at the remaining three swordsmen for their defiance. In them, he saw anger so deep that it unnerved him a bit. His eyes widened when he felt the enormous build up of chakra...

He looked at Tobirama and was relived to see the Hokage shared his feelings.

"You _don't_ want to dance anymore, Mangetsu" warned Naruto, his voice sending chills down many people's hearts.

Mangetsu had never seen a gaze as intense as the one currently burning in those red eyes. The anger and hate burning inside Naruto's heart, he could feel it growing stronger with each passing moment ready to lash out.

He saw Zabuza and Kisame were also not unaffected by the power of their opponent but both were either brave or stupid enough to still hold their ground.

When none of the three backed down, Naruto's gaze narrowed in contempt as he clasped his hands together once more.

 _"Then Disappear"_

Tobirama and Gengetsu's eyes widened in horror when they felt all the chakra that been infused into the very air itself.

 _"Fire and Wind. This is bad"_ thought Tobirama worriedly, as he exchanged a nod with his counterpart Kage.

They both rushed in but it was too late...

 **"Ash Release: Particle Annihilation"**

Kirigakure was engulfed in a bright flash as powerful as the scorching sun rendering most people blind. The few strong enough to still see witnessed an explosion identical to a mini Bijudama spreading across the entire sky. It consumed the very air itself and mercilessly set it on fire.

Tobirama didn't miss the fact that the explosion was not stopping but only growing more and more larger.

Naruto had set the very atmosphere on fire...

 _"Is this his version of Amaterasu? I can still feel that heat even from this distance..."_ thought Tobirama, his respect and wariness for this shinobi increasing even more than before.

Thankfully, Naruto had staged that attack several kilometers high in the sky and completely away from the village and its citizens. He had no intentions of harming anyone but this action delivered his intentions very clear to the people of Kirgakure.

Naruto panted slightly as he unclasped his hands bringing an end to blinding explosion much to the relief of the people around him. His cold red eyes landed upon his last three opponents who had all gone extremely pale...

 _"Do you still want to dance?"_

Mangetsu's hands were shaking as he tried his best to maintain his grip over his sword. He saw his comrades were not doing much better after seeing what had just happened.

 _''He could have killed us all at any moment. Was he toying with us this entire time?"_ thought Mangetsu bitterly,

For the first time in his life, he felt outclassed completely.

"Stand down" he ordered in a firm and commanding tone,

Neither Zabuza or Kisame had the will left to protest as they lowered their weapons just as Mangestu did the same. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the medical ninja had restored their remaining group members and they too had seen a glimpse of Naruto's frightening power.

They were all relieved when Naruto's red eyes transformed back into his natural blue ones and he too placed his sword on his back. Wordlessly, he turned around and walked away leaving behind a stunned crowd.

* * *

(Next Day)

Tobirama was not surprised when Naruto showed up at his door fully armed at midnight. Previously the job of keeping an eye over him had been assigned to the Anbu but it would seem the Mizukage had need of those resources, so instead he sent one man powerful enough to keep Tobirama in check should he try something unsavory.

The negotiations between both Kage were still going on and would take another week before Tobirama imagined Gengetsu would allow formal negotiations to begin with Konoha.

He calmly stepped beside Naruto who remained silent as both of them simply observed the small lake in front of them.

"You have become a very powerful shinobi" praised Tobirama honestly,

Tobirama felt saddened when he saw Naruto remain silent and just observe the peaceful water in front of them. If the reports were true and if this boy was truly his son, then Tobirama had failed him.

He was no stranger to war and misery, having been born in the Clan wars Era had made him go through enough of that. He had lost family, loved ones, friends and comrades but never once had he been truly alone. Even when Hashirama died, he had Mito and his nieces and nephews. He had the Senju Clan supporting him and the entire village as well.

This boy on the otherhand lost everyone at a very young age.

Revenge kept him going for the past ten years but even that was not enough to fill the hole in his heart.

His actions were contradictory in nature, a part of his heart wanted to bond with the people of Kirigakure to reclaim what he lost. Even if never said it, he wanted friends, comrades...most of all he wanted a family.

At the same time, he was a spy.

It was why he had tried his best yesterday to push away the people of Kirigakure by trying to make them afraid of his power.

He probably didn't have anyone left in Uzu who cared for him or would welcome him if he ever returned. Maybe they had forgotten he even existed...

On the otherhand, someday Kirigakure would discover his truth. At that point, he would belong nowhere as Uzu would wash their hands off him...so would Konoha.

 _He was truly...alone._

"Do whatever it takes to return back to your home, Nidaime. You have family waiting for you" suggested Naruto,

"I will. Why did you go that far during that battle?" questioned Tobirama seriously,

"I am about to take those men into a meat grinder of the worst kind. I wanted them to know that I was strong enough to handle anything that came our way" confessed Naruto, making Tobirama narrow his gaze.

"What is this mission?" asked Tobirama hesitantly,

Naruto looked at him for a long moment, judging whether it was right to reveal it or not. In the end, he sighed and looked at the dark sky as he confirmed Tobirama's worst fears.

"I am going to execute the Land of Lightning's main royal family"

Tobirama paled as he heard that, if fighting Kumogakure wasn't serious enough. This boy was talking about executing the most highly protected man and his entire family in the Land of Lightning. For that to happen, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen would have to go deep behind enemy lines and fight against one of the most fiercest warriors in the entire world. Even if they succeeded in their mission, the Land of Lightning would ensure they were all killed brutally for executing their Daimyo.

"It's a suicide mission" realized Tobirama outloud, earning a nod from the boy beside him.

"That's my specialty, if you remember" retorted Naruto with a faint smirk,

Tobirama clenched his fists, on one hand he could see what affects this would have on the enemy if the mission was accomplished. It could possibly become the catalyst for bringing an end to this war, as a Kage he would whole heartedly back this move.

But as this child's possible father...

"It's dangerous" cautioned Tobirama, hoping the boy would see reason and value his life for once.

"I have nothing left to lose" countered Naruto frankly,

Tobirama saw the same ruthlessness in those eyes as the one which existed in his own heart. If only he could talk to Naruto about what he had learned from Sakumo without losing what little trust they had between each other. How he wished Hashirama was here for his elder brother would know how to break what they had discovered to this boy without making him an enemy.

"I have a request" said Naruto boldly,

"I'm listening" nodded Tobirama, now he was truly curious as Naruto had never asked him for anything before.

"Should I perish, you will pull Ino Yamanaka off her assignment in Kirigakure and take her back to her home" demanded Naruto sternly, earning a cold glance from the Hokage.

"She's a shinobi. Her presence here ensures that her home remains safe" refuted Tobirama, and flinched when Naruto's eyes turned red.

"I don't care. She's my friend and I won't let her be used and thrown aside. If anything happens to her, then I will hold Konoha _personally_ responsible. You don't want to be my enemy, **Nidaime** " warned Naruto coldly,

"Is that a threat?" asked Tobirama sternly, as some of his own chakra flared.

 _"That's a promise"_

The tension between them increased more and more as both refused to blink and stared into each other's eyes.

"I don't take threats to Konoha lightly, Naruto" warned Tobirama, murder returning in his cold eyes.

"Keep my last remaining friend safe or else be prepared to relearn why the Namikaze clan was feared"

Tobirama remained silent as Naruto walked away after delivering that threat. If it was anyone else, Tobirama would have a plan to deal with them if they ever threatened the village. But when it came to his own possible child, he had no answer at the moment.

 _"The Uchiha's curse of evil lingers in his heart, Elder Brother. What should I do?"_ thought Tobirama worriedly,

The more he learned about Naruto, the more he reminded Tobirama of a younger Madara. It was as if fate was playing a cruel joke on him, he who had despised the Uchiha for a long time now had his only child having that clan's blood running through his veins.

He didn't know how to break this secret to Naruto, much less pull him off this mission to ensure he remains safe.

Tobirama sighed.

"Now I know why I never married in the first place, Elder Brother..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **This is probably my first story which achieved more than 1k+ followers and almost the same number of favorites with just 11 chapters and 50K words. Really makes me happy to see that people are liking the content, hopefully the reviews also increase if just a little bit.**

 **How do you guys think this story will end? Would love to hear your thoughts and predictions.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	12. Conflict

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Conflict**

* * *

Naruto looked at the assembled group of men and women before him with a keen focus upon gauging each of their reactions. Having just explained the details of their upcoming mission and the plan of action, he wanted to understand if they were mentally and physically prepared for the same.

It was but natural for them to have questions and they started pouring in just as he had expected.

"What kind of strength will the enemy have?" questioned Ameyuri straight forwardly,

"Unknown. Considering the value of the target, expect a regiment or less stationed for his protection. Many will be shinobi. I will admit, this will not be easy" clarified Naruto without hesitation,

"Security will be tighter than ever considering our recent destruction of Osaka. The enemy will expect an attack, so the element of surprise is already lost. Moreover, you want us to stage this assassination in such a way that fingers are pointed at the Land of Lightning's elite noble families rather than Kirigakure. That would imply we never get detected" suggested Jinpachi,

Naruto just gave a nod earning grim looks from his fellow swordsmen.

"How do we plan to infiltrate this massive operation area. There is no sea nearby and it is completely surrounded by mountains. Getting in through land will be next to impossible without detection, they will have barriers in place to sense the enemy that manages to evade patrols and checkpoints" warned Mangetsu,

Naruto was satisfied to see that the future commander of the 212th Legion had a keen gaze for details. Most of all, he never underestimated the enemy or overestimated his own powers.

Traits of a fine shinobi.

"The Land of Lightning is not as proficient in Sealing Techniques as Konoha or Uzu. Our Anbu reports suggest that the maximum area covered by their barrier is within this range" informed Naruto, as he highlighted quite a large area across the map.

"Then how do we get in? You are pretty good at Fuinjutsu, can you make a hole in this wall?" asked Kisame with a grin,

"Not enough time without the risk of detection. Barrier teams usually change their shifts on a 12-hour basis. There is one way we can get in when such a change is happening. The barrier's weakest point is in this area, insertion from this point should allow us to sneak in undetected" explained Naruto as he marked a clear drop on the map.

A smirk came upon his hidden face when he saw everyone else blanch.

" _Aerial jump?_ You do remember none of us know how to fly unlike the Tsuchikage and his student" mocked Zabuza with a scowl,

"Naruto-san, we maybe strong but a jump from _25,000 feet?_ " asked Haku in a trembling voice,

The blonde officer had to fight hard to hide his disappointment. These warriors were considered the best in Kiri, he found their lack of faith in their own powers disturbing. Maybe it had to do with the fact that in their village's history such a mission had never been attempted.

While he had already led a similar mission deep behind enemy lines some years ago. Although he hoped the outcome didn't turn out to be the same as the last time, atleast for the sake of these swordsmen.

"I will make sure each of you lands safely after this jump. That's a promise"

He was not surprised when his declaration was met with silence until Mangetsu looked at him with a knowing gaze.

"You have done something like this before, haven't you?"

Naruto fought back a flinch at that sharp observation. While most people couldn't know about his history in the Anbu Blackops of Kiri, this boy being the Mizukage's son could access his mission records if he called in a favor. He had conducted such a mission in the past as an Uzu shinobi, denying that he had never done this before would crush what little trust these people may have in his abilities.

However, accepting the same would only invite more questions and probing.

"I.."

"We'll just have to believe in you, I guess. Everyone, I will not lie and say this is going to be easy. It's a suicide mission but one which would determine the future of our village and people. The Mizukage entrusted us with this future, we cannot fail" declared Mangetsu in a firm voice,

The blonde Namikaze couldn't help but feel that perhaps Mangetsu had purposefully not pushed him and diverted the group's attention. Why did he do it was the real question?

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the change those words had on the others. Even if they didn't say anything, their postures became a little more firm and confident.

"Do you really think we can do this?" asked Haku hesitantly, with the same question present in the eyes of most of the others as well.

Mangetsu had his own doubts but there was something about Naruto that made him want to believe in his plan and his abilities.

It was probably the way in which he carried himself which clearly showed that he knew what he was doing. The fact that he had already shown that he cared deeply about the lives of his men was enough to make him believe in this man once more.

"If it's any consolation, I had requested to be sent alone but the Mizukage believed the seven us were needed to work together" said Naruto apologetically, much to everyone's surprise.

"Why would you ask for something so suicidal?" asked Haku worriedly,

"Self Sacrifice. To protect one's home from the shadows selflessly is what being a shinobi is to me. I wanted to do this on my own in order to avoid other lives being put in jeopardy. But..." said Naruto hesitantly, a part of his heart unable to help but feel guilty for getting them involved in this risky operation.

"Naruto, believe in us"

His eyes widened when he heard Mangetsu say those words and the same feeling were present in the eyes of the others as well. A look of grim determination, he had seen that look before.

For just a tiny moment, he saw the shadows of his dead friends sitting before him just like these swordsmen were sitting before him now.

 _Believe in us._

Nagato had been the one to say those words all those years ago and the same feeling had been present in the eyes of all his friends from the S-Program. He had made a choice back then...

A choice that got everyone killed.

Mangetsu had seen the fleeting look of guilt that had plagued Naruto when he asked the man to believe in them. However, it was soon overtaken by a stoic gaze as the blonde man suppressed his inner emotions.

"We leave in two days. Get your gear ready"

* * *

Naruto walked alone in the cemetery of the fallen shinobi of Kirigakure. He didn't stop until he reached the memorial stone and simply stared at it. The names were different here, but he remembered Uzu having a similar stone where the names of his fallen comrades and family were mentioned.

The name of his little brother.

He gingerly touched the stone and felt the conflict in his heart fade away as a sense of calmness washed over him.

For the past few days, he had been fighting himself desperately. He had perhaps been fighting this feeling for an entire decade but now he knew his heart was cracking. There was a time when he closed his eyes, all he could see were the faces of his dead comrades and family.

But now, he could sleep if only a little.

He could rest at nights without the threat of nightmares plaguing him as having Ino there with him gave him some much needed peace. She was the only friend he had made in a long time, someone who understood him.

Someone who accepted him despite his faults and sins.

A small blush came upon his cheeks as he realized something which he hadn't before.

He liked to be around Ino, he enjoyed her company and her cheerfulness which was enough to cast away his own grim attitude. He knew that he was not an easy person to be around, but she never gave up on him and even had the guts to bash him if he sulked too much.

Even if she didn't realize it, she was already sealing away the hole in his heart little by little.

Maybe a part of him loved her.

Then there were the shinobi of Kirigakure. The way they looked up to him, believed in him, made him feel like the old days had returned once more. Maybe he could once again be someone people could depend upon, instead of being the scapegoat of all failures of the past.

The Seven Ninja Swordsmen were just like his comrades from the S-program in some ways. They were strong and smart, all of them were different from each other but when he fought by their side, he felt a camaraderie he hadn't experienced in years.

The way Gengetsu had faith in him reminded him of the way Yahiko had looked at him. In a way, the Mizukage reminded him of the father he had lost...

These bonds were precious to him, even if he was a spy and sworn to defend another village...a part of his heart cared about these people and Kirigakure.

And it scared him.

"Nagato, you all had faith in me and I failed..." he whispered, hoping his departed brother's soul could hear him.

"For a long time, I carried this burden and guilt. It was too heavy..." he confessed,

His gaze bore into the stone fiercely hoping that the dead could truly see his feelings for them as he made a new choice.

"Father, Mother, everyone...I shall always protect Uzu until the day I die. And I'll never forget any of you" he promised sincerely, as a lone tear fell from his eyes.

He closed his eyes as he made his decision.

For once, there was no pain or guilt left in his gaze when he opened his eyes again.

"But I think I want to move forward with some new comrades"

He gasped when he saw the ghosts of his family standing in front of him but instead of the angry glares from his nightmares, they were smiling.

"Minato" nodded Yahiko, his father.

"My son" whispered Inoue, his mother with a kind smile.

"Nii-san" greeted Nagato with a thumbs up and a cheeky smile,

In this moment, he truly realized what Ino had been trying to teach him for so long. It was not the dead that haunted him, but his own guilt that stopped him from moving forward.

He looked back at Kirigakure and despite all he had went through, it brought a warm feeling in his heart.

He was home.

Three gentle hands were placed at his back as they nudged him forward even as his family started to disappear, but that gesture alone washed away the last of his pain.

He looked back at Kirigakure with a newfound determination and hope that he had forgotten for a long time.

"I shall believe in them" he decided,

He stood tall and firm as he looked back at his family with a newfound determination.

"Father, Mother, Nagato...I will never give up. I'll believe in my new comrades and never let them die" he promised with a smile,

The ghosts vanished however something within him was filled again.

* * *

Tobirama had not been able to stop himself from thinking about the upcoming mission that Kirigakure was about to launch. It was not that he cared about the shinobi taking part or the outcome it would have for the Mist, but for the fact that his only possible son was leading it.

For all his faults, Tobirama could not deny that he found Naruto to be a good leader.

Still, the risks that child took...

"Tobirama-sama, you'll make a hole in the floor with all that pacing" chided Sakumo gently with a smile,

He paused and stared at another one of his prized subordinates who had been assigned to keep an eye on him in his current home. If only the Mist knew how many spies they had amidst their ranks, they would probably execute him on the spot.

That brought a thin smile to his lips.

"Sakumo, do you think Naruto can pull this off?" asked the Hokage honestly,

He had needed a second opinion, one that was unbiased and he could think of no other than the _White Fang_ who was fit for the task so he had told the man about Naruto's mission. He saw Sakumo smile at him without hesitation.

"He will"

Tobirama blinked and was unable to hide his surprise at the swift and confident reply. Sakumo must have gauged his reaction as a darker and grim faced look appeared on his own face.

"Do you remember the Battle of Aogika?" asked Sakumo,

"It's where you earned the name _"White Fang"_ , your bravery that day saved the lives of our shinobi. Although that victory costed us a lot of men" recited Tobirama, but narrowed his gaze when he saw Sakumo look away.

"I did what I could to survive and make others do the same. But there was another shinobi besides me that day who played a major role in that victory. The First Great Ninja War, Konoha and Uzu had sent a force of 2000 shinobi to stop an invasion from Kumo forces. The enemy had nearly three times our numbers, it was essentially a suicide mission. We were supposed to hold off the enemy force and perish allowing time for the majority of our forces to be mobilized. The enemy had launched the war so suddenly and blindsided us" explained Sakumo hesitantly,

"It was a difficult decision, one which the Uzukage had agreed with. Fortunately, we won that day" said Tobirama calmly, without a sign of any guilt or remorse.

Sakumo did not miss the harsh nature of this man, it was a stark difference to his own son's feelings towards his men. Tobirama would sacrifice a thousand shinobi without hesitation or remorse if it meant that would protect Konoha, but Naruto on the otherhand would try to save his men even if it meant taking great risks.

Tobirama was logical and methodical in each and every decision, whether it be politics or the battlefield.

"What you didn't know was that Naruto was present in that battle. It was his plan that carried us to victory" confessed Sakumo,

"What? I thought Danzo had led our forces properly. I had given him command of the force" said Tobirama sharply, as his gaze narrowed. He did not miss the way in which Sakumo's gaze hardened as Danzo's name was mentioned.

"I would be dead if that brat had led the battle entirely. So would our entire force, he wanted us to confront the enemy in open battle. He was callous and eager for glory, he specifically placed the Uchiha and Uzumaki shinobi in the Vanguard and was leading the entire force into a trap where the enemy would surround us followed by destroying us to the last man" said Sakumo bitterly,

Tobirama grit his teeth as he heard the hidden truth, he knew a man like Sakumo would not lie about something like this. The fact that he had kept silent about this would suggest he had valid reasons. He allowed the man to continue...

"The men were so close to a revolt, especially the Uchiha who thought that this was your way of getting rid of them. The Uzumaki were of the same belief. Danzo's attitude only made matters worse as he questioned the loyalty of the Uchiha to the village and the Uzumaki's commitment to our alliance. The only reason the Uchiha didn't mutiny was because of Kagami and his loyalty to the village. The Uzumaki were kept in check by their leader, a shinobi from the S-Program" revealed Sakumo,

The Second Hokage had to take a seat as these revelations were brought to his notice. It was no wonder the Uchiha became so edgy after the battle, he had always imagined it was their way of thinking...but to think his own student had pushed the Uchiha and Uzumaki to this limit.

"Nidaime, it is true that Madara betrayed the village but the Uchiha didn't. They stayed loyal and Madara paid for his treachery with death. You have needlessly ostracized the Uchiha by creating the Police Force, if not for this war your plan would have restricted the Uchiha to stay in the village and take less and less part in missions. Your students have inherited your will and your fears, someday it may lead our village to great darkness" warned Sakumo,

Tobirama clenched his fists to the point that he drew blood.

"Fortunately for us, Naruto had been present and took command when Danzo was injured. He led the men to victory through his tactical decisions with minimal losses. Even though we couldn't destroy the enemy completely, we were able to stop their invasion and inflict heavy casualties" confessed Sakumo,

''Why did you keep this secret from me?" asked Tobirama coldly,

"It was Naruto's wish"

Tobirama was again stunned by this revelation but allowed the man to continue.

"Naruto had seen the discord among our force. Danzo was commanding from the rear instead of leading the men, the enemy's aerial bomber squadron found the Command location and hit them. I was out in the frontlines where the enemy was decimating us when I got injured, the medical ninja took me back to the Command Center where I found not Danzo but an Uzumaki shinobi directing the troops in secret. He did not let the troops know that Command was hit and most of the officers were dead. Instead he made them retreat from the open terrain to the forest of Aogika"

"His actions saved our force from total massacre. He then used the haunted forest to lure the enemy into his trap, before the battle even began he had surveyed the entire terrain including the forest. He had this plan ready and used the caves across the forest to launch kamikaze attacks one after another. He isolated the large enemy force into splinter groups and took them out one by one within a week using the haunted forest as his shield. During the entire time, he kept up the impression that Danzo and the leadership were still in command and had not abandoned the men which kept them going. Finally, the enemy couldn't afford more casualties and retreated"

Sakumo's confession had opened up a whole lot of problems for the worried Hokage. If this was true...

"Why was Danzo hailed as a hero? Why did you officers not report this to me?" asked Tobirama, some anger seeping into his voice.

"It was a time of war, Nidaime. That victory bolstered the confidence of our troops and made them develop trust in each other. If they realized the truth...Naruto made us officers swear on our honor to keep his actions a secret and let Danzo take the credit for the victory. Most of the officers were afraid you would reprimand them for reporting against one of your prized students, they were wary of you Tobirama-sama" said Sakumo seriously,

"I cannot imagine Naruto to be much older than eleven or twelve when that battle took place" said Tobirama hesitantly,

"A true ninja protects from the shadows, he said. That victory united various clans within the village, it even strengthened our alliance with Uzu. It brought our shinobi closer, Naruto understood that better than anyone. Even at that tender age, he thought like a Hokage. We entrusted everything to him and he carried out his duties perfectly without expecting anything in return. He's a fine shinobi, Lord Second. Have faith in him" insisted Sakumo sincerely,

Tobirama didn't say anything in response even as Sakumo left to get them some tea.

It was true that he had always been wary of the Uchiha because of his past, maybe a part of him detested them for killing his brothers. Unlike Hashirama, he couldn't let go of the past so easily.

His eyes widened.

It was the exact same way Naruto thought, just as Tobirama's feelings for the Uchiha...Naruto detested Kumogakure for killing his brother.

All this time he had never been able to accept Naruto truly. Whenever Tobirama looked at him, all he could see were those eyes and the blood of the clan that Tobirama detested. A clan that killed his brothers, his parents, his friends, his comrades.

He tolerated the Uchiha to respect Hashirama's wish but never had he trusted them. Maybe he was passing on those feelings towards Naruto as well.

He had been so wary of the boy and his hatred that he failed to see the good in him.

Maybe a part of Naruto's heart was consumed by hatred for the brother he lost, but unlike Madara who chose to betray his home in his pain...this boy was still protecting it from the shadows.

He was a true shinobi.

"Maybe I was wrong, Elder Brother..."

* * *

Naruto stared at the sword in his hand quite attentively.

He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to stop being active, allowing himself to feel the energy around him. It took a few moments, but soon enough he could feel the familiar chakra of people and animals near the training ground he was currently standing in.

If he focused hard enough, he could also feel the energy fluctuating within the very nature itself.

He had not forgotten the way in which his prized sword had greedily consumed his energy during the Battle of Osaka. In that moment, his rage had made him incapable of sensing the drain but after the battle he had felt more fatigued than usual. The fact that he had vomited blood was a serious issue, and one which he had kept hidden from everyone including Ino for this was something he had to figure out himself first.

Even now, he had to fight off that minor attempt by the weapon to latch on to his chakra network.

It was acting like a parasite desperate to bond with its host, possibly even take over control with the passage of time.

A power like this couldn't have been created without some sort of foul ritual, it was too unnatural to be created without that.

There was only one way to measure the extent of the danger this weapon posed to him.

Wordlessly, he created a clone of himself who nodded back at him promising aid if things went out of control.

Naruto allowed the last of his control to fade and let himself to be fully revealed to Muramasa.

He was not surprised when the images of his deceased family flashed before his eyes. He watched them laugh with him, in this vision he seemed to be a Jounin and even his little brother was still alive with both of them having become fine shinobi of Uzu.

He had known this would not be easy and his strength was truly tested when their deaths played before his eyes one after another.

He saw his father jumping over that explosive to save his comrades.

He saw his mother stepping in between the sword aimed at him.

He saw his little brother getting butchered in a shower of rocks.

Then came his friends, his bonds and emotions that developed with them followed by their gruesome deaths.

When he didn't break despite the painful visions, they shifted directly towards Kirigakure.

Muramasa must have felt the slight flicker in his heart as it bombarded him with flashing images of all those whom he held dear, all those whom he respected, and those he wanted to protect one after another.

His eyes widened when he saw Kirigakure burn.

Nearly half of the village was in flames with entire streets littering with dead bodies. It was as if an invasion had been staged that wiped out large chunk of the population.

Anger surged through him when he saw a man dressed in dark robes slaughter two Jounin that got in his way. This man's face was covered by a rippled mask that was blood red in color. It was he who was leading an army of shinobi in unknown armor and crest marks on their backs within the village.

Naruto charged after them.

It took some effort to make himself invisible to the enemy and by the time he reached their location, he saw that they had entered the district where the Kaguya clan resided. His eyes widened when he saw dozens upon dozens of white haired men and women lying dead in the streets, in the houses, there were so many dead everywhere.

He had never truly cared about the Kaguya's, but this was terrible.

The way the wounds were inflicted on the dead clansmen clearly showed they were made to suffer horribly before death gave them mercy. This was an intentional act, one meant to hurt.

Even if the Kaguya's were selfish and bastards to an extent, to slaughter people like cattle...

He grit his teeth when he saw that same masked man entering what looked like to be the hall where the clan usually gathered for meetings or celebrations. His shinobi army was right behind him as they marched dutifully, a handful Kaguya guards tried to stop them but were easily cut down by that masked man.

He ran after them.

He clenched his fists when he entered the hall and found each and every Kaguya clansmen dead everywhere.

 _It was a massacre._

He heard fighting on the upper levels and charged ahead, his confidence was bolstered when the enemy didn't notice him even when he stood right beside them. While they looked human, their uniforms and armor were unlike anything he had ever seen before. Were they warriors of a new nation or one which was destroyed in the past?

What the hell was Muramasa showing him?

Steeling himself, he rushed into the only room that was left to be breached. The masked man tore it apart with a single clench of his right fist exposing nearly two dozen Kaguya children cowering behind tables and closets.

Their terror turned to relief when they saw the masked man but that feeling soon vanished when a sword appeared in that man's hand.

Naruto had been through two wars and seen some of the most brutal actions humans could commit, but nothing could prepare him for the way in which the masked man walked into the room and slashed a five year old boy's neck.

Bile rose in his throat when another little girl was sliced in half by that monster even as the soldiers under his command watched with cold eyes devoid of any emotion or mercy.

The children panicked and screamed in terror, many begged him for mercy, many just started to cry hysterically as they were too young to bear the brutality happening in front of them.

Naruto tried to move but found himself rooted to his spot by an invisible force. He couldn't close his eyes anymore to block the inhuman massacre happening in front of him. Each second another child was struck down by the masked man with their pleas for mercy having no effect on his heart. Even from the distance, Naruto could feel the hatred and anger in this shinobi. He was in deep agony but that didn't stop him from killing each and every one of the Kaguya children.

Naruto collapsed to his knees when the final child was killed. Part of him was horrified by what he had just seen, another was relieved that it was over.

 _Lord Flash..._

He blinked and opened his eyes when he heard a whisper so sinister that it rattled his heart.

 _Lord Flash..._

Naruto froze when that voice spoke again and this time the masked man turned around to directly stare at him.

Their eyes met and it was in that moment when Naruto saw a pair of lifeless and cold red eyes burning through his very soul.

 **His eyes.**

The man in front of him removed his mask only to reveal Naruto's own face staring back at him. Those red eyes had lost all innocence and mercy, that hardened face showed a man who had been through hell. That broken gaze...

Showed he had lost all faith.

 _Fulfill your destiny, Lord Flash._

Hatred surged through him at that voice even as it said those heinous words. Instead of making him stronger, it started to weaken him making him realize just what exactly the sword was trying to do.

He looked at this version of him and knew this was not who he was or who he wanted to be.

He had done several messed up things in the past as part of his mission or for his revenge, but it had only brought him more pain and suffering.

He was not a hero like his Father or little brother, but he also didn't want to be a monster.

He was Naruto Namikaze of Kirigakure and...

...He was Minato Namikaze of Uzushiogakure.

The vision started to disappear as his will overpowered that of the sword. It protested viciously trying to show him other images but Naruto's firm belief in himself made all those attempts futile.

When he opened his eyes fully, he saw his clone had disappeared due to the severe distress the original went through. His gaze landed upon the sword and was surprised to see it was burning up.

But instead of a red aura that radiated hatred and anger, it was a blue colored aura that reflected the peace which the sword master had made with himself.

Naruto also didn't feel the sword trying to consume his life force, instead it was trying to aid him as much as possible by sharing the chakra it had stored with him.

He nodded to himself as he understood something about his weapon for it would work the way he wanted it to.

He just had to be strong enough to always make it clear who was the master.

* * *

The rays of the sun were slowly receding away from the village allowing its famous Mist to return once again. Human activity started to slow down if only a little as Naruto strolled towards his home.

He had taken the liberty to travel across rooftops for the people would never let him go if he walked among them.

It would seem most of the village was enamored by their new 'General' and wanted to see what he was really like in ordinary life. For them, he was a mystery...

Dismissing those thoughts, he increased his speed but stopped when he saw a familiar face sitting in the training ground near his home.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw four Hunter ninjas surrounding the shinobi.

Grabbing a kunai from his pouch, he threw it straight forward in the direction of the training ground.

* * *

Mei had been in the midst of a heated argument with four hunter ninjas when they were all stopped by a bright yellow flash happened in front of them.

When their vision finally cleared, Mei was surprised to see a familiar blonde haired man with a stark white haori standing in front of her.

"Lord Seventh..." she whispered,

He was holding that kunai which she had barely seen flying towards them before that flash had happened.

Apparently, the Hunters knew this man too.

"Scatter" ordered one of the Hunters,

Wordlessly, all of the hunters deserted the area in the blink of an eye drawing a smirk from the tall man currently standing in front of Mei.

"Bullies are really annoying, aren't they?" he asked with a smile, as he offered her his hand.

"You shouldn't have intervened. I was about to handle them" she answered honestly, but didn't refuse his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry, I thought...nevermind" he apologized sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head.

Mei couldn't help but notice that the real Naruto was quite clumsy and sheepish. There was no doubt he was extremely powerful, he had proved that too many times but just standing beside him gave her a sense of peace she had only experienced with her family.

Maybe it was because he accepted her even though she was a Jinchuuriki.

"People might start hating you, if you are seen to be taking my side or even being around me, Lord Seventh" she cautioned him, if only for his well being.

"Then that's their problem" he answered flatly, making her blink in surprise at his honesty.

"We only live once so it's better to live on our terms as much as we can"

She couldn't help but smile at that simple but true philosophy.

"You were trying to meditate in order to better control your powers, weren't you?" he asked sharply,

She had to again remind herself that behind that easygoing man was a fine shinobi. One that she respected and admired.

"Yes" she admitted,

"It's scary when we have to battle our own self. It's one of the toughest battles one can ever fight.." he whispered, and from the way he said it portrayed he had been through something like that.

"Lord Seventh..."

"Please call me Naruto when we are not on mission. It's embarrassing enough as it is..." he requested with a smile, making her smile as well.

"Well then, Naruto. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay in the 501st, I got the conscription letter today" said Mei with large smile, but he just shrugged.

"You're a fine shinobi, Mei. I need people like you if we are to win this war" admitted Naruto honestly,

"Still, I wanted you to know that I am grateful for your faith in me which is why I want to make myself stronger. I couldn't help you much during the last battle, but this time..." she whispered hopefully, and was satisfied when he nodded respectfully at her resolve.

He seemed to hesitate for a few moments before he made up his mind and looked at her.

"I'm going on a mission soon" he said, as he rummaged through his pockets only to produce a sealing tag before her.

Somehow, Mei had a feeling that this was not an ordinary mission judging from the grim expression in the man's eyes.

Her doubts were proven true when he offered her that sealing tag.

"I may not return"

It was a reality every shinobi had to live with, including Mei herself. Still, the thought of losing the man standing before her did not sit well, even troubled her heart to some extent.

"Focus upon your meditation and place this seal upon your body. If the beast tries to take control, this will stop it" promised Naruto sincerely,

"Why do you go so far for me, Lord Seventh?" asked Mei in a whisper, as she respectfully accepted the seal.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"You know why..."

Her eyes became moist as she realized he understood and respected her devotion to the village. He was not afraid of her or the beast within her, besides from her father...he was the only one who had faith in her.

"Your path may not have been easy but you have a strength most people don't possess. Someday the people of this village will truly come to recognize and respect the shinobi that you are. Most importantly, you are not alone...Mei" said Naruto sincerely with a smile,

He gave her a parting nod even as a lone tear slipped from her eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto" said Mei happily, even as a small blush crept up on her cheeks.

"The future must stay bright. I leave the village to you, Mei"

He was gone even as he whispered those words to her, watching him go away ignited a tiny spark of worry inside of Mei. Just what was this mission that he was going on? She didn't know much but this man was the only one aside from her family who treated her like a human being, who respected her as a shinobi and had faith in her.

It would break her heart if something were to happen to him.

She flinched when she closed her eyes for a second only to see the same man being buried in a coffin.

No, she couldn't let that happen.

 _"You are the future of this village, Lord Seventh. We cannot lose you"_ she thought with determination,

She clenched her fist and looked in the direction of the Mizukage's office knowing what she had to do to keep that future safe.


	13. Last Light

**Glad you guys are liking the story. Hope you continue the support.**

 **Music Recommendation for this chapter: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park (Available on Youtube)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Last Light**

* * *

Naruto stood alone in his bedroom as he examined the gear currently displayed across his bed. Four different scrolls containing kunai and shuriken, even the exploding ones. Beside that rested a medkit, a sturdy pair of ropes and another scroll containing sealing tags alongwith his custom made gear.

A standard blue shirt over which he would wear a common grey-colored flak jacket which was prevalent among Kumo shinobi and dark black pants. Unlike the past where he preferred combat boots, this time he was wearing combat edition sandals as only the Kinkaku were allowed combat boots in Kumogakure.

Another change was the fact that he was not going to carry Muramasa with him in this mission. Just like every other swordsmen will be leaving their infamous swords behind and only carry standard weapons.

It would reduce their power nearly by half but the main objective of this mission was to break the Land of Lightning's unity, that would never happen if Kirigakure was found to be behind the assassination of the Daimyo and his family.

It was why he was carrying his sword from his Anbu days. It was a sharp weapon and extremely light in nature, the fact that it could channel chakra was an added bonus.

At the end of this gear was also a will he had written should something happen to him.

It was a possibility every shinobi had to prepare for and he was no exception. After all these years, it was second nature to him. Previously, he had willed to have his assets and wealth be distributed to the orphan children of Uzu.

While that mandate still existed, he had also added another part of his will that made Ino his beneficiary for all the wealth he had earned in Kirigakure. Suffice it to say, considering his vast Anbu career and current enlistment as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, would not leave her wanting for money.

Satisfied that he had everything in place for tomorrow's mission, he quickly placed the entire set in his wardrobe carefully, to be taken out tomorrow night when he embarked on the mission.

Just as he finished, he heard a soft knock on the door and saw his wife standing there patiently with a resigned expression on her face.

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?" she asked knowingly,

"Yes"

He narrowed his eyes in curiosity when she nodded and then went out for a moment only to come back with a soft wooden box in her hands. He walked towards her and didn't miss the apprehension on her face.

"Open it" she requested, earning a nod from him.

He gingerly lifted the lid and blinked in surprise when he saw what she had got for him. He looked at her and saw her fears clearly.

His hand picked up one of the custom made kunai that was neatly placed in the box. Unlike other normal kunai, this one was completely different. For starters, there were _three_ sharply edged blades instead of one possessed by normal kunai. While it was a little heavier, its handle was made of fine leather that made it easy to hold. He also didn't miss that it had tiny slot over which any seal could be placed to make it an explosive weapon.

This weapon would prove extremely helpful in melee battles and long range fights as well. Plus, there was another idea that was forming in his mind for which he could use these kunai.

A weapon like this could only be crafted by the chief blacksmith of this village, one who had made his prized sword.

And his services were extremely expensive, even most Jounin couldn't afford to buy his weapons.

Ino had brought two dozen of such kunai for him if that other box of similar design resting on their dining table was any indication apart from the one in his hand.

He lowered his gaze as the gift he had for her paled in comparison to what she had given him.

"Is it not good? I'll bring something better if.." said Ino worriedly,

He immediately looked up in alarm as she was about to take his silence in the wrong way. Their gaze met and he said two words that destroyed all her fears.

"It's perfect"

Ino felt a great weight had been lifted off her chest, watching him smile at her warmed her heart.

Getting these kunai had not been an easy task. For starters, the blacksmith had refused her quite a few times when she went to gave the order. Only when she revealed her full name did the blacksmith immediately accept her offer, although it didn't change his exorbitant rates.

Still, she had enjoyed that old fool's reaction when she introduced herself as _Ino Namikaze_.

That memory made her blush as it was the first time she had truly acknowledged being his partner from her heart instead as a part of her mission.

Something had changed inside of Naruto, she could see it even if he never said anything. He had always been considerate about her, but since past few days he made sure to assist her wherever he could. Though, cooking was something she made him stay away from if both of them wanted to live.

He also took her out for outings and dinners, even when she insisted that he didn't have to. The fact that he took her to her most favorite places in the village showed her that something between them had changed.

"I also wanted to give you something" he said quietly, bringing her out of her own thoughts.

"You don't have to" she replied quickly, for she had not given him this gift and expected one in return.

"I'm really grateful to you for all that you have done for me. It might not seem much in your eyes, but it is for me. Although I doubt my gift will be as good as yours" he added sheepishly,

He respectfully kept the kunai box on a nearby table but did hang on to the kunai in his hand quite possessively which made her smirk.

That smirk vanished when he opened one of his smaller drawers and produced a fine diamond necklace.

Ino gasped as he approached back towards her, his own fears easy for her to see. However, her gaze was fixed upon the Namikaze clan marking on that necklace.

"It belonged to my mother. I want you to have it" he said with a smile,

"Naruto, I can't...this is a part of your family. And I am not one-"

Her eyes widened as she finally understood his feelings. She looked in his serene blue eyes and found nothing but endless love and affection for her. It brought tears in her eyes which made him panic instantly.

He sheepishly babbled and apologized before she silenced him with a fierce kiss across his lips. He stood still for a moment before giving in as he wrapped his arms around her and returned her gesture.

When they finally broke apart, she looked deep into his eyes to make sure he knew what he was doing.

Naruto didn't flinch and understood her question even if she never asked him in words. He knew despite the gift which made things pretty clear about his feelings for her, he had to confess. This was not the way he wanted this to happen, but he couldn't go back now.

"You're very important to me, Ino. I remember the day we met, I nearly told you to mind your own business" he said apologetically, making her roll her eyes at him.

"You were an ass back then. Still are to some extent" she teased him, and was hoping he would retort back. Instead, he just smiled at her which sent a tingling sensation in her heart.

"Still, you're a stubborn woman. You made sure to keep me focused and functional, you took up responsibilities for the both of us without expecting anything in return. You comforted me during my nightmares, even when I disrespected you" he remembered shamefully,

It had been the earlier days of their partnership where he was wary of her. She had tried to comfort him during his nightmares only to receives warnings to stay away and even nearly coming to blows.

"Things were different back then. You have been through a lot, Naruto" she reassured him, but he shook his head.

"My crimes are mine. What I am trying to say is that you never gave up on me, supported me and cared for me despite not knowing me. You allowed me to make peace with my past, make peace with myself. Because of you I have hope for a future that I have never seen and I want you to be a part of that future" he confessed,

"Naruto, what are you?" she asked, her throat feeling dry as he looked at her with a smile and blush covering his cheeks.

"I love you"

He didn't look away even when her eyes widened and her lips trembled. A part of him was scared for going so far knowing how dangerous their jobs were. A part of him was scared of losing her...

 _One more time._

He repeated that mantra over and over again in his heart for he wanted to believe in the future, wanted to believe in her for she was worth it.

She lowered her gaze and he tensed when a few tears fell on the floor but then she wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a warm embrace.

"You took so long, Baka"

His hands trembled as he melted into that warm embrace but deep down a hole in his heart was filled.

* * *

Ino groggily opened her eyes when she felt the warmth beside her had gone missing. She flinched when she felt the evening rays of the sun penetrating through their room's window.

She had never felt so tired and so fulfilled at the same time. The memories of their actions last night made her blush, the fact that she had slept for most of the day showed how tired she was.

Her gaze fell upon her partner who had finished dressing up for his mission which would begin tonight.

She watched him move around making sure to not her presence be felt. He grabbed most of his gear before looking at himself in the mirror. Her breath stopped when he activated those red eyes that resembled the Sharingan so much.

He quickly practiced a strange set of hand seals at speeds which was impossible for her to follow.

What happened next clearly baffled her...

"So this is how you are going to make sure that airdrop succeeds?" she whispered in awe,

He blinked in surprise before looking at her and had to control his urges firmly when he saw her naked body and the memories of last night came rushing back.

She smirked on seeing his reaction before walking towards him without any shame.

"This jutsu belonged to my little brother" he confessed somberly,

"Nagato?" she asked, remembering one of their recent conversations when he had revealed the names of his deceased family.

The sadness in his eyes at the mentioning of his brother was enough for her to understand that perhaps Naruto loved his little brother more than anyone. That feeling was quickly replaced by hatred as he clenched his fists.

"He was a better shinobi than me. I can barely even master a small portion of this jutsu, but he could do so much more. He could have been so much more..." whispered Naruto bitterly,

"Naruto..."

"Finally after so many years I will get the chance to avenge my little brother by killing the man whose ambitions led to his death" promised Naruto remorselessly,

"Revenge won't give you peace, Naruto" she warned him, and saw him stare at her with mild disappointment in his red eyes.

"So this is the Senju's Will of Fire? Hashirama, even dead you still haunt this world with your mistakes" spat Naruto furiously,

"What?" asked Ino in surprise, she had never imagined Naruto carried so much bitterness towards the First Hokage.

"Even dead, he still lives on through you and all those who carry his will. But he was wrong" said Naruto fiercely,

He kissed her before departing a few moments later, however their conversation haunted her as it only solidified what Tobirama had said to her a few days back when she had been placed on guard duty.

She watched Naruto walk away from their balcony as Tobirama's words terrified her.

 _The Namikaze clan is extinct because of Kumogakure. His parents and sibling are dead because of the ambition of the Land of Lightning. His comrades were butchered by the very same nation._

 _Naruto carries all the hatred of the Namikaze clan, of his family, of his brother, of his comrades and will strike the Land of Lightning with that curse._

 _For that is his ninja way._

* * *

When Naruto reached the operation area, he was **_not_** pleased.

The reason for that was plain and simple. His original planned involved seven highly skilled operatives taking part in this mission, but now there were _seven_ in the area apart from him.

His cold blue eyes narrowed at the unexpected addition of Mei Terumi.

Even if she and the others had their faces covered by Kumogakure Anbu masks, he could easily identify each and every member of his squad. They must have also sensed his ire as Mangetsu immediately stepped forward and handed him a sealed scroll that had the Mizukage's stamp on it.

Sending one scathing glare at Mei who flinched, he opened the scroll and clenched his fist as he read the order.

 _Your backup plan._

Those three words alone had sent his plan for a toss much less jeopardized the entire mission.

"I have filled her in on the plan as per the Mizukage's orders" informed Mangetsu curtly, and didn't flinch when Naruto glared at him furiously.

"This is a mistake" cursed Naruto,

Mei was extremely heartbroken on hearing those words but did not back away even as Naruto marched towards her. She remained tall and strong even as he mercilessly strapped that old seal back on her shoulder.

"I don't know how you played on the Mizukage's fears but know this that you have crossed a line with me. Your presence here puts our entire operation at risk" scolded Naruto, even as he activated the seal that would keep her from activating her beastly powers without his explicit content.

"The village cannot afford to lose seven of its best warriors for one mission. I am here to ensure all of you return back alive, Naruto" answered Mei curtly,

"That's _Commander_ for you and you will not use your powers unless I say so. You will not disobey me or _I will kill you_ "

Mei gulped when those merciless red eyes activated again in the Commander's gaze which clearly showed how serious he was about the threat he had just made.

"She might come in handy if we are deep shit" countered Ameyuri,

"A Jinchuuriki is an open target and one which can be easily identified. Kumogakure will already have her marked and known to each of its shinobi" argued Jinpachi furiously,

"But the same could be said for us-" argued Haku,

 _"Enough"_

The bantering instantly stopped when that command was issued by Naruto who was looking at the night sky.

"We improvise. That's how the Blackops function"

He received grim nods in return as everyone fell into line which finally made Naruto send a nod towards Mangetsu who started performing a familiar set of hand seals.

 **"Summoning Jutsu"**

The Hozuki clan ninja summoned forth a large eagle that stared back at the shinobi with a curious gaze. Mangetsu quickly hopped on top of it and took up what could be called the _pilot_ seat.

"Use chakra to keep yourselves seated and make no unnecessary movements or you will fall to your deaths" instructed Naruto crisply,

He watched as the squad took up positions over the large bird and when his red eyes confirmed that each of them had grappled themselves with the summon through chakra, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Cover your eyes for the skies will be violent tonight"

As planned, the squad instantly donned their combat glasses including Mei. The fact that she had the same gear as everyone else was a small relief for Naruto as he had feared she had been sent in unprepared.

"Our hearing will be limited up there and during the jump, so we must rely on hand signs. Repeat them all once more" he commanded,

He was pleased to note that everyone perfectly mimicked the hand signs for various short messages. The fact that Mei did not falter showed that Mangetsu had been thorough in her briefing.

"Check your gear and supplies"

Nobody protested as they ran one last check over the limited but critical gear that they would be taking behind enemy lines. One by one they offered a thumbs up, and as Haku gave the last one she received a firm nod from Naruto.

Silence prevailed in the forest around them as Naruto steeled himself and hopped on the bird.

They all looked at each other and didn't miss the fact that somewhere deep inside their hearts they were nervous. It was very likely a one way trip and if caught, then their ends would not be pretty.

But they were all seasoned shinobi who had lived through war, so no more words were required.

"Launch"

Mangetsu sucked in a breath as the command was given by their leader which was soon followed by a battlecry from the eagle as it flapped its massive wings kicking up dust and debris.

Mei was unable to stop her shaking as the beast took the skies and she felt a nauseous feeling in her gut when she looked down at the increasing distance from the ground.

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked back to see Naruto staring back at her with a firm but reassuring gaze. It was still clear that he was not happy with her presence but had accepted responsibility of her life as their Commander.

His soothing chakra made the uncomfortable feeling in her gut to remain in control and on his advise she didn't look back down again and only stared at the sky and the vast sea ahead of them.

* * *

(Ten Hours Later)

Zabuza grimaced as another strong wave of chilling air hit him and if not for the Commander's earlier instruction of using chakra to keep himself steady over the bird, well it was safe to say he would have met a crappy end considering all he saw around him were clouds.

 _Very angry clouds._

Haku let out a small shriek when the clouds nearby her roared in fury spitting lightning across the skies. To her embarrassment, Ameyuri saw her and laughed back even as the red head woman tried to stop her own flinching.

Mangetsu felt it extremely difficult to see anything as the constant rainfall made it impossible even for him to see through his combat glasses. Even his summon felt uncomfortable flying at 25,000 feet in the midst of a violent storm and heavy rainfall.

Jinpachi and Kisame looked at each other with the latter giving a smirk as the former tried to scratch his balls which felt like frozen ice after hours of sitting and enduring violent storms.

Mei was shivering from the cold as the temperature was a lot more lower than she had expected. She was also facing difficulty in breathing leading to more and more labored breaths. She chanced a peak backwards and saw Naruto standing at the rear end of the bird and observing the invisible ground with a nonchalant gaze. She could not imagine what kind of training and hell this man must have been through to remain so composed and unaffected when others around him weren't.

The Commander then turned towards Haku and raised his right hand to form a fist.

The female shinobi gave a single nod as she performed few sets of hand seals.

 **"Wind Release: Wind Rotation"**

The Yuki clan warrior managed to create perfect small pockets of air concentration across each of her team members faces. After some adjustment, she also added a watery looking mask that trapped the limited but critical amount of air against her teammates's masked faces. She also left behind a minute opening for contaminated air to be released.

Naruto smirked when he noticed the relief across his teammates as they could properly breathe again. He then looked at them and raised his clenched fist.

One by one they all carefully got up from their seats but made sure to keep their feet rooted to the bird's back through chakra for the violent winds and heavy rainfall were trying their best to make them all fall.

Naruto entwined both of his hands and received grim nods from his squadmates as each of them raised their right arm in a pledge and linked it upon the shoulder of the warrior in front of them, with Mei extending her arm towards Naruto.

He could see easily that she was terrified of the next part but something within her gaze showed that she wanted to trust him. That only added more weight to his consciousness as for a second he saw the faces of his S-Program comrades staring back at him.

Dismissing those thoughts, he remembered and performed the hand signs that were once made by his little brother before shaking his hand with Mei.

The female Jinchuuriki felt a foreign chakra invading her body and the same feeling was experienced by each of her squadmates one after another as they felt the same power enter their body.

Naruto looked down and through his red eyes he saw they were at perfect height for their jump, he also felt the barrier that was waiting to detect them on the ground at 1000 feet.

It was time.

He gave a nod and couldn't help but respect the fact that Mangetsu didn't blink as he jumped off the bird. Zabuza was next followed by Kisame, the others followed suit mere seconds later until only Mei and Naruto left.

A lone tear fell from her eyes and her hands were trembling.

Naruto gave her a reassuring nod which allowed her to steel herself before she leapt away from safety. Immediately, she regretted her decision as she saw herself falling through the sky with her teammates right below her.

She craned her neck but could not see Naruto but did feel the bird disappearing which meant the Commander had jumped or was made to jump in worst case.

Rain and strong winds lashed against her body as she tried to keep her heart from exploding.

She saw Kisame pointing his hand downwards and understood the signal as she forced herself to fall faster.

It was minutes or mere moments, Mei couldn't tell but soon enough she saw the silhouettes of her entire team except for the Commander flying nearby her.

Jinpachi raised a single hand seal and summoned a water based jutsu in the form of a rope. With a practiced movement, he threw the rope in a circular motion making Mangetsu grab it first who then flew towards Zabuza who grabbed him, followed by others until the entire squad was circled around each other and falling together.

Zabuza yelled something with a crazy grin but nobody could hear amidst the rain and storms.

Apparently, he was asking them to make room which was understood by Jinpachi who forced everyone to create some space in their circle and just in time as they saw their Commander appear in between the circle.

Except he was sporting large _black chakra powered wings_ on his back.

Naruto made a hand seal and called forth the chakra he had distributed among his team before the jump. As if on cue, the chakra rose in the form of ash which quickly took the form of large black wings and not too soon as the ground started to become more and more clear.

Mei felt the feeling of weightlessness vanish as those wings on her back slowed her fall as they started to flap.

The same was the case with the others who too were now aligned around the Commander who was concentrating and keeping the jutsu running by joining his hands.

 **"Ash Release: Multiple Wing Formation"**

Blood freely flowed from the Commander's eyes and nose but he didn't falter which in turn allowed him to take full control over the descent of his squad.

At this reduced height, few of them felt the barrier approaching and Mangetsu quickly signaled to Ameyuri.

The female swordsmen grinned before performing a quick set of hand seals.

 **"Lightning Style: Rain of Death"**

Summoning forth the bubbling and unstable energy among the clouds, Ameyuri made dozens of lightning strikes fall upon the ground which sent ripples across the barrier.

Zabuza and Kisame were quick to follow suit as they too made more and more raindrops fall towards the concentrated area where Ameyuri was raining lightning strikes sporadically.

The enemy would easily detect them had they tried to infiltrate during daytime or during peaceful nights as their chakra would been have registered once breaching the barrier. But on a stormy night like this with lightning strikes and heavy rainfall, it would be difficult to differentiate a water or lightning penetration from a chakra based humans entry.

For this purpose, the entire squad suppressed their chakra as much as they could for they soon breached through the barrier, all except for the Commander who simply threw a three pronged kunai which was caught by Mangetsu.

Mei saw Naruto hovering above the barrier and controlling their descent with the wings he had created, but he couldn't enter for he was using maximum chakra which the barrier would detect should he breach.

The entire team gave out painful grunts when they managed to hit the ground in a rather ungraceful fashion but quickly regained their bearings and took up combat positions.

A bright yellow flash appeared beside them as Naruto rejoined them by teleporting and grabbing the three-pronged kunai in Mangetsu's hand.

The Commander instantly took to one knee and placed a single finger on the ground.

For a few moments nobody spoke and observed their surroundings carefully for any sign of intercepting patrols to attack them. But nothing came and that was when Naruto gave a grim smile.

"Successful breach"

The squad breathed a sigh of relief on hearing that reply but soon had to reign in their delight as they saw the vast and tall mountains around them alongwith the treacherous forest. The reality of being behind enemy lines and completely cut off from any aid hit them all as everyone took out their weapons and looked at Naruto who gave a firm nod.

"Showtime, boys and girls"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **I know I am an ass but can't help it, I love writing cliffhangers. (Don't like reading or seeing cliffhangers though, hehe).**

 **I was waiting for so long to write this mission and the music just made it perfect. Hopefully, it should pan out exactly the way it is in my head right now.**

 **Plus we got some cute NaruIno moments just like few of you were hoping for. Suffice to say, that pairing is on.**

 **Let me know your thoughts about this chapter and about this upcoming mission's future?**

 **I really like writing this story and the support in terms of favs and follows is quite huge at such an early stage, hoping to get some more reviews if you guys can pitch in 2 minutes. (No Pressure)**

 **On another note, how many of you are interested to see more of Naruto's backstory? Maybe that infamous S-program period?**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	14. I Am Death

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation: Naruto Shippuden OST 2- Narukami - Screaming God (Available on Youtube)**

 **Chapter 14**

 **I Am Death**

* * *

The clouds continued to roar and unleash torrents of rainfall across the earth without mercy. It had been this way for almost an entire day as Mangetsu watched the fury of nature from the shelter of his cave.

The winds were getting more dangerous and random lightning strikes made it impossible for their squad to venture further into enemy lands without avoiding the risk of detection or damage.

It was why their Commander had ordered them to bunker down in this cave for the time being and await further orders from him.

"Oi, isn't the Commander too edgy lately?" asked Ameyuri with a frown, even as she ate her not so pleasant rations.

"Yeah. He has a real axe to grind against Kumogakure and especially the Kinkaku" commented Kisame with a grin, as he continued to drum his fingers against his ordinary sword.

"About that, during the Battle of Osaka I witnessed something strange. The Kinkaku are feared across the world, those bastards even captured the Second Hokage. Yet they pissed their pants and ordered a retreat when they saw the Commander standing against them. If the mere thought of fighting the Commander scared the Kinkaku..." whispered Haku hesitantly,

Mei tried not to say anything even as the swordsmen were chatting amongst themselves. Majority of them were intrigued or terrified of the Commander's past and what impact it might have on this mission. She glanced at Mangetsu and saw him staring at the outside forest where the Commander had went ahead to scout.

"Most of you cannot understand what the Commander has lost, not unless you step into his shoes" advised Mangetsu quietly,

"What do you mean?" asked Jinpachi with a frown,

"It's his destiny to fight against the arch rivals of his clan because of whom he's the last Namikaze in this world" said Mangetsu seriously,

Mei perked up as her inner nerd couldn't help but be interested to hear out the Hozuki heir. Even in Kirigakure, not much was known about the Namikaze clan except for the fact that while they were a small clan; their power was not something to scoff at. Few of their clan members were renowned to be one of the most powerful shinobi of their era until the entire clan was wiped out.

"The story began during the Clan Wars Era, while everyone knows about the Uchiha-Senju rivalry not many know about another clash between two equally skilled clans. Both of them were feared for their speed and power. While the richer nations hired the Uchiha and Senju alongwith their allies to secure their interest, the smaller nations with limited resources hired the Namikaze and Kaizen clan" explained Mangetsu,

"Kaizen clan? I'm afraid I have never heard of them" said Zabuza with a frown, earning a nod from the Mizukage's son.

"I'm not surprised you don't know since they gave up their clan name when they joined the Land of Lightning. However, what may surprise you is the fact that two of their members became Kage" said Mangetsu seriously,

"You mean the First and Third Raikage?" asked Haku in surprise, earning a grim nod in return.

"The current Raikage is also a part of the Kaizen clan. The Uchiha and Senju were known for mass conflict but not every nation could afford their services. There were times when a more subtle approach was required, the Namikaze and Kaizen clans were feared for their speed. Both clans were never a match for the mighty two clans but had produced some of the finest blackops shinobi in the world. While the Uchiha and Senju fought in the light, the Namikaze and Kaizen fought in the shadows for their respective clients. But as the war dragged on, their numbers started to dwindle due to endless conflict. It finally came to an end when the Uchiha-Senju formed an alliance which forced others clans to join new factions. This is where the Namikaze clan made a critical mistake" revealed Mangetsu,

"What mistake?" asked Kisame curiously,

"They had offers from the Land of Fire and Land of Lightning to join their new hidden villages. However, they valued their independence and didn't believe in the new world forming around them. While the Land of Fire, especially the Senju were very interested to make the Namikaze clan one of their village members, in the end they respected the Namikaze's decision to stay independent and signed a non-aggression pact. The Land of Lightning did not take this refusal kindly and instead assimilated the Kaizen clan into the newly formed Kumogakure. With their never ending grudge against the Namikaze and the backing of their disgruntled Daimyo, the Raikage who was also from the Kaizen clan launched an all out attack and wiped out their arch rivals in a single strike. However for every Namikaze that was killed, three men from the Land of Lightning died as well. Ultimately numbers were not in the favor of the Namikaze clan and they were overwhelmed. With no allies to call upon, they were wiped out" explained Mangetsu frankly,

The group fell silent after hearing Mangetsu's retelling of the fate of the Namikaze clan.

"No wonder he hates Kumogakure so much. I can only imagine what being the last of his clan makes him feel" whispered Haku, who was afraid at the mere possibility of her becoming the last member of her flourishing clan.

"Whatever the case, I have never seen a blackops mission like this. I know the Anbu are strong but what we just did…" whispered Kisame seriously, as he remembered the suicidal jump from the skies.

"I thought I was done for" joked Zabuza,

"It wouldn't even be funny if things hadn't gone as planned" agreed Jinpachi with a smirk,

"That just proves we need to believe in the Commander" urged Mangetsu,

"That's too much faith, Mangetsu" warned Ameyuri with a frown,

"It's true that Naruto's personal vendetta is a risk in this mission but for all his faults, he is a fine officer. Has he led us down till now?" asked Mangetsu honestly,

Silence fell upon the group again as nobody could refute Naruto's devotion towards the men under his command. Even now, the fact that he was risking his life alone proved that he was someone the squad could depend on.

* * *

The skies continued to weep furiously and threatened to drench the land in its anger. The winds were becoming more dangerous and random lightning strikes were proving to be life threatening. Amidst nature's chaos, one human carefully kept himself hidden in the tall trees of the forest.

His red eyes scanning each and every direction with extreme precision.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction when he saw a squad of Kumo ninjas passing through the area. Judging from their armament, this was a border patrol.

He needed intel before he could take his squad deeper behind enemy lines and the only source of getting it was through someone within the enemy ranks. Carefully, he started trailing the patrol squad by using the trees as his cover and keeping his chakra suppressed. The easier option would be to kill this patrol and extract intel but that would blow their cover. He needed the enemy to assume they were safe until the very last moment, so he followed the enemy squad while taking note of the fact that all the men were looking towards the woman in the western direction for guidance.

He had found his target.

Carefully, he grabbed one of the three pronged kunai gifted to him by Ino from his pouch strapped on his leg. Looking at the skies, he waited for a few moments until the next thunder rumbling sounded across the area and that was when he threw the kunai straight in the direction of the female enemy squad leader.

She had no chance as a dark flash happened before her the very next second and a pair of crimson eyes gazed into her very soul.

Naruto grabbed the kunai embedded in the tree and vanished before his three seconds timer was up. He retreated back to his vantage point and saw the female patrol leader shake her head in confusion. He clenched the kunai in his hand waiting for the possibility of his enemy sounding an alarm, he had marked her just in case and was ready to end her life in a second.

Fortunately for her, she didn't remember what had happened just as Naruto wanted and instructed the patrol to move forward leaving the lone Kiri ex-Anbu alone.

Naruto bit out a small curse as he remembered the information he had gained, apparently this patrol had no information on the exact whereabouts of the Daimyo. But he did learn the fact that there were _seven_ hideouts across the **Kazama mountains** , under one of which was the royal family. However that area was on a _15,000_ feet high mountain.

He could not help but admire the enemy's strategic brilliance as the Kazama mountains were almost impossible to climb. Humans without chakra had never been able to climb it due to the steep rocks, but even shinobi had failed horribly as the very same rocks had a violent reaction when they came into contact with any form of chakra.

He was not strong enough to make his entire squad fly that high up, hell he didn't even have enough skill to make himself fly that high. If only his brother was here….

Dismissing those morbid thoughts, he started to think about his next course of action. To reach those mountains, they would have to cross this treacherous forest first which was full of booby traps and three Anbu platoons supported by four dozen border patrol units. He had a feeling that they would be facing heavy action very soon.

* * *

To their credit, his team didn't flinch or show fear when he relayed back the intel that he had obtained. He couldn't help but respect their resolve as he waited for anybody to speak up.

"You are looking at something we can't even see. We'll follow your lead, Commander" promised Mangetsu, a sincere look ever present in his eyes.

The same gaze was present among the others as well.

Mei watched Naruto stare at their group with a surprised gaze before a thin smile graced his lips as he nodded at them all.

"We go to war tonight"

Everybody nodded even as the heavy rains had finally settled and the sun was starting to peek through the disbursing clouds. Venturing outside now was too dangerous, as it was wise to stay hidden until nightfall and take the enemy by surprise in the dark.

They saw the Commander heading back outside to take watch but Mangetsu placed a hand on his shoulder which stopped him.

The Mizukage's son gave him a faint smile.

"You should rest" suggested Mangetsu in a friendly tone,

"I can still-"

"Don't try to shoulder everything alone, Naruto. Just as we are relying on you, we also want you to rely on us" advised Mangetsu,

The blonde haired commander couldn't help but realize how similar Mangetsu was to his father, in beliefs atleast. When he saw the same feelings in the eyes of the others as well, he relented and gave the younger shinobi a nod.

"Thank you" he whispered, earning a smirk from Mangetsu as he went outside to take first watch.

As he moved deeper into the cave, Zabuza offered him a can of water and Haku offered him the military rations which he took with a grateful nod. As he sat down to eat his share, he saw everyone staring at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, half irate and half confused.

"Just curious about the pretty face under that mask" teased Ameyuri, which made him blush and elicited a laugh from everyone except Mei who sent a glare towards the other redhead member of their group for that remark.

Still, even Mei couldn't hide the fact that she also wanted to see the man under that mask. A part of her felt Ino to be very lucky while another scolded herself for even thinking in that direction. The man was married and she had no right to intrude no matter how much her heart wanted to.

She raised an eyebrow when Naruto pointed towards the entrance of the cave making everyone look in that direction, but there was nothing to see except for Mangetsu standing there.

Annoyed, the remaining squad turned back towards Naruto only to see him throw away the now _empty_ military rations pack followed by sealing the empty can of water offered by Zabuza.

And he also had that victorious grin on his face as he had fooled everyone.

"Sorry, Ameyuri. Some other time, okay?" teased Naruto with a cheeky smile, earning a huff from the redhead and disgruntled looks from the others including Mei.

"How did you eat and drink so fast?" asked Haku incredulously,

Naruto's response was a simple shrug which only served to irate his followers even more.

Before anybody could drag him into another conversation, he swiftly laid down on his back and went off to sleep knowing this would probably be the last time in a while before he could rest again.

* * *

Mei hesitantly walked outside the cave to move forward in the direction where Naruto was currently sitting. There was a peaceful expression on his face as he watched the setting sun. She on the otherhand was very nervous knowing what was to come tonight.

"Commander" she called out to him, making him look back at her curiously.

His blue eyes looked at her and she was relieved to see that most of the anger they had previously held within them for her had subsided. He gestured for her to sit, a request she accepted with a thankful smile.

Silence ensued between them as Mei too glanced at the setting sun even as she contemplated how to make things right once again between them.

"I'm sorry, Mei"

She blinked in surprise on hearing him apologize but he merely gave her a smile.

"I was too harsh on you earlier. I was angry" he said honestly without mincing any words,

"I did intrude into your plan. The fault is mine, I am sorry for that but I want you to know that I only wanted to protect the ones whom the village depends upon" she replied nervously, hoping he could understand why she did what she did.

He sighed even as he passed his hand through his glowing blonde hair.

"You're a very important shinobi, Mei. Your existence is the reason why people can sleep at night in peace, I wanted you to watch over the village and instead you did the opposite to join a suicidal mission. I wanted you to remain safe so that if in the situation where we failed, you could protect the village in our stead" clarified Naruto,

"I'm not sure most people share your feelings, Commander" answered Mei bitterly, as she remembered the lifelong distrust and scorn her fellow villagers had bestowed upon her just for existing.

"I can never understand your pain, Mei. Being a Jinchuuriki is a painful life but despite all the hardships you have faced, you turned into a fine shinobi who has the well being of the people in your heart. One day, the villagers will also see what I am seeing right now" said Naruto confidently,

"What is it that you see in me, Commander?" asked Mei hesitantly,

"A hero"

Mei's eyes widened on hearing those words and judging from the calm look in his eyes, Naruto meant what he said which was something she couldn't understand and he knew that so he explained.

"You have a loving heart and a wonderful soul. It's these two things that makes you strong, that allows you to continue to protect the village despite not receiving recognition for your sacrifice. You never gave up and even now you set aside your own well being to protect your comrades. One day the people will see you for the hero you are, in fact they have already started" explained Naruto seriously,

Mei's eyes became moist as she finally remembered the hostile looks she had received from the shinobi of the 501st before the Battle of Osaka. But ever since they returned to the village, few of them had not glared at her with a handful few even nodding at her when they crossed paths in the village.

Even as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, he didn't laugh or mock her for showing weakness.

"You're a good man, Naruto"

Naruto looked away on hearing her say that knowing it was far from the truth, for he never forgot the way in which he killed so many innocent and guilty people. There was an evil within him that threatened to consume him every day.

He blinked when he saw Mei extend her right hand towards him and saw her smile at him.

"Friends?" she asked hopefully, much to his surprise.

Naruto had never felt more disgusted with himself than he did now, for he knew that in truth he was an enemy of her. His very existence was a threat to Kirigakure and someday his secret would be out. He didn't mind if she hated him after that but that truth would destroy her faith in people.

 _You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain._

He remembered his father's words from long ago and couldn't help but realize they were so true. As he shook Mei's hand, he knew what he had become.

* * *

Mei watched as Naruto explained the plan of action to the team. Essentially, he wanted them to split into two halves, one led by him and the other led by Kisame. Each squad would have four members and would target their respective enemies swiftly.

 _Team Namikaze_ would be made up of Naruto, Mangetsu, Haku and Mei.

 _Team Hoshigaki_ would be made up of Kisame, Zabuza, Ameyuri and Jinpachi.

While Naruto's team would encounter and neutralize the Anbu blackops guarding the forest, Kisame and his team would neutralize the border patrols made of Kumo regular military.

A few in their group had suggested if confrontation could be avoided but when they saw the pattern in which the enemy was spread across the area, it was almost impossible to avoid contact or if by some miracle they escaped that still left their back wide open should the enemy realize their presence.

It would be a disaster should the enemy counter-attack when their squad was attempting to climb the dangerous Kazama mountains. They would be cornered completely and wiped out.

Mei shuddered on imagining such a scenario and couldn't help but agree more with Naruto's desire to deal with the enemy first before they dealt with them on their own terms.

It was possible that the enemy command would notice their border units dropping out of contact and would send reinforcements to investigate, however that small window was an opportunity their squad would use to scale the mountain and storm the front. After all, they had to make it very clear that they were Kumogakure shinobi hired by the Daimyo's rivals within his own family to take him out. That would fracture the trust between the next Daimyo and his advisers with Kumogakure which could become the catalyst to ending this bloody war.

She looked at the veterans around her and couldn't help but feel whether or not she would be able to do what needed to be done. But one look at Naruto strengthened her resolve as she didn't want to destroy the trust her friend had placed in her.

"Everybody clear about the strike?" asked Naruto seriously,

"We'll neutralize our targets and mark the bodies with these sealing tags" repeated Kisame seriously, as he showed one of the tracking seals supplied by Naruto to everyone.

"That's correct. These seals should allow me to sense the bodies and with my powers, I will make them disappear forever without any trace for the enemy to investigate" promised Naruto,

"You'll turn the bodies to ashes?" asked Haku hesitantly, she would never hesitate to eliminate the enemies of her village but to mutilate bodies? Even enemies should have some respect for each other.

Granted, in the shinobi world no such tradition existed unlike the Samurai who showed honor to their enemies even in death.

But when she looked into Naruto's cold eyes, all she saw was the gaze of a veteran Ex-Anbu willing to do anything for the sake of the mission.

"That's the way of the Blackops" answered Naruto without any remorse, making Haku gulp but she offered no further protest.

"That will help keep the enemy focused and make them divert critical resources to investigate further. We will use that time to scale the mountain, find out the target's exact location and strike. Mangetsu, keep your summon ready for our extraction will be violent" ordered Naruto seriously,

Mangetsu nodded his acceptance as Naruto looked at his men one last time.

 _"For Kiri"_

The looks in the eyes of his men changed instantly when he whispered those words and they all looked back at him with merciless eyes as they repeated his words.

 **"For Kiri"**

* * *

 **(Team Namikaze)**

Mangetsu watched Mei and Naruto charging through the forest by his side while Haku kept to the trees and would provide cover fire from up above while the three of them engaged in close quarter combat. It was imperative they fight the enemy in hand-to-hand combat and use minimum ninjutsu for that would be instantly detected by the barrier all around them. Even now, he feared they were already detected but Naruto had assured them that his sealing tags currently placed over the armor of every squad member would be enough to keep them invisible to the enemy sensors and barrier team.

The enemy wouldn't know about them until they came face to face, atleast that was what Mangetsu hoped would happen.

He had fought all kinds of ninjas in his life, but he always was wary of going up against the blackops shinobi from any nation for they were the elite and most ruthless warriors of their respective nations. Even Mei shared his feelings if the nervous expression on her face was any indication.

But Naruto...

Those cold red eyes that were so much like the Sharingan were eager for blood. He could feel the Commander's killing intent rising with every passing second and his hand was itching to grab the sword at his back.

Mangetsu steeled himself when he saw the makings of the enemy camp up ahead and heard Naruto unleash his sword.

"Execute" ordered the masked Commander,

The first female Anbu on sentry duty barely saw a three pronged kunai pass by her and gasped when a second later a pair of stone cold red eyes appeared before her.

Mangetsu flinched when he saw Naruto slice through the female Anbu's neck and sever her head in one strike. He didn't stop there as in mid air he grabbed the flying head and stuck something inside of it, before throwing it right in the midst of the enemy Anbu camp.

Mei heard the enemy camp come to life as purple colored smoke exploded from the severed head of the female Anbu. The two entrance guards gasped but a second later fell to the ground courtesy of two senbon needles hitting their necks from the trees where Haku was hiding. They were dead before they even hit the ground as the poison in the needles ended their life.

Meanwhile, several Anbu rushed outside of their tents only to get caught in the poison laced smoke that was spreading everywhere.

Team Namikaze on the otherhand charged through the poison undeterred as they had already administered the anti-dote in their systems. Mangetsu jumped straight towards one of the tallest Anbu who was in the process of performing a wind style attack to disperse the poison. The enemy growled on seeing him and hacked at him with his sword but Mangetsu ducked and slapped a seal on the man's leg, above him Mei stabbed the enemy straight through the neck with her sword and ruthlessly kicked him deeper into the camp.

They both grimaced when the corpse of their fallen enemy exploded into a rain of shrapnel that instantly showered every nearby Anbu making them cry out in agony.

"Those seals are nasty" said Mei disgustedly,

"As expected from an Anbu officer. Let's go" replied Mangetsu seriously, as he saw Naruto place his sword on his back and switching to close quarter combat by drawing a three pronged kunai in each of his hand.

The enemy might have been in a better position to counter but too many factors were against them.

First, the moon was completely covered by clouds making visibility extremely difficult but for shinobi of Kiri trained to fight even in the mist, it was an advantage.

Second, the entire camp was now covered in the poison laced smoke unleashed by Naruto at the very start. It had a nasty reaction of instantly paralyzing its victims motor functions followed by a gruesome death as it melted their insides. Haku was quick to act and neutralized quite a score of Anbu trying to shake off the preliminary dizziness from the poison.

Third, the shrapnel bomb had injured most of the enemy force. While not enough to end their lives, it had created panic and fear among the enemy ranks as they heard their comrades screaming in horror and agony.

This three pronged attack left the enemy blind, injured and terrified.

"Mei" called Mangetsu, earning a nod from his partner.

They both were relieved to see the few Anbu strong enough to fight were being forced to dodge around as Haku's needles rained down everywhere from the trees.

Both Kiri shinobi raised a single hand seal, while Naruto had barred them from using chakra heavy ninjutsu...this one was designed to consume the least chakra and would not be noticed by the enemy sensor and barrier teams.

 **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"**

Naruto saw a thick mist starting to spread across the already vision impaired area creating further panic and anger among the enemy. They couldn't see them at all, but he could as his sharp red eyes showed him the chakra forms of every enemy still alive.

His comrades were either sensors or used to fighting in the dark, as he heard them expertly killing the remaining enemy shinobi.

He charged past two more Anbu and in a flash sliced their throats mercilessly allowing them to drop dead on the ground.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw a hidden Anbu at a nearby treetop who had survived the trap his comrades had gotten themselves into. Judging from the hand signs, he was about to launch a wind jutsu.

Naruto instantly threw his three pronged kunai towards the enemy and grinned when the man caught it instantly while sending an arrogant laugh downstairs.

That laugh abruptly died away when Naruto instantly appeared before the Anbu and stabbed him clean through the heart. The man's heart exploded from the powerful blow as a permanent horrified expression became etched in his dead eyes as he fell to the ground.

The Kiri Commander looked down and saw there were twenty Anbu still left and they had huddled around each other in an effort to counterattack. Mangetsu and Mei were moving towards the group but it would be too late by the time they reached.

He cursed as he allowed his chakra in the form of ash to leak from his body and fall directly over the Anbu survivors.

He looked at Haku in the nearby trees and gestured for Plan B to which she nodded. Together, both of them were prepared for this possibility and flawlessly threw several barrier seals across the nearby trees.

Naruto clasped his hands together and trapped his own two comrades alongwith the remaining enemy in a small red colored barrier.

Everything trapped inside the barrier would become invisible to the enemy barrier team for the time being which essentially allowed him to ninjutsu. It was a risk that the enemy would still detect the use of chakra, but it was one he had to take to protect his squad. The Anbu were slowly organizing themselves and it would not be pretty if they counterattacked. His squadmates were strong but not seasoned enough to battle these many ruthless Anbu all at once.

He made his decision as the ash expertly blended in the smoke around the Anbu survivors.

Mangetsu and Mei had stopped their advance when they sensed the barrier going up around them, and on hearing Haku's warning whistle they instantly retreated back to the edge where Naruto allowed them to exit the barrier. To his surprise, the enemy Anbu had caught the trail and were also following.

Quickly, he sealed the exit just as Mei escaped and clasped his hands together.

 **"Ash Release: Explosion"**

Haku shielded her eyes as a bright light engulfed the barrier completely and then everything went silent.

Mangetsu and Mei watched as the barrier slowly fell apart and as the smoke cleared, both of them gulped on seeing nothing remaining of the enemy camp or its inhabitants.

All that remained was charred earth.

Mangetsu hesitantly touched the darkened soil and couldn't help but fail to recognize this black soil from the ashes of the men and women who had died moments ago before his very eyes.

He flinched when Naruto jumped beside him and calmly observed the destruction he had inflicted.

The words said by the Commander next sent a shiver down the hearts of his three comrades.

 _"I am become Death"_

* * *

(Kirigakure)

Gengetsu Hozuki was **_very angry._**

Not only were his negotiations with Tobirama Senju making very slow progress, but he also had additional problems to deal with apart from the ongoing war. He stared at the unconscious man dragged before him and currently being held by his arms through two Anbu officers as the Anbu commander stood aside and looked at him.

What made Gengetsu more angry was the fact that he knew this Jounin who was one of the top ranking officers from the Hunter Corps.

"Lord Second, there is no mistake. Keiji has confessed to his capital crimes and has admitted to being a spy of Iwagakure" reported the Anbu commander flatly, although if one listened carefully then the man's own hidden anger was barely audible in his voice.

Gengetsu gestured for the other Anbu to take away the prisoner to his cell where he would be soon subjected to Kiri's infamous hospitality. But the Mizukage's thoughts were already drifting to another subject.

"How many more wolves do you think are existing in our home?" asked Gengetsu bitterly,

"Keiji would not be the first. I suggest we do a thorough background check of every shinobi serving under respective branches of our military" suggested the Anbu commander,

"That would take too much time. We need to weed them out _now_ " barked Gengetsu frustratedly, how was he supposed to win a war if he couldn't even trust his own men?

"Understood, Lord Second. I will form a small squad of Anbu who are loyal to the village. Together under my command, we will weed out the traitors" promised the Anbu Commander,

"I want to evaluate the men you choose for this mission before you start. And not a word about this to anyone else, or it could fracture the morale of our troops" warned Gengetsu, earning a nod from one of his most loyal officers.

"It will be done, Lord Second" promised the Anbu Commander,

"Is there any support you require from me?" asked the Mizukage seriously, earning another nod in return from his subordinate.

"It's actually about one of the shinobi I want to recruit for this mission. She is infamous for being one of the best Interrogators among the Hunters. I want to recruit her" requested the Anbu leader,

"What's her name?" asked Gengetsu seriously,

If someone had caught this man's gaze for their skill, then they were definitely someone Gengetsu was interested in for it was this very man who had recommended Naruto for one of the Seven, and it had turned out quite well for the village and for the Mizukage himself.

"Ino Namikaze"

Instantly, the Mizukage tensed as he heard that name. This was possibly a dangerous mission for everyone involved as there was no prediction as to how the traitors within their ranks would react once the trap started to squeeze around them. Could he really endanger Naruto's wife like this?

But he dismissed those thoughts, his loyalty was first towards the village rather than one of his subordinates alone.

"You can recruit whomever you want including Ino Namikaze. But first conduct a complete background check on her history and present the report to me. Only post my approval, will she be made a part of the team. The same procedure will be followed for the other recruits of your team" instructed the Mizukage,

"It will be done, Lord Second" assured the Anbu Commander,

Gengetsu watched the man hesitate for a second but in the end he decided to speak what was on his mind.

"I will do a complete check on Ino and others whom I want to recruit. But what about my check?" asked the Anbu leader hesitantly,

Gengetsu smirked.

"Leave that to me. Besides, I trust you, however as a precaution you will undergo a check directly by me" ordered Gengetsu,

"I am ready, Lord Second"

Gengetsu noted the fearless tone of this man and doubted he had anything to hide, yet he couldn't afford any mistakes. He could not accuse anyone innocent to be a traitor but at the same time he could not be too lax with the security of the village, especially during this time of war.

 _Sooner or later, he had to weed out the spies hiding within his village._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Thank you for your suggestions, I will take them into consideration.**

 **I made this chapter a little longer than my usual chapter size since few of you were requesting for the same. Expect the next few chapters of this length with many juicy events coming up.**

 **If any of you have any predictions, I would love to hear them.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	15. Lost Boy Chronicles: Part 3

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Sorry for the late update, took a lot of time to write this. Hope the longer chapter is to your liking, and I look forward to knowing your thoughts once you read it.**

 **Music Recommendation: Rap do Shisui (Naruto) (Available on Youtube)**

 **Road to Ninja OST- Road to Ninja (Available on Youtube)**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Lost Boy Chronicles: Part 3**

* * *

Naruto stared at the vast mountain in front of him and couldn't help but clench his fists. The fact that he couldn't even see its top with his red eyes was a testament to its greatness, no wonder humans or even shinobi couldn't scale it till this day.

He saw the looks of disbelief present in the eyes of his squad. It was no doubt that they could easily scale this 15,000 feet high mountain if they could use chakra but without it...

It was suicide.

And that was exactly what they had to do.

"Are we scaling that?" whispered Mei in awe and fear as she pointed at the top of the mountain hidden in the clouds,

Mangetsu saw Naruto bring out his special three pronged kunai and distribute a pair to each of his squadmates. He twirled a similar pair in his fingers casually with a nonchalant gaze.

"How the fuck are we going to scale that?" asked Zabuza in disbelief,

He blinked when he saw Naruto suddenly throw one of his special kunai hundreds of feet high in the air as he vanished before their very eyes. Mangetsu narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto had left behind the other kunai previously in his hand on the ground.

He looked up when he heard few of the others gasp and their shock was not unwarranted as he saw the Commander appear hundreds of feet high and catch the sailing kunai he had thrown.

He then threw the weapon even higher with the same force while also unleashing another one of those special kunai straight towards the mountain where it stuck perfectly and embedded itself in the rock. The entire squad was further shocked when a sturdy line of rope rolled down from the handle of that kunai straight towards the ground.

By the time, they all looked up again all that was visible were faint yellow flashes in the dark sky that were slowly becoming impossible for the naked eyes to see.

But they did realize what the Commander was doing.

"A genius like him is born once a generation" whispered Haku with respect,

"How can he do this?" said Mei in awe and fear,

They all waited in stunned silence as the flashes disappeared in the dark sky but as far as they could see more and more kunai were embedded across the entire mountain with ropes attached.

After a few minutes, Naruto flashed back to the ground by grabbing the kunai he had left behind on the ground.

He collapsed to one knee and his eyes were bleeding but he clenched his fists and took in a few deep breaths.

"Commander" said Mei worriedly, as she took in a few steps forward to check his injuries.

She stopped right in her tracks when the blood falling from his eyes suddenly stopped and vaporized. Through her sensory powers, she had felt the stress his body had been under previously but now his fatigue and minor wounds were healing instantly. In less than thirty seconds, he was standing tall and proud before them once more.

"Hope you have steady hands" said Naruto seriously,

"What kind of hell have you been through to become this strong?" asked Jinpachi hesitantly, having never imagined his fellow shinobi to be so powerful.

"I still didn't reach the top. We'll have to climb the last 500 feet the hard way" apologized Naruto,

Most of the squad couldn't help but sigh at the man's modesty or his clear lack of self pride. Still, that didn't affect him as he walked towards the spot where the rope was ready. He gestured for Ameyuri to come forward and helped her tie that rope firmly across her body and showed her how to tightly hold the twin three pronged kunai in her hand.

The others watched attentively as Naruto showed them the best angles where they could dig their kunai into the rock to get a firm grip followed by telling them about to best places to position their legs and how to pull themselves upwards.

To everyone's utter relief the Commander through a demo by his water clone showed that it was possible to not fall to their deaths immediately should their arms tire, or they lose the grip over their digging kunai in the rocks as the sturdy rope tied across their body as safety was strong enough to bear a person's weight for a minute before it became strained, Naruto had also positioned the kunai drawn ropeway across the mountain to distribute weight equally and prepare for adverse situations.

 _"This level of calculation, planning and swift execution in mere seconds. Even our Anbu Blackops are not trained in this kind of warfare but there were two other blackops groups trained in such warfares. One of the groups is extinct and the other is what we maybe going up against soon. How does he know the same tactics?"_ thought Mangetsu suspiciously,

Mangetsu couldn't deny what Naruto was doing was magnificent, but the way he was so calm and knew exactly what to do showed he had done something like this before.

Just like their jump from the skies few days back...

 _"Demon...killer"_

Mangetsu's eyes widened as he remembered a particular incident from the Battle in Osaka. The Kinkaku unit members had instantly recognized who Naruto was and had called him by that name.

There were too many co-incidents happening here and something was not right.

But since he had no proof, he kept his lips shut and obeyed the orders issued as he got in line to climb the mountain.

As he walked towards the base of the mountain, his gaze caught a fleeting sight of Naruto's red eyes that looked at him with a knowing gaze which sent shivers down Mangetsu's heart but he kept on walking even as a part of his heart screamed of danger.

But nothing happened making Mangetsu breathe a sigh of relief as he strapped the rope around his body.

As he stabbed his special kunai into the rock to begin his climb, he couldn't help but feel those red eyes were following him.

* * *

(Kirigakure)

Ino sat calmly in her chair and showed no emotion across her face even as the other occupants of the grim room looked at her stoically. Even if their faces were covered by their Anbu masks, she saw their intentions clearly in their eyes. Their fingers were itching to grasp the swords at their back and slice her head off right away should she fail.

She saw Sakumo Hatake in the group of Anbu standing beside the Mizukage as the Anbu Commander stood beside her with his hands upon her head.

If only these people knew there was another spy in their midst apart from her. She could only imagine how dumb the Mizukage would look if Sakumo Hatake who was the _second in command_ of the Anbu Blackops after the Anbu Commander was also revealed to be an enemy spy.

And he was not the only one.

Having such dangerous knowledge made her a risk which was why Sakumo was here, should she show any signs of betraying the village then he would kill her before Kirigakure could get her hands on her even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

But it would never come to that.

She wouldn't let it happen.

Ino couldn't help but understand Naruto's feelings a little more now towards his village. She remembered asking him once as to why he went so far to protect Uzu when he lost everything in his life in that task. He had smiled and his words echoed in her heart as the Anbu Commander began his jutsu over her.

 _No matter what darkness lies in the village, I am still Minato Namikaze of Uzushiogakure._

It had been years since she had seen her village, but she could still feel the bright sunlight that radiated there everyday. The sound of children laughing and playing in the streets while the Hokage faces watched over them all protectively. She could still remember the pride in the eyes of various ninjas from different clans as they all wore the same uniform to protect what they all held dear even if it meant sacrificing everything.

 _Naruto, we both are the same. You fight to protect your home and I'll fight for mine._

"Ino Namikaze" called out the Mizukage flatly,

She felt the Anbu Commander trying to enforce the cursed seal over her in order to make her speak the truth.

Alas, he didn't realize that they had all walked into the trap she had designed.

The Anbu Commander gave the Mizukage a nod confirming that the cursed seal was in effect but froze when a pair of Sharingan eyes stared right into his soul.

Ino stilled her breathing and relaxed when she saw Mikoto Uchiha trap the Anbu Commander in her genjutsu without anyone noticing. The 13 year old Uchiha girl dressed in Anbu gear stood behind Sakumo who gave Ino a hidden nod.

The Yamanaka kunoichi quickly connected her conscious to the mind of the Anbu commander through the hand he had laid upon her. The man was now as good as her puppet, with Mikoto's sharingan and Ino's own mind control jutsu they were able to make the cursed seal vanish without anyone noticing.

"Where were you born?" asked the Mizukage seriously,

"Kirigakure" replied Ino calmly, as the Mizukage looked at his trusted blackops commander for confirmation.

"It's true, Lord Second" answered the Anbu Commander calmly,

Ino saw the Mizukage nod in relief without ever realizing that while it was the Anbu Commander who confirmed that lie, it was her and Mikoto's will that made him confirm it. The said man was already trapped completely in the Uchiha's genjutsu and even when this interrogation was over, he would always believe he had told the truth as the Uchiha and Yamanaka kunoichi were altering his memories completely at this very moment.

 _No matter what darkness lies in my village, I will protect it...Naruto._

* * *

Mei gasped in sheer exhaustion as she pulled herself another feet upwards and stabbed her alternate three pronged kunai in a sturdy rock above. She peeked downstairs and gulped on seeing just tiny dots of the once tall trees below in the forest. Above her she heard Haku heaving tiredly as she tried to keep herself steady even as the winds started to get more thin.

Mangetsu would be lying if he didn't think this mission to be the most toughest one of his life. Even if he had prepared himself for situations like these, his resolve was being tested with every feet higher that he went.

He cursed when a few minor rocks fell on him from above forcing him to grasp his kunai even more tightly. He looked up to see Jinpachi trying to get his footing right once again lest he slip to a gruesome death. The Hozuki heir saw their Commander had reached what looked to be a ridge large enough to make them all sit, much to everyone's relief.

"Everyone get ready. I will teleport you all here one by one. Ameyuri first!" instructed the Commander,

Naruto stabbed his three pronged kunai in the rock behind him and when he got the nod from the redhead fighter, he raised a single hand seal and instantly grasped Ameyuri as she appeared right beside him with an alarmed look on her face.

"The fuck..." gasped Ameyuri in relief and exhaustion as she literally collapsed.

Naruto paid her no attention but instead focused upon his remaining comrades hanging across the mountain at various interventions waiting for their turn. His own chakra reserves were shrinking very low and he doubted the others were faring any better.

One after another he pulled each of them over the ridge until only Mangetsu and Mei were left.

"Your eyes are bleeding, Commander" whispered Haku worriedly, even as she tried to catch her breath.

"Take a breath for a while before pulling these two up" advised Kisame seriously,

Naruto was about to consider that suggestion when they all heard an alarmed cry. He looked down only to see Mei screaming as the last part of the rope holding Mangetsu snapped.

Mangetsu only had a second to blink before he felt himself falling thousands of feet below. He cursed and connected his hands with the rocks hoping to regain control but in haste allowed _chakra_ to seep in.

 _ **"MANGETSU!"**_ yelled Haku in alarm,

Naruto hurriedly threw his three pronged kunai downwards as a violent explosion happened when Mangetsu's chakra laced hands connected with the rocks in desperation.

As he saw the now unconscious and badly bleeding younger boy falling to his death, he once again saw the faces of his dead comrades whom he couldn't protect in the past.

 _This time I will protect my comrades._

Luck was finally on his side as his kunai reached a few hundred feet near the falling Mangetsu allowing Naruto to teleport in mid air. He hurriedly threw another kunai that embedded itself into Mangetsu's shoulder and the very next second both shinobi teleported back to the ridge where the rest of the squad quickly grabbed them firmly before they fell again.

Naruto grimaced on seeing a good chunk of Mangetsu's left shoulder was blown off due to the explosion and he was bleeding profusely. There were also small rock shards that had dug deep into his exposed flesh and were making matters worse. At this rate, he was as good as dead.

"He's finished" remarked Zabuza bitterly,

" _Shut your mouth_. We can still save him" berated Haku furiously, as she tried to move towards her injured friend only to be stopped by her fellow swordsmen.

"The Mizukage will have our heads if Mangetsu dies" said Jinpachi worriedly,

"We cannot stay here forever, Commander. We need to climb this mountain and we cannot carry Mangetsu in the state that he is. With the way he is now, our extraction plan is fucked" advised Kisame seriously,

"Perhaps we should retreat before we face any more losses" suggested Mei hesitantly,

 _"Commander!"_

The said man looked at the dying young boy in his arms and couldn't help but feel conflicted. The mission came above everything else, that was the ninja creed but...

He looked at his squad and saw despair, fear and worry in their eyes.

* * *

(Flashback: Fifteen Years Ago)

A nine year old boy with blonde hair currently stood in a room full of shinobi from his own village. Unlike the arguing men and women, he was calm and composed just like the woman currently leading this meeting.

What was common between them was the fact that they both looked much alike with beautiful blonde hair, fair skin and same eyes. Another six year old boy with flat red hair stood beside the older boy and looked at the adults around him with worry in his eyes.

The older blonde boy placed a calm hand over the shoulder of the newly graduated genin.

"Don't worry, Nagato. We will not lose" promised the older boy with an eye smile even as his face remained covered behind his traditional facemask.

"Minato-nii-chan, why are they saying we cannot win? Are we going to die?" asked Nagato worriedly,

Minato clenched his fist on seeing the fear in his little brother's eyes and he was not alone as most of the Uzumaki shinobi had the same feelings for the enemy outnumbered them 4 to 1.

It was another attempt by Kumogakure to seize Uzu's lands and this time they had staged a massive attack. Their smaller village had barely recovered from the last attack and didn't have enough shinobi to defend itself from another invasion.

Minato Namikaze was no stranger to war, having lost his father early in his life made him become a shinobi. At the very beginning, his superiors recognized he was not an ordinary child. He was faster than most adults and was an expert swordsman by the time he turned eight. Unlike most young genin, he advanced faster through the ranks and recently became a chunin when he successfully led the defense of one of the border villages of their nation against four Kumo strike forces.

His people called him a _genius_ , but Minato knew he was able to do what he could because of the woman in front of him.

Inoue Namikaze looked at her eldest son and couldn't help but swell with pride. He reminded her so much of Tobirama with the way he carried himself and the fierceness with which he protected his younger brother.

"Minato, what do you think?" she asked her son, referring to the battle map making the boy step forward even as the crowd fell silent.

Even the most veteran Jounin in the room couldn't understand why their Commander trusted her son so much. Granted, he was powerful for his age but...

They stopped their whispering when Minato pointed at a section of the map making Inoue smile. She looked at her son and gave him an acknowledging nod for he had seen through the enemy's weakness. In a way, he had inherited his fighting prowess from Tobirama but his intelligence and cunning from his mother.

"The enemy outnumbers us and we cannot survive a full fledged battle. We barely have 500 fighters against their 2000, we will follow the plan I have explained" ordered Inoue, who herself was a Tobeketsu Jounin and in charge of this force as per the will of the Uzukage.

"But-" asked an outraged chunin,

"We can take them, Commander!" protested another Jounin furiously,

"Only a coward would back down from a fight" scolded someone from the crowd,

Inoue couldn't help but sigh inwardly when arguments started happening among her subordinates which was soon likely to divulge into chaos. She narrowed her eyes when she saw both her sons using that chance to slip away from the meeting.

* * *

Inoue had followed the trail left behind by her younger son once the meeting got over. It had not been perfect but she had managed to make the others fall in line with her strategy which would be implemented tomorrow. Even if there were a few more things to plan, she still wanted to see her boys first before she lost track of them.

It gave her great pride to know that her sons cared deeply for each other and looked out for one another. She had been scared that Minato would not be able to accept his half brother but her eldest was a kind child who had accepted his little brother.

Both her sons were quite strong even for their young age, with some Uzumaki even calling them the reincarnation of the Great Senju brothers. But they couldn't be far from the truth...

She landed in the open forest ground and saw both her boys standing against each other fully armed.

Nagato was the first to make his move by unleashing his most dangerous arsenal. Inoue's eyes turned red as she activated her own Sharingan passed down to her by her own Father. She flinched when Minato activated his own red eyes but unlike hers, his wasn't complete. Inoue could only imagine the force he could become if he truly mastered his eyes and unlocked their full potential.

While she reminisced, her sons had started their battle.

Chakra in the form of ash was released from Nagato's body and hovered around him protectively as the younger boy took out his tanto. He made a hand seal and instantly the ash rushed forward towards his elder brother.

 _"He's getting better at controlling his Kekkai Genkai. I wonder how will you respond, Minato?"_ thought Inoue curiously,

Nagato ignited the ash turning it into a raging wall of fire heading towards his brother who didn't move an inch from his spot. Inoue couldn't help but see an echo of Tobirama in her eldest when her son merely raised a single finger summoning forth water present in the air itself that clashed against his brother's jutsu.

But it was his next move that left his mother speechless.

Inoue with her Sharingan saw perfectly the way in which her eldest threw his own tanto towards his little brother. Nagato's vision was hindered due to the steaming mist created from the explosion, but Minato could see everything clearly thanks to his half broken Sharingan. He made the hand seal for his clan's jutsu and the very next moment he flashed beside his younger brother by catching that tanto that flew an inch past from Nagato's face. The younger boy gasped when he felt the tip of that sharp weapon pointed at his throat which made him surrender with a resigned smile.

"Elder Brother, you've got to teach me this cool jutsu! It's mother's, isn't it?" asked Nagato excitedly, when Minato removed the tanto from his throat.

"Only if you keep this a secret from her and follow my training" replied Minato in a serious tone, but his eyes softened when he saw his little brother nod fanatically.

"I will. Imagine Kaa-chan's reaction when she finds out both of us have started mastering her _Hirashin Jutsu!_ " asked Nagato excitedly,

Minato finally smiled and ruffled Nagato's hair earning a laugh from the younger boy.

Inoue couldn't help but clench her fists in anger. Her sons were all she had left, and someday they would become great warriors. Minato even had the potential to be a Kage someday, how could she condemn their future, their light, their bond to the darkness of the Blackops?

The Uzukage had broached the subject too many times with her and she had a feeling soon the man would issue an order rather than a request.

The village wasn't blind to the potential of her sons. Minato was the strongest of his generation, a prodigy the Uzumaki clan had not seen since the End of the Clan Wars Era. They wanted him to join the _S-Program_ , Uzu's first special blackops unit that would protect the village from the shadows.

If Minato was recruited, Nagato would not be left behind and follow in the footsteps of his beloved older brother.

What was she supposed to do?

Both the boys became alert when she landed in the open ground and looked at them smirk. Minato was the first to gauge her intentions and looked at his sibling with a hidden smile.

Together, both boys charged at her and in them Inoue saw the two men she had loved...and lost.

Her boys got closer but they were surprised when instead of attacking, she embraced them both fiercely in her arms.

Nagato laughed boyishly and returned her affection but Minato looked in her eyes and Inoue had a feeling that perhaps he sensed her fears.

* * *

Inoue heard a soft ruffle against the entrance of her small tent and was surprised when she saw her eldest son enter after a pause.

"Nagato?" she asked worriedly, making him smile.

"He's fine. Asleep like a log" joked Minato with a smirk over his face,

"Come here" she gestured with a smile, and frowned when he hesitated.

"You're not too old yet" she chided him, which finally made him relent and approach towards her. He hesitantly allowed her to wrap her arms around him and pull him in a warm embrace.

She removed his facemask making him flinch and it pained her to see him react like this. Even now he was afraid, after all these years of Yahiko's death...Minato still feared losing anyone he loved again. He had few friends and most of the time he spent around his brother and mother, but Inoue knew it was more of an involuntary response to ensure his last two family members were always safe.

But he was growing up too fast for her and one day he wouldn't be her little boy anymore, so she cherished this moment which she had now.

"You can do it, Kaa-san"

She heard him whisper those words and angled herself so she could look at his face but more importantly in his eyes.

"We cannot overwhelm the enemy force the way they are now. You taught me it's better to attack a divided and weakened force, than a strong and united one. The supply fleet of ships will be approaching our islands in a few days, if we take them out and lure the enemy deeper into our lands straining their strength...we can win" advised Minato insistently,

"The others don't believe in my plan. It's too risky and we could also lose more territory to the enemy if we don't win" said Inoue hesitantly,

"I believe in you"

Inoue's eyes became moist when she saw the unwavering faith her son had in her plan and her abilities. _That determination_ , he was willing to walk into hell with her without any regrets.

"The village is the key. We exist because Uzu exists, if we fail there is no future for our people. We cannot let Father's home, _our_ home to be destroyed. I'm sure the others share my feelings which is why we will follow you no matter the outcome, so please believe in yourself" requested Minato sincerely,

"Why do believe in me so much, Minato?" asked Inoue in a whisper, as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"You inherited Father's will. No matter the pain or hardship that came your way, you pulled yourself up to re-enlist as a ninja. You swore to protect Uzu, our comrades, your sons with all your heart...everything that Father died for. Even now, you are trying to protect us all. You and Father are my heroes" he said honestly with a smile,

Inoue had never understood why the Uzukage and many of the top officers were interested in her eldest son so much. Granted, he was powerful but he was too young for the responsibility they wanted to entrust him with.

But now as she looked at him she realized it was his unwavering will that made them all want to believe in him.

His determination made him copy her jutsu even with his Broken Sharingan, granted he had barely learned the basics but he never gave up.

It was only her that looked at him as a child and wanted to shield him.

"Minato, I wish your Father could see the man you have become" whispered Inoue sadly, but even if Yahiko's absence pained her she could not help but look at her son with pride in her eyes.

"There's no time for regrets, Kaa-chan. Let's make the enemy repent for messing with us" suggested Minato, as he extended his fist towards her.

Inoue couldn't help but smile proudly as she bumped her fist against his.

"You have become a fine shinobi, my son"

* * *

Inoue Namikaze looked at the small company of ninjas gathered around her, all of them currently looking at the ocean ahead of them. If their intel from one of the captured enemy shinobi was correct, the supply ships should be heading for their shores tonight.

While half of her company pretended to engage the main enemy force on the land, she and the remaining half of her company would destroy the enemy's supplies.

She saw both of her sons standing at the edge of the small mountain alongside her and took solace in the fact that they were fearless.

"They're here" reported Minato, as he removed his finger from the ground.

Inoue had been quite surprised when her eldest had displayed great sensory powers, another trait he inherited from his blood father. There was once a time when she had loved Tobirama, after all he had saved her life when a common client had hired both of their clans to defend his territory. Those few months they had spent together were tough but she had seen a softer side of Tobirama that had drawn her to him. But it all fell apart, the day the Senju and Uchiha united. Her clan refused to ally with the new hidden villages and her younger self had believed in that mistake. Her son had been born not long after their clan was wiped out.

It was not as if she didn't want to reach out to Tobirama, but doubted Konoha as an entity would be willing to accept any Namikaze clan survivors when their clan was clearly at war with Kumogakure.

Hashirama was a pacifist and if push came to shove, he would sacrifice her and his own nephew if it ensured peace in his village.

A man who could betray his own best friend and then murder him was not someone she could trust her child's life with.

But now another war had started and her sons were yet again in danger, the guilt of never telling Minato about his true Father haunted her everyday. Her son was too smart and perhaps even knew that Yahiko had not been his Father, yet he never asked her the truth for he cared about her feelings too much.

Maybe once this conflict was over, she could make him meet his Father...

"Let's go, everyone" she commanded, as she saw the ships on the horizon.

Together, they all took up positions across the beach and waited for the enemy convoy to get close.

No one ever told that it was the wait before the battle that made most shinobi nervous knowing anything could happen. Inoue saw the same feelings in Nagato's eyes and patted his head gently making him smile at her. She wanted nothing more than for him to be away from this conflict, but the village had enlisted every able bodied citizen above the age of 5 capable enough to fight in order to survive this war. Her son was no exception, the fact that he was strong made his enlistment all the more quicker. Not that he objected, for he had always wanted to fight beside his mother and elder brother whom he admired.

"Remember we need those supplies. Try not to destroy them, the crew are free game" instructed Inoue seriously,

"Understood, Commander" replied many of her men in a whisper,

Inoue didn't hesitate in giving the signal to attack when the ships came in their perfect range. The very first to react was her eldest son who quickly performed seven set of hand seals.

 **"Water Style: Whirlpool Swirl"**

The enemy convoy of ships suddenly found themselves in great danger as the sea beneath their ships rocked violently. As the opposing currents of water clashed, gigantic whirlpools were created that sent shivers down many shinobi's hearts.

Inoue watched Minato and felt a little sad when she saw only one emotion in his eyes. His Sharingan had nothing but _hatred_ in them and he had no mercy for those who had killed the only man he had considered as his Father.

"Dispose the crew. Grab the supplies, sink the ships" ordered Inoue,

Instantly, each and every shinobi from Uzu grabbed a kunai and launched them into the air. Inoue nodded at her youngest son who returned her gesture as he clasped his hands together.

 **"Ash Release: Laser Circus!"**

Minato watched in fascination as his brother unleashed ash from his body that grabbed a hold of all the kunai launched by their force into the air.

 _"Elder Brother!"_

Nagato grinned when his brother answered his call by stepping beside him and placing his hand upon the redhead boy's forehead. It was as if someone had opened Nagato's third eye as he could now feel and even see faint visages of the enemy shinobi courtesy of their chakra. Minato maintained the storm of whirlpools while also trying his best to relay the position of each and every enemy shinobi on that ship to his brother.

"It's time to end this, Nagato. _For Father_ " whispered Minato encouragingly, when he saw his brother hesitate.

The little boy nodded as he clenched his fist unleashing the rain of kunai upon the trapped enemy convoy.

Inoue alongwith the rest of the Uzumaki watched in fascination and horror as the two brothers rained death upon the enemy. The attack was swift and precise as Inoue's sharingan clearly showed her the enemy fall one after another.

The screams of the dead and the dying echoed across the beach until only dead silence remained.

The whirlpools disappeared leaving behind battered and damaged ships full of nothing but dead bodies and precious supplies.

"Can't dance anymore. How disappointing"

Inoue flinched on hearing that merciless remark from her eldest son, but before she could reprimand him for his cruelty both her boys charged towards the enemy convoy without any fear.

"He reminds me of Madara Uchiha from the old days"

Inoue clenched her fist and looked at the oldest member of her force. The said man was in his late forties and had been one of the few to survive the Clan Wars Era.

"Ikoma, what are you saying?" asked Inoue tersely,

"These two are more similar to the infamous Uchiha brothers than the Senju brothers as most of our people believe. Someday the world will tremble before their might" said Ikoma Uzumaki with a satisfied smile,

Inoue didn't remark on that comment but instead ordered her stunned company to focus upon stealing the enemy's supplies and sinking those ships but those words continued to haunt her heart.

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

By the time their company returned to their camp, everyone was in a victorious mood. Morale was up until few of the shinobi from the diversion party sent to keep the main enemy force engaged returned back. Just one look at their horrified and broken faces dampened everyone's spirits.

The information they conveyed left much of the camp in despair and fear.

It was why Inoue found herself standing in front of her sons while Ikoma stood by her side. She looked at her youngest and saw him looking at her worriedly. In contrast, her eldest's eyes were calm despite knowing what was coming for them.

She knew what she had to do.

"Nagato, go back to the village and get reinforcements with Ikoma" instructed Inoue seriously,

"But-"

"That's an order. _Obey_ "

Nagato flinched on that harsh tone and the stone cold look in his mother's eyes. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and saw his elder brother giving him a smile.

"We're counting on you" said Minato with an eye smile, and felt his brother relax a little.

"You'll be okay, Elder Brother?" asked Nagato hesitantly, as he tried not to look at his mother whose own gaze softened at her youngest's kind hearted nature.

She didn't miss the momentary hesitation in Minato's eyes which was quickly hidden behind a practiced smirk as he poked his sibling's forehead.

"Of course, baka. It's me who's supposed to look after you and not the other way around. Kami, you can be so annoying" muttered Minato, making Nagato chuckle and even making Inoue smile.

Ikoma nodded at Inoue before gesturing for Nagato to follow him, the younger boy was surprised when he was joined by quite a few other younger children before they all started their hasty retreat to their village.

Minato watched his brother disappearing further away with every passing second. A part of him was relieved knowing Nagato would be safe but another part of him was sad that this would probably be the last time they would see each other.

"You can go with them if you want, Minato" said Inoue with a smile,

She had discussed this before with him as well privately but to no avail, even if she hated endangering his life her son was too powerful a shinobi to be kept in the rear. Ikoma had not lied when he said her sons were strong, especially her eldest whom many believed to be a prodigy.

Her eyes widened when Minato looked back at her with his trademark eye smile.

"I won't leave you behind, Kaa-chan"

Inoue had never been more proud of her children than she did now, looking at her eldest and his loyalty towards his family and village reminded her of Tobirama for he had been the same.

For he too chose his family and village over her.

She looked at her son and realized it was time to stop worrying about him and let him make his own choices. She bent down so she could be on his level and looked into his eyes that were the exact same as hers.

"Minato, there is something that I have not been telling you" confessed Inoue hesitantly,

"What is it?" asked her son with a raised eyebrow,

"The Uzukage and the village elders are interested in recruiting you for a black ops unit. The very first of our nation, you are an exceptional shinobi and they want you to protect our village from the shadows" said Inoue honestly,

"Like the Kinkaku from Kumogakure that we're hearing about?" asked Minato curiously,

Inoue nodded dreadfully knowing that this unit was being formed to especially deal with the likes of the Kinkaku and other special ops battalions that various nations would surely create in time.

She lowered her gaze knowing this was the perfect chance her son had been waiting for to get more revenge against the ones responsible for Yahiko's death.

"I'll pass"

Shocked, Inoue looked at her son with wide eyes and gasped when she saw he was dead serious about what he just said.

"I became a shinobi to protect our village and to honor Father's wish. But there is something...something more important that I am fighting for" whispered Minato as he lowered his gaze,

"What is it?" asked Inoue in a gentle voice, and saw her son touching his father's face mask.

"That I would protect my family no matter pain came my way. You and Nagato are everything to me, I will not leave you alone so you better get used to having me around" replied Minato with a cheeky grin,

He was surprised when a soft but strong pair of arms wrapped around him and he found himself pulled into a warm hug. His eyes widened when he heard his mother sniffing making him place a hand on her back.

Inoue didn't say anything and embraced her child more. She had been so afraid all her life...

Afraid of the ones who killed her clan, afraid of her first love leaving her, afraid of the future after her husband's death, afraid for her sons...

She had been so worried for her eldest son thinking Yahiko's death would completely change him. In a way it did, but even now her real son was still in there who cared about her and his little brother more than revenge.

"You truly are a kind child" she whispered as she kissed his cheek,

"Don't do that. I'm a grown up now" whined Minato with a pout,

They both tensed when Minato sensed what they were all dreading and Inoue realized the same as she looked into her son's eyes.

Their Sharingan awakened at the same time as both mother and son nodded at each other.

* * *

Minato had been through a few battles in his short life with having experienced his first kill at the age of 7. He could still remember that look of disbelief in the Kumogakure genin's eyes when a boy years younger than him took him by surprise as he jumped from the rear and carelessly plunged a kunai in his neck.

He could still remember how that boy had choked and drowned in his own blood while barely being able to call out for his mother.

He had not been able to eat for 2 days after that but mission after mission, battle after battle, the bodies kept increasing and the pain got easier until it was nothing but instinct. A part of his heart felt remorse for those whom we killed knowing they had families of their own but that didn't hold him back as he did what he had to do in order to protect his own family.

As he stared at hundreds of Kumogakure forces charging at them, he knew what had to be done.

He removed his tanto from the scabbard on his back as he looked at his mother who nodded at him.

Half of their force had been almost wiped out during the earlier mission when they tried to divert the enemy's attention. While that did lead to the enemy losing critical supplies but that made them more desperate and vicious which was why they were determined to charge into Uzu's mainland in order to reinforce their supplies.

The Uzu forces had tried to stop them but were overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Even now it was the same, with barely 200-240 Uzumaki clansmen standing against nearly 1700-1800 blood thirsty enemy forces.

 _"Strike Team"_

Minato quickly joined the frontline alongside their most strongest Jounin and Chunin on his mother's command.

 _"Support Team"_

The youngest members of their force who were hiding in the trees prepared themselves as the enemy force was about to get into range.

 _"Barrier Team"_

A handful Uzumaki well versed in their clan's famous arts took up the rear and waited for their leader's next order.

Inoue steeled herself as the enemy force showed no intention of turning back and quickly went through a practiced set of hand seals.

 **"Summoning Jutsu"**

The enemy army came to an abrupt halt when a ferocious roar echoed across the entire battlefield with the arrival of a giant wolf with demonic red eyes. The beast had three tails and brown fur, its four paws were nimble yet contained sharp nails that could tear anything. It was releasing hot breath from its mouth and its fangs were eager to chew on something.

The Uzumaki shinobi felt a lot more confident on seeing their Commander standing on top of the beast. Their objective might just be possible to achieve with this much firepower, they could very well hold the enemy until reinforcements arrived from the village.

Minato smiled a little on seeing his mother unleash her full power, he had never forgotten that quite a few people in the village still saw her as an outsider since she was not from the Uzumaki clan. But now that very same outsider was risking her life and that of her son to protect those very same people. He saw quite a few of his comrades lower their heads in shame for doubting her loyalty and will before.

"I'll create an opening. We stop them here" instructed Inoue calmly,

There was a loud cheer from within the Uzumaki ranks yet someone else was also doing the same thing as the enemy force gave out a brave roar once again before initiating their charge.

 **"NOW!"**

On her command, the giant wolf unleashed a torrent of scorching hot flames from its maw as his summoner performed a very different set of hand seals.

 **"Wind Style: Particle Dissemination"**

The enemy force had already scrambled its best water style and earth style users to the front in order to save themselves from the approaching wall of flames but they all paled when that inferno of flames suddenly split into hundreds of fireballs that were lifted swiftly into the skies.

Inoue clasped her hands together and concentrated fully even as her sharingan clearly showed her large clusters of enemy forces.

 **"Fire Style: Artillery Barrage"** said Inoue coldly,

Hundreds of deadly fireballs rained down from the dark skies without any mercy shredding ranks upon ranks of enemy shinobi as they were all engulfed in flames and reduced to ashes.

 **"CHARGE!"**

The Uzumaki strike team quickly charged towards the disarrayed enemy force under the shadow of that monstrous wolf. Few of the enemy units tried to flee but found themselves trapped as a three sided red colored barrier rose up across the battlefield leaving the Kumogakure force no choice but to face the approaching Uzumaki force.

Few of their officers tried to reform their lines but it was turning extremely difficult within more and more kunai, explosives and shuriken raining from the skies courtesy of the Uzumaki support squads hiding in the nearby trees.

Minato had been so sure of their victory that he never imagined an even stronger counterattack.

The first one came in the form of a bone chilling scream that made the entire Uzumaki strike team collapse instantly with everyone clutching their bleeding ears.

" _Don't falter!_ " encouraged Inoue,

The second attack came in the form of a red blur emerging from the enemy lines. Normal humans couldn't have seen that movement with their bare eyes, but Minato's sharingan, broken that it was did show him a faint visage of the enemy.

And it made him go pale.

His mother's monstrous wolf was hit by a powerful punch and sent sailing away.

Then the newcomer turned towards the paralyzed Uzumaki strike team.

Minato took a step back when he finally got a first look at the enemy. Nine tails was what his eyes showed him followed by a human shape like creature covered in vicious red chakra and demonic eyes.

He saw four Jounin regain their bearings and jump towards the enemy only to be torn to pieces as the beast caught them with its tails and tore them apart.

Meanwhile, the enemy army had reformed their lines and were bolstered by the carnage their creature had wrought upon the Uzumaki forces. With a renowned vigor, they charged forward.

"Minato, hold off that bastard for a few minutes. I will take care of the others" instructed Inoue, even as she charged alone towards the approaching enemy army.

Minato nodded and saw his mother slice through the enemy frontlines wrecking carnage through her pure speed and sword strikes alone.

"Hey, **_ugly!_** " yelled the young Namikaze, even as he clenched his fist making ground water erupt from the soil beneath the creature's feet which sent it flying away.

He then looked at the remaining seniors around him and for the very first time he saw respect in their eyes for him.

"Trap him inside our strongest barrier, let's split into 15 man teams. Team 1 battles the beast, Team 2 holds the Barrier, Team 3 reinforce Commander Namikaze, Team 4 protects the Support and Barrier teams" instructed Minato quickly,

He was pleased to see everyone agreeing to his plan not that they had much of a choice or time to think of alternatives. Their remaining force split off with one team following Minato, the other taking up positions all around the beast and performing a set of hand seals, the next one went off to aid Inoue and the last one took up positions and began to prevent enemy stragglers who broke through Inoue from attacking the support squads.

 **"Four Violet Flames Formation"**

Just as planned, the barrier team quickly started establishing a purple colored double edged barrier all around the beast. It realized the trap immediately displaying a sense of intelligence as it moved towards the only direction where the barrier was not yet erected in order to escape.

It jumped and was met with sixteen strong kicks all across its body as Team 1 led by Minato brutally pushed it back as the barrier came up all around them.

The beast went flying away but soon regained balance and growled at them furiously. The Uzumaki team flinched when their skin burned at the point they had hit the creature with but having no choice, they ignored the pain.

"Let's maintain distance. We cannot risk close quarter combat" advised one of the Jounin from Team 1,

''That's not going to be easy. But let's try our best, maybe we can wear him down if we keep on fighting" suggested another Uzumaki Jounin,

"Minato, what do you think?" asked another chunin worriedly,

Despite his age, Minato knew the older ninja around him had started trusting his abilities and intellect.

"It has more chakra than our entire team combined. I don't think we can tire him out, but we do need to maintain our distance or we're as good as dead. I have an idea but I will need all of your help to keep it distracted" suggested Minato, even as he continued looking at the beast with his red eyes.

"We won't know unless we try. We've got your back" promised the eldest Jounin, earning nods from the rest of the team.

"Everyone, switch to long range ninjutsu"

Minato instantly threw a kunai a few feet in the air above the beast which didn't go unnoticed. It instantly sent four of its tails to tear the boy apart as soon as he appeared in mid air by teleporting to the kunai.

He saw the tails coming even as his remaining teammates bombarded the beast with ninjutsu and weapons, even then those demonic eyes were focused solely on him. He evaded the tails but flinched when one of them flicked his leg, ignoring the scorching pain he threw four more kunai all around the beast and continued to perform hand signs.

Minato flipped and jumped back towards his team just as he finished the preparations for his jutsu.

 **''Sealing Style: Blood Oath"**

The four kunai thrown by Minato earlier glowed as the sealing tags on them were activated which in turn unleashed black chakra chains that wrapped themselves all across the beast even as it screamed in rage and pain.

Another chain emerged from the ground beneath Minato and stuck itself in his back.

Minato had never experienced such immense physical pain before as he felt the violent chakra of his opponent fighting with his own life-force.

"You mastered that jutsu?" asked Akira Uzumaki in shock,

"It's your life-force against his power. That's too dangerous" warned another Uzumaki,

"Stop...him...before...he...threatens...the...village" whispered Minato, as he collapsed to his knees due to sheer amount of anger, hatred and pain entering his body.

He looked at his enemy and for the first time he felt the connection. It was indeed a human corrupted by evil chakra, maybe from one of the Tailed beasts. Yet that man's own chakra was just as sinister which could only mean he was a serious threat to everyone.

He could not allow someone like this monster to endanger the village or his little brother.

Minato coughed up blood as the beast fought against him, but he maintained his grip over those chains as his comrades moved in to either kill or at the very least be able to restrain him.

* * *

 ** _"AH!"_**

Inoue flinched as the last of her men was taken out by a group of Kumogakure Jounin and chunin. It had been more than an hour since the combat began and already most of her force was annihilated. When the strike teams were eliminated, the support and barrier teams jumped into the battle but were overwhelmed one after another.

The enemy paid for those victories in blood as more than half of their force remained dead or injured across the battlefield.

She looked at the flickering barrier and cursed when one heavily wounded Uzumaki Jounin was the only one maintaining it as the other members of his team had to rush in and were killed eventually.

Her heart skipped a bit on seeing her eldest son standing against the monster all alone. Judging from his wounds and diminished chakra, he was at his limit.

 **"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!"**

She felt no remorse on unleashing another monstrous and scorching wave of flames towards the enemy. Quite a few were burned alive while the ones in the rear scrambled to defend themselves which gave her opening.

* * *

Minato panted harshly as he fought to keep his tanto upright and flinched when the barrier around him fell as the Jounin keeping it together died from chakra exhaustion and his previous wounds.

He looked around to see the mutilated corpses of his comrades that were brutally murdered by this monster.

His own chakra was finished and he was bleeding heavily. The fact that his vision had started to blur was enough to show that he didn't have long to finish this fight.

His mother was still fighting the enemy even when all their other comrades were dead.

He couldn't leave her alone...

Channeling wind chakra through his weapon, he charged towards the humanoid monster making it roar and do the same at him.

Minato ducked the first few tails with the help of his eyes that still showed him their trajectory and slapped an explosive note over another tail before making it explode while jumping away.

However, he clutched his chest in pain and collapsed face first into the ground.

 _"My chakra is..."_ thought Minato bitterly, as he tried to reach his tanto but it was too far away.

The monster grinned as it picked up all the available swords and tanto nearby with the help of its tails and sent it straight towards the dying boy.

It couldn't help but roar even more furiously when the said boy stood up on his own two shaky legs and looked at the approaching death without fear and a strange sense of acceptance.

 _"Forgive me, Father. At the very least I can die on my feet..."_ thought Minato disappointedly,

He would never forget the next few moments for the rest of his life as a yellow flash appeared between the hail of weapons mere inches away from impaling him.

He heard a painful grunt and his hands shook in fear on seeing his own mother taking the mortal blows aimed for him.

However, the very next second she disappeared from in front of him and his eyes widened on seeing her teleport above the monster and slice his head off mercilessly.

She landed on her feet only to allow the weapons embedded in her body to fall harmlessly to the ground. He rushed towards her but her wounds had already started to heal with steam emerging from her body. When she turned to look at him, he saw dark black lines in a strange pattern forming around her face.

"Kaa-san..." he whispered, but her gaze was already fixated somewhere else.

"I'm fine. This is the Sage Mode, a jutsu that allows one to use the energy present in nature. It's more powerful with many applications, enhanced healing prowess is what I have developed among other things as its uses" explained Inoue calmly,

"What do we do now? Everyone is..." whispered Minato hesitantly, as he looked at all their comrades that lay dead on the ground.

Inoue placed her own right hand across her son's forehead and he felt his own wounds healing instantly alongwith his chakra reserves getting recharged.

She then knelt before him and placed a kiss on his cheek before engulfing him in a fierce hug. Before he could ask her anything, she whispered something into his ears that made him freeze in shock.

Inoue used his shock to lean back and it was then that his gaze met her Sharingan.

"I'm so proud of you, Minato. I wish we could have spent more time together but...Remember, what I said about Tobirama and look after your little brother. Promise me, Minato" requested Inoue sadly, as tears fell from her eyes and the shape of her Sharingan started to change.

Minato wanted to scream against the order in his mind holding him back. He had never felt more afraid than he was now as he gave a reluctant nod without his consent. His mother must have seen his pain and anguish which made more tears fall from her eyes as the Kumogakure force started charging towards them.

"It's a parent duty to protect their children. Now, go and live my share too" said Inoue seriously,

"There...are...too...many...of...them...come...with...me"

Inoue's eyes widened on seeing him able to fight back against her Sharingan's genjutsu. Even at this young age, his will and power were stronger than most adults. But it was exactly why he had to survive this night.

"There was a reason why our clan was feared across the world. You have started to master our power but that's just the first stage, even Tobirama knows about the second stage only. Tonight, I will show these enemies the final stage. It's a forbidden jutsu and one which results in the user's death. I hope you never master this but if you do, then I wish the day never comes when you have to use it. You and Nagato are the hope of the Namikaze clan and my hope too. No matter what happens from here on out... _I will love you always_ " said Inoue proudly with a smile,

Minato was unable to stop the voice in his head as it made him start to run away but his eyes couldn't tear itself apart from the disappearing form of his mother who was getting surrounded by the enemy forces.

He kept on running for gods knew how long as the battle continued to rage behind him for several long minutes.

Suddenly the heavens itself cried as a tremendous amount of lightning fell from the skies upon a single point on the ground continuously before a blinding light made everything go blank.

Minato was thrown away by the shockwave and felt few of his ribs crack a little but when he extended his sensory powers, he was horrified to find nothing but his own presence in the entire area.

A strangled scream left his lips and tears of blood fell from his eyes.

The pain, the helplessness...the fact that he had failed to protect another of his loved ones haunted him. The guilt and disappointment weight over his heart like a dark cloud and he felt something within him break knowing his mother was never coming back.

By the time, the reinforcements arrived on the scene all they saw was a devastated battlefield and a lone boy with burning red eyes.

The Uzukage looked straight into those eyes and slightly gasped on seeing they had changed.

He looked into the child's gaze and received a dark nod in return.

He knew the boy was ready.

(Flashback End)

* * *

The shouts around him were getting louder and more desperate even as the boy in his arms slowly continued to die. Naruto didn't know how long he had been reminiscing but it must have been a few minutes at the most since Mangetsu was still alive and clinging to life.

Haku was attempting to heal his wounds with her own medical jutsu, the look in her eyes was the same one that Naruto remembered having when his own mother was dying.

 _She and the others died because you were weak._

He could never forget those words said to him by the Uzukage when he had yelled at the man for failing to protect his mother and comrades. It had ignited an inferno of hate inside of him which made him acquire more and more power in order to never let such a tragedy happen again.

If only he had mastered this power all those years ago, maybe his family and comrades would still be alive today.

He had lived a life full of regrets and it was exactly why he didn't want to add another one to his heart.

Haku glared murderously when Naruto grabbed her hands and moved her away. She was about to argue when Mei stopped her and rightly so as everyone else felt a strange feeling around there.

That feeling only grew more stronger as their Commander clasped his hands together and closed his eyes in full concentration. A few tense minutes passed and just when everyone's nerves were about to explode, they saw it happen.

Dark black lines emerged beneath Naruto's eyelids that moved downwards vertically across his face. Nobody could see how far those lines went since the Commander's face was covered by his facemask but they could feel the power gathering inside of him.

"Naruto, you..." whispered Mei in shock,

When he opened his eyes once more, they were no longer the sky blue or the red eyes that his comrades had seen before. Instead it was mixture between yellow and green.

He looked in the eyes of his comrades and hoped they would believe in him once more.

"I will **_not_** let him die" he promised with determination burning in his eyes,

He didn't wait for their response and instead started to perform the hand seals taught to him by his instructor long ago. He had been explicitly told never to use this jutsu unless he had this power flowing into him or else he would die.

He had tried so hard to master this power in his early childhood and teenage years only to meet failure after failure.

He had became frustrated and given up only to regret his decision forever after the Battle of the S company with the Kinkaku force in an effort to rescue Hashirama.

That regret forced him to renew his efforts and after seven years of hardwork, he had finally gained a hold of this power.

Maybe some good could finally come out of it.

He made the _Tiger_ hand seal as both of his hands started to glow with green colored chakra.

"That's impossible" whispered Kisame in disbelief,

The same feeling was present in the eyes of the others even as Naruto placed his hands glowing with this new chakra over Mangetsu's lethal wound.

 **''Sage Art: Mitotic Regeneration"**


	16. Family

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Wanted a breath of fresh air so was updating one of my other stories for a while, had not updated that one in a year. But I'm fresh and back now to this one too, not saying updates will be hyper fast but they will come. It's just I want to outperform myself with this story so I'm very fanatic about trying to improve its quality any way I can. Not saying, everyone will like what I do...but I am invested in this story and its characters.**

 **Thank you all for supporting so far. Hope you keep the reviews, favs and follows coming!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Family**

* * *

Zabuza and each of the remaining swordsmen alongwith Mei watched in stunned silence as the Commander's hands glowed a very bright green. With precision they had never imagined him to possess, Naruto carefully removed the rock shards embedded into Mangetsu's shoulder before sealing the wound. He didn't just stop there as he even recreated the bone and skin making the entire thing vanish, as if it never existed in the first place.

Haku sobbed in relief when she heard Mangetsu's whisper of peace.

She then looked at the focused man who was doing everything in his power to keep the boy amongst the world of living.

"Why go so far?" she couldn't help but ask in a whisper,

Naruto looked up even as his hands continued to heal the last of the wound and was surprised to see the entire squad having the very same question in their eyes.

He looked back at Mangetsu and thought about the question.

As a spy, he was never supposed to reveal the true extent of his powers. Even if he had not revealed everything, he had crossed a line for the boy currently breathing heavily in his arms.

For a moment, he saw Nagato's face staring back at him which made him smile.

He looked back at his comrades and even if the faces were different now, the feeling in his heart still remained the same and was the one which made him realize the answer.

"Because he's one of us" he answered resolutely,

Haku and Mei truly smiled on hearing him say that but he saw the others who were more battle hardened were yet to comprehend the full extent of his reasoning.

"All of us are different in many ways, but we are a _team_. We are Kiri's finest warriors entrusted with our nation's future but most importantly all we have right now is each other. _We're family_ " said Naruto, a fierce determination present in his eyes which earned him a soft gaze of understanding from Ameyuri and Jinpachi.

"There's no such thing as family!" refused Zabuza with a growl, remembering all he had been taught in order to survive.

All he had done to survive, including murdering his own classmates in the academy. He couldn't...

"We are now"

He flinched on hearing Naruto's unwavering answer and felt something unfamiliar in his heart on seeing the look in the blonde's fierce gaze.

"Family always betrays" whispered Kisame hesitantly, memories of his own dark past coming back to haunt him.

Naruto lowered his gaze on hearing him say that knowing a part of it was true considering who he was in reality, he had no right to preach about family to the people he was spying on in the first place. But he had seen the way quite a few of them had given up on Mangetsu so easily when things went south, and as Commander he was responsible for the success of the mission.

And it would never succeed unless each member of the squad knew that they could rely on their comrades without a doubt.

"Maybe they will someday" he agreed with Kisame, making the older man look at him with a frown.

"Then why?" he asked seriously,

"You don't give up on family, no matter what" answered Naruto truthfully, as he looked at Mangetsu.

He saw Zabuza and Kisame still didn't agree with his opinion, but they were thinking about what he had said which was more than enough. Even he couldn't undo years of gruesome training these men had undergone in a few moments, but he had shown them a different path through his actions.

Mei watched Naruto gently lift Mangetsu over his shoulder as he stood up and glanced at the rest of the mountain above them with a determined gaze. She looked at Haku, followed by Jinpachi and Ameyuri.

She was pleased to see the same feelings present in each of their gazes. Even Zabuza and Kisame looked a little shaken.

She looked back at the man who was winning their trust ever slowly. There was nobody who doubted he was a fine soldier and a good Commander, but the way he fought for Mangetsu and put himself on the line had showed them the kind of man he truly was.

"What's the next move, Commander?"

Naruto looked back at his squad and was pleased to see a renewed determination burning in their eyes. More importantly, he saw the way most of them wanted to trust him after what he did for one of their own.

"We climb the rest of this mountain, then establish a makeshift camp and scout the area for more intel. When we have that in place, we strike" instructed the Commander,

"Commander, we cannot afford any more accidents. We are with you, but climbing further exposes us to the same risk that hurt Mangetsu in the first place" warned Haku seriously, earning a nod from the blonde man.

"I'll carry you all to the top in one shot with my teleportation technique. Considering the height, air pressure, all of your weight and the distance, my chakra will almost get exhausted. If there are enemies waiting for us at the top, I wouldn't be of much help for sometime until my chakra level rises again" explained Naruto hesitantly,

"It's still a better plan than risking each one of us climbing the rest of the way. Besides, you've done more than enough so far for us, we'll have your back up there against anything" promised Haku fiercely,

This time there was no hesitation as the entire squad nodded their consent and looked resolutely back at Naruto.

He looked at them for a moment before giving an affirmative nod as they then gathered all around him placing their hands over his backs.

"Ninja wire on your kunai. Be ready to hit the nearest trees or rocks to create an anchor and use it to establish your position on the top. You'll have 5 seconds to make it happen, don't miss" he warned them,

He could see everyone was a little nervous but they were committed to the mission and gave their firm nod of consent which was all he needed to see.

When they all looked ready, he expanded his sensory powers and located the highest tri-pronged kunai he had managed to establish across the mountain. Even from that point, it was another 500 feet to the top, one that he would have to cover in a few seconds. It was not going to be easy.

Mei only had a moment to blink when she saw Naruto giving a final nod before her entire world _squeezed_. Words couldn't describe the sensation as she felt her entire self being crushed to the size of a small rock before being pushed through a dark space she could barely see before her eyes widened in horror.

Around her, she saw their entire squad had appeared in the air amidst the clouds. She barely had time to admire the clouds before that nauseous feeling took over once again as she saw Naruto throw a sharp object up higher.

Again and again they were all violently crushed and pulled until Mei felt herself ready to puke her guts out. Her eyes widened when they suddenly flashed against the edge of the mountain top and she realized this was the moment they had all been waiting for.

Despite their claims of pulling their weight once they reached the top, the entire squad was extremely disoriented from the rapid travel. It was hard enough to breathe and even more harder not to just puke your guts out from that horrible nausea.

Naruto must have anticipated this event, as another clone of him appeared above them all and threw a single three pronged kunai that embedded itself into the nearest rock with a solid grip.

Mei again felt that nauseous sensation and before she knew it everyone of them was safely back on the ground with the faint puff of the clone disappearing echoing from behind them.

She looked up to see Naruto taking a few deep breaths as his Sage Mode power suddenly vanished and without a word, he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

 _"Commander!"_

* * *

 **(Three Weeks Later: Kirigakure)**

Ino silently stared at the short clip in her hand.

She had been looking at it for a good long five minutes now and even then her eyes were not willing to tear themselves away from the two positive signs displayed on the medical device.

It was not as if she had not imagined this event never happening in her life.

Every woman atleast thought about this once in her life.

Her feelings on this subject at the present were conflicted to say the least. She needed a second opinion, one that was more rational and could help her look at the bigger picture because even if she appeared calm on the outside, she was having a crisis in her heart.

One which she didn't want her Commander standing in front of her to notice.

"This is bad" whispered Sakumo, the acting leader of all Konoha agents in the Land of Water.

He flinched on his inappropriate choice of words when he received a scathing glare from one of his most prized operatives. The raw hatred that came in her eyes scared him to the point that he raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Any word from him yet?" asked Sakumo, trying to change the subject if only for his own safety.

"No" she whispered, her sadness and fears easy for him to see.

"He's the Father, isn't he?" asked Sakumo gently,

Any other woman would have been offended on hearing such an intimate question being asked but in their line of work, it was not unusual for operatives to use sex as a weapon against their targets to get the information they needed.

Naruto and Ino were no different to this rule.

Although Sakumo was pleased when she nodded her confirmation to his question of Naruto being the father.

Naruto was a good man and a good ninja, but he thought from the heart unlike Ino who had a better sense of understanding. He doubted the last Namikaze would be capable enough of raising a child considering his own dark past and the nature of their current assignment, much less the child of another man.

Even if they both denied it, Sakumo knew these two loved each other.

It was not a love born of pure passion or lust, although that might still exist. In reality, it was a love born from their shared pain, sense of duty and respect they had for each other.

"I'm scared, Sakumo" she whispered,

He stepped beside her and placed his hand over her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Whatever your decision, I will make sure the Hokage and the higher ups accept it. I will not let them have their say in this!" he promised fiercely, and he meant it.

If that young brat Hiruzen and his advisers didn't heed his advice, then they would know how _bad_ it was in reality to piss of a group of Special ops ninjas. Granted, there were not that many of them in existence to stage any decent revolt but they were a small group that looked out for each other, even if it meant making those in leaderships get their heads in the right place.

His promise served to dismiss most of Ino's fears, the fact that she hugged him and sobbed in relief showed no matter their training, operatives could get compromised if feelings got involved which was the case with her and Naruto clearly.

"I take it this means you are not dropping the child?" he asked in a fatherly tone, adding as much warmth to ease her fears.

"Not my choice, but..." she whispered, and Sakumo knew exactly what terrified her the most.

She was scared of Naruto and what he would do with this change in their lives. In one way, it could bolster their cover and embed them deeper into Kirigakure's society. Many opportunistic clans had been trying to get their daughters married off to Naruto ever since they discovered him to be the last survivor of the Namikaze clan. They didn't even care that he was already married to Ino, citing Kirigakure's lax laws that allowed ninja clan heads to have multiple wives _"for the sake of the clan"_. It was a hypocritical law, but one accepted by the government and upheld by the Water Daimyo who practiced it himself with his multiple consorts.

It was only Naruto's evasion of this entire matter that kept those clans at bay, especially the Kaguya. With this child, many of those people would be forced to take a step back. Many would still try, but Naruto could argue he had started doing his part by repopulating the Namikaze clan.

It also allowed Konoha more leverage over Naruto, maybe with this they could make him switch his loyalty to their village instead of Uzu. Their village needed a powerful ninja like Naruto and the prospect of the Namikaze clan being reborn in Konoha would add strength to their village's military.

Although that created a big problem in the present for Sakumo.

"What will you do now? I doubt his covert mission will get over anytime soon, and the more you wait" he warned her hesitantly,

"I will _not_ make a decision without informing him" she objected fiercely,

She could not do that to him, not after everything he had lost. He trusted her with his life and more, the very least she could do was wait for him to return so they could both decide on what was the right course of action.

"Then you need to resign from the Anbu group weeding out the spies of various nations in Kiri's ranks" said Sakumo seriously,

"No"

"Ino-"

"Sakumo, they are _not_ to be underestimated. Have you forgotten what they have done in the past three weeks alone?" asked Ino fiercely,

Sakumo flinched.

The Anbu Commander had formed a special team that was investigating every branch of Kiri's military for possible spies. Nobody was spared no matter what clan, rank or political connection they had.

The spies from Konoha had so far been kept well protected from the lens thanks to Ino being a part of that team and diverting their attention to other spies.

They had already found spies from Iwagakure and Sunagakure. The former had been working as a medic and the latter had been working as a secretary in the Mizukage's tower. Suffice to say, both of them were executed after brutal torture and interrogation at the hands of the Anbu unit supervised by their Commander.

It didn't stop there as the same unit then hunted down and executed entire families, friends, even few acquaintances associated with those two spies from Iwa and Suna. The fact that they even killed the Iwa kunoichi's four year old son in cold blood made their goals very clear.

It was an absolute purge and nobody was going to be spared.

As a person, Sakumo was worried for Ino and her safety. Even more now that he knew she was pregnant with a child, it was not safe for her to hang around those trigger happy monsters.

On the other hand, the Commander inside him knew how vital an asset she was. Without her misguiding the Anbu forces, their spies could be exposed.

And she knew that.

"No matter the situation, I am _still_ Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf" she promised him, the loyalty and determination in her fierce blue eyes making him swell with pride.

"I cannot step aside and risk the lives of my comrades, not if I have the power to save them. I have to stay on that unit to keep you all safe" she pointed out, earning a tired sigh from him.

"They are dangerous men, Ino. Don't ever forget that! If something happens to you and this child-" warned Sakumo,

"They won't do anything to me for they know Naruto will burn them in the deepest fires of hell if they even tried to lay a finger on me. Considering the way the Mizukage favors Naruto, he would be the first one to protect me should my loyalty ever be questioned by the Anbu unit" explained Ino rationally,

Sakumo couldn't deny the merits in her argument. By now, Naruto had established a small cult like status for himself in Kirigakure. Most of the civilian population loved him and the shinobi respected him, the fact that the Mizukage considered him one of the candidates to succeed him in the future showed how well Uzu's spy had embedded himself into this society.

Everyone had seen a glimpse of Naruto's power, even the Anbu Commander would think a thousand times before accusing Naruto's own wife to be a spy much less take any action against her.

But there were still a lot of dangers and he didn't like it.

In the end, he chose what was best for their group and hoped he didn't come to regret it later.

''Fine, I'll leave what to do with this child to you and Naruto. You can continue to be part of the Anbu team investigating the spies, but also continue reporting everything to me. Even if you feel paranoid about something, I want to know _everything_ " instructed Sakumo seriously,

"I understand. Thank you" said Ino with a relieved smile, but frowned when she saw Sakumo massaged his forehead with a tired sigh.

"I don't think you do, not all of it. It's true you are relatively safe and Kiri won't question your loyalty without sufficient proof, but if anything did happen to you...then Naruto _knows_ about most of our spies, _including me_ " he left it at that, hoping she would understand what he was hinting at and she did instantly.

"He would _never_ betray his village or Konoha. _We are allies!_ " objected Ino, taking personal offence that her superior would even suggest such a thing, not after all Naruto had done for them his entire life.

Sakumo just stared at her calmly.

It would seem she didn't know Naruto's full history, it was why she could not see what Sakumo and the other higher ups could. It gave them great nightmares every once in a while just thinking about it.

Sakumo respected Naruto or he should say _Minato_ which was the young man's true birth name.

He hadn't come across any ninja in his life that had sacrificed so much for their village and still keep fighting for it. There was no question about his courage, skill or loyalty.

 _But the man had seen too much, lost everything until Ino came into his life._

Naruto had walked the path of darkness for a very long time and no matter how strong an operative, there always came a _breaking point_.

Sakumo prayed he would never have to see such a day as that would be his worst nightmare.

Operatives like Naruto were the shadows that kept the peace in this world but could also very well become the ghosts that started another war.

He did not reveal his feelings or information about the man to Ino though, as she would not understand. Instead, he warned her to be careful and left her house already deciding on assigning an extra pair of eyes to watch over her and do what was needed if she was ever exposed. Tobirama had been very clear on that.

Sakumo looked at the dark sky and couldn't help but wonder how difficult a life in the shadows always was.

* * *

(Land of Lightning)

Naruto sat atop his tree branch in the thick forest atop the mountain. Heavy rains continued to fall down from the skies as he looked at his other squadmate hiding in an adjacent tree in a similar position. Both of them were neatly camouflaged and not visible to the naked eye. They had also suppressed their chakra signatures to a minimum so as not to get detected by the enemy.

Zabuza did not like what he was witnessing, almost every member of their squad sans Mangetsu who was recovering had joined Naruto in their daily recon missions in order to estimate the enemy strength as well as the exact location of their target.

"Let's reconcile our findings" suggested Naruto in a whisper, earning a nod from his partner.

"There are around 4 castles in the immediate vicinity guarded by nearly 2000-3000 enemy forces. They are spread out equally and there is a large no man's land between each of the castles and their approaching roads. It's almost impossible to sneak inside undetected considering the detection barriers, regular patrols. Even if we somehow get past all of that, we still don't know the exact location of our target. Our interrogation of few patrol officers didn't reveal any fruitful insight on the same" recited Zabuza meticulously with a heavy frown,

They had been careful to alter the memories of those they had interrogated in order to keep their cover and had just sent them back to their duties to prevent any further suspicion. The enemy was already on high alert since they had discovered the silence from their border patrols beneath the mountain and had tightened their security.

"We could go for an aerial insertion but we'll get detected right away. And if we land in the wrong castle where the target is absent, we lose our only chance of doing our job. You were not kidding when you meant this was a _suicide mission_ " muttered Zabuza with a scoff,

"The mission still stands" pointed Naruto, earning a low growl of frustration from his partner.

"I know that! I just don't see how we can get past them all to reach our target without raising any alarm" argued Zabuza with a tired sigh,

Naruto accepted his partner's analysis even as he took out a lone cigarette from his pouch and ignited it with ease. As he took in the first puff of smoke that relaxed him greatly, he saw Zabuza staring at him petulantly. With a faint grin, he produced another one of his reserve cigarettes and tossed it to Zabuza who gave him a shark like grin in return.

They both smoked in silence for a few minutes as they pondered over their dilemma.

Even Naruto was at a loss for ideas, the harsh truth was that they would be detected if they tried to infiltrate through stealth. That would make them lose what little advantage they had and put his entire team on the risk of annihilation.

There was only one way left now.

"We split up into two teams. **Team 1** made up of three members acting as _diversion unit_ that will draw majority of the enemy's forces by getting into a deliberate fight with the border patrols. **Team 2** made up of four members will use the chaos to sneak behind enemy lines, it would be easier to detect the target in this chaos as the security forces try to safeguards the VIP and his family into the most heavily fortified place" suggested Naruto,

"It's risky but I don't see any other choice. Team 1 should be made up of our strongest fighters as they will be under a lot of pressure, even risk getting eliminated first. Team 2 should be made up of those of us more adept at stealth and quickness to seek and destroy the target" pointed Zabuza,

He looked at his leader and saw in those intelligent eyes that the blonde man had already decided who would take part in which operation, but his silence was enough to show he wanted Zabuza to arrive at his own conclusion as well.

"I think Kisame, you and Mei should be **Team 1**. The three of you are the heavy hitters of our team, the rest of us can sneak in and destroy the target alongwith his family. But if we commit the entire team to this plan, there is no one left as backup to rescue us or send word of our capture in worst case. We would be dead or worse by the time our village sends reinforcements, if they ever do. It's already been more than stipulated time than what we planned" warned Zabuza seriously,

"That's a risk we will have to take. We have come too far just to turn back and go home now" decided Naruto, as he finished his smoke and it seemed Zabuza also had enough of the same as they both quickly destroyed their cigarettes to ash and let it get absorbed in the atmosphere.

"In that case, let's go and brief the others. They won't like it" suggested Zabuza, as he got up from his perch.

"You go ahead and finish briefing them on the plan. I'll erase any trace of our presence here" ordered Naruto strictly,

Zabuza nodded before he vanished into a puff of smoke which Naruto dispersed quickly before focusing on the enemy stronghold.

In truth, he was not sure of his plan but had limited options to complete the mission. He could not give up now when he was the one who pushed for this mission in the first place to the Mizukage.

What made him curious was the fact that he had received intel about this hideout area directly from _Uzu's network_. Of course, they had routed it through Kiri spies located in the Land of Lightning to dispose any suspicion but had informed Naruto of their development on this matter.

As far as he was aware, Uzu had very limited presence of their agents in the Land of Lightning and he doubted any of them were entrenched well enough to locate the secret hideout of the Daimyo during a time of war.

"It could only be possible if someone within the Daimyo's circle betrayed him. But who?" he whispered outloud,

He tensed and immediately unleashed the sword placed at his back turning around only to come face to face with a female kunoichi standing at a few tree tops away from him.

She was wearing a light grey colored full sleeve shirt covered by a similar colored flak jacket complimented by dark black pants and combat boots. There was a standard katana placed at her back and a small pouch for kunai and shuriken strapped at her thighs. Her face was covered behind a black mask similar to an Anbu, while the Kumo headband was wrapped around her left arm protectively. Her bright red hair were neatly tied in a bun atop her head and her calm violet eyes looked at him without any surprise or alarm.

He swiftly fired one of his three pronged kunai in her direction and in less than three seconds he flashed right above her with his sword ready to slice her head off only for her to be ready for such an attack as she had raised her katana in a defensive stance.

Their weapons clashed in a mighty blow as several sparks flew in the cold night.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw the playful mirth visible in her gaze before she disengaged from their duel and jumped away to another tree. He was about to follow through with his attack when he suddenly froze.

She had removed her pitch black facemask and was now looking at him with a mixture of joy and sadness.

If there was any doubt in his heart, it was removed when she clenched her fist and thumped it against her chest while standing at full attention.

Most people would not understand this gesture, but he did.

For he had been the one to create this salute.

A tradition he had passed on to only a select few people in this world and she had been one of them.

 _"It's been a while, Captain Minato"_


	17. Spartan

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation: Audiomachine - Empathy (Available on Youtube, goes perfectly with this chapter)**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Spartan**

* * *

He stared at the woman standing before him, his heart unable to believe her to be real. For the last ten years, she had been a ghost that had haunted his heart. A whisper in his dreams, a reminder of what he had lost.

She was an **S** , just like him.

 _A Spartan._

The only one apart from him who probably survived the massacre nearly ten years ago.

"Kushina?" he whispered in disbelief and faint hope in his shaky voice,

He remembered a young teenage girl, almost the same age as him with a fiery temper. She had never been one of the heavy hitters, but her skill with Fuinjutsu, Sensory ability, and booby traps surpassed his own by many degrees. Her healing prowess had been the best among all _Spartans_ , even better than his own. Most importantly she could completely suppress her chakra making her invisible to any sensor ninjas, even him.

 _Ghost._

That had been her codename among the _Spartans_ whom the world commonly knew as the **S-program ninjas**. Only the Uzumaki knew what the full form of that program truly was apart from the ones in it. Not even Konoha knew much about them and only discovered the truth after Hashirama's rescue at the hands of the _Spartans._

"99" she replied back with a faint smile, confirming her unique number among the company size former _Spartan_ unit of more than a hundred and twenty ninjas.

"47" he confirmed back his own unique number, earning a faint nod of acknowledgement from her.

He found himself hopping through trees as she did the same before they both met in a fierce embrace in the dark forest bombarded by heavy rains. A lone tear fell from his eye followed by a relieved chuckle as he hugged her more tightly across his chest, a part of him afraid of her vanishing if he let go of her.

Kushina felt the same as she returned his fierce and passionate hug, as memories of their past threatened to overwhelm her emotions. Only her training and years of isolation prevented her from tearing up, but she could not resist leaning back from the hug a few moments later to lower his facemask and kiss him passionately.

She felt his surprise on that gesture and his clear hesitance but he made no move to stop her.

She broke the kiss soon after knowing he was probably overwhelmed. After all, nobody expected him to remain composed if his former partner/girlfriend was revealed to be alive after nearly ten years of that massacre.

"How?" he whispered, still looking surprised.

She gave him a nod of consent making him activate his red eyes once more, the sight of which brought back a lot of memories for her. A moment later, he saw the answer to his question in her memories.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Ten Years Ago)**

Kushina groaned in pain as she aimlessly stared at the pitch black sky above her shrouded by dark clouds. The heavy silence around her bore painfully over her heart, as did the sight of the corpses of her fellow _Spartans_ laid around her.

Her only solace was the sight of hundreds of Kumogakure ninja mixed among the dead which was enough proof of the valiant fight the _Spartans_ put up, however in the end it was not ninja that decimated the special ops forces of Uzu.

She gave the most hateful glare to the monstrous _two tails_ raging a few kilometers away from her and the one who sent her comrades to their graves. If not for that beast, this battlefield would have been the grave of of Kumogakure's entire force. The bastards had seen how outmatched they were and the casualties they suffered at the hands of the _Spartans_ forced them to bring their weapons of mass destruction to the frontlines in order to defeat similar weapons launched by Uzu.

 _Spartans._

She had been barely able to heal the large hole in her stomach courtesy of the rocks that had been launched at them by the tailed beast. Some of her ribs were still broken and would take time to heal, but she would probably survive.

Her comrades weren't so lucky.

She smiled on hearing the tailed beast scream and made herself at peace when she saw a dark/yellow flash attacking the monster.

 _We leave the rest to you, Captain._

They all had kept the promise they had made to their leader until the very end. Now it was time to rest, they had done their duty.

She lay in the blood soaked ground, but before she could resign herself to the approaching darkness she saw the severed head of _Echo_ just a few feet away from her.

Anger surged through Kushina as she remembered _Echo_ had been one of the youngest of their group.

 _A boy of twelve._

Now he was just a severed head lacking the rest of his body with his eyes still wide open and looking at her.

Kushina stared into those lifeless eyes and couldn't help but feel they were demanding something from her. She looked around at the corpses of her other comrades and felt the same feeling magnify in her heart.

 _Justice._

Her comrades were dead, her village had suffered, her clan had went through so much death and pain...

Her gaze landed upon a dead Kumogakure Jounin, more specifically at the headband wrapped around his forehead.

Once again, she had a purpose again as she dragged herself to the cover of the nearby forest where she found more corpses of the enemy left behind by her comrades. Most of the enemy force had used the tailed beast as a diversion and used its power to escape the wrath of the _Spartans._

Kushina identified a badly mutilated corpse of a young Kumogakure female kunoichi of chunin rank, they were both of the same age and body-build, even had the same colored hair. She switched her uniform with the dead girl's and with the little sensory power she had left, she located the retreating enemy forces and made her decision.

She looked back at the battlefield to see the tailed beast screaming in agony as Minato butchered it without any shred of mercy in his heart.

For a moment, she hesitated knowing Minato would need her especially now that Nagato was dead.

But then she saw the other _Spartans_ who lay dead on the battlefield and knew she had to avenge them. She doubted the Uzukage would reform their unit ever again, the village had undergone quite a scandal when their unit was formed with many people not comfortable with the brutality the children who survived the program had endured during training and so many others dead in the process.

It was only the resounding military victories that the _Spartans_ brought for the village later in the war that made their people accept their existence and grudgingly acknowledge the Uzukage's decision.

Most of all, Kushina felt that Kumogakure would not be deterred even if they lost this war. They would probably stir up more wars in the future once again. A ninja village was only as strong as the support it received from the feudal lord, the Daimyo. If there was to be any peace in this world, any justice for her dead comrades...she had to make the man responsible for this entire war pay for his crimes in blood.

And she could never achieve all of that if she returned back home.

She looked back at Minato knowing her decision would end the future they could ever have, a future she had dearly desired for a long time. It would haunt her till her last breath...

But she was a Spartan first, just like him.

 _Family. Duty. Honor._

Those were their clan's words and Kushina believed in them with all her heart. The _Spartans_ had been her family and it was her duty to honor their sacrifice by getting them justice.

Tears fell from her eyes as she turned around and slowly limped in the direction of the retreating enemy forces.

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Kushina carefully gauged his reaction as he finished witnessing her memories and the choice she had made on that fateful night. Over the years, she had imagined a variety of reactions from him on learning the truth but never had she expected a calm nod, albeit with some sadness in his eyes.

"You did what you thought was right" he whispered sadly,

"You don't resent me for leaving you behind? Nearly going rogue?" she asked carefully, but he shook his head.

"We are not kids anymore, Kushina. You were right, the _Spartans_ were gone after that night. Even with the two of us, our unit would never be resurrected. Although it was dangerous, it was best that you went after the ones responsible for the death of our friends. I doubt the villagers would be kind to you if you had returned with me while all the others perished" he explained with a nod of acknowledgement sent towards her.

She had also shown him memories of her infiltrating Kumo's military and working her way towards the royal court of the Daimyo over the past decade. She had re-established contact with Uzu's Intelligence Command when she was settled, they had been furious but couldn't forgo the benefit of having a highly skilled _Spartan_ among their arch enemy's top ranks.

Their decision to not punish her worked in their favor as she gave them critical intel over the years that helped save many lives, including the one of Tobirama Senju.

She was a part of the _Anbu team_ from Kumo tasked with protecting the _Lightning Daimyo and his family_ , they were privy to a lot of confidential information that the Raikage reported to his feudal lord by examining his letters for security before passing them to the feudal lord or attending their private meetings as part of the Daimyo's security detail as the feudal lord was intimidated by the fearsome Raikage. When she had learned of Tobirama's survival and captivity, she had passed that intel to Uzu, they had been very careful and had actually used Kiri's eagerness for war to make Minato convince them to attack the Land of Lightning. It was for the best as Tobirama was relatively safe, although now a prisoner of Kiri but she had faith that Minato would get the man back to his village somehow.

If it had been Konoha or Uzu forces attacking the city of Osaka, then the Land of Lightning would know for sure that there was a spy hidden in their top ranks. But since it had been Kiri who attacked, it was just brushed off as an unexpected collateral damage.

Even now, she had been the one to reveal the Daimyo's secret hideout but had not expected such a small team to be assigned for the job. She had observed Minato and the other swordsmen from Kiri, while there was no doubt they were powerful but the odds were stacked against them. It was why she stepped in to help, and for the fact that she had to meet the man she had loved all those years ago. Maybe a part of her still did, but she doubted whether he felt the same.

It had been nearly ten years.

"What you did was atleast better than trying to commit _suicide_ like I did" he excused with a miserable laugh,

Kushina was truly saddened on hearing him say that, she had known about what he had been upto all these years. That had been one of her conditions in exchange for vital information to Uzu as apart from her feelings for him, he was also the only _Spartan_ still alive. Both of them were a dying breed, and she wanted to look after one of her own in whatever way she could.

"The village shouldn't have ostracized and blamed you like they did. You did the best you could" said Kushina honestly, earning a surprised look from him.

"You know?" he asked with a shocked stare, making her give a hesitant nod.

"I kept tabs on you. Sorry" she whispered sheepishly, making him sigh.

"You're such a _nerd_ , you know that"

Kushina's eyebrows twitched on hearing that _blasted_ nickname he had given her. He had caught her peeping on him taking a bath once and suddenly she deserved that name.

She was about to respond back with her own retort when she was saw him staring at her happily with a smile.

"I'm glad you are alive, Kushina"

She hugged him once again before both of them settled on one of the tree tops after doing a scan of the area for any intruders, fortunately they found none. Kushina doubted any could get past her sensory abilities, the closest enemy presence was nearly three kilometers away.

Naruto stared at his former comrade and could not help but be relieved. Her survival lifted a great burden off his shoulders for it proved he didn't get all of his men killed. The fact that she was a close friend made him feel a lot better, knowing she was there to help him with this mission even further bolstered his confidence in his ability to get the job done.

"What happened to you, Minato?" she asked gently, knowing he would understand her question was directly related to the reasoning behind his attempt to commit suicide. What had happened to the _Spartans_ was a tragedy of the highest order, the fact that his little brother who was his last family also died on that battlefield was heartbreaking.

But they were Spartans, they were supposed to fight till the end.

But he nearly gave up and she wanted to understand why.

"Watched my friends die, my Nagato die..you think that would be the worst part" he whispered sadly, as tears pooled up in his eyes as memories of that fateful night came rushing back.

Kushina grasped his hand with her own knowing exactly what the Spartans were to him. It was the same with her.

"But you didn't die" realized Kushina sadly, as she understood he had wanted to die alongside his men.

Instead, he was left all alone. She had heard that he had visited the families of each of the _Spartans_ , even those who were orphans. For them, he went to their respective orphanages and talked to anyone who knew or cared about those lost young children.

He would have seen their devastation and pain with his own eyes, experienced their anger and their hate for him to have survived while their loved ones didn't.

Even after everything he had been through in his life, Minato had stood strong but in the end he was also human and that pain was too much for a _fourteen_ _year old boy._

"I hope they remember you" said Kushina with a fierce determination in her eyes, for this man had endured so much for their people his entire life and would continue to until his end.

His eyes widened on hearing her words and when he looked in her eyes, he saw nothing but pure respect and admiration for him. As someone who could relate to him better than anyone in this world, her words were his salvation from the past.

"What if we lose again?" he asked in a trembling voice, his worst fears unable to remain hidden from her.

She gave him the most peaceful smile he had ever seen in his entire life.

 _"Then we'll do that together too"_

He leaned in and captured her lips with his own pouring all the gratitude he felt for her. He remembered the days he had spent squabbling with her, getting on her nerves, the days when she visited his parent's graves with him, the night he took her out for their first date and the moment of midnight when he had first kissed her, all their training and missions, him telling her about his dream of having a family of their own someday, the way she had blushed and whispered that she wanted the same thing.

The life they could have had.

Tears fell from Kushina's eyes as she knew how long she had waited for this moment, all the years she had spent blaming herself for leaving him behind and now knowing what he went through, she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms and keep him away from all the pain in this world. To fill his heart with happiness, to make him live the peace he deserved. To fulfill his dream of having a family of his own, a dream that she desired as well.

When he finally broke the kiss, she just stared into his blue eyes.

 _"Till the end?"_

He couldn't help but remember the first time he had heard that promise.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Nearly Fifteen Years Ago)**

He gingerly opened his eyes only to find himself floating in water. Before panic could overtake him, he realized he was still breathing and there was something stuffed down his mouth down to his chest. It was a tube which was probably giving him oxygen.

He looked around and found himself in a tube full of water with various cables attached to different parts of his naked body. Gazing out further, he saw there were hundreds of such similar tubes all around him.

All full of young children and a handful teenagers, boys and girls as naked as him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his little brother floating in a tube just beside him. Judging from the rise and fall of his chest meant he was alive but asleep.

Almost everyone else in the tubes was in a similar state which left him alone. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, knowing there was no going back and he was the one that chose this path which made Nagato follow in his footsteps despite his stern opposition, but his brother was anything but stubborn.

He was quite surprised when he heard a faint muffle. He frantically looked around until his gaze found a naked and thin redhead girl floating in one of the tubes near him. Her eyes were looking at him and as both their gazes met, he saw the same resolve that was in his heart prevalent in her eyes as well.

He titled his head in confusion when she extended her small hand outwards in her tube making water swirl until it was vaguely forming something.

 _Kushina._

A feeling of happiness washed over him as he realized she was telling him what her name was and if that faint grin on her face was any indication, she wanted to be a friend.

He easily twisted the water inside his own tube until it crudely displayed his own name to her.

 _Minato._

She nodded at him slightly and used her hands to again write something which warmed his heart.

 _You'll stay with me?_

If not for his shinobi training, he would have panicked and died from claustrophobia on seeing where he was trapped currently. It had the makings of a horror tale and any sane person would desire not to be alone in this nightmare. Even he was glad that there was someone awake right now like him, as he didn't want to imagine how he would have felt if everybody else had been asleep and he had been alone.

He bobbed his head a little indicating his consent to her request.

She again used her hands to write a message that struck something deep inside of him.

 _Till the End?_

They all had signed their agreements which saved the village from any responsibility if anything happened to them during this training. They had virtually all signed their own death warrants and that was not something anybody could ever forget, especially young children.

They were all alone out here, cut off from their families, experimented on by people they didn't know, possibly they would even die in these secret labs without ever feeling the sunlight or seeing their village or loved ones again.

It was a somber thought.

He would never let Nagato experience that loneliness as he would be there for his little brother until there was a single breath inside of him. He looked at all the other children and knew they all wanted to protect Uzu just like him, and had risked it all to protect their village.

He would be there for them too, if they ever needed him.

He looked at Kushina and thumped his hand against his chest right over his heart, even as the water twisted to his will forming the words she wanted to hear.

Their promise.

 _Till the End._

Kushina smiled truly as she mirrored him by thumping her hand over her heart vowing to uphold the same promise.

* * *

 **(Few Days Later)**

In a dark room, a young boy screamed.

He thrashed against the straps and metal clamps holding his arms and legs as the tubes attached to his body pumped the dreaded fluids into him.

 _The pain was...all consuming._

Words couldn't describe how it felt to feel each and every bone inside your body hardening and becoming more stronger with every passing second. The feeling of eyesight suddenly becoming twice as sharp, your ears slowly being able to pickup more subtle sounds previously unheard of. The sensation of each and every chakra pore inside your body activating at the same time and glow like a thousand suns. The horror of watching your body change in height, weight and shape right before your very eyes as two strangers dressed in white lab coats observed you from a safe room in front of you.

If he focused more, he could hear similar screams coming from nearby labs where he knew more children his age were undergoing the same pain.

The thought of his brother being put through this, terrified and alone strapped to a metallic bed.

 _NO!_

"Doctor, this boy..." he heard the male lab coat whisper in awe, even as Minato's struggle against the restraints binding him intensified.

" _Remarkable_. His sight, sense of hearing, reflexes and strength have increased _nearly thrice_ against an average shinobi. It's as if his body was made to accept these genetic modifications. None of the other subjects have shown so much potential" said the female redhead doctor, as she looked directly at him.

"Maybe it's because of the Uchiha and Senju DNA inside of him. His chakra levels were already more than most chunin even before the surgery. Now he's becoming the super-soldier our village needs" commented the male lab assistant,

"It better. We have already lost nearly _50%_ of the subjects during the genetic enhancement surgeries" said the female head doctor disappointedly,

Horror engulfed his heart as he heard what these people just said. He remembered being surrounded by nearly 300 young children these past few days. They were undergoing intense physical training, special warfare lessons, mathematics, geography and combat medical procedures.

Each and everyone of them had shown great potential, including Nagato and Kushina who were the closest thing he had to a family. He was on friendly terms with the other kids as well...

Now half of them were dead.

He was no stranger to death but this news was a devastating shock but one which served to make his will to save his brother even more prominent.

He could feel his chakra reserves increasing, his bone strength magnifying as his body underwent drastic changes.

Apparently, this resistance was not something the scientists had not thought about as _binding seals_ were quickly applied across his body sapping off large portions of his energy.

He collapsed to the bed completely exhausted, his breathing heavy as the female doctor finally stepped into the room and appeared beside him.

"Your anger reminds me of the tales of the Nine Tailed Fox's rage. But you did well today, _47_ " she said calmly, without any guilt or sadness in her voice even if her surgeries killed nearly half of his comrades.

Most of all, these scientists never called any of them by their names but only by the _code numbers_ each of them were given. It was probably their way of distancing themselves from the fact that they were experimenting on and killing children.

"My...brother..." he groaned in pain and desperation,

" _Survived_. He's also a remarkable specimen and will do wonders in the future. Rest for now, _47_ because when you wake up...you will be **Fox** "

She gave him that name out of her twisted and despicable sense of humor but he didn't care. All that mattered was that his brother had survived, Kushina would have as well.

He felt darkness approaching and swore he would not let the sacrifice of those who died today go in vain.

In the end, it was Kushina's words that he remembered even as darkness took him.

 _Till the End._

* * *

 **(Few Months Later)**

Captain Reika Uzumaki stood alongside her group of elite Jounin and skilled chunin guarding _Tsukushima Hill_ near their village's coastal borders. They had been ordered to defend this hilltop specifically by the Uzukage and had been told to expect an attack from _friendly forces_.

Apparently, this was to be _live fire training exercise_ with a new unit of their village.

The fact that deadly force had been authorized was enough to make anyone's doubt disappear.

"Captain, we are ready" reported her second in command, Squad Leader Matsuo.

Reika observed the map in her hand, the base of the mountain was a simple grass field a few kilometers inland from the sea. Apart from placing two squads on the sea coast as lookouts, she had established twin trench lines at the base of the hill followed by heavily fortified foxholes at various strategic locations in the hill all the way to the top.

She didn't expect their fellow allies to make this exercise a piece of cake, but she doubted they could win.

"Rumors say we might be going up against the **_S_** " whispered Matsuo hesitantly, his voice only audible enough for her to hear unlike the rest of their forces nearby.

Reika pondered over her second's suggestion. Her small company was considered one of the best and most disciplined military units of their village. But they like other shinobi had been aware that the Uzukage had taken a lot of young children for the sake of a special program.

A program with the objective of making _super soldiers_ who could safeguard Uzu's interests under any circumstances and against all odds.

Captain Reika didn't doubt those kids would be undergoing horrific training, experiments even. She had been one of the minority who objected to this program. What good were the shinobi of their village if their little children were forced to become killing machines?

But the higher ups had won and the program had started.

She could only hope something good could come out of this entire disaster.

"Stay alert. Whatever the enemy maybe, **_S_** or otherwise it is our job to defend this hill and we _will_ defend it" confirmed Reika in her iron clad voice, making the younger man straighten up and offer a respectful nod.

Just then, one of their runners responsible for maintaining communication active between the patrol squads on the sea coast and the trench lines came running towards them. Reika narrowed her eyes on seeing the panic in the man's eyes.

"Report" she commanded,

"We have lost contact with our patrols near the sea" reported the man hurriedly and with some hesitance,

She immediately took out her magnifying glass from her back pocket and knelt nearby the hilltop. Zooming in, she focused on the twin trench lines at the bottom of the hill and stiffened when a wall of dark smoke began to charge from the lost sea lines towards the trenches.

She frowned when she saw how thick the incoming smoke was and horror gripped her heart.

 **"TAKE COVER!"**

Her booming voice was barely heard by the troops in the trenches before the smoke suddenly ignited sending a crushing shockwave that sent each ninja in the 1st trench line sailing away. The 2nd line had seen the fate of their comrades and were barely able to duck and were starting to get buried under the dust and dirt that flied everywhere.

The fires raged wildly across the open field between the trench lines and the sea.

It was then that she heard a _whistling sound_ and her eyes widened when she saw great fireballs sailing through the sky right towards the last remaining trench line. The fires in the battlefield died down and Reika caught a first glimpse of her enemy.

The first one she saw was a young teenager wearing a dark black full sleeved shirt and same colored pants complimented by similar shade of combat boots. To her surprise, he was wearing a similar colored armor with faint blue lines. His entire face was covered by a full fledged gas mask and his eyes were protected by combat glasses. He looked to be heavily armed with twin swords at his back, several pouches containing explosives, kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs and even medical kits attached across his vest. All of these equipment gave him a lethal edge over her lightly armed company of ninjas. But that also made him more slower, however in the cover of the night he looked absolutely dangerous.

More and more of similarly dressed troops appeared on the horizon until Reika saw they were a full company size. More than one hundred and twenty.

Her gaze immediately caught sight of the only one that looked different in the entire enemy force. He was dressed in similar gear with the only difference being he was wearing a full white sleeved shirt under his black colored armor. Rest of his gear was the same as his comrades.

Reika couldn't help but have a feeling he was the _Commander_ of these invaders.

She flinched when the fireballs that were previously sailing towards the 2nd trench line crashed and made her troops again seek cover, while few tried to deflect the attacks with water style defensive moves.

Her gut feeling was proven correct when she saw the operative wearing a white sleeved shirt make a few unfamiliar hand signs that were keenly watched by his entire company.

Reika cursed when one of the operatives stepped forward surrounded by a platoon sized group. He immediately unleashed that dark smoke from his body that surged towards her _fortified foxholes_ across the hill while his comrades unleashed giant fireballs in the sky that sailed forward and rained dangerously close to the 2nd trench line where those of her troops that were not knocked out of the fight were still trying to hold on.

It was then the enemy commander unleashed his sword and charged forward.

Reika gasped when most of his force followed after him while the smoke releasing ninja and his platoon continued to provide _suppressing fire_ over the trench line with fireballs and obscuring the vision of the troops over the hill with the same smoke, but her source of astonishment was not their advance itself but the sheer speed.

Nobody that heavily armed and armored could move that fast, but if her estimation was any correct then each of those soldiers was charging in at nearly _50 kilometers per hour._

"Sensors, pinpoint their locations. The rest of you stop that advance!" she yelled furiously,

Her trench troops and those across the hill were pinned by enemy tactics, that only left her with those present at the hilltop to counter-attack. They understood the gravity of the situation and quickly got to work. Within seconds, their sensor based ninjas gave the exact co-ordinates of the charging enemy making a small squad of Jounin step forward.

Together, they unleashed a storm of kunai and explosives in the air that rushed towards the charging enemy force.

Ten of them leapt high into the air, higher than any shinobi ever could and unleashed destructive gusts of wind and fireballs that neutralized the attack by Reika's troops completely. In the meantime, the rest of the attacking force had broken through the 1st neutralized trench line and jumped across the 2nd one.

Her disarrayed troops soon came face to face in close quarter combat.

Reika would never forget the sight of watching a full fledged Jounin get sent sailing away by the punch of a mere teenager, another's fist was caught by a female enemy kunoichi and with a flick she made the entire arm twist at painful angles. The enemy commander himself punched two of her Jounin into unconsciousness within three seconds.

Meanwhile the _artillery group_ that had stayed in the rear had now shifted their attack across the positions over the hill while their main force finished neutralizing the Uzu shinobi in the trench lines with ease.

Despite her best efforts, Reika could only watch position after position fall under few minutes until she and her small group of ninjas on the hilltop were all that were left of her force. Her only solace being the fact that none of her ninjas were killed, some were more injured than others but nothing a few days of medical care could not solve.

She didn't want to imagine their fate if these shinobi had been real enemies instead of allies practicing in a planned exercise.

Having seen firsthand how fast, strong and sharp these troops were alongwith their war strategies and their perfect sense of co-ordination, Reika surrendered with her men instead of getting into any more dangerous fights with these troops.

Her decision was accepted with a firm nod from the enemy commander before he planted a black flag having two swords sown against each other in the dark fabric over the hilltop.

The enemy commander then touched one of his troops and whispered much to Reika's surprise in a very young boy's voice.

 _"Captain Fox to base, Hilltop secured under 15 minutes. How copy?"_ asked the now identified Captain,

He must have received the response he wanted as he nodded in silence before turning back towards her.

Reika was unable to hide her surprise or her respect for these soldiers. Not even the best Jounin from Uzu could have accomplished what they had in such little time without any single casualty.

"How many such exercises have you been through?" she couldn't help but ask, making the enemy commander look at her.

"Just this one"

Reika could not help but be left speechless and the same feeling was present on the faces of her men as well as they stared at these young kids in a new light.

"You're lying!" accused one of the chunin,

"That is your opinion. We told you the fact that your leader asked for, that's all" finished the enemy captain, leaving little room for further questioning.

He then turned towards Reika only to thump his right hand turned into a firm fist against his chest right over his heart. His troops followed suit and mimicked the action making her realize it was their own version of a salute.

Reika and her men slowly got back on their feet and when she offered a traditional salute in response, her men followed suit.

"Apologies if we were a little rough" said the enemy commander frankly,

Reika chuckled in disbelief at those words looking at the groaning and moaning ninjas around her and those below the hill in the trenches. Rough would be an _understatement_ , but he was right as this force only incapacitated her troops instead of dealing any permanent damage.

"What's the name of your unit, Captain?" she asked with a faint smile,

She watched as the entire enemy force vanished in a perfect shunshin leaving behind their leader who looked back at the Uzu shinobi and Reika had a feeling he was smiling behind that mask.

The single worded answer he gave made her smile and would send shivers down the world in the future.

 _S_

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

He looked into Kushina's eyes and whispered.

 _"Till the End"_


	18. No Mercy

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation for this chapter:** Halo: Reach Extras "Birth of a Spartan" | Trailer Music **(Available on Youtube, goes perfectly with this chapter)**

 **Chapter 18**

 **No Mercy**

* * *

 **(One Day Later: Land of Lightning)**

Naruto gave a satisfied nod to himself as he stared at the pitch black night sky above him. The weather had turned extremely cold with the temperature dropping several degrees and visibility being greatly reduced. It was a testament to the unpredictable nature of these hills.

It reduced their operational efficiency but the same applied to the enemy as well.

He looked at his squad and saw them finishing their final preparations. Kisame and Mei were carrying as many small arms they could considering they would be joining him in their diversion while the rest of the team infiltrated the enemy castle in hopes of killing the Lightning Daimyo, his entire family and his top aides who had also taken refuge in this safe zone.

It would be a crippling blow to the Land of Lightning which could possibly also spark a civil war with other royals starting fighting among each other to become the next Daimyo. That would be the end of their nation as their enemies would pounce on that opportunity and destroy them completely.

Thanks to Kushina, he now knew exactly where his target was located and a less risky route they could use to infiltrate the location. It was only because of his former Spartan comrade that he felt quite confident in their chance of victory.

 _The White Castle._

The Lightning Daimyo, his top aides and the man's family had taken up residence in the castle made of precious stones and marbles. It was because of the Daimyo's wife insistence to be near the hot springs inside the castle in this brutish weather. The Daimyo was sympathetic to his family's condition as he had dragged them to this location for their safety and wanted to make them comfortable.

If only that man had cared about the misery he had brought across the world.

He looked at Zabuza, Haku, Ameyuri, Jinpachi and Mangetsu who would be the _Infiltrating team_. They were trying to carry only their most essential gear to comply with their objective of making a swift strike and an even more faster exfiltration.

The Commander walked towards the Mizukage's son, an action that was noticed by the younger boy who straightened up and gave him a confident smile. Naruto saw gratitude and growing loyalty for himself in those eyes ever since Mangetsu learned what the Commander had done to save his life.

The same admiring gaze reminding him of another boy he had known once.

He beckoned the Hozuki heir to follow him as they both stepped outside the cave which had became the base of operations of their squad.

"How is your shoulder?" asked Naruto,

"Much better. I am fit for duty, Commander" came the confident reply, earning a nod from the lone Namikaze.

"Lead your team well. They will be counting on you" advised Naruto, earning a hesitant look from the younger ninja.

"I still think you should choose someone else" whispered Mangetsu, which made Naruto smile a little.

"Have faith in yourself. You know what's at stake and you value the life of your comrades. Trust your instincts" reassured Naruto as he gently patted the boy's shoulder.

"How do you decide what is the right choice, Commander?" asked Mangetsu curiously, for as long as he could remember this man standing before him had made choices that always achieved victory.

"Every ninja makes a gamble with each mission. You make choices hoping them to be the right ones, but in truth nobody can foretell the outcome, not you or your team. Your true mettle is tested when your decision turns out to be the wrong one, what you do then decides whether you win or lose, live or die, are remembered as victors or the defeated" explained Naruto with a fleeting smile, as he imparted the wisdom taught to him by his own trainers in the Spartan program when he had asked a similar question years ago on being nominated to be the leader.

"I'll try my best then" promised Mangetsu with a thankful nod,

"Trust yourself and your comrades. If shit hits the fan, never lose hope and continue fighting in order to find a way out because anything else is sentencing yourself and your team to death. And finally, _I have your back_ " promised Naruto without hesitation,

Mangetsu smiled and gave a firm salute in return for the wisdom.

When Naruto turned back towards the cave, he saw the rest of the squad was also ready and had been listening to their conversation. In each of their eyes, he saw the resolve of a determined ninja.

He stabbed one of his three pronged kunai at the entrance of that cave and passed each member of his team one of those special weapons as well.

"If you're in danger, just drop the kunai and I'll be there" he instructed,

The team nodded resolutely as he steeled himself. He wished he could be there to personally end the Daimyo's life but knew his talents would be required to keep the Kinkaku and other forces engaged away from the Infiltration team. Kushina would be diverting all the forces inside the White Castle to allow Mangetsu's team to reach their target within record time and minimum resistance. She had orders from Naruto to bug out before the Kiri team carried out their mission as they would try to kill her if she got in their way. He remembered her cocky smile at that remark challenging them to try if they were that bold.

"The Land of Lightning is a dangerous nation whose ambition grows each day" he stated with conviction,

His team listened to him attentively and he knew his words would play a key part in their own resolve to see this mission through.

"Their corrupt and power hungry leaders want to have everything. They would not rest until Kirigakure is brought to its knees and subject to their dominance" said Naruto falsely,

In truth, the Lightning Daimyo was more interested to conquer the Land of Fire and the Land of Whirlpools according to Kushina. The man had little to no interest in the less developed and resource deprived Land of Water. But these shinobi didn't need to know that.

"We are here to stop that from happening!" he declared, earning stern and merciless nods from everyone in their group.

His eyes turned red and he could feel the simmering thirst for revenge flaring alive inside his heart.

 _For his Father._

 _For his Mother._

 _For his Brother._

 _For his Friends and Comrades._

 _For all that he lost._

He turned towards the cave's exit as all the anger and bloodlust hidden deep inside of him called for justice.

 ** _"Today, we take the fight to their land, their people, their blood"_**

* * *

Mei silently watched the forward most enemy base. Her fist clenched in anger as she saw few Kumogakure shinobi were indulging themselves to drinks around a man-made fire with others harassing a young teenage girl who looked terrified as hell. There were other sentries that stood guard across the base and she could see a makeshift headquarters where most of the officers and troops were resting.

She flinched when one of the Jounin tore the young girl's shirt off earning an anguished cry from the child.

"Bastards!" she cursed,

Kisame remained silent and as unaffected as ever which made her glance at the last member of their squad whose eyes showed he had seen it all and worse.

"Wait till you see it all...what a man can do to another" whispered Naruto,

Mei shivered on hearing those dark words said with a grim conviction of a warrior who had probably seen many gruesome events in his life.

"How many are there?" asked Kisame, speaking for the first time.

"240 to 250. It's a forward base" answered Naruto, as he used his sensory powers to make the assessment.

"Enough for everyone then" grinned Kisame with a shark like look on his face,

Mei remained silent on that comment and instead saw Naruto get up from his perch on the tree only to expertly grab his now feared three pronged kunai in each hand. His red eyes became even more brighter and his bloodlust started to rise.

It was as if she was seeing him enter a sort of new battle mode.

Unknown to her, Naruto's body was undergoing rapid changes. He could feel huge adrenaline pumping through his veins, his eyesight became extremely clear even in the dark night, he could feel all his muscles getting more stronger alongwith his hearing becoming deadly accurate, all thanks to the chemicals and genetic enhancements inside of him.

It had been years since he had fully activated his gifts from the Spartan program.

It was all he had left when the bastards had taken everything else from him.

"Kill them all and make as much noise as you can. That should attract the attention of the other forces and draw them here which will make the Infiltration Team's task a tad bit easier" instructed the Commander,

"Finally, some much needed action" agreed Kisame without fear,

Naruto looked at Mei and was quite surprised to see her giving him a firm nod. Her resolve to do her duty was unwavering, something for which his respect for her increased.

With nothing more left to be said, the lone Namikaze jumped down to the ground with his squadmates landing right beside him with a barely audible sound.

"Let's go"

His focus narrowed down greatly as he kicked his legs into action. Without waiting for his comrades, he unleashed his top most running speed of 50 kilometers per hour and surged through the forest like a flash of lightning shrouded in darkness. His red eyes having already zeroed down on his first set of targets with ease.

 **"Water Style: Water Bullets"**

The heads of the two sentry guards exploded as the sudden attack came out of the dark forest and hit them straight across the temple and thereby punching clean through their brain. Even as the bodies started to fall back to the ground, Naruto had already jumped high in the air and far above the makeshift earthen wall across the enemy base.

He instinctively dived towards the enemy group stacked near the fire and his twin kunai were soon buried into the throats of the first two Jounin. Ignoring the painful looks of the dying men, he mercilessly twisted the weapons out of their slashed open throats and went ahead to stab them again into the heads of the remaining two drunk and surprised Jounin beside the fire.

The bodies of the sentry guards hit the ground at the exact same time as those around the fire faced the same fate.

He then heard two distinct sets of screams.

Turning back, he saw the civilian girl who was previously being molested and abused was screaming in horror watching the fate of her tormentor.

Mei had joined the battle and her first act had been to drown the child abuser Jounin in a rain of _molten lava_ that the Kiri kunoichi had spewed from her mouth.

The Terumi clan heir did not look affected in the slightest even as her attack made the enemy ninja melt before her very eyes. Her stern gaze then turned towards the civilian girl whom she signaled to run away, an order which was instantly obeyed.

Other forces across the base had been alerted by those screams and they were soon coming out of the temporary earth like building. Naruto twisted his kunai backwards and was about to intercept them when someone took action even before him.

 **"Chirokyu"**

A faint reddish colored gas was unleashed in a dangerous tidal wave that swept through the entire enemy base. At first, Naruto thought it to be smoke deployed as a diversion but was quite shocked when he saw all of the enemy troops getting caught in the gas storm.

Their screams rankled his own nerves as the men and women discovered this gas attack to be poisonous in nature as at first it was their skin that melted away, followed by their bones turning hollow, their eyes popping out of their faces until they all finally dissolved into a disgusting pool of rotten flesh and vaporizing blood.

Kisame had barely managed to reach the battlefield when he came to witness the carnage that had been inflicted upon the enemy so swiftly by the Jinchuuriki.

It was over.

"Damn..." was all the Hoshigaki warrior could whisper,

Mei never flinched even as she watched the destruction she had unleashed, it was only the beginning of a gruesome and dangerous fight. One which she had to see through till the end, for the sake of her nation.

A cold chill passed through her entire body suddenly even as she shivered in silence. Her alert gaze caught sight of the dark clouds again shrouding the moon rendering the lands in darkness. The air turned painfully cold as a foul aura started to taint the nature around them.

 _ **"Foul...chakra...those...bastards!"**_

There were only a few moments in her life when Mei had truly heard the voice of the beast sealed inside of her. She froze in her tracks as she heard his faint whisper that echoed inside her mind.

 _It was outraged!_

"Something's coming" whispered Kisame, as he stepped beside Mei and raised his sword in anticipation.

They both saw Naruto quickly gesturing them towards his position and quickly followed the order. As the three of them took up position behind one of the last standing tents inside the now ruined base, they saw the serious look in their leader's eyes.

"Mei, on my command unleash your full power" instructed Naruto,

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, earning a grave nod in return.

"You must, if any of us are to survive" warned Naruto gravely, as he turned towards Kisame.

"They are coming"

Kisame grimaced on hearing that warning even if his senses had already warned him of the approaching danger moments earlier. Judging from the way how alert and cautious the Commander looked, something bad was coming their way.

"Don't try to fight them on your own or with brute force, you will die" warned Naruto frankly,

It was something in the Commander's gaze that didn't allow Kisame to dismiss that warning lightly and instead give a firm nod of acceptance.

 _"Manji Formation!"_

Instantly, the three of them took up their respective position with Naruto facing the front and Mei alongside Kisame watching their flanks and rear. At Naruto's nod, Kisame performed a set of hand seals quickly.

 **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"**

Mei nervously gulped as a thick cloud of mist enveloped the entire area rendering nearly any normal shinobi blind. However, both her and Kisame were taught to fight even in such mists while Naruto was an ex-Anbu Blackops fighter.

"Masks on. Follow my lead and don't break the formation. Swords up front, lace them with chakra!"

Kisame followed the orders without question as he covered his face with his Anbu mask even as Mei followed suit. Both fighters raised their swords and surged their chakra through their weapons giving them a more sharper edge to cut through flesh and armor.

They saw Naruto picking up a sword from one of the dead enemy ninjas nearby. With his own existing blade, he now held two swords in his hands. His familiar ash form of chakra emerged from his body and effortlessly started to spread across the mist so subtly that one couldn't even see it with their naked eyes.

The same dangerous power also traveled across the length of the twin swords in Naruto's hands and soon enough ignited fire across the metallic blades. Even from their distance, Mei could feel the scorching heat of those burning blades and how desperate they were to cut and burn through the flesh of its enemies.

She blinked when something moved across the mist on her flank, her gaze searching for that presence desperately even as sinister growls and cannibalistic roars echoed across the entire area.

"Did you guys see-"

A silent scream never managed to escape her lips as the ground beneath her feet burst open to unleash a hideous creature that roared.

Before she knew it, Mei felt a bone crushing fist colliding with her jaw that rankled each and every fiber in her body horribly as she was sent sailing upwards in the sky.

Kisame snarled and twisted backwards to combat the enemy and shivered as he felt another shadow flicker behind him instantly. All he saw was the gaze of a monster before he too found himself kicked dozens of feet away.

Naruto grimaced as his comrades were slammed away and the two enemies that did it now roared at him.

They were just as he remembered.

Before him stood two humanoid monsters with chakra as foul as a tailed beast and the killing intent of one as well. Their mad and malice full hollow gaze a stark proof of the humanity they had forsaken for the sake of this tainted power. The only ones to ever pose a moral threat to his life.

And the ones who played a hand in his brother's death.

A cold gust of wind blew once more for a fleeting moment followed by two anguished screams as a flash happened across the mist.

The foul chakra started to fade as the corrupted twin enemies glanced back in the direction of the shadow that flew by them just a brief flicker before.

Their eyes widened in shock when they saw a pair of familiar and haunting red eyes staring at them hatefully from behind that masked face.

 _"Spartan..."_

They fell to the dirt with that last whisper as the wound across their chest spread fire across their entire hideous form turning them into charred meat in a flash.

Naruto felt his fists shaking with uncontrollable bloodlust as the mist in the area was forcefully dissipated by powerful winds. The skies were shrouded completely by dark clouds rendering the earth into eternal darkness.

In that nothingness, he saw five dozen pair of red eyes emerging from the forest all around the ruined enemy base. The creatures were humanoid in form and their entire body was covered in malicious and foul chakra. Their menacing number of tails swirling behind their respective backs a stark proof of each of their individual power. Their demonic eyes having lost all humanity and their gaping maws hungry to devour their prey to its bone.

Mei coughed up blood even as she tried to pick herself back up on her feet after that brutal and sudden attack on her. Even now, her head was spinning and her vision was blurry. Her jaw felt as if someone had set it on fire.

Thankfully, Kisame appeared beside her and helped her in the process while nursing his own wounds.

Together, they both stared at the approaching enemies from the forest around the ruined base.

"Mei, is that Biju chakra?" asked Kisame grimly, his own hesitation and fear easy for her to see.

She looked at the incoming monsters and judging from how outraged the beast inside of her was, Kisame's observation was true.

"Now I understand why the Kinkaku are feared across the entire world as the most dangerous special ops unit. Their skill as ninjas was already threatening, to imagine them having the power of the Biju inside of them" whispered Mei worriedly,

"Kumo only has two tailed beasts. How are they all having that power within them?" asked Kisame hesitantly, unsure of the fact that the answer he would receive could be something he would like.

"Most likely, their village must have experimented on them and made them worthy enough to be compatible with this power. Jinchuuriki are weapons of mass destruction but they are limited to the number of tailed beasts a village possesses. Kumogakure circled around that limit by creating an entire force of ninjas capable of wielding Biju chakra, making them all half-Jinchuuriki in their own right. While they do not possess all the chakra a Jinchuuriki has, they have enough inside of them to make them each a mortal danger to us all" explained Mei,

As if their luck wasn't already bad enough, she and Kisame suddenly heard hundreds of angry roars echoing all around the forest. Moments later, she saw large amounts of Kumogakure ninja ranging from Jounin, Anbu, chunin and royal guards of the Daimyo bursting inside the ruined base one after another even as the Kinkaku unit remained behind in the shadows.

Both of them were surprised when Naruto appeared beside them in a flash and looked at them seriously.

"Leave the Kinkaku to me. Watch my back by handling the others"

Mei was about to oppose that suicidal decision but was stopped when Kisame placed a restraining hand upon her shoulder. Both men were looking into each other's eyes as an untold message was passed with Naruto then turning towards the army that stood in his way towards the Kinkaku.

"He'll create an opening and we'll follow. Understood?" asked Kisame with a calm expression,

"Very well" she agreed reluctantly,

Naruto narrowed his gaze when he felt Kisame unleash his entire killing intent making dozens of enemies take several step backwards in fear. Their morale was further crushed when foul red colored chakra started covering Mei's entire body until two large tails reared their menacing visage from her back. Her green eyes turned a shade more darker giving her a demon like appearance in the darkness, her hair flowed freely in the air and her features became more cannibalistic.

He looked back at the front and straight in the direction of the Kinkaku force waiting in the shadows.

He was pleased to see them emerging from the rear and march towards the front after Mei's reveal.

But they were stopped in their tracks when the ground beneath their feet started shaking alarmingly. The air became more heavier and foul making it difficult to breathe and every warrior felt a crushing bloodlust invade all around them.

 _"Now"_

Mei watched Naruto disappear in a flash before he suddenly appeared high in the air above the first ranks of the enemy forces. She remembered him spreading his dark chakra across the entire area even before the fight began...

 **"Ash Release: Particle Annihilation"**

Bone chilling screaming erupted among the frontline enemy units as a raging inferno was suddenly produced all around them courtesy of the hidden and twisted chakra igniting itself on its master's behest. Even as five dozen men and women burned to death spreading chaos and fear among the enemy ranks, the carnage was far from over.

Naruto quickly performed the tiger, dog and rat seals without hesitation.

 **"Zanshou Bunshin (Afterimage Clones)"**

He landed back on the ground now surrounded by a dozen look alikes of him and together they stormed through the disarrayed enemy ranks.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins at an alarming rate as time itself seemed to have slowed down. The first opponent barely noticed him before his head was knocked off from his body. His clones charged in alongside him creating chaos among the enemy ranks, using that to his advantage he decided to unleash the ability he was feared for.

The Captain of the Daimyo's royal guards saw this enemy appearing at multiple locations striking down so many of his men one after another. All his troops ever saw was a last yellow flash before they met their end, the few suicidal enough tried to take this demon down by blowing themselves up in their dying moments but the enemy had already disappeared by that time leaving behind an after image clone that harmlessly absorbed the suicidal attacks while its master moved to a different target.

Naruto ducked in order to avoid a horizontal slash of a sword from decapitating him even as another twin set of enemies tried to sweep his legs out. They howled in pain when their legs crashed against his own only to feel their own bones get crushed against his genetically enhanced ones. The last thing they saw was the red eyed masked demon plunging his flaming swords into their skulls.

In less than a minute, the Captain of the Daimyo's royal guards saw more than half of his men be killed with the rest falling back creating the risk of a full scale retreat.

Realizing the impending debacle, the captain used a quick shunshin and appeared right between the dangerous enemy who was about to murder another one of his men.

Steel clashed against steel as their swords met in fiery clash.

Fire raged against lightning as the two opposing elemental chakra powering each of those weapons raged for dominance.

"What are you?" he asked furiously, for this man was no ordinary shinobi.

His eyes widened when the dreaded ash like energy again erupted from the blonde demon's body and rained down directly over him and those fighters nearby.

 _"Death"_ answered the monster,

Once again another group of men including the Daimyo's royal guards leader screamed as the ash like chakra shrouding them ignited setting them all on fire.

Even as the tortured enemy soldiers collapsed to the ground writhing in agony and their impending death, Naruto marched forward.

His eyes fixed upon a group of monsters that stared back at him with equal hatred in their own eyes.

He stepped before them finally covered in the blood of their fellow countrymen and his flaming swords etching for more carnage.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw more and more shinobi forces converging towards their location from all around the forest but also witnessed Mei alongwith Kisame move together in order to intercept them.

He smiled a little on seeing that as it was a stark proof of their trust in him to deal with the Kinkaku and their obedience to follow his orders to the core.

 _"The Last Spartan"_

Cold red eyes of his glared murderously at that familiar voice as the tall and muscular blonde man walked forward to join the battle. He was wearing a standard Kumogakure flak jacket that was black on the edges and wore it over a purple, high collared sleeveless uniform. A purple colored headband of his village protected his forehead and similar colored wristbands could be seen upon his hands. His right arm had the word _"Gold"_ etched into his skin permanently.

He carried with him one of the most powerful weapons of their world, one said to have been used by the Sage of Six Paths himself.

 **The Bashosen.**

 _"Kinkaku"_ whispered Naruto with barely constrained hatred,

The leader of Kumogakure's most elite blackops unit grinned at him savagely even as he wickedly glanced at the carnage Naruto had left in his path.

"We thought you committed suicide after your village announced that story after your pathetic defeat at our hands all those years ago" mocked Kinkaku, even as he lifted his prized war fan above his shoulder.

"I will not die until I kill every last one of you" promised Naruto without hesitation,

Kinkaku laughed as he patted one of his special ops soldiers beside him while pointing at Naruto.

"Now that's a real monster! They don't make more like us anymore" commented Kinkaku proudly,

"Then you won't mind if I make you all disappear" answered Naruto with a cold smirk of his own,

"Try to make this interesting before you die" mocked Kinkaku, as dark red chakra enveloped his entire body with nine tails springing from his back.

Naruto twisted his swords till he was holding them completely backwards even as his ash like chakra hovered all around him. Those cold red eyes of his saw Kinkaku and his entire force unleash their full power as they charged at him.

He remembered that fateful night and the cold corpses of his friends, his comrades, his men...and his brother.

The ground shook as he charged forth at the approaching enemies without any fear in his heart.

 _The fateful battle had finally arrived._

* * *

 **(The White Castle)**

Mangetsu and his team silently ran within the shadows of the royal castle in order to conceal their movements. Their task became a tad bit easier with majority of the forces from this castle and the ones nearby had rushed off to the stop the diversionary attack created by Naruto's team.

Still a sizeable enemy force remained behind and it was upto him to deal with them.

He held up a fist and made his team take an abrupt halt as a group of royal guards rushed outside of the corridor in front of them. Mangetsu barely had a moment to think before he realized they were about to take a turn straight in the direction of his team destroying the stealth they had carefully maintained for so long.

He gave the signal.

A dozen water bullets were released by him which soon pierced the legs of the enemy group making them grunt in pain as they started falling to the ground but were soon engulfed in lightning strikes being unleashed by Ameyuri.

Jinpachi unleashed his sword which was attached to a ninja wire and instantly pierced the throats of the struggling soldiers rendering them incapable of creating any further noise. He then went a step forward and pulled them all back towards Mangetsu's group where Zabuza quickly sealed the now dead corpses into a scroll before effortlessly placing it on his hip with a savage grin.

Mangetsu looked at his team and saw Ameyuri had already erased the bloodstains on the carpet with her water style while Jinpachi had sealed away the now useless weapons of the dead enemies leaving no trace behind of any conflict.

He nodded at his comrades respectfully and earned the same gesture in return.

Even as they continued their game of hide and seek with occasional contact with surprised enemies, Mangetsu could not help but wonder they were all working much better as a team thanks to the trust they now had in each other.

A trust which one man had built in each of them through his own leadership.

He never wanted to disappoint those eyes again.

It was why he didn't hesitate in eliminating the Anbu detail posted outside their target's chamber, neither did he flinch when his comrades smashed the door open only to see the Daimyo's wife trying to shield her five children.

He heard Zabuza growl as he raised his sword making the woman beg for mercy and the children scream in terror.

He saw no mercy in Jinpachi or Ameyuri's eyes.

It was part of the mission.

But something inside of Mangetsu hesitated as he looked into those eyes of the terrified children and the broken mother. He could only imagine their horror at being surrounded by unknown enemies, their guards dead, and the Daimyo nowhere nearby to protect them.

"I'll do it"

He raised a single hand seal and in an instant the royal children fell unconscious. Before their mother could scream in horror, she grunted in pain and saw Mangetsu had appeared before her and stabbed his sword clean through her heart.

He touched her chest as his chakra invaded her body taking control over her entire nervous system thereby preventing her from dying instantly.

"Where is your husband?" asked Mangetsu seriously, but the woman glared at him defiantly even as she groaned in agony.

Her resolve however broke instantly when Ameyuri threatened to throw a kunai at the woman's youngest child, a girl of eight.

"His...guards...must...have...taken...him...outside...of...this...castle...via...the...tunnel...in...the...basement...that's..all...I...know" she whispered in a broken voice, knowing she may have just condemned her husband and leader to the same fate as hers.

She looked into Mangetsu's merciless eyes and with the last of her strength, she whispered.

"Please...spare...my...children"

Mangetsu lost his grip over her chest on hearing those words.

She fell backwards towards her grandbed with those last words, her corpse turning the once white sheets red with her blood.

Mangetsu saw all the sleeping children getting soaked in their mother's life blood and knew he would never be able to forget this night. But the mission was far from over.

"The children" prompted Zabuza in a cold voice, making Mangetsu clench his fists.

"We can do it if it's difficult for you" offered Ameyuri diplomatically,

"Better hurry up. Reinforcements are coming!" warned Jinpachi, who was now watching the door and the entire corridor.

The hozuki heir closed his eyes as he removed five needles from the pouch at his hip and quickly stabbed each child with it, starting with the oldest teenager to the youngest girl of eight. He saw each of them moan in their sleep before being silenced forever as the poison silently spread across their bodies and gave them a quick death.

He looked at the six corpses in front of him for a very long moment as he tried to accept what he had just done.

"Kami..."

He looked back to see Haku arriving at the doorstep only to witness the results of his action. Her eyes met his own and she didn't miss the pain and guilt burning inside of him. He had murdered people before, men and women...

 _But never children._

"The Daimyo's advisers?" asked Zabuza seriously, drawing Haku's attention back towards the task they had asked her to finish.

"It's done" answered the Yuki clan kunoichi with a grim nod,

"The Daimyo?" asked Jinpachi hopefully, only to receive a negative answer from Haku.

"It's strange he left his family behind to save his own life but then again he's a politician, those cowards!" muttered Ameyuri with a frown,

"We find him and end this once and for all"

The entire squad looked at Mangetsu as he gave that order and even the older members among them saw his firm resolve to see that objective through.

Haku had known him since they were children and she didn't miss that something inside of him had changed tonight. As he walked past her, she placed a comforting hand over his shoulder making him look in her eyes.

"Someday this war will end and it will be worth it" she tried to comfort him, only to receive a bittersweet smile from him.

"No. This war will only bring out the worst in us all"

Haku was truly saddened on hearing him say that as his words sent a cold shiver across her heart. She narrowed her eyes when a squad of ninjas reached the corridor entrance but Mangetsu was already upon them.

The seven cloud ninjas unleashed their blades all across Mangetsu's body to slice him to pieces and were left speechless when he dissolved into a puddle of water.

Before they could blink, the Mizukage's son appeared behind them and severed their heads mercilessly.

As the bodies hit the floor with sickening crunches, Mangetsu turned backwards to see his entire squad staring at him with varying emotions in their eyes.

But the one feeling that was common among all those looks made this entire ordeal somewhat easier to bear.

 _Respect._

"Let's go, we have a job to do"

* * *

 **(The White Castle: Basement)**

Kushina cursed her luck as she was forced to sprint across a narrow and barely lit secret tunnel under the White Castle. Around her were the members of the elite squad that were tasked with protecting the supreme ruler of these lands.

"Captain, the Daimyo will not show us any mercy if we leave his wife and children behind" argued Kushina, only to receive a grim glare in return from the leader of this squad.

"Whole squads have gone dark inside the Castle, Karin. There is a different unit tasked with protecting our feudal lord's family, our sole responsibility is ensuring that he stays alive no matter the cost. The Castle is breached and our safest bet is to take him to our nearest stronghold and make our next plan from there. Staying here only increases the risk of him being assassinated considering we have no idea about the enemy's strength, exact location, tactics or weapons" explained the Captain seriously,

 _"Karin"_ as was Kushina's code name nodded reluctantly. What the man had said was absolutely true and their squad was only doing its job but that did not bode well for her plan to get the Daimyo killed.

Her own escape plan was blasted to dust and now she had no option but to follow orders else she could risk exposing her own cover and getting killed herself.

 _Where the hell are you, Minato?_

She glanced at the unconscious feudal lord currently being carried by one of the highly skilled Anbu and could not help but wonder how easy it would be to take his life in an instant. Maybe if she timed it right, she could assassinate her squad and make her escape.

Her hand inched towards the sword at her back only for her to freeze when their Squad Captain raised a fist making everyone halt instantly.

She narrowed her gaze to see the reason behind this obstruction and found a faint shadow visible in the far off end of the barely lit tunnel.

A hidden smile emerged on her lips as she saw he had red eyes.

When he started charging towards the Daimyo's detail, Kushina unleashed her sword as her comrades followed suit. Their Captain gave a final warning which was ignored by the intruder making the Anbu squad prepare for a battle.

Kushina readied herself to strike the nearest Anbu from behind as her ally continued charging towards the Daimyo's detail.

Just when he was a few hundred meters away, she raised her weapon to strike her Anbu comrades...

 _Only to clearly see that those red eyes were not the ones she had remembered her entire life._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Sorry for the delay in update, life's been hard these past few weeks and I have not been able to get any time for writing due to my busy work schedule (Nearly 14-16 hours per day till Saturday, and some stuff on Sunday as well). Hopefully, it will reduce soon so I can focus back on my writing fully and share more faster updates.**

 **Feel free to review, fav and follow this story.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	19. The Black Flash

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation:** Naruto Shippuden Ost 2 - 27 Screaming God (Narukami) **(Available on Youtube)**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Black Flash**

* * *

(Kirigakure)

Tobirama quietly sat at the dining table of his prison home. If he focused a bit, he could feel the presence of two dozen Anbu and Hunter ninjas scattered in all directions outside the residence, watching his each move and ready to restrain him should he make any unexpected action.

Still, it didn't worry him but the information relayed to him by the man standing before him certainly did.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked sternly,

"Yes, Lord Second. It seems Lord Hiruzen has agreed to quite a few demands related to trade between our nations apart from a ransom for your release. Kirigakure has won the diplomatic battle" reported Sakumo Hatake with a heavy frown,

"I can't believe the Jounin Council, the elders and even the clan heads would be so weak willed. All for the sake of one man!" cursed Tobirama furiously, wondering for the first time whether his decision to choose Hiruzen had been the right one or not.

"You are the head of the Senju clan, brother to the great Hashirama, a war veteran and capable military commander who can lead our nation back from the jaws of defeat it is currently facing against our enemies. The sentiment back home is quite weak, Tobirama-sama. Our losses are horrific, at this rate we will run out of ninjas before our enemy loses theirs. The people are desperate and so is the Fire Lord" explained Sakumo patiently,

"Then they all have lost rationality! Saving one man at the cost of the future might win them this war, but ultimately they would lose nonetheless. Only the enemy they shall lose to will be _Kirigakure_ " said Tobirama bitterly,

"It is exactly why we need you back in Konoha, no matter the cost!"

Tobirama sighed but gave a reluctant nod in agreement with Sakumo's feelings, a part of him was disappointed in his prized student and people but another could understand what they were going through without him there to lead them.

Their options were very limited to begin with.

"When will the transfer happen?" asked Tobirama in a resigned voice,

"Once the Seven Ninja Swordsmen are back. They will escort you back to Konoha and oversee the inking of the treaty between our nations" answered Sakumo hesitantly,

Tobirama blinked in surprise but didn't take long to understand the real reason behind such an unusual move. Usually, clan heads or professional diplomats oversaw the inking of such treaties, not the nation's most lethal soldiers.

"That crafty Mizukage" praised Tobirama reluctantly,

"My lord?" asked Sakumo in confusion,

"He'll send his own son who will represent not just the Hozuki clan but entire Land of Water as an important delegate. I suppose Gengetsu wants to groom both Mangetsu and Naruto to replace him in the future, both are fine warriors but this event shall give them a diplomatic experience as well which is necessary for any future Kage. The presence of the Seven Ninja Swordsman is a stark display of Kiri's power and that it should be feared. All of this...I underestimated that man" admitted Tobirama with a reluctant but respectful nod towards the Mizukage tower in the center of the village.

"My lord, there is another thing that I wanted to bring to your attention" said Sakumo hesitantly,

Tobirama didn't miss how nervous Sakumo looked and his chakra was unbalanced which could only mean the news he wanted to share would be unpleasant.

"Speak"

"Ino Yamanaka is pregnant"

Tobirama grit his teeth in order to restrain his feelings on hearing the news. Instantly, memories of his last conversation with Naruto came flooding back to him just before the boy embarked on his current mission in the Land of Lightning.

 _"Should I perish, you will take Ino Yamanaka out of Kirigakure"_

By now, Tobirama had little uncertainty left in his heart about Naruto being his child. The DNA report, their similar chakra, his powers, his resolve and his familiar looks...the boy was his son.

"I've barely entered my 40's and this boy plans to make me a _grandfather_ "

Sakumo was quite shocked on hearing those words from his leader much less seeing the ever stern man smile if only briefly.

"If things get too dangerous in her current assignment or should Naruto perish in his current mission, pull her out of Kirigakure" ordered Tobirama,

Again, Sakumo was left stunned with the order he just received. Tobirama had seen that confusion in his eyes as he got up from his seat.

"You have a son, don't you?" asked Tobirama, earning a faint smile from the other veteran beside him.

"Yes. He's quite young" whispered Sakumo, his ever dutiful voice unable to hide the longing inside of the man.

"You have not seen him in person, never held him in your arms nor watched him smile or call your name" said Tobirama solemnly, making a wistful smile arrive on Sakumo's face.

"No, never. A ninja's life is all I've had the honor to know"

Tobirama gave a nod of understanding as he sadly stared at the night sky.

"I wanted to be there for my son, but now..."

For the first time, Sakumo watched regret arrive in Tobirama's eyes as the man clenched his fists shut. As a father himself, Sakumo could truly understand what the Senju leader felt in this moment.

"Has there been any news of Naruto and his men?" asked the Second Hokage,

"None so far. The Mizukage has not yet sent out any rescue teams but he is nervous" reported Sakumo, earning a nod from the white haired man beside him.

"I couldn't do anything for Naruto. The fact that I don't even know his true name is a proof of my failure as a Father. Many would say I am not responsible for his suffering and pain since I never knew he existed, but now I do and I won't back away from him. We may have our differences but he's family, a Senju and we look out for own" promised Tobirama fiercely,

"My Lord, Ino is a part of the Special Unit investigating possible traitors in Kiri from different villages. Her presence has so far saved the lives of our operatives. Ino desires to stay and keep on protecting our men despite the danger to her life" said Sakumo with a proud nod,

"She has a strong spirit, no wonder she got through to a man like Naruto" praised Tobirama with a smile,

"I have a feeling Naruto cares about her deeply. Did he ask you to do this?" questioned Sakumo with a hint of curiosity, making Tobirama chuckle as he remembered the boy's exact words to him.

"More like threatened me"

Sakumo was left speechless.

Tobirama on the otherhand knew how important Ino was to Naruto. After the tragic life the boy had lived, she was perhaps his last ray of hope to having the closest thing to a normal life.

Only time would tell whether that wish would someday become a reality.

* * *

It was close to midnight with darkness ruling over the Mist village.

Four shadows silently leapt across the rooftops rapidly, moving more and more away from the village center and directly towards one of the eastern sector districts. Three of the group were wearing standard Anbu masks, while the last and only female member of the group was wearing the traditional mask of the Hunter Ninja corps.

Ino calmly observed the ever silent co-investigators running alongside her.

To say they were a strange bunch would be an understatement.

The most experienced of their little squad was a middle aged man with stark white hair. He went by the name Kijima and had a sadistic streak while dealing with his enemies. She could still hear the screams of his victims once they were captured on charges of treason. It was fair to say his methods were barbaric and each victim cracked in the end.

The other was a young boy barely out of his teens but despite his young age, he was faster than lightning with his sword. He was one of the best trackers among the entire Anbu branch and had one of the highest successful ratio of assassination missions in the blackops division. While no one knew his name, fellow operatives always referred to him as "Kaze" after his hyper fast sword-fighting style.

The last member was actually a rather nice man named Hoshi. He was one of the rare few in their investigative branch who preferred a less barbaric approach towards their victims. It was strange considering he was a member of the Kaguya clan who were known to never show any mercy towards their enemies. He had a dangerous power that allowed him to create and weaponize bones of his own body which made Ino quite wary of him.

"So what's our mission tonight? Your summons didn't have any information!" asked Ino, looking directly at Kijima- their squad leader.

The older man glanced back at her and she didn't fail to miss the distrust and spite in his gaze. It was another trait many Kiri shinobi shared of not trusting their own comrades considering how brutal their academic system trained them to be, naturally the mission of their unit only made their squad members and their entire branch as a whole mistrustful of any person. But Kijima took paranoia to a new level and never revealed anything to his subordinates until absolutely necessary, especially with her.

Ino was vexed when the man didn't answer her question and instead lead their squad in silence for another few minutes until they reached an isolated part of the village.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized just where they had arrived.

"This place..." said Hoshi in shock and some hesitation present in his own voice,

Kaze remained silent as ever but his narrowed gaze and tense posture showed he was fully alert of his surroundings.

"Our next target resides here" revealed Kijima in a whisper,

"I can't believe it. One of us... _it can't be!_ " denied Hoshi, for what he was looking at was a highly secretive and well protected area where many of the village's _**Anbu**_ **_blackops_** resided alongwith their families.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. We have our orders, the Anbu Commander is certain this little shit is a traitor. She claimed to have escaped from one of the nearby tiny islands when a plague broke out there few years ago. Considering that it was a time of war and there were so many damn orphans moving around across the entire nation, nobody paid too much attention to another little shit entering Kirgakure as a street urchin. But unlike other rats her age in this village, she had talent and soon was able to enter the academy, going forward to become an Anbu over the years. But recently one of our other teams went to checkout her background story. She claimed that her father, mother and two little brothers perished in the plague and she was the sole survivor. To be thorough, our teams went through the tiny island's death records over the years and found an interesting little fact" said Kijima with a vicious grin,

Ino had a sinking feeling in her gut the more she heard as it matched word by word with the backstory they had created for one of Konoha's youngest operatives working inside the Blood Mist Village.

"You see while the islanders confirmed that the girl lived there, the last they saw her was when she ran out into the sea in grief over her family's death and never returned. Most believed her dead until she showed up in Kirigakure, but I have a feeling there is something fishy here. How could a child barely the age of ten with no knowledge or training of chakra be able to survive at sea for half a day before being rescued by a merchant ship" said Kijima seriously, as he passed on a small notebook to each member of his group.

Ino froze when she saw a familiar face at the first page of the notebook. A picture of their target.

 _Mikoto Uchiha._

"The evidence is circumstantial at best" argued Hoshi,

Kaze gently shook his head making Hoshi refrain himself from protesting anymore much to Kijima's satisfaction.

"Learn from him. The Anbu Commander wants to bring her in for questioning, says this girl might just lead us to more traitors" said Kijima fiercely, as he clenched his fists.

"What if he's wrong? It could sow further distrust among the Anbu, even spark resentment towards the village and the Commander. They are a close knit group and look out for their own" warned Ino, trying to find a solution to this desperate situation.

"The Commander is prepared for that possibility, so is the Mizukage. Now, we have our orders"

Kijima's words left little to be said after and Ino bit her lip when she saw Kaze calmly fall in line while Hoshi looked conflicted but made no further protests. Reluctantly, she gave her nod of acceptance.

As the squad entered the district, she saw a small puddle of water in a corner of the street.

When she passed by it, a barely visible hand seal made a shadow emerge from that puddle. One bearing her face who looked at her with a knowing gaze and disappeared into the nearby alley in an instant.

She could only hope her Water clone could report what she had discovered to Sakumo as soon as possible.

If Mikoto was captured and interrogated, Kiri could possibly discover how Ino herself had deceived them all by faking the lie detection tests. It could soon enough lead them to Sakumo and every other Konoha operative based in the Land of Water.

Maybe even Naruto.

The thought of watching the man she loved be tortured and brutalized like the other spies she had helped catch from other villages made her nauseous.

"Capturing the target is the mission. Try not to rough her up too much" ordered Kijima,

"She's an Anbu, she'll put up a fight" warned Hoshi,

"That's what we've got Mrs. Namikaze here for. Try and knock some sense into the brat to come with us peacefully, we three will surround the apartment just in case she tries to escape. Think you can handle it?" asked Kijima,

"Of course" replied Ino without hesitation, earning a gruff acknowledgement from the older man.

As they got closer and closer towards their target's location, one question continued to haunt Ino's heart.

 _Protect Konoha...or a comrade...or the one I love._

* * *

(Land of Lightning)

 **"Fire Style: Hell Fire"**

Mei yelped in shock when the ground beneath her feet shook violently. As she fell flat on her ass, she watched nearly every enemy ninja or soldier around her meet the same fate. Whole swaths of the nearby forest were uprooted, trees were turned to ash and it felt as if the whole mountain was coming apart.

She felt a bone crushing weight falling upon her very being that made even breathing nearly impossible.

Looking at Kisame, she was surprised to see a man with as much chakra as him appeared to be in the same condition as her.

The less said about the Kumogakure forces, the better. Judging from the still forms of some of the younger and much older fighters, they had probably died out of shock as their hearts couldn't take this foul energy.

She watched as dozens upon dozens of scorching beams of fire emerged from the very earth. It was as if they were summoned from the depths of hell to wash away the sins of the mortal world in their searing flames.

Volcanic eruptions happened in dozens of places as the huge swath of flames continued to rise upward and upward until they completely disappeared among the clouds in the sky painting them red.

"What is this energy?" asked Kisame with a painful grunt,

 **"Run, girl. Before it's too late"**

Mei had only a second to grasp the words whispered by her Biju as she watched in terror as Kinkaku in his tainted chakra armor started growing in size exponentially. His previously clasped hands that had unleashed this entire inferno of flames started turning into giant claws and soon he started appearing less and less human.

In a matter of thirty seconds, Mei and every human in the area blanched when they came face to face with a being they had only heard stories about. Tales that terrified them, a presence they wished to avoid even in their worst nightmares.

 _The Nine Tailed Fox._

"That...crazy...bastard...he...is...not...allowed...to...transform...like...that...ever" whispered one of the Kumogakure leaders,

"Why...would...he...go...so...far...and...his...entire...force...has...unleashed...their...full...power...as...well..Look!"

Kisame heard the chatter among the enemy leadership and could not help but feel he was missing something here. The Kinkaku were feared to be the most dangerous black ops unit in the world. For them to unleash their full power and strike with their entire force right from the start was absurd.

 _Unless..._

He looked at Naruto who had stopped his charge and was instead coldly watching the army before him, not to mention the damned fox!

Kisame could sense no fear inside of that man but instead there existed a sense of euphoria in his chakra. It glowed so brightly that it was almost painful.

 _"Run!"_

Mei could not fault nearly dozens of Kumogakure ninja who instantly bolted from the battlefield taking nearly half of their entire force with them in their fear. Few commanders tried to stop them but were instantly overpowered by the fearful ninjas. Only a small population remained, but none seemed interested in fighting anymore.

Instead they all were watching the sight before their eyes.

For it was not often, that man ever got to witness a battle among _titans_.

Mei saw the volcanic flames that had emerged from the earth were still burning brightly with no signs of stopping. Anything within a 500 meter radius was evaporated from its sheer heat and they were aligned in such a way that it prevented any of the other ninja from either side from stepping inside the battle that was about to begin.

Not that anyone wanted to...

She felt Naruto gathering a vast amount of energy within himself and knew he was more powerful than most shinobi she had ever known. Perhaps one of the strongest in the whole world...

But against these monsters, he was just one man.

She remembered his look of disappointment at the start of this mission and could never forget how much it had hurt her to see him look at her like a nuisance. And now, she finally had a chance to make things right. Then why the hell was she hesitating?

 **"It's because you'll die, child"** whispered the giant slug, but not unkindly.

Mei looked at the monstrous Biju within her, it was impossible to understand how the beast felt because of its lack of expressions, but she had never felt any malicious hate towards her personally from him. Granted, he always tried to take control of her body whenever he got a chance and was never one to speak too much. However, there were times when he had granted her his power to save both their lives in many dangerous situations she had faced in her life.

"So be it, then" she answered him without flinching for a moment,

The mild amusement she had felt from him earlier disappeared and was instead replaced by curiosity as he peered down at her tiny form from the cage he was stuck in.

 **"You like this man, don't you?"** asked the Six Tails curiously,

"Naruto is gazing at a future I can't even see. He is a symbol of hope and pride for my village, my people. Most of all he is a _dear friend_ who tried to be there for me without expecting anything in return and never looked down upon me because I was a Jinchuuriki. He is not perfect and has many flaws, but he is the Commander _I chose_ to follow into this hell. It's only right I follow him till the very end" replied Mei with a fierce conviction,

The Six Tails didn't miss the fear in the girl's heart and couldn't fault her for being afraid of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. But there were also very strong feelings inside her heart for that man, she respected him more than anything else and didn't want to let him down even if it meant facing death.

"That's my answer. What about you?" asked Mei with a challenge,

 **"What about me?"** retorted the Six Tails amusedly,

 _"Do you like losing to the Nine Tails so much?"_

Mei knew she had hit a nerve when the calm atmosphere vanished in her mindscape and was replaced by a growing aura of anger and hatred. She watched the Six Tails smash himself against its cage and smiled when she felt the same feelings in his own heart.

An cannibalistic desire to fight and devour.

A true monster.

 _ **"Let's have some fun, then!"**_

* * *

A wild whirlwind swept through the entire area washing away a huge chunk of the eternal fire pillars much to the surprise of everyone on the battlefield, save for one.

The same man was smiling as another shadow stepped beside him.

Mei felt unbelievable energy flow across her entire body. It was more stronger than she had ever felt in her life and she clearly understood the reason behind it when she saw the four tails emerging from her back.

 _Four tails of Biju chakra._

Nearly double the amount of energy she had ever mustered through her own will from the wild beast inside her.

She heard it snort making it clear that it was thanks to his consent that she could harness this much power in the first place.

She looked at the person she had walked into this hell for...

"Why?" he asked curiously,

Mei looked at her clenched fists and only one answer came to mind.

"It's what needs to be done" she answered resolutely with a smile,

"You're a fine shinobi, Mei"

She bowed her head gently in acceptance of his praise before sternly glancing at the enemies in front of them preparing herself for a fight.

Naruto calmly glanced at Kisame who was staring at the duo with a surprised gaze.

"Think you can handle them?" he challenged with a smirk, gesturing towards the rest of the remaining enemy ninjas who glared hatefully as some of their own resolve came back.

The wimps had already fled the battlefield and the weaklings had paid their tribute in blood.

Only the strong, only the ruthless, only the determined...

 _Only the ninja remained._

Kisame gave a bestial roar as he clasped his hands together making his chest swell monstrously in an instant.

 **"Water Style: Water Shockwave!"**

Naruto closed his eyes ignoring the panicked and anguished screaming of the shocked Kumogakure ninjas as Kisame began his attack without warning. He felt Mei getting closer to him and could feel the bloodlust inside of her courtesy of the beast.

"What's the plan, Commander? Solo or Co-Ops?" she asked seriously,

He raised a single hand sign which made her smirk in return.

"Very well"

Dark lines emerged underneath his eyes and across his entire face reaching way down below his neck and deeper into his chest. When he opened his gaze, Mei was surprised to see his Reddish-green colored eyes with a slit pattern.

 _"His chakra is so still. It's so unfazed and constant, it's as if he's attained a sense of enlightenment that others here could not grasp. I can still feel him at my back and yet he is right beside me. Is this the power of Sage chakra? The ability to become one with nature and become the all seeing?"_ thought Mei in wonder, remembering the few stories she had heard of brave monks and few genius shinobi who mastered this power across human history.

She had never met one in person and had stopped believing in such legends, until she met him.

She could still remember the way in which this power had been used by him to save Mangetsu's life in this very mission itself. She could not stop the sense of curiosity that developed inside of her heart to see what more he could do with this power.

"107, huh? Not bad fight" whispered Naruto, as he raised his burning swords even as dark chakra leaked from his body.

"Let's go with Formation D" she suggested, as the first wave of Kinkaku monsters charged at them.

He nodded making her instantly weave her hands through a complex set of seals at lightning speed.

 **"HIRUMA!"**

Mei unleashed nearly four dozen green colored liquid bullets from her mouth and launched them straight towards the incoming enemy monsters in Biju form.

The Kinkaku troops growled and easily managed to dodge each of the incoming attacks through their own enhanced speed by using their tainted beast chakra inside their bodies.

That was until the one at the front of this charge saw a small black chakra like bullet flying secretly under the shadow of a handful of the green colored acid like bullets unleashed by the newly discovered Jinchuuriki.

 _"Shadow Shuriken jutsu being used to fuse two ninjutsu techniques in an instant? Shit-"_

His thought became reality when the next second he saw a dark flash happen before his eyes. A burning and eternal pain flashed across his neck as he caught a glimpse of a pair of merciless dark reddish-green colored eyes.

He felt himself hit the ground and tumble a few meters away, only to see his body now missing a neck fall limply to the ground and be engulfed by the small fire burning across his severed neck.

His last sight of this hellish world was to witness multiple black flashes happen across the area followed by his entire squad meeting the same fate one after another.

* * *

Kisame stabbed his sword clean through the neck of another Jounin and blinked in surprise when he peeked a glance at the other battlefield.

A moment ago, he had seen 14 Kinkaku charge at his comrades...and now there were 14 headless burning corpses turning to ashes a flash later.

What the hell had happened in those five seconds?

 _"It's him!"_

 _"How...could...this...be?"_

 _"We...need...to...flee"_

 _"Demon..Killer"_

Kisame narrowed his eyes on hearing the frightened murmuring among the Kumogakure forces as they stared at Naruto's standing form as if he was the spirit of death itself. He remembered a similar fear and desire to flee from the Kumogakure ninjas in Osaka city, in fact they had fled on the orders of the Kinkaku who sacrificed their lives to allow that escape.

 _Coincidences never happen twice in the shinobi world._

The ninjas standing against him didn't lack in guts until a few moments ago when they chose to stay even when others didn't, they chose to fight despite facing the risk of becoming collateral damages in the Kinkaku's fight only to now have the fear of Kami itself spread across their hearts on seeing 14 of their nation's and one of the world's most strongest warriors fall in a flash.

It still came as a surprise when Kisame watched all the remaining Kumogakure ninjas before him literally vanish from the battlefield in a frenzy.

He growled in frustration and chased after them, only to continue getting more and more surprised when the fleeing ninjas didn't even look back once or slow down their pace even when they were nearly atleast a kilometer away from the battlefield.

 **"Water Style: Water Bullets!"**

He focused on the closest straggler, a young chunin who yelped in pain as the water bullets tore through various chakra points across his back making him lose balance and fall from one of the giant trees towards the ground.

Kisame cursed when his target violently crashed through several large branches before landing with a crunching thud which was a clear evidence of several broken ribs atleast.

He approached the limp young boy who was occasionally twitching in pain and raised his sword above him.

"Why are your people so afraid of him?" asked Kisame without mercy,

He narrowed his gaze when he saw his enemy rasping something incoherent and cursed his luck on realizing the boy's throat was probably ruptured in the fall judging by the nasty bruises all over his neck and his struggle to breathe was enough to cement Kisame's assumption that everyone of the boy's ribs were broken as well.

He was truly unlucky.

 _"Biju...killer..."_

Kisame blinked in shock on hearing those words spoken barely above a whisper, he instantly knelt beside the young boy and placed his hand over his chest only to share his chakra easing the young shinobi's pain by a fraction.

He looked barely in his teens but in his heart, the boy knew his life was already over judging from his resigned gaze.

In return for the small mercy Kisame was showing or for some other reason, the Kiri ninja saw the dying enemy shinobi struggle to speak.

 _"Spartan..."_

 _"Village...S...Rank...Secret"_

 _"The...Black...Flash"_

The boy collapsed after whispering those words even as his lifeless eyes gazed at the hellish sky above him until Kisame closed those eyes respectfully.

He looked back in the direction of the battlefield and couldn't help the distrustful frown that came across his grim face.

 _There is something that you are hiding from us all, Naruto._

* * *

Kushina was left speechless when her own Anbu comrades turned their blades against her even as she watched the red eyed masked man charge in their direction. She unleashed her own blade and effectively blocked the incoming swords with her own.

"What the hell are you doing!'' she yelled at her squad leader, only to see his lidded gaze.

 _Genjutsu._

She cursed in silence and wonder on seeing every member of the Daimyo's personal guard unit were in the same condition. Her attempt to dispel them out of their trap proved unsuccessful which made her arrive at only one conclusion.

 _"To place Anbu Blackops in an unbreakable genjutsu in an instant from such a distance. There's no mistaking it..."_ she thought worriedly, even as she jumped away from her now hostile former squad as the masked man stepped beside them.

"Oh, a smart and strong one you are. To think you resisted my visual prowess" praised the masked man in a very masculine and powerful voice,

"Sharingan" whispered Kushina, even as she avoided looking into those eyes again by only focusing on the man's feet.

She watched him calmly create a clone of himself who took the unconscious Lightning Daimyo before disappearing in a wave of flames.

"You're in my way"

Kushina took a step back in fear as a killing intent more dangerous than the Biju's washed over her. She was frozen in her tracks on watching a quick flash followed by the severed heads of her former Anbu comrades fly in the sky before crashing gracelessly alongside their bodies in the dirt.

"To think you have enough of a strong will to resist my genjutsu. The tales about you Spartans were true, after all" said the masked man in a surprised and arrogant tone.

A soft wave of wind flowed across the narrow corridor.

"But then again I was not even using a fraction of my power..."

Kushina's blood ran cold when she heard those words from behind her and the next instant...

 _...her world turned red._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I know it's been a while, hope 2019 is going well for you guys as well. It's sure a hectic one for me atleast and it took a lot of time and cuts/rewrites while the penning of this chapter leading to a slow update. Will try to bring out the next chapter as soon as possible, maybe in a week if I can squeeze in some more time.**

 **Anyway, for those that liked the chapter and love the story: appreciate if you could leave a review.**

 **For those who didn't: Hope you find what you want to read.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	20. World of Victors

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **By the way, didn't realize that we crossed 100K+ words last chapter. Some more to go before the end.**

 **Music Recommendations for this chapter (Strongly suggested for best reading experience):**

火影忍者 歌曲 Hero's Come Back - 1st&2nd cut scene of this chapter (Available on Youtube)

Bear McCreary - Farewell Apollo- 3rd cut scene of this chapter(Available on Youtube)

300: Rise of Empire — Soundtrack (OST) "Marathon" Junkie XL- Remaining scenes of this chapter (Available on Youtube)

 **Chapter 20**

 **World of Victors**

* * *

Naruto coldly stared at the charred corpses of the first Kinkaku soldiers that engaged against him in battle before pointing one of his flaming swords challengingly in the direction of the remaining 93 Kinkaku troops and their demonic fox transformed leader.

A small smile came upon his lips when he heard many of them roar in righteous fury over the fate of their unlucky comrades.

"What was that speed?"

He looked beside him as Mei arrived at his side with a completely disbelieving look present on her face even as she stared at the remains of the Kinkaku. One moment they were charging, a blink of a second later...they were charred corpses on the ground.

" _Hirashin- Level 1_. It's my clan's most powerful technique" revealed Naruto calmly, while gazing at any movement that the enemy was about to make.

"Level 1? You mean there is more?" asked Mei in shock, earning an amused smile from the blonde Namikaze beside her.

"Level 3 is the highest speed, a power which makes you even faster than lightning itself. Although a jutsu that results in the user's death" said Naruto with a hint of sadness ever present in his voice,

He would know for he had seen his mother perform all levels of this jutsu and meet her death in order to save his life and the future of Uzu.

He narrowed his eyes when the Nine Tailed transformed Kinkaku roared in apocalyptic fury.

"Can you take the 30 Kinkaku on the left flank?" he asked hesitantly,

"I'll try to stay alive" answered Mei with a nervous smile, but was relieved when he gave her a comforting smile.

"If you are in trouble, just use the kunai I gave you. I will be there" assured Naruto, pointing at the three pronged kunai in her pouch which he had shared with each of his squad member, even Kushina.

Thinking about his Spartan comrade made him worry as he should have felt or heard something from her by now.

Instead, there was only silence.

He quickly made a hand seal making ash like chakra be released from his body until it soon took the form of a complete carbon copy of himself. The clone and the original locked eyes with each other.

"You know what to do" instructed Naruto with a knowing gaze,

"Got it, boss"

Mei blinked in confusion on this sudden action and before she could ask, the clone vanished in a flash and her attention was quickly diverted to the front as the entire Kinkaku force alongside the giant Nine Tailed fox charged.

She could not help the raw fear that gripped her heart on that sight.

"Mei, we will go home once this is over. _All of us_ "

The fear in her heart stopped as he took up position in front of her even as his reassuring words made her feel hope once again. She nodded gratefully towards him before sprinting towards the 30 Kinkaku approaching from the left flank.

Naruto nodded respectfully before fixing his gaze towards the approaching 63 Kinkaku from the center and right flank led by their leader in his Biju form.

"Now then, let's see how good you _really_ are"

His hands quickly moved through a complex set of hand seals as he summoned nearly one-sixth of his chakra reserves apart from using the nature energy around him as he saw a few charging Kinkaku creating something.

 **"Multi Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage!"**

Naruto took in a deep breath as massive amounts of ash like chakra was released from his body even as the mini bombs of mass destruction raced towards him.

 **"Ash Release: Particle Annihilation"**

The earth was torn apart.

There was a massive rumbling as the blonde's chakra ignited as it neared the dozens of Bijudama which also went off rendering everyone blind by launching a beaming aura of light.

* * *

Kushina's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the masked man appearing behind her, his dark red eyes zooming in on her back with a predatory gaze even as the sword in his hand moved to skewer her from behind.

Until there was a sound barely above a whisper as another presence flashed in between even as sparks flew as two blades crashed against each other.

Two pair of dark red eyes connected earning a small smirk from the masked man.

He bellowed ferociously even as he launched a martial kick towards the newly arrived blonde shinobi and watched him dodge it with ease only to realize the target of the attack had always been Kushina in the first place.

It was the masked man's turn to be surprised when he saw Naruto teleport in front of Kushina and quickly place a hand over her shoulder just as the powerful kick was about to connect with her bareback.

They both disappeared in a dark flash completely unharmed.

The masked man chuckled amusedly as he retracted his leg which had met only thin air instead of crushing Kushina's back.

"He's fast. Perhaps even faster than you, _Tobirama_ "

* * *

Kushina barely held back the contents of her stomach from spilling over as she appeared in mid air over the top of a forest of giant trees. She felt firm hands quickly grab her waist before kicking them both swiftly in the southern direction.

She looked at her savior, or rather his Ash clone judging from his chakra levels...

"Why did we run?" she asked hesitantly,

Granted, she had been struggling in that fight but with him by her side they may have had a chance. Even if he was a clone and the original was fighting somewhere in the North, she could feel it.

"That man...he's _stronger_ than me"

Kushina was at a loss of words after hearing his confession but it was the nervous look in his eyes that scared her.

"He has more chakra than me, than anyone could have ever imagined. You felt it, didn't you?" he asked with a knowing gaze,

"He has the same level of chakra as Hashirama had" agreed Kushina reluctantly,

They would know for it was in saving Hashirama's life that the Spartans lost theirs. And while there were many powerful shinobi in the world, none could match up to the legendary power of the First Hokage.

 _Only one..._

Kushina's eyes widened as she remembered those red eyes, that sinister chakra, the unbelievable killing intent as she connected all the dots.

What scared her even more was the fact that she felt that same chakra moving in the direction of the original who was fighting somewhere in the North. She looked at the clone in alarm only to see a resigned look in his gaze.

Before she could speak, they arrived at a cliff beneath which flowed a large waterfall. Kushina recognized the place as this stream connected with the ocean and was the doorway to a route leading to Uzu far away.

When he placed her on the ground, she realized his intentions clearly.

"I'm not leaving you here! _Not again!_ " she yelled furiously, earning a faint smile from him.

"Go home, Kushina. You have served the village more than enough" he praised sincerely with his trademark eye-smile which nearly broke her heart.

" _Then come with me_. We can both go home together, live the life we only ever dreamed about till this day" she begged him, even as she wrapped her hands gently around his cheeks.

" _A life in the shadows_. That is the path I chose, to walk in the darkness in order to protect the village my family died for. I intend to walk on that path till the very end" said Naruto resolutely,

Kushina clenched her fists even as tears arrived in her eyes.

"You know it ends one way only" she warned in a whisper, earning a dark nod from him.

"I couldn't protect neither my parents or my brother. I failed my men and my village, this is the only way I can atone for all those failures so that someday I could look them in the eye when I meet them in death" he explained calmly,

Tears fell from her eyes as he came forward and wrapped his arms around her in a warm but fierce hug.

 _"Protect the village...and the Uzumaki name"_

Kushina sobbed into his chest as she couldn't help but feel this was the last time she would see him, feel his arms around her body filling it with warmth, watch that smile and those eyes of his.

"For a long time, I lived as the Voice of Vengeance for the Spartans but after tonight there is no need for that. _You_ are the true legacy of us Spartans" he said with a hint of happiness and true hope present in his voice,

She looked up at him only to see him giving her a truly happy smile.

"Go and live on our behalf, Kushina. Keep the village safe and ensure our people remember the legacy of those that chose a life in the shadows to ensure they lived their life in the light. You're my only friend I can entrust this dream of mine to" requested Naruto politely,

"I will carry on your will, Captain" she promised him tearfully, earning a smile from him.

"Maybe in some other life, we could have..."

Kushina's eyes widened on hearing those words and looking into his eyes made her heart skip a beat as she saw the same feelings present in them as the one which she carried in her heart for him.

Words couldn't describe how happy and heartbroken she felt in the same moment.

To have him acknowledge and return her feelings only to know deep down that her dream could never become a reality. She looked into those red eyes once more to see all those dreams coming true.

She lived a reality where none of them became Spartans and instead lived normal lives. They studied at the Academy together and became friends. There was no war and his family was still alive.

She watched herself be placed on the same team as him as they climbed the ranks together until few years later he confessed his feelings for her.

They were married in time and went forward to have two beautiful children.

A handsome boy named _Arima_ who looked just like him and a daughter named _Kasumi_ who took after her. Both children were doted on by their grandparents and spoiled rotten by their uncle Nagato, much to Minato's chagrin.

The final memory she lived was standing alongside the entire Namikaze family and smiling for an invisible camera, a moment and a life where all she had known was happiness, love and peace.

The trance broke and she found herself standing once again on that cliff.

Only now the hole in her heart was filled.

Her pain was washed away as he came forward and kissed her gently across her lips with the same love and passion he had shown her in that dream. How she wished it had been a reality instead...

She steeled herself when he broke the kiss and took a few steps back.

They both looked into each other's eyes and knew what had to be done, no matter how painful.

"Thank you for everything, Minato. You truly are a kind man" she whispered sincerely, for no one else in this world had cared for her as much as he had.

"That's what friends are for" he replied with a mischievous wink,

"All these years I made the wrong choice. It was not the Spartans, the village, justice or revenge that my heart desired. My entire life I only wanted to be beside someone who accepted me and cared for me only to never realize that person had always been by my side. _I was a fool..._ " said Kushina with a miserable laugh,

"The past is full of regrets. It is the future we must look to, create a village and a world where there is no need for future Spartans" advised Naruto with hope present in his heart,

"I will. But I also want you to know..."

She came forward and raised herself so she could look directly into his eyes even as she placed her hand around his neck and bumped her forehead gently against his own.

"Even if the entire world turns against you one day, _I will still be your ally_ "

His eyes widened on hearing her words and the resolve he saw in her gaze truly humbled him as he kissed her once more and tried to stop the thoughts of how a life with her could have been for him, she was his first love after all.

They broke apart a few moments later as Kushina clenched her fist before thumping it firmly against her chest.

 _For you, we give our heart._

The meaning behind the Spartan salute was never more clear to him than in this moment as he returned the salute making her smile before she jumped down the cliff and disappeared into the raging water.

He walked towards the cliff and as he started to disappear he allowed the hard fought tears to fall from his eyes.

 _"We will never meet again, my friend"_

* * *

A lone tear fell from Naruto's eyes as he experienced the memories of his clone which disappeared after carrying out his mission. He fought back the lump in his throat and the heartbreak burning in his chest by focusing on the ruined landscapes and the enemies that surrounded him.

He could also feel the enemy his clone and Kushina had faced approaching in his direction rapidly.

At the most, he had fifteen minutes before that man arrived on this battlefield.

He saw Mei desperately engaged in a fight for her life against the Kinkaku's on her flank. She had killed a few but was struggling against the strength of the remaining troops and their combined force. Judging from her rasped breathing and fluctuating chakra levels, her Biju powers would recede soon leaving her to fight with her own power which would not be enough.

He looked around searching for Kisame but frowned when he didn't see the man anywhere near the battle. He extended his chakra senses and found him approaching this area again from the forest and while he was curious as to what made the man go there in the first place, Naruto hoped Kisame could assist Mei in her fight as soon as possible.

He didn't get anymore time to think as one of the nearby Kinkaku's charged.

Unfortunately for that monster, he had been tracked even before he moved an inch courtesy of Naruto's Sage mode and his red eyes. The former Spartan commander launched his left handed sword which sailed forward in a flash and skewered through the charging Kinkaku's head in an instant before burying itself straight into the heart of his other comrade that was standing behind.

As the corpses of the two Kinkaku collapsed to the ground, Naruto was forced to dodge as two massive tails smashed the ground he was previously standing upon courtesy of the giant Nine Tailed fox Kinkaku which was clearly enraged by the continuous slaughter of his troops.

Even in mid air, Naruto's eyes widened when four Kinkaku appeared all around him and launched punches from all sides.

Only to experience pummeling one of their own comrades in all their might as Naruto switched himself with a nearby Kinkaku who was unfortunately smashed to death in that attack even as the blonde escaped.

He didn't get to relax as the remaining enemies charged at him from all sides making him grip his lone sword in his hand.

He slashed his blade horizontally splitting the first Kinkaku to charge him in half before jumping in the air and performing a quick set of hand seals.

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**

Few of the Kinkaku screamed in agony when raging fireballs rained down upon them instantly and while they were injured, it wasn't enough to kill them. As they tried to get back on their feet they barely saw dark ash like chakra pass by them followed by the demonic eyed blonde menace appearing right beside them.

Sword raised to deliver the end.

Even as more heads rolled, Naruto could feel the energy from his Sage Mode dwindling rapidly because of the high chakra consuming techniques and hyper speed movements of his. He doubted without these two trump cards any normal shinobi who have been able to even stand up against these demonic warriors.

He dodged another one of the mighty tails from the demonic fox only to come straight in front of its giant mouth.

It roared unleashing winds so powerful that it swept Naruto nearly one hundred feet away where he crashed against scores of trees gracelessly. He could hear Mei calling out to him from a distance as he coughed blood and felt atleast one of his ribs had been broken and his back badly bruised.

His attire across his chest was ripped to shreds with sharp cuts having embedded all over his chest in a wild manner. The only relief he had was the fact that the bleeding was almost stopped and soon enough the wounds would vanish thanks to his Spartan genetic enhancements that boosted healing prowess, if that wasn't enough he had Hashirama's chakra in his body which accelerated the process.

As he tore off the few remaining torn fabrics of his shirt, he saw nearly 35 Kinkaku were left out of the initial force of 63 that had attacked him. What concerned him was the fox transformed Kinkaku leader that was the true danger to his life and that of his comrades.

 _It had to be taken down!_

He got up on his feet and gripped his sword watching as the Kinkaku gathered forward as a mighty shield between him and their demonic leader. He charged forward without hesitation at full speed as all his enemies came together.

 **"Wind Style: Devastating Wave of Destruction!"**

He had already launched one of his three pronged kunai in the air as the enemy unleashed a powerful storm of winds straight towards him to slice him to pieces before he even got close.

He teleported to his previously launched kunai in the air but couldn't save the lower end of his legs from avoiding the attack and fought back a scream as his thighs and Achilles heel were sliced open.

That sacrifice however got him exactly where he wanted to reach.

The Nine Tailed transformed Kinkaku glared at his form flying towards him in the air as Naruto clasped both of his hands together.

 **"Ash Release: Rain of Death!"**

Hundreds of ash like bullets were unleashed from Naruto's body which rained all over the beast's body but couldn't cause any harm making the monster growl as it unleashed another powerful gust of wind that blew Naruto away.

However, it glared when he saw Naruto smirk.

It's eyes widened when it saw for the first time small marks occurring all over its body in the exact spots where Naruto's ash bullets had harmlessly crashed against.

 _"You're mine now!"_

The first to be sliced apart were his hind legs as Naruto flashed behind him with a victorious grin. Before Kinkaku could launch a counterattack, the blonde had already flashed away to its next target which was tearing open the beast's back.

He had pumped in as much chakra as he could into his lone burning sword to make it cut deeper and burn flesh more fiercely much to Kinkaku's agony.

After destroying the hind legs and the beast's back, the blonde flashed towards its front making the monster angrily rush all of its tails forward in a desperate measure to kill the mortal enemy that was butchering him.

To Kinkaku's dismay, Naruto teleported himself on top of one of the crashing tails and coldly smiled as the attack intended for his demise instead fell upon the Kinkaku troops nearby in a deadly friendly fire incident.

 _"He launched those Ash bullets of his to mark my entire body with his chakra markers and is now using it to avoid all my attacks by teleporting to different parts. He mocks me!"_ thought Kinkaku furiously,

His rage turned into agony the next moment when Naruto again appeared in front of him, only this time he ran his blade clean through the fox's eyes setting them on fire.

The beast's roar of pain shook the entire land.

* * *

Mei plunged her sword deep into a Kinkaku's neck and dodged another slash to her back only to realize her enemies had stopped attacking her and were looking in another direction.

She heard a painful bestial scream that shook the entire land and mountains.

Her eyes widened when she saw the Nine tailed fox transformation being torn to shreds within seconds courtesy of faint black flashes happening all across its body. In its desperation it was unknowingly stomping over its own nearby comrades making them meet the Death God and the rare survivors to flee for their own safety.

Inside of the Terumi heir, the Six Tails also watched the spectacle.

 _"This is the same chakra I had felt all those years ago before the Two Tails was murdered. Is he humanity's fastest soldier? Our size and power are of no use if we cannot even see him, I can understand now as to why one of my breatheren lost to him''_ thought the Six Tails cautiously,

It however didn't disclose his assumptions to its host, finding it more interesting for her to arrive at her own conclusion rather than be influenced by his own.

It laughed when he saw some brave Kinkaku ignore Mei and charge in the direction of their leader who was being torn apart, few were not that brave and instead fled on seeing what was happening while a handful just remained rooted in their spot in terror and awe.

Including Mei and the newly arrived Kisame who watched the sight before their eyes.

* * *

Naruto panted harshly and grunted in pain as he tried to get back on his feet only to feel the pain in his severed Achilles heel holding him back. While his wounds all across his body were healing, the pace was much slower considering he had exhausted large amounts of chakra to butcher the giant fox and the Kinkaku with him.

His only solace was the fact that most of the Kinkaku were either dead, brutally injured or had fled.

He saw a few furious ones charging towards him from Mei's flank and raised his sword to defend himself.

 _"My Sage Mode is finished and so is half of my chakra. Hirashin really takes a toll on my body if I use it too much continuously, nevertheless I have to do what needs to be done no matter the cost. For the Spartans and for Kushina"_ thought Naruto with determination,

Even so, he still needed time before he could face nearly 10 more of those Kinkaku monsters.

He looked at the butchered Nine Tailed Kinkaku which was pitifully lying on the ground, moaning in pain and anger. It had been carved up all across its body and it would be a while before it even recovered. The fact that its eyes were also destroyed made him utterly useless in the fight for the time being.

Satisfied, Naruto turned his attention back towards the approaching enemies just in time to watch them be torn apart as more warriors jumped in the way to defend him.

As the Kinkaku fell, he saw Mangetsu turning towards him and gave him a firm nod.

"We've got your back, Captain"

The boy meant it as the rest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen charged into the battlefield and while two were with Mangetsu, the rest had gone forward to help Mei led by Kisame himself as they made quick work of the remaining Kinkaku.

Soon enough, Haku arrived by his side and accelerated the healing of his wounds with her own medical ninjutsu earning a thankful nod from him.

"Report" commanded Naruto, once he was back on his feet with his wounds having been temporarily healed.

The look of satisfaction mixed with disappointment in Mangetsu's eyes didn't bode well.

"We executed the Daimyo's top advisers and most of his top generals. We also neutralized his wife and children but unfortunately we couldn't find him in time before more reinforcements arrived forcing us to retreat. I take full responsibility for this failure, Commander" explained Mangetsu without hesitation or fear,

Naruto gravely nodded being already aware of the fact that the odds were never in their favor to begin with.

"You did well, Mangetsu. To execute a mission to the best of one's abilities and circumstances while bringing their troops back home safe are the primary responsibilities of a squad leader. Any officer that does not understand this does not deserve the rank. You have nothing to be ashamed of" said Naruto honestly, as he placed a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder and felt the tension in his body vanish as he gave a relieved nod.

"What next, Commander?" asked Jinpachi seriously, as he and the others arrived near the blonde.

They all got their answer when they heard a mighty roar and looked in the direction of the giant fox like Kinkaku left alone on the battlefield amidst the destroyed corpses of his men. The rage burning inside of that beast was felt by everyone of the swordsmen and Mei as well.

"Six tails says _retreat now!_ " warned Mei in alarm,

The surprised squad looked at each other in uncertainty and surprise, before they could question Mei on the meaning behind her words much less why the Biju inside of her was helping them, they saw the giant fox raising its head towards the sky. Even if it was blind, it started to formulate a large sphere of energy above itself.

The sphere was so dark that not even light could escape from it and it was only growing bigger and bigger until it was larger than the beast itself.

And it was still growing!

"Kinkaku..."

"That mad bastard!"

"He will flatten the entire land for nearly a 100 kilometers with this much power"

"We're fucked!"

The rattled squad was surprised when Naruto slowly walked in front of them and towards the dangerous beast.

"Commander-"

Mangetsu was silenced when he came face to face with those red eyes devoid of any mercy and full of determination more powerful than any man could ever possess.

" _Hold your ground_ , Mangetsu. Didn't I teach you that your true mettle is tested when the tide turns against you and your actions thereafter determine how you are remembered?" asked Naruto coldly, some anger seeping into his voice.

The rest of the squad looked at Mangetsu and awaited the decision he would make, after Naruto he was the second in command of this mission and troops. Considering the Commander still wanted to fight despite knowing they were doomed, whatever choice Mangetsu made would very likely determine the course of action the group of Kiri warriors would take.

Mangetsu looked at his comrades and then at Naruto.

 _"The Commander's wounds may have been sealed but his body is still recovering. His chakra is nearly at half capacity, can he truly fight against that monster? Then again, even if we do run how far can we go before we are caught in the radius of the explosion which will be beyond our comprehension? Should I believe in the Commander or the abilities of myself and my comrades?"_ thought Mangetsu frustratedly,

"We are out of time. Make a choice you will not regret" commanded Naruto fiercely,

Mangetsu's hands were shaking but after considering all the possibilities and their history, he stepped forward and looked at the surprised members of their squad.

 _"We make our stand right here!"_ ordered Mangetsu fiercely,

"We can't beat that. We'll die" protested Ameyuri angrily, as she pointed at the large sphere of dark energy being made ever greater in size by the mad beast.

 _"Then run but don't ever consider yourself as one of the Seven! Or have you forgotten who we are?"_ demanded Mangetsu in an iron clad voice,

Naruto saw few of the squad members clenching their fist shut on hearing those words.

 _The look in their eyes has changed._

They were still scared out of their wits and hated being put into this position, but none of them took a step back and instead looked at their Commander as Mangetsu stepped beside him.

Looking at the Hozuki heir and his resolve made Naruto find a new respect in his heart for the boy.

 _You'll make a great Kage someday, Mangetsu. In some ways, you remind me of the brother I lost._

"Ready to fight and die, Commander!" pledged Mangetsu bravely,

He watched as Naruto created four clones of himself by releasing more ash like chakra from his body. Mangetsu was alarmed when he felt the Commander's chakra reserves drop drastically after that move but chose to believe that Naruto knew what he was doing.

"I'll take care of the beast! You and the others share every ounce of your chakra with my clones'' instructed Naruto seriously,

"Everything?" asked Mangetsu calmly,

"Yes, if you want to live that is"

Mangetsu gulped but gave a firm nod of acknowledgement as the rest of the squad arrived by their side. Quickly, Naruto's clones took up defensive formations around the group in all four directions and sank to one knee while clasping their hands together.

 **"Four Violet Flames Formation!"**

A twenty feet long barrier in all directions was created by Naruto's clones that encased the entire squad in its protection. Each and every member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen alongside Mei herself started sharing all the chakra they had left to the clones making the barrier glow a bright purple violet.

A faint smile could not be stopped from arriving on Naruto's lips as he watched the once self centered warriors come together as a squad. It may have been hardship and their own survival that brought them to this point, but it was a step forward.

These were the men and women he would be proud to fight and die alongside with.

 _"I failed my men once, not again!"_

He flipped a lone three pronged kunai in the air as Kinkaku's monstrous eyes were healed and it glared victoriously at him.

 **"Bijudama!"**

* * *

Mei nearly pissed herself in fear as the giant bomb of death charged in their direction destroying each and every inch of land in its way. The entire earth shook violently as she saw a lone object whistle towards the approaching form of dark energy.

Her eyes seared in pain as a blinding light erupted from the frontal part of the Bijudama.

Just before she closed her eyes to save her vision, she saw a barely visible flash appear in front of the light by catching something.

A second later, the bright light disappeared.

She opened her eyes gingerly only to see a smoking landscape outside their barrier.

"What the-" cursed Zabuza, only to be stopped mid sentence.

The blinding light appeared once more, only this time it was up in the sky... _and right above Kinkaku's form._

* * *

Kinkaku's eyes widened in horror as it saw a black flash appear above his wounded form. His gaze connected with the cold red eyes even as its wielder held a large arm made up of black chakra that had grasped the ignited Bijudama.

 ** _"Hirashin Level 2!"_**

The world went white as the Bijudama was slammed right on top of Kinkaku' form without mercy.

A bone chilling scream was unleashed by the monster as it watched the black chakra like arm compressing the entire volatile energy into a single point of contact.

 _Him._

A tortured scream escaped the monster's lips as the heat of the attack burnt through his entire skin in a flash followed by that fire spreading across its entire body melting flesh and bone in an instant. It felt each and every fiber of its self be vaporized away right down to its last cell.

The black chakra like arm holding the exploding energy cut through the beast like a knife slicing through butter and smashed itself into the ground unleashing a massive shockwave followed by an earthquake of unprecedented nature.

* * *

Kisame and his squad started losing their balance as the ground beneath their feet began cracking apart.

 _ **"HOLD!"**_

The fearsome warcry unleashed by Mangetsu reinforced the resolve of the Kiri warriors as each of them latched themselves to their nearest clone fiercely, pouring all of their chakra into the barrier.

Yet as they struggled, their eyes witnessed a raging wave of burning flames consume everything outside their barrier for miles upon miles.

 _Forests, Stones, Water, corpses and even wounded enemy troops._

Everything was turned to ash in an instant as the destruction rained down upon the land. The earth was torn apart and everyone's eyes widened when the distant mountains rumbled before crumbling into dust.

Nobody could recollect how long that reign of death and destruction lasted before it stopped once and for all.

The blinding light vanished and the rumbling across the earth died down slowly.

Fires still raged in all directions as a witness to the apocalypse the Kiri warriors had just survived. The entire area was covered in smoke and ash as the clones suddenly disappeared making the barrier protecting Mangetsu's squad vanish.

A solid gust of wind was unleashed by that sudden collapse that cleared some of the smoke and ash in the area.

Mei's eyes widened when she and her squad found themselves standing atop a tiny patch of land.

That stood tall and proud amongst a crater nearly a hundred feet deep.

They were all surprised when Naruto appeared beside them in a flash and nearly fell of the edge until Ameyuri and Jinpachi caught him. The blonde was panting harshly and looked to be nearly dead of exhaustion.

"Commander..."

"Retreat... _now_ " whispered Naruto in alarm, a warning look burning in his eyes which were no longer red and were instead sporting his natural eye color.

"But the mission is still not complete and you slaughtered the enemy forces. We still have a chance!" argued Mangetsu, they hadn't came this far, took all the risks they had only to return home without killing their prime target.

 _"Not against him..."_

Before any of them could question the man as to the meaning behind his words, another strong gust of wind blew across the entire area. Every Kiri warrior had to use all their chakra in order to keep their legs rooted to their tiny patch of land unless they wanted to fall straight into that large crater due to the sheer force in the air itself.

Their vision completely cleared as the smoke and ash vanished from the entire area.

They all saw a man standing on the edge of the crater on the far side casually looking at them.

 _"You dance well, boy"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **More exciting stuff by next week. Stay tuned!**

 **Leave a review if you can.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Blackwolf501!**


	21. Madara Uchiha

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation: Naruto Shippuden OST - Uchiha Madara Theme [HD]**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Madara Uchiha**

* * *

"You dance well, boy"

Mangetsu and everyone in his squad were instantly assaulted by a force that demanded nothing but absolute obedience. The killing intent made him fall to his knees as he imagined himself falling down into the crater or his heart stopping instantly or of him using his own sword to end his life.

The others were in similar states of fear and mental breakdown.

His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Naruto himself fall to one knee even as he struggled to maintain control. The Namikaze actually managed to get back on his feet after a few tries, something the others could only dream of accomplishing.

Naruto glared at the unmoving masked man as he threw his flaming sword straight down into the crater where it embedded itself with a sharp crash. He performed several one handed seals before pointing his two index fingers of his right hand towards the stationery sword.

 **"Ash Release: Valley of Flames!"**

Dark chakra rushed from the blonde's body only to fiercely clash against the sword in the crater in less than five seconds unleashing a gargantuan river of scorching flames that spread in every direction until it had swallowed the very crater itself.

Smoke and ash started rising to the skies which instead had a direct impact on the already struggling Kiri warriors.

"Are you trying to get us all killed? How the fuck are we supposed to escape now that you set the entire crater we are standing inside on this stupid elated land on fire!" hissed Jinpachi angrily in a fit of coughs.

"Now that you can breathe again, your mouth sure is running a lot!" scolded Naruto without remorse,

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized the force that was nearly killing them had stopped. They looked in the rising smoke and ash only to realize that the masked man was nowhere to be seen. They could feel so much energy in the air created thanks to the fire which Naruto had unleashed with his own special chakra.

"You impaired his vision thereby preventing the masked man from his first point of sight on us. Next, you shrouded our specific chakra signatures by causing a wide scale fire unleashing large amounts of unstable energy in the air that is keeping us protected" explained Mangetsu accurately,

When Naruto nodded slightly, the squad relaxed a bit until they saw the Commander reaching into the pouch on his left thigh to procure a small plastic bottle holding a set of pills. They were of mud like in color and were very small in size.

Wordlessly, the blonde warrior offered the same to his comrades.

When they hesitated, he sighed impatiently.

"It's not poison. This will help, just take it before this diversion fails'' warned Naruto,

Mangetsu and Mei were the first one to grab a pill each, before passing an uncertain look at each other they quickly swallowed their pills. Within seconds, their eyes widened when they felt new energy come alive inside their bodies as their chakra reserves were replenished nearly by one fourth. The others shared those feelings once they took their own individual pills but when they reached out for more in order to fully recharge themselves, the Commander took it away much to their frowns and glares.

"Your bodies can only handle that much. Anymore and you risk a stroke or worse" he explained patiently,

"What are they?" asked Ameyuri curiously,

" _Soldier Pills_. A secret weapon used by my clan in the past to replenish the reserves of our highly taxing and super fast movement based fighting style. They pump huge amounts of adrenaline and energy in your body, if not taken carefully it can cause havoc on your nervous system. Even result in death" revealed Naruto with a stark warning look in his eyes,

He didn't tell them about the fact that he had given them the partial truth. Granted his explanation of the pills and its application alongwith dangers were correct, he chose to forgot mentioning the fact that it was the creation of the _Spartan program_ instead of any medical tool created by his lost clan.

Keeping in mind the side effects of their usage with increasing use, genetic enhancements were made to all the Spartans to make them fully capable of utilizing this power and continue fighting for days without stopping.

It was also a weapon that had played a huge role in the Spartans going deep behind enemy lines to rescue Hashirama Senju years ago, the same mission where they were all killed.

He fought back the images of his dead comrades from that night and felt a pair of red eyes watching him from outside the smoke and ash. For the first time in a decade, _he was afraid._

And yet, his mission was far from over.

He may have told Mangetsu that it was okay if they failed to assassinate the Lightning Daimyo, but he personally could never accept that outcome. His entire family was dead because of that man's ambition, his friends were martyred and his village faced the threat of destruction.

 _He had to die, no matter the cost!_

It was that hate in his heart which gave him strength to overcome that primal fear inside his mind as he looked at Mangetsu.

"Summon your bird now!" ordered Naruto,

The Hozuki clan heir nodded as he performed the familiar set of hand seals before slamming down gently on the ground causing a small plume of smoke. An instant later, the large Eagle summon appeared beside them instantly much to the relief of the entire squad.

Without a word, one by one they all jumped on top of the summon.

Mei looked back to see Naruto still standing on that elevated piece of land, his gaze fixed firmly in the direction the masked man was last seen as he swallowed the remaining multiple pills inside the bottle before tossing it into the flames.

"We need to go now!" she yelled at him amidst the raging fire and smoke,

"Go on, I'll catch up" he promised, as he procured a last set of three pronged kunai from his pouch.

"But-" she argued, only to meet his now infamous red eyed gaze that had no shred of doubt or mercy in them.

 _"That's an order. Obey!"_

Haku flinched and so did a few others on hearing that cold tone and the raw killing intent they felt radiating from their leader. It was Mangetsu who showed the special kunai given to him by the Commander drawing understanding looks from the Kiri warriors.

"Understood, Commander. Whatever you have to do, just get back fast" requested Mangetsu honestly,

Naruto nodded before he vanished in a flash even as the rest of the squad took to the skies atop the eagle.

* * *

When he landed back on the ground by teleporting to one of his earlier scattered kunai's outside the crater, he was left speechless when he saw the masked man casually sitting on the ground doing nothing.

"Ah. You finally showed up, are the _trash_ out of the way?"

Naruto flinched on hearing that statement in such a nonchalant manner but it also gave him few vital insights about his enemy.

 _Kushina mentioned that he had attacked her Anbu squad and abducted the Daimyo. Yet if that was what he was after, then it made no sense for him to follow us to this battlefield when he had already accomplished his objective. Unless..._

"Are you the mastermind behind this war?" asked Naruto coldly, as an unsettling revelation settled itself into his heart.

"Sharp as ever. Then again I expected nothing less from the _son of Tobirama Senju_ " praised the masked man,

He saw the way Naruto remained unfazed even after hearing that revelation.

"Your lack of surprise shows you have known or have an idea about this reality for a long time. Your mother must have told you before she died, correct?" deduced the masked man shrewdly,

"Answering my question with one of your own. Let's skip over this dance, it was strange how the peace loving 2nd Raikage was assassinated right when he was about to broker an end to the dying conflicts from the First Ninja War with the Land of Fire; and the new Raikage that came after him started another war. It was strange how the Land of Lighting started the First Great Ninja war by capturing Hashirama Senju through the guise of a peace summit, they should have known they could never beat the strongest shinobi of their time and his allies unless they had a rival equal in power to match the Senju leader. One who was possibly controlling them all from the shadows...ain't that right, Madara?" asked Naruto coldly,

The masked man chuckled lightly.

He placed his right hand atop his mask and threw it away in a flash exposing a cold and ruthless pair of sharingan eyes.

Naruto could not help but be surprised by how young the man looked considering he was in his late forties. A phenomenon only the Uzumaki were infamous for as it certainly wasn't natural to a majority of the shinobi tribe whose bodies usually aged faster due to constant stress of combat and a dangerous life. The man had a clean shaved chiseled face with two large bangs covering his face, one of which nearly blocked his right eye. He was in top shape considering his muscular form and his chakra was teeming with ferocious vigor.

"Tell me, why did you not run like the others?" asked Madara curiously, even as he made a hand seal summoning forth a deep orange colored gunbai in his left hand and a sickle with a long chain attached at its end which he caught with his right hand.

"A Spartan never retreats, never surrenders and never abandons his mission!" answered Naruto resolutely,

"You think you can take my puppet out? He maybe an annoying asshole but he is useful to my plans. Although I wonder, is that kind of resolve the reason why the Spartans are nearly extinct now?" jibed Madara with a smile,

"My men died with courage and honor. I will not let you dishonor them!" warned Naruto coldly,

"That's where you are wrong. They died just like every shinobi of every era because humans are selfish creatures who cannot understand each other and are never at peace. You will not be the last soldiers to meet such fate if mankind continues on this path. It's a never ending cycle of hatred which needs to be stopped" disproved Madara fiercely,

"You think you can change mankind?" asked Naruto in disbelief and in a mocking voice, but was surprised when he saw Madara clenching his fist and his face lost all sense of friendliness it had till now.

"I have to if I am to save them from what's coming" whispered Madara fiercely, as he took an aggressive stance.

Naruto followed suit as both warriors glared at each other with their unique set of red eyes.

 _"Let's dance,_ **SPARTAN!"**

A three pronged kunai was unleashed by the blonde that sailed over Madara's head only to have Naruto appear in the same spot a moment later by catching the sailing weapon in mid air. The Spartan's eyes widened when a bone crushing kick connected with his jaw sending him sailing in the air. Before he could even recover, Madara flashed beside him to land a follow up attack to his chest cracking atleast another rib in the process and making him crash to the ground.

Despite his injuries, Naruto quickly backflipped away to a distance even as he vomited blood in volumes.

In pain, he glanced at his opponent and saw him swat away some dirt on his shoulder casually.

"Your speed is useless when I can see your movements and have quick enough reflexes to counterattack" chided Madara,

When Naruto only glared in silence, Madara beckoned him to attack with a mocking smile.

The Uchiha however narrowed his eyes when his sharingan showed the boys broken ribs healing rapidly until the entire damage vanished, as if it never existed in the first place.

"Healing without hand signs or medical ninjutsu. I can see Hashirama's chakra in you, then again you are part Senju thanks to Tobirama" said Madara bitterly,

A beastial like glint came in the boy's eyes as he instantly went through a couple of hand signs which Madara copied perfectly.

 **"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!"**

The two warriors unleashed a scorching wall of flames each that clashed violently creating more smoke and ash in the already clouded area. Madara sucked in a breath as he stepped sideways even as whistling sound passed close by his ear.

His eyes widened when his eyes spotting hundreds of energy signatures descending down from the clouded sky.

 **"Water Style: Rain of Death!"**

Madara started to back-flip one after another in order to avoid the hundreds of hyper fast water bullets rapidly falling from the sky. His Sharingan soon changed its shape as a wave of black flames formed a protective roof over the Uchiha's head making him stop.

He was not about to get any respite.

 **"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu"**

Naruto emerged from the ground beneath the Uchiha's feet having already unleashed a lightning laced kunai towards Madara's chin only to have the older man catch the same in a flash before using it to stab the blonde in the brain making him dissolve into a puddle of water.

 **"Wind Style: Wave of Destruction!"**

Madara grunted when a brutal wave crashed against his back sending him sailing away before he regained control and landed on the outer boundary of the rare portion of the forest which had still survived.

He coughed blood and saw Naruto on the other side having raised his right hand that was cackling with lightning.

 _"To be able to use all five forms of chakra natures so expertly and with finesse. He expanded his area of attack forcing the atmosphere to create more moisture which he used to launch the water bullets making me move in the direction he wanted. There he had already created a clone from the ever increasing amount of water falling from the sky in the form of bullets but that was just a diversion, the real Naruto had already teleported to my back where he launched his attack landing me in the exact spot where his next move would be executed"_ thought Madara accurately,

The Uchiha looked into the blonde's merciless eyes as the heavens above them roared in apocalyptic fury.

 _"Disappear"_

A flash of lightning fell from the skies right on top of Madara's position unleashing a violent explosion.

 **"Lightning Style: Thunder Bolt!"** whispered Naruto, even as more and more attacks continued raining down from the sky making the explosion more and more violent.

He was disappointed when he saw Madara had survived the attack by simply substituting himself with a tree log and was now staring at him with an amused smile.

"Nice try"

Naruto grit his teeth in part anger and part frustration but he had also gained a few more insights for which he had started this fight in the first place.

 _"I can't defeat him with my current speed as he can see through my moves with his eyes. His Sharingan is no ordinary one either, the way he talks about me and my history it seems he knows a lot about me, while what I know is all from the stories I heard as a child. Neither can I overpower him, what can I do here?"_ thought Naruto seriously,

He blinked in surprise when the solution as simple as it was became clear to him.

"Why are you toying with me knowing you are stronger?" he asked seriously

"Because killing you does not serve my goals. You might not be as strong as me or Hashirama, but you are a far better Commander than either of us. Time and again you have proved yourself on the battlefield: _In the battles of the First Great Ninja War, In the mission that took you deep behind enemy lines to rescue Hashirama, In the Battle of Osaka recently and even in this mission that brought you here_. No matter the odds or sacrifices, you have always completed missions successfully and have never been defeated in battle. That is the kind of Commander my army will need if we are to stop them and save mankind from extinction" explained Madara honestly,

"Who are _'them'_ that you keep referring to again and again?" questioned Naruto with a narrowed gaze,

 **"The Otsutsuki"**

The Uchiha tossed a scroll towards Naruto which the blonde caught hesitantly before glancing back at the older man.

"It has all the information that you need to know. Whether you believe me or not, join me or fight me, they are coming and they want nothing but the pure destruction of our world" said Madara coldly,

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw the sheer conviction in Madara's eyes, irrespective of the truth this man truly believed in his own conviction.

"What makes you think I would ever support you after the war you started took _everything_ from me?" rebuffed Naruto furiously,

"You're still thinking very narrowly: My Village, My Friends, My Family. The enemy does not care about such trivial matters" scolded Madara with a frown,

 _"They are not trivial to me"_

Madara sighed but did give a tired nod of acknowledgement against the boy's words as he remembered his own past and what he had lost to reach to this point. He looked at the boy before him and those red eyes of his.

"In some ways, you are a lot like me. Those incomplete eyes of yours are a proof that you are part Uchiha making us distant family, if nothing else. All you wanted was to protect your family and your younger brother from this cruel world, just as I wanted to protect the Uchiha and my own brother. Even now, you are still trying to protect Uzu to honor your lost brother's wishes, just as I am doing what I am to protect the Uchiha to honor my brother's wish" reminisced Madara with a faint smile,

"These wars that you started destroyed everything I loved. It also took the lives of many Uchiha whom you are claiming to protect" rebuffed Naruto,

"It was not something I honestly desired but was something that had to happen in order to unite this world under one banner to face the Otsutsuki. Even so, those deaths are on me" acknowledged Madara without a flinch,

"You tossed aside your humanity to face the Otsutsuki?" asked Naruto in disbelief,

 _"You assume them to be human?"_ retorted Madara with an amused smile,

Naruto's heart skipped a beat before he glared back at the Uchiha even more fiercely making Madara shake his head and heave a tired sigh.

"For a long time I was lost in my guilt and pain. I thought myself to be worse than trash for failing to protect my family and friends until I found someone who looked past all that burden of mine. She loved me despite my shortcomings and cared for me more than I ever deserved. She became my lone light in this world of darkness and I will **_not_** let your ambition endanger her life!" said Naruto furiously, as his killing intent spiked to alarming levels drawing a surprised look from Madara himself.

"Maybe it's pointless to talk to current you now as my accomplice told me, the one who is so blind to the reality of this world. One day, the darkness inside the hidden villages will consume that lone light of yours just as it did mine!" roared Madara, and smiled when he saw some of the boy's hidden fears surface in his eyes just for a moment.

"Deep down you know it in your heart. Ninjas are nothing but _disposable tools_ in the eyes of their nations. There is no honor, no light... _no hope_ in this dark world. Someday you will see it and perhaps we shall meet again"

"I look forward to that day, boy"

A drop of water fell on Madara's left shoulder from the sky randomly but the Uchiha's eyes widened when he saw the predatory smile that came on Naruto's face before he vanished in a flash.

* * *

 **(Nearby Land of Lightning Stronghold)**

Madara's clone that had been watching the unconscious Lightning Daimyo was shocked when he felt another presence appear inside the large bedroom suddenly. He swiftly turned around only to catch a glimpse of a pair of red eyes before a sharp pain erupted in his chest.

Looking down made him catch sight of the three pronged kunai stabbed clean through his heart and the cold ruthless eyes of Naruto Namikaze staring at him mercilessly.

"Bastard..." he cursed,

"Spartans never abandon their mission" reminded Naruto in a cold voice,

The clone's eyes widened as he realized the blonde's true target when he glanced at the unconscious Daimyo.

 _"All this time you were searching for my location. It was why you engaged my original in combat and marked him with your chakra through any of your attacks while keeping him distracted somehow, it would have been so subtle a move for my original to be taken by surprise. Then you used that marking on my original to trace my chakra signature and teleported yourself here easily using that link since the original and I share the same chakra. By marking him, you marked me as well"_ thought the clone in pain,

"We...underestimated...you" lamented the clone as he fell to his knees and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

* * *

 _"It failed"_

 **"I told you so, Madara"** chastised the pitch black creature who appeared beside him covered in dark robes, earning a miffed look from the Uchiha beside him.

"He's a man of honor. A rare breed that is hard to break which is exactly what we need if we are to stop the Otsutsuki. He may not be as strong as me, but he is trusted by the troops he leads into battle: _The Spartans, The Seven Ninja Swordsmen, ninjas from Kiri and now the 501st_. He never lost sight of his mission despite the odds against him, he didn't hesitate to push his men in danger but was conscious enough to bring them back home safe. Most of all he never gave up even when he faced me knowing he would die, instead he continued to search for a way to get to the Daimyo-his original target and didn't relent until he succeeded. _That_ is the kind of Commander I want to lead my armies against humanity's true enemy, Zetsu" explained Madara without hesitation, earning a surprised look from the black creature.

 **"True, today's shinobi leaders are more focused on personal glory and fame through conquest. For all his shortcomings and failures, you still admire him"** commented Zetsu,

Madara smiled.

"I should hate him considering he is the son of the man who killed my dearest brother. Yet unlike the scoundrel Tobirama who persecuted my clan for his personal hatred as soon as he gained power, his son is a man of honor who still chose to protect Uzu despite the village's decisions costing him everything he held dear. He reminds me of Hashirama to an extent and whether he chooses to join or oppose us...the fact remains that he is the _only_ man since Hashirama himself whom I respect as a shinobi"

With those words, the Uchiha turned around and started retreating.

 **"You want our forces to pursue them? He did kill the Daimyo"** suggested Zetsu, but Madara shook his head.

"Let them go. We can always replace the Daimyo with another one of our pawns, it changes nothing. The Namikaze knows this too" stated Madara,

 **"You truly believe he'll become an ally in our war?"** asked Zetsu curiously,

Madara glanced at the dark sky as he remembered the fledgling light in the boy's eyes.

"Have you initiated our alternate strategy since mine failed?" questioned Madara curiously,

 **"Yes. I doubted your honesty would work on him so I started making arrangements even before he and his squad embarked on this mission"** answered Zetsu seriously,

Madara chuckled.

 _"Crafty bastard. Then again it will be the hidden villages who'll do our task for us"_

* * *

Harsh rains fell from the skies as Mei and her group tried to keep their balance over Mangetsu's summon even as the winds tried their best to make them fall. It had not been more than a few minutes since they left their leader behind to face that masked man but already it felt like an eternity.

Just thinking about that masked man's power made her heart skip a beat as it was more dangerous than even the Biju inside of her.

Her eyes widened when there was a flash of lightning in the sky rendering her blind for a moment alongwith everyone else.

When they opened their eyes, they were surprised to see Naruto standing at the rear end of the bird with a slump human body hoisted over his right shoulder.

 _"Mission accomplished"_

His words snapped her out of her shock as she saw it was the Lightning Daimyo whom the Commander was holding. Their primary target's throat was slit from end to end and his lifeless eyes glanced at the Kiri swordsmen without blinking.

Wordlessly, Naruto sealed the body inside a scroll before placing it on his hip and walking towards the front of the bird ignoring the stares and surprised looks of his comrades.

Nobody uttered a word and neither did the Commander say anything as he simply took up position in the extreme front and stood there in silence.

The harsh rains drenched him from head to toe in mere seconds washing away the dirt, blood and grime he had accumulated in the battle. His fists were clenched as the thunder rumbling in the sky brought back painful memories that he had fought so hard to forget.

 _"Ninjas are nothing but disposable tools in the eyes of their nations. There is no honor, no light...no hope in this dark world"_

Madara's dark words had rankled something deep inside of his heart. A fear he had kept at bay for so many years but one which he always knew contained the truth.

 _"Captain Fox, our lines are breached. We can't hold!"_

He remembered the desperation he had heard from one of his Spartan officers as he and his squad who had stayed behind tried to hold back the armies from Kumogakure while the rest of the Spartan force tried to make their escape with Hashirama.

 _"Captain, the Kinkaku are with them. Where are the reinforcements?"_

He could still see the Kinkaku slaughtering that Spartan by engaging him in a 30:1 fight.

 _"Wolf Squad is down. I repeat Wolf squad was annihilated. They are surrounding us from all sides, Captain!"_

He could never forget those final moments as he had tried in vain to keep his troops together in a lost situation, how desperately he had tried to contact High Command only to receive dead silence in return.

 _"They left us to die, didn't they...Elder Brother?"_

Nagato's words and the silent look of betrayal in his brother's eyes was not something he could ever forget.

 _"Lord Uzukage and members of the Jounin Council, I come before you to protest a grave injustice! The Spartans should never have been sent on that suicide mission, more than that no help or reinforcements were given to my men when they needed it most! These ninjas fought for this nation and its allies only to be betrayed in their direst hour. The situation is unacceptable!"_

He remembered those cold stares and heartless souls that had looked at him that day, how unmoved they were even after hearing what had happened to his men following their suicidal orders.

 _"Captain Fox, we are at war. We need Konoha's military support to survive and Hashirama is required to keep that alliance active, the Spartans were the price for that alliance, the Fire Daimyo had made it very clear. We would have suffered heavy casualties had we tried to help by sending reinforcements, our military forces are already on the verge of collapse as it is. If the village learns about this, they shall lose faith in the leadership at this crucial hour and we shall lose this war making the sacrifice of your men meaningless. Or you can take full responsibility for this tragedy on your own shoulders, tell our people that your mistakes during the mission costed the lives of your men. If you do that, we shall take care of the families and wishes of your men forever, the village would stay united and we may just survive this war._

 _Choose Captain: Either believe in the village or in yourself and your ability to protect it from all enemies. Make a choice that will honor the legacy of your men"_

He had made his choice after hearing the Uzukage and had taken full responsibility for the deaths of his men. The people had cried for his blood in their pain and sorrow only to have the leadership prevent them from taking his life.

He remembered that shame and the moment he had picked up his own sword to end that suffering of his only to have the Uzukage stop him and ask for his help to protect the village from the shadows forever.

They had sent him to Kiri because there was no future left for him in the village after that confession.

Uzu was still standing till this day but it was on the sacrifices that he and his men had made. The nation they had loved, fought and died for tossed them aside in an instant, as if they were disposable tools.

Madara's words had only brought back that pain and fear back in his heart.

 _"It has to stop"_

* * *

 **(One Week Later: Kirigakure)**

Naruto alongside his squad marched proudly towards the gates of Kirigakure with most of them smiling and beaming with pride after having accomplished a near impossible and suicidal task given to them.

"Commander..."

He turned back and saw them all staring at him with nothing but pure respect and admiration in their eyes.

 _"Thank you"_

There were no words that he could say on hearing Mangetsu say that followed by them all giving him respectful nods of acknowledgement.

"No matter what the village or anyone else thinks, we think you are a great leader" said Mei sincerely with a smile,

"We discussed something among us and have a request for you" stated Haku hesitantly,

He gave a tiny nod giving her the permission to go ahead which made Zabuza step forward.

"You're a hardass and a crazy son of a bitch. But you know your shit and protected us to the best of your abilities. You saw something in us which we ourselves couldn't. There are not many leaders in Kiri who could do that" said Zabuza seriously,

"It is why we would like to fight this war under your Command. If you will have us" said Mangetsu hopefully with a smile,

"I know you have other plans for each of us that you may have discussed with the Mizukage, but we feel we are more effective as a group and can do some real good in this war under your leadership" said Haku honestly,

"Are you prepared to die following that choice?" asked Naruto in a whisper, as there could be no room for doubts or hesitations and certainly not when their opponent was Madara himself.

 _ **"HAI!"**_

A faint smile came upon the blonde's face when he heard that crisp and unwavering answer from all of them in one voice.

 _"Then you are exactly the kind of men and women I need in the 501st"_

Mangetsu and most others could not hold back their smiles at that acceptance and the faint nod that they received from the Namikaze. Even Kisame and Jinpachi smirked as Naruto turned around and marched forward making them all follow after him.

The Hozuki heir could feel something had changed within their group and he for one was glad for it.

He was quite shocked on seeing his own father-The Mizukage appearing at the gate entrance, flanked by two dozen Anbu and the Blackops Commander.

They entire squad quickly closed the distance followed by kneeling before their village leader respectfully.

Naruto placed a list of scrolls before Gengetsu Hozuki and looked into the man's shocked gaze.

"Mission accomplished, Lord Second. All my men are accounted for" he reported dutifully,

"You did the impossible, Commander" praised the Mizukage without hesitation, even as the surprise and shock spread among the rest of the nearby Anbu and their own leader at that revelation.

"I had the finest ninjas of this village under my Command" acknowledged Naruto with a respectful nod as he glanced back at the surprised squad, all of whom beamed at that praise.

"Agreed. Kirigakure shall forever be in each of your debts and so will I" said Gengetsu proudly, as he glanced at his own son who smiled back at him.

"We did our duty. That's all"

An unsettling feeling arrived in Naruto's heart when he saw the pride and happiness in the Mizukage's eyes getting slowly replaced by hesitation and nervousness as he glanced directly into his eyes.

 _"Naruto, there is something you need to know..."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **As you can see this story has an altered sense of plot direction in comparison to my previous fics. It will definitely have major elements of my writing style but with a new pattern. There will be no Moon's Eye plan here or Zetsu bullshit, have never been a major fan of that plot.**

 **Another thing, Naruto is no match for Madara right now by a long shot and he knows it too. We are talking about a Madara who did not let himself become old in a cave in the wait for awakening the Rinnegan, but one who made himself more and more stronger over the years in order to face what he considers to be humanity's true enemy, the Otsutsuki. Trust me, you do _not_ want to face this Madara unless you have a death wish.**

 **There are no cardboard cut hero or villains in this story. Most characters have their own agenda and ambitions, the decisions they make have a ripple effect on others just like in a RPG setting. This chapter should have given you some understanding of how that works...**

 **Naruto is a powerful ninja but he is not a godly powerhouse like Madara or Hashirama, not yet atleast. His brilliance lies in his strategic thinking and his ability to lead troops into war. Even Madara respects him for that and is the reason why he needs Naruto in the greatest war humanity would ever fight.**

 **In my mind, there are three different directions which can make me reach the endgame of this story. Each has its pros and cons with their own unique plot. While I will shortly make a choice based on what I think is the best option, I want to know your thoughts on how things should go or you think it will go from your perspective. Whatever works better in your eyes, please feel free to let me know and we'll see if your thoughts and mine are on the same page.**

 **Sorry for the long note but now that we are here at this turning point, I wanted to set expectations straight. For those who want to part ways from here, I thank you for the interest and support you have shown so far.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	22. Heart

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation:** Shattered lyrics **(Available on Youtube)**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Heart**

* * *

Gengetsu alongside the other swordsmen and few Anbu stared at the blonde man inside the cold and semi-dark room illuminated by the lone dull light in the ceiling. His fists were clenched and he stood rock still as he stared at the table beneath him.

Mei's eyes became moist when she saw him gasp for breath as the flood of emotions he had been holding back overwhelmed him.

Mangetsu and the others didn't blame him when he fell to his knees and lost all self control.

Only the Mizukage stepped forward and walked towards the broken man without fear or hesitation as he too had endured a pain like this years ago. It had nearly destroyed him until the thought of protecting his own son, the sole legacy of his beloved wife pulled him back from that edge of darkness.

He knelt beside the young man whom he now considered one of his most trusted officers and the closest thing to another son he could ever have and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How?" the man whispered miserably as his eyes became moist.

"She was part of a squad responsible for capturing one of the spies hiding in our village. Things went south when they tried to apprehend the traitor, she bolted and Ino alongside her team gave chase. There was a fight and the traitor took everyone out alongside her in the end. This was all we could recover, Naruto. I'm truly sorry" confessed Gengetsu honestly, as he glanced at the half charred arm that once belonged to the wife of the man beside him now.

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he hesitantly reached out to touch what was left of the woman he had loved.

His heart broke into a million pieces when he touched the blackened skin and felt fading embers of her chakra which destroyed any illusion of the limb belonging to anyone else.

But the fact that he felt another whisper of a different energy in that flesh made him freeze.

When he looked back at the Mizukage, the man could not look into his eyes as he had seen Naruto had arrived at the most frightening conclusion.

"She was pregnant"

The Anbu's inside the room inched their hands closer towards their weapons when the air inside the room turned extremely cold and full of a powerful chakra that felt sinister in nature.

There were only a handful moments in his life when Gengetsu had been truly scared. When he mustered the strength to look up and face the man whom he had revealed that bitter truth to, he was left speechless.

In that moment, he saw something break inside of Naruto as the last Namikaze wept tears of blood and his usual red eyes developed a black colored slit pattern. The raw pain and heartbreak that he felt from the blonde was palpable as his own eyes moistened a bit.

 _"Ninjas are nothing but disposable tools in the eyes of their nations. There is no honor, no light...no hope in this dark world"_

Madara's words tore his heart apart as the raw rage and hatred inside of him threatened to burn everything to cinders.

"You let her die"

Gengetsu flinched on hearing that brutal accusation but it was the despair and sadness in Naruto's eyes that rankled something deep inside of his heart. It reminded him of the moment when his wife's father had confronted him with the same feelings in his heart for the loss of his only daughter. The man had lashed out in pain and anger but Gengetsu had never been able to forgive himself for not being strong enough to save the person he had loved most in his life.

It was why he had made himself stronger and swore to not let others experience similar pain for as long as possible.

 _Only to fail again and again._

His Anbu's and Mangetsu rushed to his side when they felt the killing intent exploding from Naruto. Before panic could set in and anybody made mistakes, Gengetsu raised his hand stopping his followers from taking any action against the blonde.

That restraint was a blessing in disguise as Naruto's killing intent eventually receded to bearable limits before vanishing completely.

Silently, he got back up on his feet and gingerly picked up the charred arm of his wife.

"Naruto..." whispered Mei hesitantly, only to see him fighting back his tears.

The young man looked completely lost and broken as he glanced back at the Mizukage earning an understanding nod from the older man.

The next moment the blonde was gone in a flash.

* * *

He stood atop one of the nearby hills outside the Mist village holding the charred arm of his lost wife.

He continued expanding his sensory powers in the vain hope of finding any trace of the Hirashin mark he had left upon Ino's back. His heart unable to believe or accept the fact that she was gone forever from this world.

Taking with her what was left of his heart and hope for the future.

Silence was all he received.

 _"If we make it through this, what do you want to do?"_

He remembered Ino asking him this question the night just before he left for his last mission, and it made the heartbreak even more unbearable as he knew what he had told her then.

 _"Maybe once this war is over and Uzu is safe, I would like to come with you to Konoha if you and your people shall accept me"_

 _"I'll make sure of that. But only if we retire, get a house, some boring jobs...be normal just like everyone else. Maybe even have a few blonde children someday"_

 _"Why go so far for someone like me?"_

Nobody had ever looked at him with that gaze of love and fondness as she had when he asked her that.

 _"I love you, Naruto"_

His agonizing scream echoed across the entire area as he fell to his knees and miserably stared at the charred limb in his own hands. The destroyed remains of a lost future...

It felt even worse than any heartbreak he had ever suffered in his long and miserable life, this feeling of absolute grief tore him apart from the inside into a million pieces.

He couldn't protect his parents, his brother, his friends, his comrades... _and now his wife alongwith his unborn child._

Why did he survive when everyone else around him continued to die?

Was this justice for his sins?

Was there no end to this senseless slaughter? Was he fated to endure such pain for the rest of his life?

He couldn't close his eyes as all he could see then were the broken shards of the future he could have had with her and this child. A future free of war and death...

Hatred surged through his heart like never before as he remembered why she died.

 _It was time he kept his promise._

* * *

Tobirama had been calmly sitting on a chair when he felt another presence appear inside his house.

"You came"

He looked back and was quite disheartened when he saw the sheer rage and heartbreak in Naruto's eyes. He was particularly alarmed by the new pattern of his eyes and how his chakra seemed more vicious and dark than before.

 _"Has he unlocked that cursed power? No, it's not complete and never will be"_ thought Tobirama with a sigh of relief,

Having fought Uchiha's his entire life, he knew a few things about their dojutsu and Naruto didn't have a perfect one of that. His Uchiha genes were not that dominant or strong unlike his Namikaze and Senju blood.

Tobirama got up from his seat and knew he had to act quickly as the boy was out for blood.

"I kept my promise"

Naruto's eyes widened on hearing what he had from Tobirama and the unwavering gaze of the Second Hokage gave him something which he never thought he would ever experience for the rest of his life.

 _Hope._

"Then..." he whispered, his voice nearly trembling.

Tobirama poured some water into a glass before walking towards the traumatized boy and offering it to him. Naruto looked confused and lost but the gesture calmed him down as he took a seat atop a chair and drank the offered water in silence while Tobirama took up a seat beside him.

"We take care of our own and I know how much she means to you" said Tobirama gently,

"But I found her hand..." whispered Naruto hesitantly, massaging his forehead as he felt a massive headache growing.

"Injured but not dead. She's safe now and back where she belongs: _Home_ " revealed Tobirama with a smile,

"How? You're not lying to me, are you?" asked Naruto seriously, his narrowed gaze searching deep into Tobirama's own soul for the truth.

He was surprised when the man before him vanished in a flash and appeared inside the kitchen for a moment, only to then teleport himself back into the chair where he was previously sitting. On closer observation, the blonde saw a strange marking similar to his own Hirashin on that chair.

"You're not the only one to master _Hirashin_. I got Ino out of trouble by cancelling your marking over her body so that in the event if you were captured someday, you could not be forced to harm her or Konoha" revealed Tobirama patiently,

"I still need to see her with my own eyes" insisted Naruto, although Tobirama could see much of the boy's doubts had vanished.

"I can teleport myself away from here anytime, it is why I allowed our spies to pull out with Ino while leaving me behind. This alliance between our villages is important and it is why I believe the Mizukage would send you and the other swordsmen to Konoha in order to seal the pact soon. When that happens, you can meet her or we'll arrange for another occasion" suggested Tobirama, earning a hesitant nod from the boy before him.

"Then I really hope you keep her...and my child safe"

Tobirama was surprised that Naruto knew about the unborn child, had the Mizukage told him? That would be the most likely answer but at the same time he also realized just what the boy was entrusting him with.

"You have my word, but the less you know- the better. I'm sure you understand how much danger you will put her in if the Mist discovers she survived. As long as you are on assignment from Uzu in this village, you'll be in danger. If you are ever captured..."

Tobirama left it at that hoping a seasoned shinobi like him would understand the ramifications of such a possibility.

Apart from Tobirama himself and Sakumo, nobody else knew the whole truth of what happened that night. All of Konoha's spies within the Mist were pulled back to their homeland after that crackdown that could have exposed them all. Hiruzen Sarutobi had agreed with Sakumo's request of not exposing such treachery to the Mizukage, certainly not when they were so close to securing a strategic alliance with them and get Tobirama back to Konoha.

Uzu also had a few spies including Naruto inside the Mist but after that incident with Ino, the Uzukage had pulled back nearly half of his men back to his village while the rest went underground. Only Naruto who was now such a public figure could not be pulled back so easily.

It was something which Tobirama hated as it placed his only son all alone inside the most brutal ninja village in the world.

He explained the entire situation to his son and was quite proud when he just gave a silent nod of understanding.

"If you want, I can have a word with the Uzukage to pull you away from here. It's too dangerous especially when you barely have any allies left here now" suggested Tobirama with a hint of worry present in his voice.

"No, Lord Tobirama. You have already done more than enough for me, I'm in your debt" whispered Naruto with a grateful smile as his red eyes vanished.

"Never mind that as I did what any Hokage should. Why do you want to stay here? If Uzu wants to waste such a fine shinobi by endangering his life so recklessly time and again, then Konoha would be honored to have you join us instead. You can be with Ino, live the peaceful life that you deserve. Be a father and raise your son or daughter" argued Tobirama fiercely, knowing exactly well how it felt to miss out on one's own child's life.

Naruto's gaze softened on hearing those words as he imagined having all of that until he remembered just what he had encountered in his last mission.

"No, I must stay here. My presence here is essential is establishing and maintaining the alliance between Konoha, Uzu and Kiri. The Mizukage trusts me and after his crackdown which got Ino _supposedly_ killed, I have an edge over the man. It is essential to defeat our true enemy and the threat that shall come after" explained Naruto seriously,

"What are you talking about?'' asked Tobirama with a frown,

"Madara Uchiha is still alive and is the mastermind behind this war"

Naruto couldn't blame the Senju leader when he blanched in fear and his face lost all color on hearing that truth. He went on to patiently explain the events of his last mission and what Madara wanted from him as well.

Tobirama remained silent for several long moments and was grateful that Naruto sat by his side in silence, allowing him the time to grasp the situation in its entirety.

"Why didn't you join him?" asked the Hokage hesitantly, his prejudice against his own son's Uchiha lineage unable to be kept at bay, certainly not after seeing the new pattern of his red eyes. This was the same shinobi who had threatened to destroy Konoha had Tobirama not kept his promise of protecting Ino.

Had he failed that night, Naruto would have truly destroyed Konoha in revenge.

He wanted to believe the boy was better than that, he wanted to have faith in his own son and Inoue's upbringing but he had to be sure.

"I lost my entire family because of the war he started. No matter his reasons, I can't stand to follow him. Also his method of force and subjugation won't work. True change can only happen when the people realize and accept the best choice in order to make their life better. Meeting him and learning the truth made me realize that violence shall only attract more violence. Humanity must learn to co-exist together and that includes overcoming old grudges. It will not be easy and we may fail time and again, but we can't give up. I don't want my own child to ever experience the things that I have in my life and for that I will sacrifice everything: _My Hatred, My Dreams and My life if needed_. If Madara's theory about the Otsutsuki are true, then the ninja villages need to stop this senseless war and prepare for our true enemy. The alliance between Konoha, Uzu and Kiri will be the first step. Together we can force Kumogakure to sue for peace and in time the others as well. And maybe someday...we shall be truly united to face our destiny"

When he looked back at the Hokage, he was shocked to see a lone tear fall from the man's eyes.

"Lord Tobirama?" he asked uncertainly,

"I'm okay. It's just you reminded me of my own foolish elder brother. You may have eyes similar to Madara's but you have Hashirama's soul. You share the same dream as him...I can finally see what he saw in you all those years ago. I'm truly sorry for not trusting you fully till now" said Tobirama happily with a faint smile,

"The feeling's mutual" retorted Naruto with a smirk,

In that moment, Tobirama couldn't help but see echoes of Inoue and Hashirama in the boy before him. They maybe gone from this world but their legacy was still alive.

A legacy he was a part of and one which he needed to reveal.

"Naruto, there is something you need to know. I don't know how to say this but...there is a reason why I went so far for Ino. It had nothing to do with her but something to do with you actually" explained Tobirama hesitantly,

He wished Mito was here as his sister-in-law was much better at such delicate situations than an upfront man like him who barely knew the nuances of being emotional.

 _"I know, Lord Second"_

Tobirama was left speechless once again on hearing those words and one look into Naruto's calm and collected gaze was enough to unsettle the Hokage's heart. His lips parted several times but no words came out until Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

"How long have you known? Were you planning to stay silent about this for the rest of your life?" asked a baffled Tobirama, with some anger seeping into his voice.

"Mother told me the truth before she died. Asked me to take Nagato with you to Konoha and seek asylum" answered Naruto sadly,

"Then why didn't you? You think I would abandon _my own son_ and the brother he cared about so deeply in their direst hour?" questioned Tobirama disappointedly, but Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't have any proof to give you except for the testimony of a dead woman. Even if I had, I had swore a vow: _Family, Duty, Honor_. How could I or my brother abandon our nation in its most crucial hour? Our parents died to keep it safe and we would be damned if we let their legacy be destroyed. Nagato died protecting that legacy and I'll fight for it till my last breath... _for I am Minato Namikaze of Uzushiogakure!_ " said Naruto fiercely, his conviction never wavering for a second.

A look of understanding and immense pride arrived in Tobirama's eyes as he got up from his chair and stepped beside the boy placing a firm hand upon his shoulder.

"Minato, huh?" asked Tobirama with a gentle smile, as he realized his son's true name which made him immensely happy and proud at the same time.

"Yeah. Though Naruto isn't too bad either, I think I might just use this name instead as those who knew me by that name are nearly gone" said the blonde somberly, earning a sad smile from Tobirama as well.

"Your mother would have been proud of you, of the man you have become. I am too" praised Tobirama honestly,

"I'm not that great, Lord Tobirama" replied Naruto, and received a swift bonk on the head and Tobirama glaring at him with an annoyed gaze.

"Learn to accept praise. Gosh, you have a worse sense of self respect than my Elder brother!" lamented the Senju head tiredly,

"You did say I am like him in some ways" teased Naruto with a cheeky grin,

"That you are" agreed Tobirama with an annoyed gaze,

Neither of them could stop themselves from bursting out into fits of laughter after that and Tobirama was quite relieved to having made a start towards establishing a real relationship with his own son.

They ended up talking for hours, mostly about their lives in their respective villages only to realize their beliefs about shinobi were quite similar. Tobirama was quite surprised when Naruto strongly protested against his wariness towards the Uchiha Clan and instead urged him to not judge an entire community on the actions of one man alone.

It amazed him to discover just how much faith and trust his son had in so many things in this world despite all that he had went through. The fact that he freely admitted that there were times when he lost himself in anger and hatred but never wanted to give up on hope for a better tomorrow showed how much different he was from Tobirama himself who had a cynical and more cautious approach towards everything. In that way, he was more like his kind hearted mother who found in her heart enough love to care for a man like Tobirama himself.

Watching Naruto talk ignited a small regret in the Hokage's heart as he wondered how different his life would have been had he made better choices.

"I am truly sorry for not being there for you all these years, Naruto. I am truly sorry for what happened to Inoue, if only I..." apologized Tobirama sadly, only to see his son shaking his head in denial.

"It's not your fault. Mother only had praise for you, she said you were a strict and disciplined person but not one without heart. What you did for Ino proved that" said Naruto with a grateful nod,

"I only wish that there was something more I could have done" regretted Tobirama,

"There is something actually..."

Tobirama felt renewed hope in his heavy heart on hearing those words and was more than determined to cherish this opportunity that Naruto was giving him.

" _My child_. I will do all that I can to build a better future for him or her, for Ino and for our nations. But if I don't make it back, please look after them. _Protect them_ " requested Naruto sincerely,

"I will! But someday this war will end and you can be with your family. If you're ever in trouble..." promised Tobirama without hesitation, as he passed a single seal from his pocket towards his son.

Naruto didn't miss the Hirashin mark over that piece of paper and the resolve in Tobirama's eyes.

 _"I'll be there!"_

He clearly saw the hesitation in the boy's eyes, being a spy in a hostile village was a great risk. Naruto knew and understood the ramifications he could create if he was discovered and asked Konoha, Uzu or Tobirama for help.

It could destroy the budding alliance between these villages, maybe start another war.

"If that time comes, then let me die"

"Why?" asked Tobirama sadly, his heart didn't want to accept it but his rational mind already knew the answer to his own question and yet he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

"The future must stay bright and peaceful, no matter the cost. _The silent protectors- that's what being a ninja is to me_. I intend to walk on this path until the bitter end, if need be. But don't worry, I'll be careful. After all, I have a family to return home to thanks to you" said Naruto gratefully,

"Not just them. You have me, the Senju clan, hell you have cousins and nieces/nephews. You're not alone anymore, Naruto. I respect your wish and words cannot describe how proud I am of you, but you also can't stop us from helping you if you are in trouble. Understood?" asked Tobirama seriously, leaving no room for any more argument from the boy with his firm tone.

The Hokage was pleased when Naruto didn't argue and instead gave a gentle nod of understanding.

He was quite surprised when their banter continued till morning and they ended up talking about so many things: Their plans for this war, how to deal with Madara, to investigate the credibility of the Otsutsuki threat.

"The Uchiha shrine must hold some information on the Otsutsuki. While I don't want to believe aliens are real and are coming for humanity, if a man like Madara is crazy enough to start a war over it then it must be investigated at the very least. Leave it to me" assured Tobirama,

"I'll also ask Uzu to investigate and co-operate in laying the foundation for the alliance between Kiri, Konoha and themselves. I don't know what plans high command has for me now but I'll do what I can. I wish there was a faster way we could communicate with each other to handle such important matters" explained Naruto, getting a nod from Tobirama as well.

"Let me consult Mito on that. She'll be pleased to know that she has a nephew and would be more than happy to help us figure out a way to stay in touch frequently" suggested Tobirama,

Naruto nodded and glanced at the clock afterwards.

Tobirama understood as both men got up from their chair and stood before each other. Hesitantly, Tobirama extended his right hand towards the boy and was pleased when Naruto returned the gesture with a smile.

 _Thank you, Inoue._

* * *

(Two Days Later)

There was a somber silence in the military burial grounds as a large casket holding nothing but an arm was lowered into the ground. Gengetsu was quite surprised to find so many clan heads present for this ceremony alongwith shinobi who had fought alongside or under the tall blonde man currently dressed in black.

The Seven Ninja Swordsmen were present and Mei stood alongside them looking worriedly at the silent blonde man before them.

Gengetsu had never expected hundreds of villagers to also show up for this ceremony as well, but they did and it only went on to make him realize something which he had known somewhere deep in his heart.

" _Slowly but surely you are bringing this village together in ways that neither I or my predecessor could. Maybe someday you'll make a great Sandaime (Third) or Yondaime (Fourth) Mizukage"_ thought Gengetsu honestly with a faint smile,

"A true shame"

Gengetsu's gaze narrowed when he heard few of the clan heads whispering amongst each other. Unknown to them, his hearing was quite sharp and the Mizukage was quite disturbed when he realized the true reason behind their presence here.

"Indeed. What will happen to the future of the Namikaze clan? It will be a shame if it dies with him" said Lady Reika Kaguya in a condensing tone, the leader of the Kaguya clan.

"A noble like him deserves a wife equal in standing unlike that commoner. He should have a wife of noble blood who can help him grow his clan in the village" suggested Lord Hiro Hagoromo with a frown,

Gengetsu clenched his fist on hearing what he had from these jackals. Out of all the clans, he was wary and suspicious of the Kaguya and Hagoromo clans the most. Granted, each ninja clan and its leaders had their own selfish agendas but none took it as far as these two did. To say such cruel things on such a day of mourning was truly shameful.

He was pleased when both of the clan heads flinched on seeing the Mizukage's murderous glare and instantly silenced their foul mouths but not without heavy frowns.

"Lord Second, it's best if you keep the boy safe for the time being" pointed Lord Yamato Yuki, glancing disapprovingly at the Kaguya and Hagoromo clan leaders.

The suggestion given by Haku's father and the leader of the Yuki clan reminded Gengetsu of the fact that there were still decent people like these in the village and they were worth fighting for.

When he looked at the man, he was further surprised on seeing Minase Terumi and Yagura Karatachi also sharing nods of agreement. Together the trio represented a significant portion of Kirigakure's noble bloodlines and the fact that they were all standing together in Naruto's support showed quite a lot of the boy's growing influence in the village.

"He's a hero of this village. We'll be damned if we let those vultures get to him in his current state!" promised Minase Terumi fiercely,

Gengetsu acknowledged that pledge respectfully but deep down he could not help but feel that the man did have some hidden motive and it was proved when he saw Mei Terumi walking towards Naruto and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Somehow, it didn't trouble Gengetsu as much as the talk from the Kaguya and Hagoromo clan leaders had.

Was it because he knew that Mei was a good person? Even an idiot could see the girl was attracted to Naruto, but unlike many other women in this village who only adored Naruto for his looks, skill or noble lineage...Gengetsu had a feeling that Mei looked up to him as a person more than anything else.

The fact that Naruto didn't refuse her comfort and gave a grateful nod showed the Mizukage a possibility to protect the boy from those vultures.

Village politics would soon catch up with the boy sooner or later. He was just too important and a public figure at that, after his recent heroic exploits he was known and respected by almost the entire village. Kirigakure was very keen about protecting its ninja clans and it won't be long before other clan heads raised their _'concerns'_ about the future of the Namikaze clan now that its only survivor and leader was a widower with no heirs.

It was a problem Gengetsu would have to deal with quite sooner than he expected judging from the predatory gaze that Lady Reika Kaguya had towards the last Namikaze.

But for now, he was quite pleased to see the remaining Swordsmen standing alongside Mei to support one of their own in such a tragedy.

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

Naruto sat across the edge of his apartment's balcony holding a half burnt smoke in one hand. He released a puff he had been savoring which only brought back memories of moments like these in the past when on occasion Ino would join him during cold nights sharing a smoke or two while they both just watched the dark sky and the beautiful moon.

It felt strange to come back to an empty apartment after having her as a part of his life for years.

He missed her fragrance and the smile alongwith the kiss she used to give him everyday when he arrived back from work. No matter his problems, it always used to lighten his mood and make him smile.

And even though he knew she was alive and safe which was all that mattered, a selfish part of his heart wished she was by his side.

Now, he was truly alone in this village.

He didn't fear death and was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice if it came to that point, but now more than ever he had to watch his back with most of his allies gone from here.

His thoughts wandered towards Madara, the Otsutsuki threat and the ongoing war. All of it made one thing clear to him.

The shinobi of the present needed to unite and most of all they had to modernize the way they fought.

Conventional warfare would not be enough to fight the wars to come. He already had a few ideas that he planned to implement, ones that could change the shinobi system in a revolutionary manner in the decades to come. Unlike Tobirama who was a master in creating new jutsu and techniques, Naruto knew his strength lied in tactical warfare and military doctrine ingrained in him ever since he was a child.

He inhaled another puff of smoke and was just about to release it when his breath stopped.

His gaze narrowed as he tossed the smoke aside and glared at the inside of his apartment.

"Do you want to die?" he asked icily,

His killing intent vanished when he recognized the chakra of the intruder and he was left speechless when she walked into the light revealing herself.

"Why are you here?" he asked, a bit of anger and disappointment evident in his bitter tone and he had every right to be, after all the trouble he went through to keep her safe...only to end up here.

"Good things do happen, Minato. Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked in a slightly hurt voice,

He narrowed his gaze at the woman, while her chakra felt the same...he could not help but feel something was different about her now.

"Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously,

Kushina Uzumaki sighed on hearing his stubborn question before taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes without a flinch.

 _"Because Lord Uzukage commanded it...because we have a new mission for you"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **This chapter was quite hard to write, nearly took me two to three tries before I was satisfied. Trust me, each attempt would have sent this story into a different direction and it was driving me crazy. But on hearing that song that I recommended at the start of this chapter, it became all clear. Would recommend you to read this chapter while listening to it, I'm glad I did while writing it.**

 **I think of all the Naruto's I have written in my different stories, this one's my most favorite so far.**

 **Anyway, would love to hear your thoughts on this piece of installment. Will try to update the next one soon but don't want to rush it.**

 **Wish I could reach the 1k Review milestone on or before the 25th chapter of this story, haha. If you guys could just fulfill this small wish of mine. (No Pressure though!).**

 **I'm eternally grateful for so many favs and subs, it's probably the fastest I have seen across all my stories yet in such a short span of time.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501!**


	23. Naruto Namikaze

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot.**

 **As a special thanks, I am posting this finished chapter earlier than expected.**

 **Music Recommendation:** Max Richter - War Anthem **(Available on Youtube)**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Naruto Namikaze**

* * *

"What did you just say?" asked Naruto suspiciously,

Kushina gestured for him to follow her inside the apartment and he did without question despite his shock. He gave her a pointed stare once they were in earning a tired nod from her.

"I'm your new handler, Naruto. The village leaders understand that you didn't pay much attention to the orders from the previous one and did what you wanted most of the time" revealed Kushina with a frown on her face,

"I have always been loyal!" defended Naruto fiercely,

"Nobody is doubting that! But even you agree that over the years you have started doing things your own way. Yes, you have established yourself very well in Kiri but not in the way the leadership wanted" explained Kushina patiently,

"If they want it done their way, thinking themselves to be better than the men on the ground, then they can do this job themselves!" retorted Naruto bitterly,

 _"He never forgave us for what happened to the Spartans"_

He froze on hearing Kushina reciting that accusation and one look in her sad gaze made him realize just who had told her this.

"The Uzukage said that to me. Despite everything, he still has faith in you but it's time you and they reconcile these differences for Uzu's sake if nothing else. It's why they sent me here" said Kushina honestly,

Naruto sighed as he lit up another cigarette and sat on the couch silently.

Kushina sat by his side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder while giving him a sad smile.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened to Ino. If there is anything I can do for you..." she whispered somberly,

Some of his anger disappeared when he looked in her eyes and only now did he realize she was the same girl he had loved all those years ago. He was angry and sad, with these emotions clouding his judgement. He didn't like the way the village had placed his last friend in danger like this or the way they were using her against him.

The Uzukage knew very well that while he liked to do things his way, he would not cross a line if it meant that would reflect badly on Kushina or put her loyalty to the village in jeopardy.

"They are using you against me, Kushina" he whispered bitterly,

"I know, but it doesn't have to be that way. You can continue doing things the way you want, but there are some basic objectives where I will need your help with, irrespective of your personal feelings. You understand that, don't you?" she asked gently,

"Good ninjas follow orders" he repeated in a mocking voice, earning a scoff from her.

"They do. But good friends have each others backs"

He couldn't hide his smile or his eyes from becoming moist. Everything had happened so fast and he had to put up a facade in front of others, even with Tobirama to some extent. But the truth was that he was devastated, he blamed himself for not being there to protect Ino, for the pain she must have went through when she lost her arm, and this feeling of emptiness he felt now that she was gone.

Kushina hugged him fiercely in her warm embrace and it was then that the dam broke.

She listened as he told her about the events that had happened after he rescued her. Many of the revelations shocked her, but never once did she let go of him and continued rubbing his back and hair affectionately.

Madara's existence and his plans for him troubled her greatly, but she had faith in him and his refusal to join the man proved she was right.

She felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart brutally when he told her about Ino's pregnancy as it was a future she had always wanted with him instead.

"It'll be alright, Naruto. Someday this war will end and you can meet her and your _little Spartan_ " said Kushina with a warm smile, trying her best to hide the heartbreak she felt within her own chest on saying those words.

But it was enough to give him hope and seeing his smile made all the pain worth it.

" _Little Spartan?_ " he asked fondly,

"I don't care who his mother is. He's the child of our Spartan Commander and that makes him a part of our family no matter where he is" said Kushina with a proud smile,

"You seem quite sure it will be a boy" said Naruto with an amused smile of his own,

"Call it a woman's intuition" she retorted with a smirk,

"Then he'll be honored to have a _Spartan Godmother_ "

Kushina's eyes widened in shock and she was left speechless, only able to look at him with an astonished stare and received an encouraging smile and a comforting hand on her shoulder from him.

"Why me?" she asked in a whisper,

"I trust you, Kushina. You were there with me from the beginning. _You're my family_ and I want you to be a part of it forever. It's selfish of me but would you accept it?" he asked hopefully,

"You know how to sweet talk a girl into doing anything, _bastard_ " replied Kushina with a faint smile, but her moist eyes and choked voice as she accepted his request were more than enough to reveal her feelings which made him immensely happy.

"Thank you, Kushina"

They both just looked at each other for a few long moments before Naruto kissed her forehead and got up from the couch.

"So, what's this mission that you want me to do?" he asked seriously,

She snapped out of her daze and immediately took out a small scroll from one of her pouches and placed it on a table in front of her earning a curious gaze from him.

"Our village needs an ace up its sleeve. We are too dependent on Konoha for our survival, there will be drastic changes made to our ninja forces once this war is over and if we survive" she began with a straight face,

"I hope they are not planning to start another Spartan program" whispered Naruto worriedly, as he couldn't imagine more young children being pushed into that kind of meat-grinder.

"No, but ever since the Spartans perished our village lacked its own special forces. Soon enough, the Uzukage is planning on establishing our own Anbu Blackops force made up from veteran shinobi and not children. Although a few child prodigies may end up being a part of it nonetheless" she answered sadly,

"I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later" acquiesced Naruto with a heavy sigh,

"And since our village does not have a tailed beast to protect itself unlike the other great villages, we are developing our own secret plan that we will bring us on parity with them soon enough" revealed Kushina with a grave nod,

"What is it?'' asked Naruto warily, as the last time Uzu had tried something like this many young children had died before their time in the most brutal way possible.

"They are creating a _WMD-Weapon of Mass Destruction_. The great villages will never let us get a tailed beast in order to maintain their superiority. Our village and economy is smaller so we cannot go on an aggressive campaign deep into their lands or hold them permanently in case if we miraculously penetrate deep behind their lines. As such, we need a strong deterrent against any enemy invasion into our lands" answered Kushina seriously,

"And where do I come into the picture?" questioned Naruto with a suspicious gaze,

"Your mission is to steal as much of the Biju chakra from Mei Terumi and store them inside the storage seals present inside this scroll. Each scroll full of seals should collect enough chakra for us to create 1 WMD which our scientists will weaponize. It's estimated yield would be enough to flatten nearly 50 kilometers of land to ash instantly and another 100 kilometers to be significantly devastated. If our ranged weapons program is a success, then we can also initiate a preemptive strike against our enemy into their heartland. We need to make atleast 20 of such weapons to begin with to deploy them equally across all our borders, even the one with the Land of Fire to safeguard our nation forever. Will you do it?" she asked seriously,

Naruto was silent as he thought about what he had just heard. This was possibly one of the reforms that could either reduce warfare in this world or escalate it to a whole new level. A part of his heart felt remorse as he knew he had no choice but to carry out this mission as it came from his village leader, but it would mean deceiving Mei which he wanted to avoid if possible considering how her own village had treated her and how she trusted him.

But a part of his heart knew this was necessary for Uzu's safety and independence from the Land of Fire and Konoha.

"I'll do it but don't ask me to harm or abduct the girl" warned Naruto clearly,

"Our village wants this alliance that you are trying to build between us, Kiri and Konoha. But we have to be seen as their equals instead of lessors. You have to understand that" she explained patiently,

"Fine. But this will take time as I'll need to come up with something legitimate that makes me get closer to Mei and make her use the Biju chakra" pointed Naruto,

"We understand. But give me regular reports on your progress which I shall forward to the Uzukage" said Kushina with a serious gaze.

Naruto gave a mock salute earning a scoff from her as she vanished in a flicker of wind.

He inhaled a deep puff of smoke and couldn't help but walk towards a picture of himself and Ino on a shelf. Looking at the sight of her in his arms with both of them smiling brightly reminded him of what had to be done.

* * *

(One Week Later)

Naruto was present for the Council session called for by the Mizukage himself in order to discuss about their progress and the future strategy to be implemented in this war. All clan heads, ninja organization leaders and military experts were present for the meeting.

Even his own squad was there but the Swordsmen were hanging around the rear with the exception of Mangetsu who stood nearby his father.

The Anbu Commander was pointing at the city of Osaka in the Land of Lightning, a place which Naruto had captured sometime back. Granted, half the city was destroyed in the attack but they had taken care to preserve the military buildings, food storage facilities, hospital and other important locations. Now, it had been turned into a stronghold maintained by a regular Kiri garrison and was ready to be used as a staging area for further advances into enemy territory.

"There is currently a succession crisis going on in the Daimyo's court ever since we took out the last one thanks to Naruto and his team" praised the Anbu Commander,

Naruto didn't say anything but was satisfied to receive respectful nods of acknowledgement from nearly everyone in the room. He looked back at his swordsmen and saw them grinning as well which made him smirk.

"But it won't last long, will it?" asked Gengetsu seriously, looking towards Naruto specifically.

While he had told the truth about Madara to Tobirama and Uzu's leadership via Kushina, he had kept this fact hidden from the Mizukage and the Kiri leadership. In his mission report, he had mentioned encountering a powerful shinobi with red eyes but one that he took out. Never once did he mention that it was Madara, or his plans, or what the man wanted from Naruto himself.

It was hard to predict how Kirigakure would react if they learned this truth so early, it might even make them ponder about pulling out of this war which would be the death knell for Konoha and Uzu which were under great pressure at present and needed Kiri to open up a new front against the powerful Kumogakure and its allies.

"No, Lord Second. It's why we need to make our next move now" agreed Naruto, as he stepped forward.

He went on to explain about the strategy that he and Gengetsu had agreed upon before he went on his last mission to assassinate the Daimyo. There were a few changes made to the plan recently but he took up center stage as a secret document was delivered to each clan leader and military officer.

In essence, it involved distributing Kirigakure's ninja forces into 4 legions.

 _The 501st, The 212th, The 99th, and the 47th legion._

Except for the 501st who would have a limited amount of shinobi only. the rest of the legions would have nearly 5000-6000 troops each.

The 47th legion would be under the strict command of the Anbu Commander and be stationed permanently inside the Mist Village for its protection. That suggestion earned firm nods from everyone including the Anbu Commander in the room as nobody wanted to leave their home defenseless.

The 212th legion would be led by Yagura Karatachi and would be stationed in Osaka. From there, they would open up an eastern front against Kumogakure and invade further into the Land of Lightning, considering Yagura had the three tails inside of him gave the legion much better chances of success against the enemy. That suggestion faced some resistance from the more important clan heads like the Kaguya and Hagoromo who were reluctant to have a much smaller sized clan leader like Yagura to be given such an important role over them. That opposition was silenced by the Mizukage instantly with the promise of having something of equal importance for the other great clan heads as well.

The 99th legion would be led by Lady Reika Kaguya and Lord Hiro Hagoromo jointly. Together they would make a secret landing on the northern shores of the Land of Lightning in the next few weeks. With most of the enemy forces focused on other fronts that should not be too difficult and from there they can open up a Northern front against Kumogakure. That was enough to satisfy the bitter clan heads and bring an end to their misgivings and opposition.

Gengetsu gave a hidden thankful nod towards Naruto which the boy returned as neither of them trusted these two clans very much. As such, they had placed most of the Kaguya and Hagoromo clan warriors alongwith those other ninjas who shared their superiority beliefs inside the 99th legion while keeping the more moderate to liberal minded fighters in the other legions. The fact that they had sent the Kaguyas and Hagoromo's to fight in the mountainous terrain of the North would make sure that their numbers would be dwindled in the fierce fighting which would serve to limit their interference in the village affairs unlike the present where they frequently tried to step out of line and oppose anything good that the Mizukage tried to do for the village but didn't benefit them.

Lastly, the 501st legion led by Naruto himself would establish a base in the South nearby the Land of Fire and Uzu's borders. If an alliance was formed between their villages, they would be linking up with armies from those two nations and pierce through the South thereby bringing an end to the Land of Lightning as they would be attacked from three fronts at the same time. The Seven Swordsmen alongside Mei would remain with this legion and as expected that point was fiercely opposed.

"Surely, you don't plan to leave our village defenseless without atleast 1 Jinchuuriki and our finest swordsmen!" opposed Lord Hiro Hagoromo with a murderous glare,

"You have an entire legion led by the capable Anbu Commander for your protection. The Mizukage himself is here, my lord. Or do you doubt the capabilities of these brave men to defend our home?" asked Naruto pointedly,

Lord Hiro saw some of the other clan heads smiling at him as he found himself receiving murderous stares from the Anbu Commander and the Mizukage himself which made him sit down and concede the point.

"Why is our village blacksmith here?" asked Lady Reika Kaguya with a frown. as she pointed at the old man standing in the corner of the room.

Naruto sighed at her constant intervention but chose not to comment on it and instead gestured to one of the Jounin who lowered a chart with a unique diagram on it as the blacksmith stepped forward.

It was the picture of a winged device with a person attached to it while holding a strange looking weapon in his hand.

Naruto was amused on seeing the curiosity in the eyes of the Kiri shinobi, if only they knew Uzu already had developed this technology years ago and had implemented it with the Spartans. He had consulted the Uzukage and considering their and Konoha's dwindled military strength, Kiri would have to do the heavy fighting against the combined might of Kumo, Suna and Iwagakure.

His village leader had agreed to share this technology with Kirigakure under Naruto's supervision but only on the condition that in return the said Namikaze would help safeguard Uzu by helping them create their new superweapon.

"Our greatest problem in this war is _distance_. Enemy lands are too far from us and while it keeps us safe as well, it creates havoc on our supply lines. If we are to make any significant advances into enemy territory, then we need to upgrade our technology and our military doctrine. It is therefore my intention to transform the 501st into a _Para-Commando_ force capable of fighting on land, air and sea. These winged devices allows its users to fly by using their chakra and the device in the man's hand in the picture is called a _kunai launcher_ that allows a user to fire nearly 100 kunai per minute."

"Before I embarked on my last mission, Lord Mizukage was kind enough to authorize this plan. Already the various legions are being established and we have started enmasse production of this winged device and the kunai launchers. While we finalize our alliance with Konoha and Uzu, the Anbu Commander shall oversee the training of the 501st. Not every shinobi can be a part of this elite force as it will require immense chakra control and great reserves or the user shall never be able to fly. As such, I have only requested 501 elite ninjas to be made a part of this group in honor of its name. Our objective will be to penetrate deep behind enemy lines, destroy bases, disrupt supply lines, assassinate key commanders, secure safe routes for our main legions to march through and much more"

By the time he was finished with the explanation, there was pin drop silence in the room. Taking advantage of that, Naruto gestured towards the Anbu Commander who gave a hidden smirk. Gengetsu smiled on seeing many clan heads blanch when a hail of kunai came through the lone window in the room and got stuck in the ceiling. Few brave ninjas quickly took action and were about to charge through the window to apprehend the attacker but were dumbfounded when they saw a Kiri Anbu flying outside in that strange device and holding a kunai launcher in his hand. He merely gave them a jovial salute before flying away much to the amazement of the remaining shinobi.

A commotion erupted inside the meeting room with each person reacting in a different manner. Some were outraged at such a display, some were excited for what this development meant for their village, some of the younger ninja instantly started requesting the Mizukage to be made a part of this elite force as barely a handful shinobi had ever managed to fly in the history of the shinobi world.

"You need to be atleast chunin level and above to be eligible. Genin are strictly not allowed. A medical team shall first check your body on the parameters that I and the leadership have set. If you qualify, then you will undergo a four week rigorous training course. I expect less than 5% to pass, but anyone can try" challenged Naruto with a smirk,

"If this is going to be such an effective force, don't you think we should atleast have more than 501 shinobi in its ranks? Make it more larger and more lethal?" questioned Lord Minase Terumi curiously,

"The logistics cost is too high, my lord. Each of that winged device and kunai launcher costs more than what a Jounin makes in a year, combined with their training and compensation costs...this is an expensive program. But I assure you, those 501 ninjas shall be the best of this village capable of undertaking any mission thrown at them. _Quality over Quantity_ , that's what I am aiming at" explained Naruto honestly,

"We're glad you are on our side, Lord Namikaze" said Lord Yagura Karatachi with a pointed gaze directed at the mysterious blonde who had changed Kiri in ways nobody could have imagined in such a short span of time.

"This makes me actually confident of our victory. As long as we have Lord Namikaze and the Mizukage leading us in such an exemplary manner, we can win" agreed Lord Yamato Yuki with a bright smile,

Similar sentiments were echoed by almost everyone in the room save for the Kaguya and Hagoromo clan heads who just gave respectful nods of acknowledgement.

The rest of the meeting divulged into the specifics of their war strategy and what terms they were expecting to be signed between themselves and Konoha with its allies.

The discussion lasted for the entire day with many arguments and protests, by the time it was over the moon had already arrived in the sky and everybody just wanted to retire for the night.

Naruto was also about to leave when he was stopped by the Mizukage himself.

"We need to talk, son"

He narrowed his gaze suspiciously but nodded and followed after the Kiri leader towards his office.

* * *

Naruto sat in utter silence inside the Mizukage's office.

"Are you alright, son?" asked Gengetsu hesitantly,

"Fit for duty, Lord Second"

Gengetsu flinched on that crisp reply uttered without any emotion. It didn't feel as if he was interacting with a boy whom he almost considered a son but instead a shinobi bound to serve his Kage.

"I know that words alone won't be enough for the loss you have suffered because of my decision" apologized Gengetsu,

"Then don't waste them"

The Mizukage again flinched on that brutal reply and the ice cold look in the blonde's eyes. As they looked into each other's gaze, an unsaid understanding passed between them with Gengetsu giving a final but respectful nod to the blonde.

"Then I will get straight to the point" said the Mizukage with a strict tone, the warmth and friendliness disappearing from his face.

 _"I am appointing you as my successor"_

That got the blonde's attention completely as his eyes widened in shock which was not something unexpected considering the gravity of the announcement.

"In the event of my death in this war: **Naruto Namikaze, you shall succeed me as the Sandaime (Third) Mizukage** "

The blonde's lips trembled and no words came out of his mouth until a few moments which was something the Mizukage allowed patiently.

 _"Why me?"_

"Because you have the strength to do what is right for our people, even if it costs you everything" answered Gengetsu with a straight face,

"There are many who share my belief. Your son included, so I ask again...why me?" asked Naruto seriously,

"Because you are the future of this village. From the moment I met you, there was something special about you. Never in our village's history have the masses looked up to a man like they do to you. The veterans want to fight under your Command, the clan heads respect you, the common civilians believe in you, and the children consider you their hero. You're the leader our people would love to follow in the near future instead of people like me who gained power through clan politics. The other clan heads are not fit to rule as they cannot see what truly matters" explained Gengetsu with a proud smile,

"The other clan heads would not support this" said Naruto hesitantly,

In reality, he could not believe what he was hearing. His ultimate objective in Kirgakure was to set himself in the high echelons of the leadership in order to serve Uzu's interests, but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined himself becoming the Kage of the Mist Village.

 _It was not his destiny._

Shinobi like him died nameless deaths in the shadows, never seeing the light of day.

 _The silent protectors._

That's what he was meant to be, that's what he _chose_ to be.

He felt a firm but gentle hand being placed upon his shoulder and the Mizukage looking at him with a proud fatherly smile.

 _"You're not the man you're pretending to be. Not yet"_

He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as those words cut deep through his very soul and he fought back a sob but couldn't stop his eyes from becoming a moist.

An inferno of raging emotions flooded his chest as he couldn't help but relieve what he had been through to reach this point.

All that pain, all that death, all that suffering...

He had always lied to his superiors from Uzu about his feelings towards the Mist village. When he had arrived here, he was a broken man wanting to die in an honorable way in the service of his village. Instead, this place gave him the _acceptance_ he had been searching for years. One that his own motherland denied him even after all his sacrifices.

These people gave him a chance which he never deserved.

He was once again among comrades, once again a respected leader of ninjas, he gained friends and the woman he loved.

His heart was torn apart as he remembered what vow he had made all those years ago.

 _"Family. Duty. Honor"_

"I...don't...belong...here..." he whispered in a trembling voice, for it was the truth as he came as an orphan refugee in this village and made his way from there. He was not born in this village...he was not one of them.

He couldn't be and this could change everything forever.

His honor would never allow him to truly serve Uzu if he was made the Kage of this village and Gengetsu's words only brought his worst fears to life.

 **"You're Naruto Namikaze of the Mist"**

A lone tear fell from his eyes as his entire being trembled but Gengetsu's hand over his shoulder never wavered for a second or the faith the man had in his eyes for him.

In that moment, he felt a part of his soul being freed from the chains he had been bound to for eternity.

Yet a terrible choice was once again placed before him.

 _A Path of Honor..._

 _...or A Path of Duty._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Words cannot express how long I have waited to write this moment.**

 **In my opinion this is the heart of this story. One which is present in the summary to an extent.**

 **I don't think there is any way I could have written it in a different manner, it just seems perfect to me. The music made it surreal when I wrote it, made me pour my entire heart into this moment and hope some of you atleast felt what I feel even now.**

 **Would love to know your thoughts on the same.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	24. Resolve

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Resolve**

* * *

Kushina calmly walked through Kirigakure's cemetery glancing at the hundreds of respectfully maintained graves with each having their unique marking and the details of the shinobi that died. The place was nearly empty this early in the morning, and a few moments later she found the man she was searching for standing exactly in front of the memorial stone.

A fond smile couldn't stop itself from arriving on her lips as her prediction about his whereabouts came true.

In some ways, he was quite predictable or maybe she knew him more than others did.

She stepped beside him and saw him calmly glancing at the names on the stone with the recent one of _Ino Namikaze_ engraved in stark words.

It had been two days since he told her about what the Mizukage had offered him, naturally she was floored and so was the Uzu leadership as their wildest dream was coming true. They had given an official order to him to accept the position at all costs.

She had seen his misgivings on this matter yet for all his faults, he was a loyal shinobi who always followed his orders.

Kushina herself was quite stunned yesterday when she watched majority of the Mist Village rejoice when Gengetsu made the announcement public once Naruto gave his consent. Not everybody was satisfied, especially the Kaguya and Hagoromo clans but to their surprise the villagers actually were happy with this decision and she couldn't blame them.

A warm smile came on her face as she looked at him for a long moment and understood what the Mizukage had seen in him.

He was young, powerful, a fine shinobi and a probably the finest Commander that Kiri had seen in its entire history.

Most importantly, he was a good man who actually cared about the people around him and had the strength to stand up for what was right, no matter the odds against him.

"Good morning, _Lord Third_ " she teased him with a mischievous smile,

"Not you too! Don't make me feel _old_ " he protested with a weak smile,

"Don't tell me you are not happy!" said Kushina with a frown,

"It's not that. I don't think I am ready for this...maybe a few years later. I have a lot to learn about the world...being a Kage is no easy task. Maybe I would have made been a better choice as _Lord Fourth_ instead. I don't know why but third makes me feel like I came last in a race or something" he explained with an amused laugh,

"Now that you mention it, maybe you do have a point. _Naruto Namikaze- The Fourth Mizukage_ , sounds more cooler" she teased him,

"You seem to be in a happy mood today" he commented but not unkindly, earning a nonchalant shrug from her.

"It's because I am happy for you. Now you actually have a chance to change this world for the better. Isn't that what our fallen comrades would have wanted?" asked Kushina gently,

Her words made him glance at the memorial stone and his thoughts wandered towards the Spartans. Even today, it pained him when he remembered how they were sacrificed so easily.

He had been so angry and helpless all these years at the Uzukage and the elders for what they did. In his darkest fantasies, he had imagined making them pay for their crimes and creating a world where young children were never forced into that kind of hell.

"This will change things, Kushina"

He looked at her when she placed a firm hand on his shoulder and saw her giving him a knowing gaze.

"I know it will and it won't be easy. But I know you'll do what's best for Uzu and Kiri because that is the kind of man you are" said Kushina confidently,

"Some will call such thoughts treasonous back in Uzu" he warned her, earning a bitter look from the redhead beauty.

"Our village has its flaws just like Kiri has its own. _Family. Duty. Honor_ \- I know the oath we made is a proof of our loyalty to the our village. Yet it also defines the _kind of person_ each of us aspires to be. It is why I want you to continue working for Uzu but at the same time also do what you can to make this village a better place. Develop bonds of friendship and trust between these two nations as you are the link that can bring them together, even Konoha. Maybe the other villages too if we are lucky someday" said Kushina with a hopeful smile,

"You have an awful lot of faith in me" replied Naruto with a nervous smile, earning a saucy wink from her that made him skip a heartbeat instantly.

"What can I say. _I have a thing for handsome blonde men!_ "

She burst our laughing hysterically when he blushed slightly making him instantly slap his hand over her mouth which in turn made her blush as she realized how ridiculous she must have looked laughing like that in a cemetery of all places.

He gently lowered her hand when her laughter died down completely and her heartbeat became faster when she realized how close they were.

A part of her heart was disappointed when he stepped back respectfully and another couldn't help but admire his loyalty when he glanced at Ino's name on the stone which made him feel quite guilty judging by the look on his face.

"You really love her, don't you?" asked Kushina with a pained smile,

"I was in a dark place when I met her. So angry, so sad and in pain I was, there were many times when I lashed out at her but she never gave up on me. She always encouraged me to never lose hope, to never give up, to fight for a future that would someday be ours to live in peace. Yet here I am today, in line to become a Kage, powerful enough to change things in this world...and she is not here with me" lamented Naruto in a whisper,

Kushina understood his pain better than anyone else. If he actually became Mizukage, he would be bound to this village for a long time. _Perhaps forever..._

Unlike a Ninja Commander who could go out on missions, most Kages were entrusted with their village's safety and usually resided there most of the time. They only went out in events of war, calamity or important meetings with other world leaders which was very rare.

"I failed everyone in my life. Now probably I'll fail as a husband and a father too..."

For once, she had no comfort to offer him as no words could heal the pain he would probably endure for the rest of his life.

Yet again she was surprised when he clenched his fist and a determined look arrived in his eyes as he glanced back at her.

"Even so, I will create a better world, a brighter future. For her, for my child, for you and for these villages. A world where failures like me are never born!" he promised fiercely,

With a heavy heart she watched him walk away and only one thought continued to echo in her soul.

 _"This cruel world needs more good men like you, Minato. When will you realize this truth?"_

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when he casually walked through the chaotic markets of Kirigakure trying to politely return the greetings given to him by a lot of people actually. If he thought his victory in bringing down the Lightning Daimyo made him famous, the announcement of him actually being next in line of becoming Mizukage had boosted his fame to unforeseen levels.

Although it made things quite awkward as he couldn't enjoy the peace he used to get most of the time before in public.

It would be a week before his next important mission and it was actually a relief since his apartment was a mess which he needed to take care of urgently. Ino would have had a heart attack if she could see the state it was in...

Only now did he realize how much of crappy roommate he must have been to live with.

Granted he was a powerful shinobi but in normal life, he was quite the slacker. His cooking was awful in every way except for the fact that he could make decent ramen, he rarely liked doing house cleaning, his sense of fashion was awful and he hated shopping most of all.

 _All in all, he was quite the lazy bum._

The thought of it made him smile amusedly and truly appreciate just how much Ino had been there for him all these years. She tried to make him a normal human being but to no avail, yet that didn't made her hate him. Instead, she cooked for him everyday, did most of the cleaning except when he joined her in washing dishes, his crisp attire was all thanks to her keen sense of fashion mixed with the shrewdness of an actual ninja, and she ensured to drag his lazy ass atleast once a month for boring shopping.

Now without her, he felt broken and lost.

He again looked at the list of items he had made which he had to buy. It ranged from small food items, washing powder, a pair of sandals, a few new kitchen utensils and so much more.

Nervously, he glanced at the dozens upon dozens of shops/stalls most of which were selling the items he was looking for. The problem was that he didn't remember which were the best ones to buy from.

He thought about calling Kushina for help but dismissed that thought instantly. Not only was it dangerous for them to be seen in such a public place, she would literally laugh her ass off at his helplessness.

"I'm so screwed" he whispered with a defeated sigh,

"Naruto?"

He blinked, turning around he saw Mei standing a few feet away from him with a surprised look on her face. Relief spread through the blonde as he literally made a bee line towards the only female he could trust right now to not embarrass him.

 _"Yo"_

Mei was again surprised by his casual way of greeting which was something she had never seen before and he recognized that too being the observant shinobi that he was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him curiously,

When he scratched the back of his head and gave her a nervous smile, she leaned in closer and gave him a suspicious look.

"Who are you and what have you done to the Naruto I know?"

His spirit was crushed instantly and his shoulders slumped with a dark cloud hovering above his head until Mei burst out laughing which made him look up at her only to freeze.

Her beautiful and long auburn hair were flowing freely in the air and her fair skin radiated in the sunlight. She was wearing a pretty blue dress which fit her in just the perfect places. He felt quite embarrassed when she caught him staring which made him avert his gaze instantly with a blush.

Mei was at a complete loss of words as it felt like she was looking at a different person right now. One who was totally unrecognizable from the brave and powerful Commander she knew...

"Yeah, this is the real me. A clumsy fool who doesn't even know how to shop properly. Quite lame, huh?" he asked with a sheepish smile, even as he looked at the list he was carrying like a holy book that he had to protect at all costs.

He blinked when she simply gave him a heartwarming smile in return.

"No, it's quite alright" she said with a kind smile

"Why?" he asked curiously,

"I finally got to see the real person behind that shinobi mask"

He relaxed and gave her a thankful nod in return. She then calmly gestured towards his list and he offered it to her without hesitation. After a moment's pause, she looked back at him with a confident gaze.

She asked him about his budget and once he revealed the same, she patiently and slowly pointed out each of the shops from where he could get his respective items at a reasonable cost and with good quality. She also told him to be firm in bargaining with the shopkeepers and not to fall for their inflated prices.

"I'm actually a terrible negotiator. Ino always used to be horrified when I usually paid whatever was charged" he said with a sheepish smile,

"You're a _lazy bum_ , that's all!" she scolded him with a disapproving gaze,

"Then I could surely use your help. Would you come with me, just for a little while please?"

At first, she smiled on hearing his request only to deflate and look away in silence a moment later.

"I..."

She looked back at him again only to see him giving her that same warm and polite smile. He probably hadn't seen the murderous glares thrown her way the moment she stepped inside the market, it only became worse when he actually came to talk to her.

"Naruto, it's not right for you to be seen with me like this. _I'm a..._ " she whispered sadly,

Her eyes widened in utter shock when he simply offered her his arm like a gentleman with a polite smile. She pleaded with him silently, nearly begging him to look towards the glares and whispers that were increasing but he didn't back down.

When she still hesitated, he gently grasped her hand causing few old women to gasp and many younger ones to glare jealously. The men also looked quite disapproving...

Suddenly a murderous aura descended upon the entire area which made many freak out and tremble in fear. He glanced back at the crowd with a cold and overly sweet smile...

 _"Is there a problem?"_

Mei could only watch in sheer amazement when instantly people started looking away from them and minding their own business. Sure, quite a few stole glances but none dared to glare or even whisper as his cold gaze dared them to and face consequences in the event they actually did.

"There you see, _No problem_. I could really use your help now though" he whispered with a shy smile,

"Why go so far for someone like me?" she asked with a tearful gaze,

"Because now I have also seen the wonderful person behind that mask of a Jinchuuriki"

His words touched something within her heart, washing away all the sadness she had felt and replaced it with a true feeling of pride and happiness.

"I can never win an argument against you, can I?" she asked with a fond smile,

"Nope" he shrugged mischievously,

She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her hand and for the next few hours dragged her nearly across the entire market. In the end, he ended up buying more things than he wanted which only made him laugh even more.

Mei could not help but look at him fondly as this entire time he never left her side once, challenged anyone that tried to look at her the wrong way and walked beside her proudly.

Apart from her father, no one else had ever done something like this for her.

Her happiness soon turned into embarrassment when her stomach growled loudly in protest which made him smile.

"Come on, I maybe a terrible shopper but I atleast know one good ramen place. What do you say? My treat for all the help you gave me today?" he asked her with a hopeful look,

A part of her heart didn't want him to get into any more trouble with the villagers for being around her, but another more selfish part was enjoying each and every moment of this eventful day.

In the end, she could not say no to him...certainly not when he gave her that infectious smile.

* * *

Mei curiously watched him finish off his third bowl of miso ramen with the same level of enthusiasm that he had for the first one. She on the otherhand was content with being able to finish the large bowl of shoyu ramen in front of her.

He looked lost in his own world while eating what was probably his favorite food.

Granted, it was not that healthy and was just one of the food items people loved to eat occasionally.

"Would you like to order more? I swear they have a few more awesome dishes" he encouraged with a happy smile,

"No, I'm quite full" she declined politely,

"You sure?"

"I think you have eaten more than enough for the _both_ of us"

Her quirky remark made him look at all the food he had just devoured which only made him chuckle heartily. Mei could only enjoy this small moment in absolute bliss until he saw her staring at him which made her immediately avert her gaze.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked curiously, but she shook her head.

"No. It's just I always imagined you in a different way in real life" she confessed, earning an understanding nod from him.

"Well, I am a _mysterious man_ " he teased with a mischievous wink, making her scoff jovially at that reply while he laughed at her reaction.

They enjoyed a few moments of silence before she bit her lip nervously before gathering the courage to ask a question she was not sure would go down well with him.

"I'm glad you are happy again, Naruto. But are you truly alright?" she asked, and regretted it instantly when his bright smile disappeared.

It was then she caught a glimpse of the sorrow and guilt he was trying so hard to hide behind his smiles and laughter.

"I'm trying to be"

That was all anyone could do in his situation and she respected his resolve.

"I'm glad you'll be the next leader of this village, _Lord Third_ " she congratulated him honestly, adding the last bit in a teasing tone in an effort to make their chat more enjoyable than where it was headed.

"Could people stop calling me that? Lord Second is still in charge and very capable of looking after this village" he reminded her,

Mei rolled her eyes at that remark as she had gained a decent understanding of his attitude.

"You just don't want to do all the paperwork"

 _"That too!"_

She smirked at his honest but quirky answer until she caught sight of a few ninja entering the ramen stand who all frowned when they saw her sitting at one of the tables. They were about to say something mean judging from their nasty looks until they caught sight of a blonde peeking at them from the opposite side of the table.

The entire group was out of the place in an instant when they caught a glance of those cold blue eyes.

"You don't have to defend me, Naruto. I'm used to it by now" she tried to protest, if only to save his image among fellow shinobi but he glared at her.

"People could be stupid sometimes. On one hand the Great villages value the power of a Biju but the same people hate those of their countrymen who keep those beasts in check and use their power for their protection. More stupid is the way how the entire world knows the identity of Jinchuuriki in nearly every village. Why would you make the information of such a powerful and important ninja public for your enemies to exploit?" asked Naruto in an bitter tone,

"What do you think of people like me, Naruto?" asked Mei honestly with a straight face,

"I think there are better ways to protect the hidden villages than blatantly sacrificing people by making them the hosts of such beasts and then hypocritically fearing or hating them just because of the beast inside of them" he answered confidently,

"You think you can change the way this world works?" she asked seriously,

"I have to try because if not us then who?" he challenged her,

She gave a respectful nod for his determination but he could see she was not yet convinced.

"Why do you think the people today chose not to scorn you openly?" he asked,

"Because you were there and they have more respect for you" she answered without conviction, making him give her an amused smile.

"Maybe for a few. But for most of them, they know I can crush them into dust if they dare go against me. Even more so if I actually become the next leader of this village. Weak pups barking won't change anything, never take shit from anyone and be proud of who you are. If they don't accept that, _make them_ "

Mei was quite surprised by his philosophy but could see a glimmer of truth in it judging from the way nobody had dared to bother her because he was there.

"But wouldn't such a way only turn more people against you?" she asked curiously,

"I'm not advocating abusing or terrorizing of people by your hands just because you're stronger than them. That's what a tyrant does, but at the same time you must understand that humans often like to break the rules if they think they can get away with it. That's the animalistic nature in each of us, it's why we have rules and laws to prevent such anarchy. Why do you think they antagonize you so openly and not Lord Yagura who is also a Jinchuuriki?" questioned Naruto,

"Because Yagura _crippled_ the few idiots permanently that tried to bully him when he was young just because of the beast inside him" she replied swiftly, as that story had been quite a scandal a few years ago.

Yagura had to pay reparations to those whom he had injured and give a public apology for his conduct, his clan also lost face in the village to an extent however no further action was taken against him. In fact, the villagers never tried anything of such nature ever again and started giving Yagura some respect, if only to keep their heads.

Realization dawned upon her as she understood what he was trying to explain.

"Maybe you don't have such a high opinion of yourself but that should stay within yourself or with those whom you trust unconditionally. For the rest of the public, appear nothing but a strong and dedicated ninja of Kirigakure. Teach a lesson to anyone who suggests otherwise and the others would soon fall in line. You are the heir of the Terumi Clan and a friend of the next Mizukage, remind those idiots of this fact if they still don't listen" he said with a warm smile,

" _I will_. Thank you for explaining this to me, Naruto. I wanted to avoid conflict with my own people but there is no harm in standing up for yourself" said Mei with a proud nod,

"Why did you become a Jinchuuriki? You don't have to answer and I'm sorry for asking a personal question like this" said Naruto hesitantly, but she gave him a reassuring smile in return.

"My mother was the previous host of the Six Tails. Despite her status, my father fell in love with her. It was quite the controversy and he was nearly banished from his own clan for that transgression. Lord Gengetsu was the only one that supported my parents and was the one that convinced my grandfather and my clan to accept it. My father never forgot and it is why he backed Lord Gengetsu when he was being considered to be made Lord Second and is loyal to him to this day. Eventually my parents were married and enjoyed a few years of bliss until my mother got pregnant"

Naruto had maintained his silence and only observed the series of emotions she was going through while reciting her past. He hid his own surprise well and instead only gave her an encouraging smile which made her continue.

"At the time of my birth, her seal broke and the beast nearly broke free until it was sealed into me by Lord Gengetsu in an emergency ritual as I had a strong chakra like my mother, powerful enough to tame the beast. Besides based on past experience, female hosts are more easy to control, remain loyal to the village more than their male counterparts. My weakened mother was not able to handle all that stress and died that night" whispered Mei sadly with tears arriving in her eyes,

She remembered how many had scorned her as a person who killed her own mother while arriving in this world, even some of her own clan members. Her father had defended her in every way possible, but she couldn't help but feel it was the truth deep in her heart.

"Your mother must have loved you dearly, Mei"

She looked back at him in shock which made him place a comforting hand over her own trembling one.

"She endured all that unimaginable pain but never once stopped fighting. She fought with every ounce of her strength to protect this village, her husband, her clan and most of all her beloved daughter from the Six Tails. _Mothers are powerful_ , your existence is proof enough of the love she had for you" explained Naruto with a bittersweet smile, as he couldn't help but remember his own mother who died protecting him and his brother alongwith Uzu.

Tears fell from Mei's eyes as she realized just what her father had been trying to explain to her all these years, only she was too stubborn to accept it. People always called her a monster, no matter where she went or what good she did.

Eventually, she started believing it too and wondered how could a woman like her mother love a monster like Mei herself.

"Thank you, Naruto"

She meant it truly which only made him smile as she wiped away her own tears.

"What about your family?" she asked hesitantly,

She had always wondered about his past and what made him become the person he was today. She could never imagine herself as the last person of her clan. It was a fate she didn't wish upon anyone, not even the Kaguya whom she hated.

When he didn't say anything for a few moments, she decided to apologize for asking such a personal question.

"I had parents and a younger brother"

She was relieved when he whispered that truth and gently stroked his hand that he had initially placed over her own to comfort her.

"We lived in our small village alongside people that trusted our family. The First Great Ninja War started at that time and my father died in one of the attacks. Our clan's enemies eventually discovered us and my mother sacrificed her life so my brother and I could escape to safety. Ultimately the remaining survivors of the Namikaze clan decided to make one final stand against its enemies, us brothers included. I wanted to avenge my parents and enlisted, my brother followed in my footsteps. In the final battle, we crushed the enemy but were annihilated as well. My brother gave his life to save my own" explained Naruto somberly,

She watched as his familiar dark chakra was released from his body in a tiny proportion. As it flowed in his arm, she saw him gazing at him sadly.

"All that's left of my brother is _his chakra_ that clings to me. All that's left of my family and clan are the memories in my heart. Cherish your family, Mei" he advised her with a sad smile,

"I'm so sorry, Naruto" she whispered sadly, earning a thankful nod from her.

In a way, he had given her the partial truth and was glad to not have lied to her completely.

"Even after all these years, how can your brother's chakra still cling to you?" she asked curiously, looking at the dark chakra in his hand.

"My greatest strength is my ability to absorb chakra from nearly anyone. My brother gave me his and it eventually became a part of my own body, it's a power unique to me" he confessed,

It was why he was chosen for the Spartan program and made its leader eventually. With his ability, he was the perfect supersoldier who could continue fighting for days or weeks so long as there were strong ninjas whose chakra he could steal or receive.

Nagato had the Ash Release but eventually Naruto himself was able to manifest this power by making his brother's chakra a part of his own network. Even now, he could still feel faint traces of Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito Uzumaki's chakra inside his body, one that they had given him in an effort to save his life on that fateful night.

"Your family would be proud of what you have achieved today, Naruto" encouraged Mei sincerely,

He only gave her faint smile in return.

* * *

The streets were getting deserted this late in the night but Mei was happier than ever as she watched him accompany her towards her clan estate. This day had been quite eventful and one which she was grateful for.

Her happiness didn't last long when she saw him stop and his expression became deathly cold.

 _"Out"_ he commanded in a cold tone,

Mei flinched when four Anbu materialized from the shadows like ghosts all around them. Her hand itched towards the secret kunai pouch hidden inside her dress but something made her pause when these men didn't attack them outright.

"This is no time to be lurking outside, Namikaze" hissed the tallest Anbu in the group,

At once all four of them unleashed their killing intent which made her grab her kunai swiftly. Seeing her move, one of the Anbu's unleashed his own weapon in return only for Naruto to step in between and glare at him.

"You dedicated your life to the village. You're gonna risk getting killed for that **_monster_**?" asked the tallest Anbu in a mocking surprise,

His eyes widened when behind each of his men appeared another Naruto placing a kunai at their respective throats. The real one had by now teleported behind the tallest Anbu and had placed his hand over the man's shoulder.

 _"No, but you will"_

Mei tensed when she saw Naruto's red eyes glaring at the Anbu's with a murderous glare.

"Choose your friends wisely, Namikaze. You don't want to end up on the losing side" cursed the tall Anbu,

In an instant the entire squad vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a shocked Mei to rush towards Naruto even as his water clones dissolved into the ground.

"What the hell was that?" she asked worriedly,

"Probably just some jerks. It will be alright, Mei" he reassured her with a smile,

Yet in his heart he couldn't help but feel an uneasiness. His sensory powers had made one thing clear about these Anbu as they all had similar chakra to an extent.

They were not here for Mei Terumi...but instead this was a message specifically for him.

He had real enemies in this village now, ones that wanted him dead for their own reasons. He could already think up of a few that could have such intentions.

It only made him remember Gengetsu's words that night when the man offered to appoint Naruto as his successor.

 _"Do you think I could have appointed you as my successor without the Water Daimyo's consent? There is a growing schism within the village, one whose roots were born when Kirgakure was formed. The Ninja clans, common shinobi and civilians jointly established this nation. My predecessor and I have tried to maintain the fragile balance of power between these factions, but there are those whose views differ. They are not satisfied with my ruling and the reforms I am trying to instill in this village gradually over time as it would limit their power" said Gengetsu with a worried gaze,_

 _"Lord Second, do you think these sparks could someday become a full blown civil war? Is that why you..." whispered Naruto in surprise, earning a proud smile from Gengetsu for being able to arrive at the conclusion the man was hinting at._

 _"Yes. I am doing all that I can to prevent that from happening. But in the event I fail, I want you to protect this village. It's clear that isolation is not the way forward as it has been till now. We need allies to protect ourselves, we need to develop our economy which in turn will only strengthen us as a nation. Our barbaric ways needs to be rectified for the sake of our people, but there are those who revel in them. Those who want to increase their own power even at the cost of the future of our people. These vultures must be stopped!" declared Gengetsu fiercely, as he slammed his hand on his desk._

 _Naruto found himself reevaluating his opinion of this man completely. Sure, he had his flaws and a part of Naruto's heart could never forgive him for risking Ino's life like he had. But deep in his heart, he could not find anything but respect and admiration for Gengetsu's devotion towards his people. He was a true Mizukage, and Naruto felt some trepidation as he thought about a possibility of him being asked to fill this man's position._

 _"If you accept this position, they'll come for you as they are coming for me. You'll always need to watch your back even inside the village. Do you understand?" asked Gengetsu seriously,_

 _"I swore an oath to defend Kirigakure and I will uphold it at any cost, Lord Second. However, despite my noble lineage I am still considered as a wild card. The ninja clans barely accept me as one of them and the common folk have only started respecting me now after my recent victories. In essence, I don't belong to either of these important groups. Don't you think choosing me as your successor would only widen the schism between these factions?" questioned Naruto, the uncertainty of that future clearly visible in his worried gaze._

 _"It's exactly the reason why I chose you. Your allegiance is not devoted towards one faction or people, instead you are a ninja devoted solely towards this village. I have not made this decision without thought, in fact I have observed you closely ever since you participated in that death match that made you one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. I remember seeing your power in that fight and how you crushed your opponents, and yet you also showed mercy to those that surrendered despite tradition demanding them to be killed in the arena. You berated me for my failure that day despite knowing I could have you executed for offending me. You're better at war than I am, your victories and the way you are changing our shinobi is a proof of that. You're not just a powerful shinobi but a wise one too, son" explained Gengetsu with a proud fatherly smile,_

 _"And yet there are somethings you will need to do if you are to succeed me in the near future"_

 _Naruto looked attentively as he sensed a hidden message behind those cryptic words._

 _"Continue being victorious on the battlefield, that would ensure the loyalty of the common shinobi and civilians towards you. Develop more closer relationships with the more liberal minded ninja clans and their leaders, the Yuki, Karatachi and Terumi clans have a positive opinion of you. Start from there, take Mangetsu's help to get inside that noble circle. You'll need strong and powerful allies if you are to have any chance of succeeding me and actually being able to maintain that position afterwards"_

 _"And one more thing, I know this might seem personal and not the right time...but I need to say this. You will have to marry again as the village will not allow the Namikaze clan to go extinct if something happened to you. The clan heads are also pushing me to have you married to their daughters. It's dirty politics but none of us can avoid it. I would suggest you find someone you actually care about rather than be forced to marry a stranger"_

The Mizukage's words still rang clear as a bell in his heart even in this cold night as he glanced at Mei Terumi.

"Those assholes!" cursed Mei, as she came beside him and looked quite pissed.

She saw Naruto glancing around but unlike her, his emotions were in check.

"How can you be so calm, Naruto? People like them makes me hate this village sometimes, don't you feel the same?" she asked him with a heated glare,

"The village may have its flaws but we're still _Shinobi of the Mist_ " answered Naruto calmly,

Her anger could not stand any chance against his conviction as she gave him a respectful nod. She looked back at him when he placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Things will change for the better, Mei. I'll make it happen"

Kirigakure's history and its culture didn't give her much confidence but a part of her heart still wanted to believe him nonetheless.

His confident smile and that determined gaze of his made her smile as well.

Only one wish was born in her heart as she watched him walk in front of her.

 _I truly wish I can see this better world that you speak of, Naruto._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I'm glad most of you guys are enjoying the story based on your positive feedback last chapter. Can't believe this is the 3rd chapter I am able to publish in one month alone whereas the max I could do previously was once or twice a month maybe.**

 **I think by Chapter 30 we should be able to reach 50% of this story.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, guys. Also I would like to know as to who's your favorite female character in this story, and your favorite pairing if there is any.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	25. A New Leaf

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **A New Leaf**

* * *

Naruto found himself facing the finest warriors of Kirigakure alongside its most terrifying weapon of mass destruction. The sight would have made most think about getting into any altercation, yet it only filled him with a sense of eagerness.

There was nothing like a good fight.

He blinked on realizing the direction of his thoughts, as he was usually more composed than this. Why was he feeling the desire to kill? The burning sensation of inflicting pain?

He glanced at Muramasa firmly held in his right hand and felt it to be in completely in sync with his chakra without any intent to disturb his thoughts.

He then realized a strange sensation.

It felt like something was behind him, a cold sense of dread and haunting. The emptiness...

He had felt something awaken inside of him on that mountain that night. He still remembered that agony he had felt, the sheer rage to burn down the entire world to ashes for all it had taken from him.

He probably would have gone through with it had Tobirama not saved Ino...

Yet in that deepest pit of despair, he had felt connected to something primal. It had echoed with his pain and embraced him in its darkness granting something in return for taking away a part of his soul.

The proof of which now lied right in front of his eyes.

His blood red eyes could now see the various forms of energy lurking inside of his opponents. Granted, he had always been able to see chakra before whenever he activated his imperfect sharingan...but this time was different.

That energy had a life of its own shaped by the soul of its vessel.

Haku's was the purest like a peaceful lake showing contentment and happiness. Mangetsu's was full of determination yet was also quite relaxed, Zabuza had a yearning for something powerful, Kisame's was cold and sharp, Ameyuri's was full of rage and hatred, while Jinpachi's was one of ruthlessness.

He could also see the sheer amount of energy in nature itself that his eyes previously couldn't see but what he had always felt was there whenever he used Sage mode.

He felt himself more connected to this endless energy than he ever had with anything else.

Zabuza and Kisame clasping their hands together in unison was the first move...

 **"Water Style: Water Shockwave!"**

Mangetsu narrowed his gaze when the blonde's normal red eyes developed a black slit colored pattern. His dark chakra rushed forward and transformed into a raging inferno clashing fiercely against the massive body of water.

Jinpachi vanished as soon as steam was spread across the training ground effectively displaying his mastery of the silent technique. Haku followed seconds later alongside Zabuza and Kisame as they all disappeared much to Mei's surprise.

Ameyuri blinked when a a powerful gust of wind pushed her back and vaporized all the mist spread across the training ground in an instant.

Mangetsu grit his teeth in frustration when he saw all four of his comrades had made their own respective crash landings and had not even been able to reach their opponent who looked at them with the same cold and challenging gaze.

He pointed his sword, _Kabutowari_ towards his opponent earning a respectful nod from him.

The others were about to join in when Haku gestured them to stop when she saw the determined look in her childhood friend's eyes. She saw nearly everyone thought Mangetsu to be insane if he thought himself capable of facing Naruto alone.

Yet that very same enemy smiled proudly when Mangetsu charged at him without any hesitation.

Mangetsu watched his opponent raising _Muramasa_ towards him but it didn't slow down his charge in the slightest much to Naruto's bewilderment before the Commander steeled himself.

The Namikaze warrior was about to defend against what he presumed would be a very fast approaching strike.

His eyes widened when Mangetsu jumped towards him closing the last distance in an instant before dissolving completely into water that spread all over the Commander.

 _"So this is your clan's secret technique"_ thought Naruto, as four Mangetsu's emerged from the falling water with each of them already aiming their respective cloned sword across atleast one major weak point of his body. The almost non-existent distance between them made the blonde realize he simply didn't have enough time to conjure any defense.

If only he could use Wind to push his opponents away.

As if acting on his will, he felt his eyes flicker and got connected with a strange sense of energy.

The next moment all three of Mangetsu's clones were shredded to tiny specks of liquid and the original was sent crashing away. Mangetsu however was far from done as the boy backflipped and again rushed towards the blonde ignoring the injuries across his body due to the wind that had shredded his clones and destroyed some of his skin alongwith clothes.

 **"Water Style: Water Barrage!"**

With a single hand sign, the Hozuki clan heir summoned forth a huge salvo of water bullets that raced towards their only target.

Naruto performed his own set of hand seals in order to launch a counter-offensive but only half way through the process he felt his attack take a life of its own and felt his eyes drawing a chunk of his chakra.

A raging wall of fire spread itself between Naruto and the approaching hail of water bullets effectively saving him from any damage.

Mangetsu also had to take a pause when the fire blocked his charge and he saw Naruto seemed shaken by something.

"Commander, your eyes are bleeding..."

Mei's statement made the blonde touch his cheek only for his fingers to come back bloodied and a disturbing possibility to be revealed to the last Namikaze.

 _"Chakra exists in each person and across every fabric of this world. Most ninjas are barely able to use their inner chakra to the fullest of their ability, only a handful Sages are able to even access a tiny portion of nature's energy. Yet I am not using Sage mode right now and I was yet to finish the hand seals for my fire jutsu, even then I could feel my chakra draining and the technique being unleashed. How is that possible?"_ thought Naruto in shock,

In Mangetsu's earlier attack, he had very little time to defend himself and had wished to use the Wind energy around him. He had felt his own chakra draining a little but also experienced the nature element bending to his will so effortlessly.

"I need to be alone" he whispered hesitantly, not trusting himself or this new power inside of him in this moment.

His decision proved even more righteous in his eyes when he clearly felt the emotions in each of his comrade's heart at that choice. Their chakra was an extension of their heart's will and he could see surprise, confusion, disappointment visible in most of them without even looking at their faces.

"Commander, we can handle it" protested Mangetsu with a frown,

"No, you can't. I doubt even I understand this power flowing through me right now...it's best if I understand it first or risk harming you guys even by mistake." answered Naruto frankly,

Before anyone could say something further, the Commander vanished in a flash much to everyone's disappointment.

* * *

He found himself approaching the only man who could possibly give him some answers.

Tobirama merely raised an eyebrow when the blonde appeared inside his residence abruptly via the marking he had engraved in the house. One look at the boy's new red eyes and his rattled expression was enough to convey the situation to the former Hokage.

He simply gestured for his son to take a seat, which the boy did a bit reluctantly.

Tobirama got them both glasses of water and only once they were finished did he listen to the whole incident that happened with Naruto this morning. The more he listened, the more he got convinced of the bitter truth.

"That's the Mangekyo Sharingan, albeit a broken one. A rare power awakened only with those having Uchiha blood and experiencing the most painful form of grief" revealed Tobirama straight forwardly,

Naruto remembered that moment on the mountain when he had grieved for Ino that night, the pain and sorrow he had felt on thinking she was gone.

He listened as Tobirama explained about the origin of this power alongwith the history of the Sage of Six Paths that had been told to him by Hashirama who in turn learned it from Madara just before the former Uchiha leader left Konoha.

"You are probably the first to hold the blood of both the Uchiha and Senju, one who lived to his adulthood unlike the others that were killed by either of the clans to prevent such a mix of their precious bloodlines. Tell me, did you feel any pain when your eyes bled when you first used this power today?" asked Tobirama seriously,

"No"

"That's probably because you are part Senju and also hold Hashirama's cells inside your body, ones which he shared with you all those years ago while trying to save your life. You also hold mine and Mito's chakra, it reduces the amount of damage any other user would incur while trying to use those eyes. Even so, I would advise not to use this power until the most direst of circumstances if you want to avoid going blind" warned Tobirama, making Naruto swallow nervously as the boy became silent for a few moments.

"You said it was broken just like I heard my sharingan was also broken? What does that mean?" the Namikaze asked eventually,

"It's not complete and neither will you ever be able to harness the power of those eyes like a pure blooded Uchiha like Madara can. But I believe with this power, one day you'll become the strongest soldier of humanity. Stronger than me, Hashirama or even Madara..." said Tobirama with a hopeful but proud smile,

"How is that possible?" questioned Naruto, unable to understand how he could become the strongest when his power would never be complete or utilized to its fullest potential.

"I believe your eyes to be the strongest Mangekyo awakened in centuries. It may not allow you to use the traditional powers like other Mangekyo users, but it helps you connect with something even more primal and all powerful: _Chakra_ "

Naruto pursed his lips as those words sank into his heart and he couldn't help but remember what he had experienced just this morning.

"The Sage of Six Paths wanted to unite humanity by connecting us with chakra. It was supposed to be the medium through which we could come to understand each other's hearts which would bring us closer. Unfortunately, most of us couldn't harness its true potential and instead used it for more wars. Can you tell what I am feeling right now?" asked Tobirama calmly,

Naruto peered at the man with his eyes and felt only one emotion radiating powerfully inside his chakra.

"Hope"

"To be able to understand people's hearts without any words or action. That is the greatest power these eyes have given you apart from the ability to utilize chakra to its fullest capacity, a feat only the Sage could boast of. If you master this power, it could help you defeat Madara and put an end to this war" suggested Tobirama confidently,

Naruto didn't say anything for a few long moments as he tried to process what was revealed to him.

"Isn't that what Madara is trying to accomplish? He started this war to weaken the great nations with the goal of stealing their tailed beast which in turn will allow him to perform a technique that shall unite our race" suggested Naruto hesitantly, receiving a harsh glare from his father in return.

"If you call losing your individuality and becoming a part of a _single consciousness_ a way to peace than you are wrong" chastised Tobirama, having now gone through the scroll given to Naruto by that crazy Uchiha which detailed his plan of bringing humanity together to fight the Otsutsuki.

The Hokage saw his son was still not satisfied even after that harsh rebuke and was still seriously contemplating Madara's plan!

"Naruto, even if you can feel my emotions and understand me better now thanks to your Mangekyo...you still retain your sense of individual personality and thoughts. What Madara plans to do will rob you and everyone else of independent thoughts and personalities, each and every living being in this world holds some amount of chakra inside of them. Madara wants to use that as a catalyst and join everyone's consciousness into a single entity. _**Synthesis**_ , as he calls it is _not_ the way to save our race! You will no longer be Naruto, and I will no longer be Tobirama if that happens. Our hopes and dreams will vanish and only the thought of the collective human race will define how we will live the rest of our lives. If that was the true path to peace, then why did the Sage not use this option in his time. Why did he choose to let people understand and use chakra on their own? It's because he wanted humanity to find the answer to peace themselves instead of being forced to walk on a path chosen by a single man's will!" insisted Tobirama fiercely,

"But that led to so many wars and misery..." said Naruto sadly, earning a somber nod from his father.

"It did. Yet that pain and suffering also taught us the value of peace, the value of life. If you truly want to make this world a better place, then use this power of yours to understand people. With your intelligence, I doubt it's impossible for you to bring peace to this world in time" said Tobirama honestly,

"Even if I can do it and succeed. What about after? What happens to this peace once I'm dead and not there to maintain it?" asked Naruto despondently, earning a reproachful look from the former Hokage who saw right through him.

"Don't try to shoulder everything alone, son. Or you'll end up just like Madara"

Naruto froze.

The implications behind that possibility were quite grave for himself and the world, not something that he could easily dismiss.

To his credit, Tobirama stepped forward and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're young and it's not your fault if you believe you are capable of changing everything that is wrong in this world on your own. I thought like that once too, but we are not immortal. There will come a day when we must rest and leave our dreams to the next generation. It's why you must cultivate those who shall carry your dreams and wishes" advised Tobirama sagely,

He was quite pleased when his son gave a nod of approval after a few moments of deliberation.

"I need a favor" said Naruto hesitantly, earning a small smile from his father.

"Anything"

"I need time to understand this power and to establish the 501st. We will need these things if we are to meet Madara in the battlefield and stand any chance of defeating him. This will most probably delay your return to Konoha by another few weeks as I doubt Gengetsu would risk your safety by sending anybody other than me and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen as your escort back home" explained Naruto seriously,

Tobirama pursed his lips as he did not like the possibilities he would open Konoha to face if he backed Naruto. The war was already going badly for their side without him there to lead his people, his students were trying their best under Hiruzen's leadership but the boy was up against experienced Kage's being manipulated by Madara from the shadows. As much as he wanted to believe in Hiruzen, he doubted the young Kage would ever stand a chance against Madara.

"It's a risky gamble" said Tobirama carefully, the Hokage in him wanted to disregard it as Konoha would be in unnecessary danger for some more time. Yet the father inside of him could not help but wish to believe in his son.

"Every plan is" replied Naruto in a grim voice, understanding Tobirama's concerns perfectly but not willing to back down even after seeing the former Hokage's doubts.

Tobirama sighed before he looked back at his son and gave him a firm nod.

"Make sure it is worth the cost" agreed the Hokage, albeit very reluctantly.

"I will" promised Naruto with a relieved smile, which only alleviated Tobirama's guilt over risking Konoha's safety marginally.

* * *

(Five Weeks Later)

The past always repeated itself.

He couldn't help but think so in this moment, as before him stood another mass of skilled warriors of humanity. Men and women ready to fight and die in the service of their nation.

The finest warriors of Kirigakure.

Each of the 501 shinobi had a proud and determined stare as they looked at him devotedly. They had endured the toughest training course this village had ever seen, a struggle that thousands others couldn't succeed.

The largest training ground in the village was the one hosting this historic moment as thousands of people: ninja and civilian alike watched this ceremony alongside the Mizukage himself and every noble clan heads as well as military leaders.

One among the massive crowd was Kushina Uzumaki who looked at her sole friend with a nostalgic smile. It made her proud to see her old Commander being reborn in this moment as the look in his eyes was the same the day he took charge of the Spartans.

Now, he was going to create history again.

 **"501ST!"**

His booming voice echoed across the hearts and souls of each and every person. His warcry instilling a primal wave of pride and courage inside the souls of each ninja as they watched the newest _para-special force_ stand at attention in unison.

"When there are enemies at your doorstep, one must defend their home with a heart of steel. To look death in the eye and conquer it. To become that sword that defends the motherland!" said Naruto fiercely, as he unleashed his famous sword _Muramasa_ in an instant.

He pointed it right towards the mass of warriors dressed in dark black combat t-shirts and dark grey combat pants. Each of them proudly wore a dark green cape across their back that had _Twin Wings_ crossed against each other.

 **"You are that SWORD!"**

Gengetsu saw the stunned silence of the crowd as nearly everyone was hanging on to the Commander's each word. Despite being a veteran, the Mizukage himself could not help but feel energized by those passionate words and the conviction present in Naruto's eyes.

He could only imagine what those chosen ninjas were feeling, it could probably be the greatest moment of their entire lives.

Each of them handpicked by Naruto himself and tested in all the ways possible.

To make them ready, Naruto had requested his mission to Konoha to be delayed. It had upset quite a few people in the Land of Fire who were anxiously waiting for Tobirama's return, but Gengetsu trusted his successor and if he thought the creation of this force held more importance for Kirigakure, then he was willing to have faith in him.

"Strength and Honor: Those are our words!"

Kushina's eyes widened on hearing that and for a moment his eyes met hers...

"Even after all this time...your father's words?" she whispered in silence, but his now dark red eyes must have read her lips regardless as his proud smile gave her the answer.

 _"Always"_

 **"STRENGTH AND HONOR!"** roared the 501st in unison, as each fighter unleashed their sword and pointed them straight forward.

Naruto raised his own hand holding _Muramasa_ high in the air before thumping it fiercely across his own heart.

 **"FOR KIRIGAKURE!"**

Kushina was perhaps the only one in the sea of villagers who understood his true intentions when the 501st adopted the same Salute that the Spartans once had.

A part of her heart had doubted his loyalty towards Uzu when the elders briefed her about his independent actions in the past few years. They doubted his absolute loyalty and wanted her to prevent it from becoming a reality. To think, they even ordered her to do whatever necessary...

Even after everything he had been through, he still remembered where he came from. He still honored the ninjas who died fighting alongside him and he still believed in Yahiko Uzumaki's teachings...

Looking at the cheering and roars of approval from the villagers of Kiri, she felt one of the greatest regrets of her life as in their eyes he was now exactly what he should have been in his true home.

A Hero.

 _"Someday Kushina, the people will see my brother for what he truly is"_

She fought back her tears when dark chakra was unleashed from Naruto's back until it slowly took the form of wings. The 501st unleashed their own winged devices fully across their backs.

In this moment, she felt the chakra of the person who had always believed in him.

Even after death.

She watched Naruto take to skies alongside the 501st much to the ever growing cheers of the entire village.

 _"Nagato, your dream is a reality now"_

* * *

Tobirama looked at the group of ninjas gathered inside the Mizukage's office. Apart from Naruto and the Seven Swordsmen, the Anbu Commander was also present.

The former Hokage glanced at his own son who was attentively staring at the world map laid out on the Kage's desk.

"Naruto, have you finished placing your markers at the checkpoints we discussed?" asked Gengetsu seriously,

"Yes, my lord. But I can only carry myself and the Hokage at most through a few of them in case of an ambush. The more jumps I take, the weaker my power gets. It's too risky" warned Naruto with a frown,

"So is having a large armed escort! While the 501st would be a sufficient force to defend the Hokage, you would be much slower and easier to target in a large group. Speed is the key to reaching the Task force which Konoha has sent, they know the terrain well and can take you to the Hidden Leaf much faster" pointed the Anbu Commander,

"Mei can be an enough power boost for us in such situations" suggested Mangetsu,

"Absolutely not! We cannot make such a gamble!" refuted Gengetsu fiercely,

 _"Multiple Decoys"_

Everyone looked at Tobirama on hearing that suggestion and when the Mizukage nodded, the Senju leader stepped forward and pointed at several routes on the map.

"The enemy expects this exchange to happen. Intel says they have sent out their finest assassins and Special Ops teams to ambush us. We can send out four groups, each made up of a seven-man team and one member playing as my double. The enemy will expect us to take the easiest route or the fastest one which are here and here..." explained Tobirama, as he pointed at a Northern route with a way stop at Uzu before entering the Land of Fire, and a western one with a way stop in the Land of Waves before entering the Land of Fire.

"The southern route through Tea Country might be longer but with them having not allied with any major faction yet, we cannot trust that nation not to turn on us. We would not know the terrain in detail which is a major problem. That only leaves this route" deduced Naruto, as he pointed at a unique point on the map.

It involved hopping across a few small islands from the Land of Water's main continent until they reached the infamous **Nagi Island** which was a hub of the worst pirates of the world. For years, the Mist had tolerated their existence due to the shady alliance that faction had with the Water Lord. Rumor was that they paid a huge tribute every year apart from waging war in his name in foreign nations on demand in return for a safe haven.

They had a natural protection as the sea all around them was infamously known as _"The Dead Sea"_.

Only the pirates knew how to navigate through those treacherous waters prone to violent storms and monstrous tidal waves. Many fleets had been lost over the centuries trying to navigate that region.

No sane man would ever think about taking an important hostage through such a life threatening route.

Realization dawned upon the group as they all looked at each other for a long moment before turning towards the one person who would make that call.

"Should we take the help of the Water Lord? Maybe he can get the pirates to help us?" suggested Haku, and flinched on receiving harsh glares from the men in the room.

"Those scums would sell us out to the highest bidder. You can't trust a pirate, girl" admonished the Anbu Commander in a harsh tone,

"He's right. The way I see it Lord Gengetsu, we need to take control of our own land. For long they have been a thorn for many of the coastal villages of our land. Rape, murder, infamy, abductions or extortion-every crime they have committed without impunity" hinted Zabuza with a murderous glare,

"I agree. Some housecleaning is necessary" said Kisame with a smirk,

"Maybe once we are done with them, we might leave a few alive who would be more than happy to help us achieve our goal in exchange for a merciful death" proposed Ameyuri with a cruel smile,

Tobirama narrowed his gaze when he felt the vicious chakra from these three and their comrade Jinpachi who while silent echoed a similar aura.

"Fools! We need to do this quietly" rebuked the Anbu Commander,

Gengetsu got up from his seat which was enough to halt the heated exchange, the Mizukage then walked towards the window and glanced at the peaceful village. Nearby his headquarters, he saw a food stall owner badly abusing his foreign slave judging from the dark skinned color of the woman prevalent in the Land of Lightning.

 _Slavery._

One of the many practices established and promoted by their feudal lord, and one that was gladly accepted by many of the noble ninja clans of Kirigakure. If only those fools realized, this practice in itself threatened the very future of their nation.

 _Racism, Caste System, Slavery, Corruption._

These were few of the fundamental problems plaguing the Land of Water and stood in the way of its greatness.

It was a country built on the principle belief of protecting the rich, noble and privileged at the cost of the rest of the nation.

 _"Is it a crime not to be special?"_

He could still hear his wife's question to him from when they were young ninja who were trying to understand their strange and cruel world. Natsumi always had a sense of honor and justice by which she lived, it was her dream of a better and more liberal nation that he was aiming to build over the years.

One which their son would be proud to be a part of someday.

He looked at Mangetsu and was satisfied when his son gave him a confident nod, having already guessed some of Gengetsu's own thoughts.

The Mizukage then turned towards Naruto without a shred of doubt in his eyes.

 _"Mobilize the 501st!"_

The blonde warrior thumped his fist firmly against his heart as a determined look arrived in his eyes. However, in that same gaze lurked a subtle message that the Mizukage understood very well.

After their losses in the First Great Ninja War; Kirigakure had lost its status quo as an equal power stronghold in comparison to the Water Daimyo's court. Their economy was now heavily dependent on the financial aid given by the Daimyo who often used the shinobi for his own means.

It wouldn't have been so bad had the Water Lord not been a corrupt man who cared little for the future of his citizens.

Many ninjas hated the state of affairs of their beloved nation and the suffering of their fellow countrymen. But none had dared to take any action... _yet._

"My Lord.." warned Naruto, earning an unflinching nod from the Mizukage.

"Are you willing to give your heart for this nation?" asked the Mizukage in a stern voice, looking straight into the blonde's very soul through his piercing gaze.

Naruto knew exactly what was being asked of him. By doing this, they were sending a strong message to the over-controlling Water Daimyo of their independence and re-establishing the equal status quo that was lost.

It would no doubt make Gengetsu a target of the Daimyo's ire and every man who aided the Mizukage in this treachery towards the feudal lord. Dealing with village politics and noble clans was one challenge which was already dangerous to his cover and life in the end, picking a fight directly with the most powerful and wealthiest man in the country? _Suicide_.

But deep in his heart, he felt the same desire for change that he saw in the Mizukage's face.

This was a man willing to risk everything for the sake of his nation.

 _His Son, His Clan, His friends, His Comrades, His Supporters...and ultimately himself._

All for the sake of one dream.

All his life he had lead troops into battle as a Commander, always tasked with getting the impossible done against all odds. Relying only on his own training and the support of his comrades. He had always had to take up the charge to lead and had never once met someone whom he could entrust that very same faith into.

 _Until now._

"Those who can't sacrifice anything...won't change anything!" answered Naruto fiercely,

Tobirama watched Gengetsu's smile at that answer and could only see the respect and admiration his son had towards this man. Judging from Naruto's determined look, he was willing to walk into hell itself for this Kage and with good reason.

The former Hokage looked at his counterpart and couldn't help but acknowledge his resolve to do what was best for his nation.

A determined man like that was bound to draw true ninjas like Naruto to his side as they were the people that desired to change this world for the better and were willing to lose their humanity for it.

"No prisoners. No Survivors. And this one stays _off_ the records! Nobody should know what happened there, so we can play it as an attack from Kumogakure in retaliation against our invasion of their land. I doubt it would be enough to convince or even satisfy the Daimyo, but in a time of war he will think twice before accusing Kirigakure of any treasonous actions against him" explained the Mizukage seriously, earning firm nods from everyone in the room.

Gengetsu felt great pride at their confidence in him but looked at his son followed by everyone else with a worried gaze.

"Make no mistake, gentlemen. This could also result into a hostile conflict with the Daimyo who may fiercely oppose our desire to change this nation for a better future. We could all be considered as enemies by the Daimyo, a crime punishable by _painful execution_ or worse. The same goes for our families and loved ones, can you live with that?" asked Gengetsu solemnly,

When the man looked at him, Tobirama understood why he had been invited for this meeting. Gengetsu knew exactly what he was doing and wanted his support if the friendly alliance they had to build would have any real hope for a future. After the previous great war, the hidden villages had suffered greatly. That hadn't stopped them from starting another conflict and the feudal lords had also played an important role in this misery.

The Water Daimyo may very well decide to change the treaty to his tastes if they won the conflict or break it completely in the event he didn't have his way. Having heard of the man's greed and corruption, alongwith the state of affairs of this nation...it was a plausible scenario waiting to happen.

To avoid that, Kirigakure needed to be viewed as an equal power to the Daimyo's court, if another hidden village and its allies backed it...

That still didn't change the reality for what it was.

 _A Silent Coup._

Everyone else had also came to the same conclusion as they contemplated the choice they were about to make.

"Till the very end, Father" promised Mangetsu with a proud smile,

One by one the other ninjas nodded their consent as Tobirama felt himself witnessing an important historic moment that could change this world in ways none of them could imagine.

When everyone was in on the plan, the Mizukage requested Naruto and the Seven Ninja swordsmen to brief their respective platoons in the 501st, while the Anbu Commander was ordered to prepare the logistics for the operation immediately.

Both Kages watched them all slowly step outside the office one after another until only they were all alone in the room.

"This is a bold move" commented Tobirama carefully,

"I became what I am today with the desire to create a better future. Unfortunately, I lost my way over the years in trying to be politically correct even at the cost of this nation's future. But seeing Naruto's resolve and his courage to stand up for what was right made me realize what needed to be done. If that boy, the last survivor of his clan who had no real support- had the guts to oppose the twisted ways of the ninja clans of this village...then I had no excuse to stop myself from doing what was best for this nation" explained Gengetsu honestly with a smile,

"Few men accept their mistakes...even fewer that correct them" said Tobirama respectfully,

Gengetsu acknowledged that subtle praise with a respectful nod of his own as both Kages stepped towards the window and glanced at the disappearing forms of Naruto and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen.

"They are the future, Tobirama. It is our duty to build a better world for them... _even upon the ashes of our own"_

The Hokage could not help but agree with his fellow Kage's wish.

* * *

(Next Day)

It was close to midnight when Tobirama found himself trying to equip himself with _"Flexible Winged Device (FWD)"_. Once he was ready, he channeled his chakra in a regular flow and in an organized manner as per Naruto's instruction and was surprised when the wings moved across his back and gently lifted him in the air a bit.

At the same time, the Hokage realized how hard it was to keep this concentrated flow of chakra going.

It would be really difficult during combat unless the 501st had the skill the Mizukage was so confident about.

The Seven Ninja swordsmen were also there and were each checking up on their respective platoons on their readiness.

Tobirama found himself walking towards his son while the others got ready. He sent a curious glance at the young blonde when he found him sitting on a rock and having a smoke quite casually.

"Those things might kill you someday" warned Tobirama, as he took up a seat beside the Namikaze.

"So can a thousand more threats in this cruel world" retorted Naruto, as he offered the smoke to the Hokage who politely declined making the blonde shrug.

"You seem quite relaxed" commented Tobirama with a pointed gaze,

"My men are well trained and know what to do. You stay in the rear with Haku and her platoon, the rest of us will make quick work of the pirate camp. I have carried out black ops like this my entire life...if you remember my history" teased Naruto with a cheeky grin,

"I still feel there is something troubling you. You are trying to hide that behind your calm mask but I can see it" pointed Tobirama without hesitation, making Naruto sigh.

"It is not the pirates that concern me. Even if we manage to learn the safest route across the sea to the Land of Fire from that sector, I'm still concerned about _that_ man. If he ambushes us personally, we're done for" warned Naruto,

"Are you afraid of him?"

"My current Hirashin level is not enough to beat him. The 501st will only escort us to the coastal borders of your land before retreating back to Kiri. It would just be you, me and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen until the Konoha task force arrives to take us safely back to your village. Anything could happen in that long window, those numerous probabilities concern me since I am the Commander of this mission" explained Naruto seriously,

"I don't know how fast I am with my Hirashin in comparison to yours but if we encounter him, then the both of us can face him together. Have faith!" reassured Tobirama confidently,

"It's not his power that frightens me... _but his sheer resolve_. Those eyes held the gaze of a man willing to toss aside his own humanity and reduce this world to ashes if it helped achieve his dream. We must be willing to set aside our own humanity if we are to stand even a minute chance of defeating him" advised Naruto,

Tobirama watched as Naruto got up from his seat and turned towards the men who were now almost ready.

 _"Move out!"_

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

Harsh winds blew across the midnight sky and the cold nearly threatened to freeze off Tobirama's balls as he tried his very best to keep himself afloat and follow the formation flying across the sky.

They were nearly 4000 feet high and travelling through clouds making any chance of detection by anyone on the ground next to impossible.

The entire 501st was divided into eight aerial formations. Naruto lead a small squad of ten troops and acted as their Advance Scout team, while the remaining forces were divided into groups of 70-75 shinobi each being led by a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen.

Together they had already crossed quite a few smaller islands and were mere minutes away from reaching their target.

 _Nagi Island._

"Target approaching"

Tobirama was still trying to adjust to the unique technology currently attached to the backs of every ninja of their force, sans Naruto who could fly on his own using his mysterious powers. Kirigakure had been making rapid changes to their military doctrine to win this war, the _ear piece_ was one such tool developed to facilitate smooth communication among allied forces. It only allowed short range radio messages to be relayed but the former Hokage had no doubt, few years down the line this was going to change the way the shinobi fought their battles.

"Platoon 1: Establish defensive perimeter across the pirate bay. Take out any enemy troops that escape the CQC teams (Close Quarter Combat). Place Silencing Seals all around this entire area to maintain noise discipline and keep any of the nearby smaller villages from noticing the violence."

Haku gave a silent nod on hearing her orders as she gestured for Tobirama and her platoon to follow her lead as they started descending towards the island.

"Platoons 2, 3 and 4: Assault from the coastline. Neutralize enemy combatants and capture their ships. The vessels are not to be damaged under any circumstances. Any non-combatant discovered on those vessels are to be knocked out and escorted to safety. Am I clear?"

Zabuza, Jinpachi and Ameyuri looked at each other since the question was directed at them. They had been itching for another fight after their last mission and their leader's orders would restrict the fun, especially if they had to save any civilians being held as slaves or hostages by the pirates. The three platoon leaders did not voice any objection though, knowing well that going against orders was not something Naruto would tolerate. Considering they had to to this quietly, there was no other chance.

Moments later, the respective platoons broke off to carry out their orders.

"Platoons 5 and 6: Assault from the western and eastern borders of the bay respectively. The southern route facing the sea will be covered by Zabuza and the others. I'll strike from the North" commanded Naruto over the channel,

Mangetsu and Kisame nodded at each other before parting in their respective directions alongside their followers.

When they were all gone, Naruto turned towards his Scout team made up of 10 ninjas. The most interesting thing about these men and women that made them stand apart from the others was their dangerous marksmanship and hyper fast flying speed using the FWD.

As they descended towards the ground, he couldn't help but remember _that_ mission from all those years ago.

He had been a different ninja back then who had believed in his abilities and those of his troops a bit too much. He had been too blind and had given more importance in successfully completing his mission even if it meant endangering the lives of his men.

Now that he thought about it, if given a chance to redo things...he would have abandoned that suicidal plan to save Hashirama all those years ago. The fact that the Senju leader died a short while after being rescued nearly made the sacrifice of his Spartans pointless. He would have willingly faced the gallows for disobeying orders of the Uzu leadership that day if it meant the survival of his brother and comrades.

The way Uzu had treated him afterwards despite following the rules and accomplishing the mission albeit at a severe cost...was a stark reality of this cruel world.

Putting aside those grim thoughts, he focused on his current mission as the ground started becoming closer and closer. He could see the dozens upon dozens of shacks, houses, barracks and even a tavern and some blacksmith shops among other targets of opportunity.

His now red eyes searched for the other platoons and saw they were now almost ready in their respective positions.

 _"We're ready"_

Haku's confirmation was the signal he needed as it signified the Silencing seals had been placed across a thirty kilometer radius around the Pirate Bay. It would prevent any sound from escaping this zone to the nearby villages at any cost.

He turned towards the ninjas following him.

"Begin strafing run. The Poison bombs first over the barracks and docks, followed by providing air support to any platoons in need. Clear?" he asked seriously,

"We won't let you down, Commander"

He nodded in acknowledgement before focusing upon the main entrance to the Bay. The gate was heavily fortified and guarded with a large amount of enemy presence.

"Are you sure you want to do _that_ on your own?" asked one of the female ninja nervously,

He heard a few others silently curse her for asking such a dubious question but to her relief she only received a reassuring smile from Naruto instead of a harsh rebuke that the others were expecting.

"Let's end this" he encouraged with a determined gaze, earning firm nods from the ninjas as well.

* * *

"They're here"

Several shadows emerged from the ocean at his words without making any noise. Wordlessly, they took up positions facing towards the Pirate Bay watching in silence as the Kiri forces surrounded the hopelessly ignorant pirates.

If only they knew, they were not the hunter.

 **But the prey.**

He couldn't help but smile sadistically as he heard weapons being unlocked and readied. There was a finesse with which these warriors got ready, a legacy of their brutal training.

Their blank eyes waiting for him to give the order to attack, their own thoughts and feelings on the upcoming battle having long since vanished alongside their personalities.

 _Killing machines._

He watched as one of the redhead stepped in front of the group of warriors on his command.

The young boy watched three platoons led by Zabuza, Jinpachi and Ameyuri landing on the Southern flank in order to storm the Pirate Bay via its harbor. He raised his right hand making the other warriors around him point their weapons forward.

 _"Execute"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Sorry for the late update, didn't get anytime to write in entire May. Hopefully things should improve for a while atleast now that I have some free time.**

 **Leave a review if you'd like.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	26. The Dark Prince

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation:** John Murphy In the House in a Heartbeat Arsiesys Remix (Available on Youtube)

 **Chapter 26**

 **The Dark Prince**

* * *

Tobirama found himself camouflaged inside a thick forest of trees that surrounded the Pirate Base. From his current position, he and the Kiri ninja around him could easily see the entire base, recording every movement of the enemy.

Their platoon leader, Haku stood still as a rock.

But the young girl's unflinching gaze showed a resolve to see her mission through. When both of them spotted faint silhouettes of Naruto's Scout team flying towards the center of the base under the cover of the night, they knew it was time.

 _"Get Ready"_

Those that were here alongwith the others members of their platoon spread across the entire island formed a secured perimeter quickly by slapping _Silencing Seals_ on the designated checkpoints.

Tobirama watched Haku perform her own set of hand seals before slamming it against the seal she had placed on her own tree. It glowed brightly for one mini-second followed by similar fading sparks occurring across the entire island in a circular perimeter that was setup.

That was when the first of the bombs were dropped.

Tobirama could only watch in silent admiration and slight fear as the Scout team dropped their poison bombs one after another across the barracks and the docks unleashing a wave of terror and chaos across the entire enemy camp.

The Hokage watched dozens upon dozens of men melting before his eyes at the docks as the poison seared through their skin and blood.

The barracks were much less of a cruel scene, as most of its occupants were asleep at this late hour and were dead before they even realized what had happened. A handful stronger ones or those that were not asleep yet managed to storm outside in a hurry only to be pinned against the walls of their barracks with a kunai lodged in their head courtesy of the Scout Team that was ready to mop up any such lucky survivors from the sky.

While he could not see what was happening in the harbor, Tobirama could feel several chakra signatures active in that zone indicating the three Kiri platoons had also launched their attack from that direction led by their respective swordsmen.

Just when the enemy thought they had grasped the worst of their situation, the eastern and western gates were breached.

Masked commandos led by Mangetsu and Kisame stormed in from each respective direction putting down every standing body in their path. It didn't matter whether the person was a man or woman, old or young, heavily or lightly armed.

Almost everyone of them received two deadly kunai shots in the chest followed by one in the head within seconds.

Naturally, quite a few of the pirates realized the futility of resistance watching as every second more and more of their comrades were dropping dead. A few had tried charging at the enemy only to be riddled with kunai by the commandos without even getting close.

The handful that could use chakra were more successful in getting closer to the enemies but only met a gruesome end at the hands of Mangetsu and Kisame who shred those brave fools in half or worse.

With the enemy in the open nearly wiped out, the commandos started for their next target.

Swiftly they stacked up against the tavern where quite a few of the pirates had taken shelter and were preparing to mount a counter-offensive. The 501st commandos threw several smoke bombs through the window before breaking through the door.

 _"High Right"_

 _"Neutralized"_

 _"Behind the Bar"_

 _"One in the head"_

 _"Clear Left"_

 _"Clear Right"_

Tobirama could only listen to the swift communication between the commandos that were carrying out their mission quite impressively. Granted, they were not fighting against ninjas but their efficiency and style of execution was near flawless.

Then the Northern gate was reduced to shreds courtesy of a powerful force of wind which sent dozens of its defenders sailing away in various directions.

Tobirama could only gawk at the dramatic entrance of his son, he was definitely going in for the _terror_ as nobody walked into an enemy camp by exploding the front door and strolling in with dark wings on their back. To the terrified defenders, he must have looked like a demon from hell with his red eyes and dark wings alongwith that haunting killing intent.

The entire camp was collapsing from every direction with the survivors having no choice but to run for their lives.

One such group found itself running exactly towards Tobirama's direction. He raised his kunai but was beaten to the punch when a volley of kunai and senbon were fired by Haku and her platoon which instantly decimated the enemy deserters.

Even when their bodies hit the ground, a second volley was fired over them putting down the chance of any miraculous survivors.

"Textbook kills" praised Haku coldly, earning respectful nods from her commandos at the praise.

Similar scenes were taking place all over the island as the rest of her platoon prevented any such deserters from escaping the _"Kill Zone"_ , ensuring the objective of not leaving behind any enemy combatants alive was met.

Everything was going just as planned yet Tobirama's sensory powers tickled for a moment which made him frown, something that didn't go unnoticed by the beautiful but deadly swordsmen beside him.

"What is it?" asked Haku,

"We may have a perimeter breach from the outside" said Tobirama hesitantly, as he was still not sure of what he had felt just a moment ago.

"Impossible. We secured the entire island before moving in, don't you think any of our sentries would have updated us by now? Still, where did you feel this breach happening?" asked Haku cautiously, unwilling to brush aside the concerns of a formidable warrior like the Hokage.

She was a sensor herself and had not felt what Tobirama had experienced, yet Tobirama's narrowed gaze made her nervous and more on edge.

"The sea"

Haku swiftly turned towards the unending ocean that lay beyond the harbor, three of her men had been stationed there to prevent anyone from escaping via the ocean in case Zabuza and the others missed any such enemies.

 _"Bird, Falcon, Turtle: Status Report!"_ commanded Haku, using the codenames assigned to each operative.

Tobirama was further alarmed when they received no response on the communication channel from either of those three commandos, Haku tried a few more times but only met with dead silence.

The Hokage swiftly expanded his sensory powers to its full extent and felt Haku doing the same alongwith the other commandos in their unit holding similar skill.

"Ask the nearest team to investigate that sector" advised Tobirama,

 _"Crow and Beast, go check on Bird and his group. Be careful and expect hostile contact"_ ordered Haku,

 _"Acknowledged"_

From the other side of the island, Tobirama felt the chakra signatures of the two respective commandos moving in the ordered direction to investigate until they suddenly vanished from his senses completely.

Haku must have felt the same as her face lost all color, but before she could react any further the girl found herself tackled swiftly towards the ground courtesy of Tobirama. As they fell, she witnessed seven of her own men falling alongside them.

Each with a _kunai_ lodged in his head.

She and the Hokage barely had time to take up defensive positions on the ground when more of her men fell to the ground with every one of them having a kunai lodged in the head or neck.

Tobirama didn't wait for his protectors and instead threw his special kunai in the direction where the attack was coming from. Before Haku could even utter a word of protest, the Hokage vanished.

* * *

Naruto snapped the neck of the fool that thought charging at him head on was a good idea. To be honest, these pirates were not even worthy fighters or maybe he was being unjust towards them considering most of them couldn't even use chakra, had no formal military training, were taken completely by surprise in the middle of the night and were simply no match for the 501st commandos that were better trained personally by the blonde.

He was pleased when he watched the efficiency and co-ordination with which his men moved.

Granted this mission was not even a proper test of their abilities, but it gave them actual battlefield experience where they worked together as a unit. It was an essential learning lesson before they faced rival special ops from other villages like the Kinkaku from Kumo, Demolitions Unit from Iwa or the upcoming Anbu factions from Suna, Konoha or Uzu in the future if the latest intel reports were correct.

Even if this war led to a lasting peace, he doubted the war in the shadows would ever be over.

It had existed long before he was born and would probably continue long after he was gone.

Still, it was a long way to go before they were fully capable of facing any threat under any circumstances.

The honor of being truly worthy of facing any enemy under the most difficult circumstances could only be attributed to those men that perished nearly a decade ago under his command.

He could only imagine how strong they would have became today had they survived, they already were one of the most dangerous unit all those years ago.

 _"We're under attack!"_

He raised a surprised eyebrow on hearing Haku's alarmed voice over his channel making him activate his own line towards the young girl.

"How many?" he asked calmly, curious as to why a bunch of pirates were actually giving her any trouble.

 _"Unknown. I've lost ten men already, watch out!"_ cried Haku fiercely,

Naruto heard the explosions over the channel alongwith a small plume of smoke rising in the sky from the forest where Haku was protecting Tobirama. It was supposed to be the most safest position!

 _"Commander, we're pinned inside the harbor. Heavy suppressive fire!"_ reported Zabuza bitterly over a new channel,

"Suppressive fire? Elaborate!" ordered Naruto swiftly, a bad feeling now forming in the pit of his stomach.

 _"Seems the enemy may have managed to acquire some of our weapons and flanked us!"_ answered Zabuza furiously,

" _Winter_ , what the hell happened to your men tasked with defending our perimeter and protecting the backs of our CQC teams?" demanded Naruto furiously, and heard Haku suck in a terrified breath knowing heads were going to roll if this was a mistake made by anyone in any manner, especially under her command.

 _"They're dead"_

Naruto felt his heart skip several beats as he contemplated the possibility of an ambush being sprung on his forces. No pirates were strong enough for such a bold move, was it Madara and his forces? If so, then how the hell did they came to know about this mission despite all the precaution and diversions they had undertaken to keep it a secret? Was there a traitor in his own ranks?

So many questions and possibilities, but there was only one course of action that he could take right now.

 **"COUNTERATTACK!"**

The order resonated across each and every Commando from the 501st and their respective leaders. The sheer ferocity in the Commander's voice instilled some much needed boost in the shaken morale of the troops.

"Platoon 5, reinforce Platoons 2, 3, and 4 pinned in the harbor and take the fight back to the enemy!" ordered Naruto,

 _"Right away, Commander"_ replied Mangetsu confidently,

"Platoon 6, have your men secure the base and prevent any new fronts from opening up. Take care of the wounded and any possible innocents inside this base. I can sense two fronts, one in Platoon 1's direction and the other towards the harbor. Once the base is secure, I want half of your men to begin flanking maneuver in both directions while the rest hold this position. Understood?" explained Naruto seriously,

 _"Very well"_ said Kisame calmly,

With that taken care of, Naruto looked at the sky and was proud to see his Scout team of 10 commandos was waiting for him. His dark wings opened fully across his back as he took to the skies making them follow after him.

 _"Commander, we lost sight of the VIP. The man charged in the direction the attack is coming from"_ reported Haku hesitantly, knowing it was her main responsibility to keep the hokage safe.

She expected a severe rebuke for such a dangerous mistake and was left surprised on hearing something entirely different.

"I'll take care of him. Focus on the enemy now and minimize your casualties. Counter-charge their position in Delta formation!" ordered Naruto calmly, knowing there was no stopping a man like Tobirama if he was determined to do something.

Considering he knew the Hirashin had made him a huge liability and an asset at the same time. They couldn't honestly control his movements if he decided to be difficult since he could teleport, but an experienced shinobi like him should know how idiotic his actions were looking right now.

Or was there a more grave reason which forced the former Hokage to take such a risky move?

It was not the place or time to ponder any further on these questions which only made him speed up his approach towards the direction where he felt the Hokage's chakra appear.

* * *

Catching his kunai, the Senju clan head appeared over a small ridge overlooking the forest through a slope. The elevated angle gave a perfect line of sight on his and Haku's last position. The sight of two 501st commandos pinned against a rock with their bodies shredded with kunai made him understand why no warning ever came from the men posted to guard their rear and flanks across the island.

It was also the moment when Tobirama caught sight of their enemy for the first time.

 _It couldn't be!_

A trio of explosive kunai were instantly released from his hands in a swift manner which headed straight towards the large group of ninjas currently laying heavy fire over Haku's position. Two of them sensed the incoming danger and turned upwards spotting the Hokage, or more accurately his attack and quickly fired a hail of kunai from their own _kunai launchers_ destroying the incoming projectiles in mid air.

Smoke and dust spread in the air from the resulting explosions and from the ashes emerged a furious Tobirama that descended upon the enemy forces only to watch them calmly scatter in various directions thereby avoiding him completely.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, four pillars of dark chakra emerged from each direction across the slope which soon turned into a raging inferno that was rapidly closing towards the now trapped former Hokage.

Tobirama tried to teleport to the nearest marking he had left while on his approach towards this position.

To his shock and disbelief, he found himself unable to teleport.

His sensory powers quickly focused him in the direction of the four flaming pillars currently closing in on him. Within fifteen seconds, he would be fried to a crisp.

 _Anti-teleportation seals_ were supposed to be a concept still existing in theory only, even Tobirama himself was yet to crack the secrets behind that jutsu even after so many years.

Yet he couldn't see any seals planted nearby nor could he even feel their presence.

It was then he looked at the approaching wall of flames from all directions and realized the truth.

 _It's this chakra that is preventing me from making contact with my other teleportation seals. There are no seals acting as the barrier, instead this foul chakra itself is one._

His worried gaze tried to think of a way out and was quite relieved when he felt another set of presence enter the area.

 **"Water Style: Water Wall!"**

A tidal wave washed over Tobirama's position drenching the Hokage alongwith the pillars of flames threatening to burn him alive. However, it also created a thick wall of steam resulting from the heat.

* * *

Naruto and his Scout team appeared beside the Hokage and adopted a defensive formation around him. The blonde Commander considered himself lucky to be able to execute such a powerful attack from nearly a kilometer away, it was only thanks to his men joining their power against his own which made the wave strong enough to reach its target in required time and thereby saving his life.

What only made his worries even worse was the alarmed look on his father's face. It was as if the man had seen a ghost.

He had not been able to get a clear glimpse of the enemy unlike the Senju leader beside him, but fortunately he saw movement in the mist ahead of them followed by faint shadows appearing on the horizon.

The 501st commandos were quite shocked when their Commander took an uncertain step back, the look on his face consisted of nothing but disbelief and fear which only served to alarm them further.

They looked ahead and saw a large number of enemies appearing on the other side of the mist slowly.

They were wearing dark black full sleeved t-shirts and similar colored pants, and complimented by matching colored combat boots. Their chest were covered in dark colored armor with faint blue lines, their faces covered by a gasmask with two breathing holes extended down the chin. Each of them had twin swords on their backs and their body covered in pouches holding shuriken, smoke bombs, med-kits, and entire magazines of kunai for the launcher weapon in their hands, the same that the Kiri commandos were also sporting at present.

Their bone chilling killing intent and steady combat positions only served to unnerve the Kiri forces further.

"You're supposed to be dead" whispered Naruto in disbelief,

Tobirama watched in stunned silence as the long deceased _Spartan Blackops_ commandos remained unmoved despite their former Commander's words. It wasn't just a setup or an illusion, as they had the same chakra signatures that Tobirama remembered from their fading corpses on that battlefield all those years ago. The power he felt from them was nothing to underestimate. He could take them on individually with ease but against a group as large as this, he needed backup.

It had taken 20 Kinkaku ninjas to capture him just a few months ago...

 _Spartans._

Barely 120 of them had done the impossible in their final mission. They went behind enemy lines on a suicidal mission to rescue Hashirama without any backup from their nation or its allies, managed to free him from the custody of the Kinkaku, escaped from the prison back towards friendly lines only to be surrounded by thousands of Kumo shinobi alongside the Kinkaku and the Two Tailed beast.

Denied any rescue aid or support, they were left to die behind enemy lines.

Even after being betrayed by their motherland, they stuck to their mission.

They chose to make a last stand while allowing Naruto to escape with Hashirama to safety.

Each and everyone of those 120 souls had perished that night except for their broken Commander, but their valiant final stand led to the deaths of hundreds of Kumo shinobi, half the Kinkaku force and the brutal murder of their tailed beast.

It effectively crushed any further involvement from Kumogakure in the ongoing war in a few short weeks.

Even after such a sacrifice, their deeds were lost in history courtesy of their respective nations unwilling to admit to the guilt of sending these shinobi to their deaths and not helping them in their final hour.

Now, even after death their souls were not allowed peace and were now being defiled in the vilest form.

Tobirama was now able to discern the technique at play here, it was one he had created himself as a last resort in order to turn the tide in a losing war in order to avoid what had happened to the Spartans. Instead of risking young shinobi like that, he would be sending undead warriors to do the same job.

Killing machines that were unstoppable, uncontrollable except by their master, had no hesitation and an unlimited power to fight for eternity.

 _Edo Tensei._

He may have developed this dark kinjutsu but was yet to implement the same in practice himself. The fact that it was being used by someone else was proof that the enemy had managed to infiltrate his clan's personal library inside Konoha and steal the scroll holding the information about the jutsu or at the very least make a copy.

The fact that they were actually able to perform it at such a magnitude spoke volumes about their skill.

There could only be one man behind this ambush and Tobirama dreaded the possibility of facing him in battle if he emerged from the shadows from where he must be controlling these reanimated former Uzu shinobi.

He hesitantly glanced at his son and was pained to see the heartbroken look on his face. One look in his eye was enough to prove he still felt responsible for the deaths of each and every Spartan standing before him. He may have forgiven himself but he could never forget.

Yet that same shinobi surprised the Hokage again when he closed his eyes and heaved a resigned sigh.

"This is real, isn't it?" asked the boy,

"This is a jutsu I developed that summons the dead back to life through the sacrifice of a living soul. _Edo Tensei,_ is what I call it, they cannot be killed since they are already dead. Physical or mental pain means nothing to do those bodies, any damage can be healed. Their chakra is near infinite, the only way to stop them is to either force the caster to do it as killing him won't stop this dark jutsu either. Or we can seal them" advised Tobirama seriously,

"Can they see me?"

Naruto's whisper barely reached Tobirama's ears but the longing wish in the boy's eyes said it all.

"They are being completely controlled by the looks of it. They don't even remember they are being controlled so don't hesitate to defend yourself as they will go for the kill" warned the Hokage,

Tobirama's eyes widened when he felt a monstrous killing intent being unleashed by his son that brought many 501st commandos to their knees. The Spartan force remained unmoved against their former Commander's power spike.

 _"Naruto..."_

"Stay back, Hokage. This isn't your fight"

The Senju clan head narrowed his gaze and frowned heavily at that cold warning. As if understanding his will, the 501st commandos appeared beside the Hokage and adopted a defensive formation around him.

Before he could object, another stark presence entered the area that made him take a step back in alarm.

He wasn't the only one that felt the shift as the commandos near him shook nervously as a feeling of absolute despair and suffering fell upon them. Unlike Naruto's power that was burning like an inferno of primal rage, this one radiated an aura of a cold wind that threatened to seep into each shinobi's soul and suck the life out of them all.

To their continued horror, many of the trees around them started to wither before their eyes and they all felt that suffocating power descending upon them.

Naruto's counter flare of dark energy destroyed that threatening presence much to the relief of his Commandos.

Except Tobirama's sensory reflexes were screaming at him in alarm. He had clearly felt the power behind Naruto's energy, it was enough to block the incoming offensive energy but not strong enough to deflect it which only meant its caster had pulled back himself, out of caution or amusement was something the Hokage couldn't figure out.

As the dying trees were fully reduced to dust, Tobirama gulped as he realized the same would have been their fate had Naruto not stopped that energy he had felt from descending upon them.

"What was that?" he whispered, instantly hating how unnerved his own voice appeared.

"It's _him_ " answered Naruto bitterly, as he clenched his fists drawing blood.

The blonde bit his own lip before glancing back the veteran Kage beside him reluctantly.

"I'm afraid, I'll need your help after all although I never expected this day to come" said Naruto, his request being directed solely on Tobirama's own communication channel alone.

"Is that got something to do with this presence I am feeling?" whispered Tobirama, drawing curious glances from the Commandos around him who wanted to know what the two were discussing but were torn between paying attention to that chatter or the dangerous threat right in front of them ready to pounce at anytime.

"Yes, keep the rest of the Spartans busy with the 501st's help. I'll take care of him"

"You still haven't answered my question? Is it..."

His question was cut off as thunder rumbled across the sky monstrously and shards of lightning strikes rained down upon the island mercilessly. In that flash of light, Tobirama found himself glancing at a stationery figure floating in the sky.

"The Strongest Spartan" whispered Naruto sadly, anger and pride both mixed in his fleeting confession.

"I thought you were-" whispered the Hokage over their private channel, only for the Namikaze to shake his head.

 _"I was the fastest"_

One of the commandos glanced at the sky and was alarmed when he saw the once dark sky erupt into flames instantly. The explosion rendered each and every shinobi blind and the following shockwave sent all the commandos sailing away like flies. Tobirama was forced to his knees and he watched Naruto gaze at that burning sky as his dark wings prevented him from flying away like the others by the shockwave.

The Hokage's senses were further alarmed when he saw the Spartans take up aggressive stances.

The sky was still on fire and from amidst the flames came a figure that descended towards them at a relaxed pace.

Unlike the other Spartans, he was not wearing a mask but only the uniform. He was pale skinned and had dark red hair with one long banging blocking one of his eyes. _Uzumaki._

On closer observation, Tobirama was quite surprised to find the young boy having his own pair of dark wings across his back courtesy of the dark chakra floating all around him. The same one that was also flowing within Naruto's own body.

The redhead landed in front of them gracefully making Naruto avert his gaze.

 _ **"Elder Brother.."**_


	27. Lost Boy Chronicles: Part 4

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Music Recommendation: Eternal Eclipse - Dawn of Faith (The OA Pat** **r** **II Trailer Music)- Available on Youtube**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Lost Boy Chronicles: Part 4**

* * *

(A Decade Earlier)

Ukina Uzumaki flinched and cowered behind her position as thunderous explosions rained all around her, marred with the screams of her comrades that were ripped to shreds at the base of the mountain.

She sneaked a peek and was heartbroken on seeing the enemy fleet had been successful.

The Southern borders leading towards Uzu were defended by the Fujima Mountains and the wide sea that was full of whirlpools and dangerous storms. It was considered extremely difficult to invade with high casualty rates for any enemy force, hence the village elders had only deployed a small company of their ninjas to defend this route leaving the majority of their forces to defend the other more vulnerable directions.

Ukina had remembered how horrified her Captain had been on learning of how undermanned his entire sector was going to be and had protested fiercely to the leadership arguing about the grave risk it would be to the village's safety. Ultimately, Captain Daisuke had only been assured of timely and sufficient reinforcements in the event he came under heavy attack from the enemy forces.

The fifteen year old Uzumaki chunin could only curse that decision and her own misfortune when Kumogakure sent two entire battalions to invade. For days, their naval ships had bombarded the beach thereby inflicting casualties, reducing morale and weakening the barrier seals that Captain Daisuke had erected across the coast.

Captain Daisuke had called for reinforcements immediately after seeing the gravity of the situation.

That had been ten days ago...

Now their beach was overrun courtesy of the enemy successfully turning off the whirlpool storms that had defended the coast as a natural barrier. Uzu's leadership had put a lot of unnecessary faith in the natural forces protecting their nation and the screams of her comrades were a proof of that mistake as the overrun defenders retreated hastily towards the Fujima Mountains which would serve as their second line of defense now that the beach was overrun.

Even now, the enemy ships were bombarding their retreat and the explosions had now reached the slope of the mountain where Ukina's bunker was situated. She dared not venture out into the open and only watched sadly as a Jounin was blown in half when one of the bombs launched by the enemy fleet landed a few feet away from him.

He was not the only one as nearly half of the retreating Uzumaki force was knocked off its feet by the following shockwave, much to the delight of the Kumogakure battalion right on their heels.

Captain Daisuke saw the horror and turned back towards the direction of the approaching enemy forces alongwith few of the other surviving Jounin.

"GO! Save yourselves!" yelled Daisuke fiercely,

Many of the younger and injured Uzumaki were jolted out of their shocked daze on hearing their leader's fierce command. They watched him and seven other Jounin form a defensive line between them and the approaching enemy troops.

That sight was enough to instill enough courage into Ukina that she jumped out of her bunker and looked at her comrades of the _"Rear Guard"_ currently hiding inside similar bunkers nearby.

"Save the wounded!"

She was surprised on hearing the strength and resolve in her own warcry, but it was enough as seven of her comrades joined her as together they descended down the slope rapidly towards the limping forms of their retreating comrades.

Captain Daiksuke and his Jounin's had formed a barrier that had blocked the enemy's charge, but judging from its rapidly crumbling state...it wouldn't hold for long.

"Quick! Water clones!" she commanded,

"Roger!" chorused her fellow chunin beside her, as they all formed nearly two dozen water clones that now ran alongside them.

Within a few seconds, they reached their wounded comrades. As the water clones started carrying the wounded back up the mountain, Ukina saw the first major crack in the barrier erected by her Captain.

She looked at her Captain and saw he looked prepared to die in order to protect the retreat of his shattered force.

"Where the hell are the reinforcements!" yelled one of her chunin comrades angrily,

"There were none" whispered Ukina sadly, realizing the lie they had all been led to believe by the village elders.

A resounding explosion jolted the young Uzumaki out of her despair.

As she and her fellow chunin glanced forward once more, they were shocked to see one ship of the enemy fleet explode into thousands of pieces courtesy of a devastating blast that tore it apart.

Before even a single gasp could escape from her lips, Ukina saw more and more of the enemy ships being blown to shreds without any mercy.

There was a strange buzzing sound in the air and looking up, her eyes widened even further when she saw nearly a dozen humanoid figures falling towards them from the skies.

In the blink of an eye, the new arrivals zoomed towards the enemy forces on the ground and unleashed a rain of paper bombs strapped across sharp and nimble kunai being launched at a frightening speed from the weapons in the hands of these airborne troops.

The frontline of the enemy force was torn to shreds, while sending most of their remaining troops sailing backwards. Many didn't get back up...

Ukina and the remaining Uzumaki felt a flicker of hope being reborn in their hearts and could only watch in stunned silence as the new arrivals did a low flyby several feet above the ground where they again launched a salvo of kunai at the few Jounin that were attempting to rally the disarrayed enemy forces.

They avoided the incoming barrage with ease only to catch sight of a blonde flash that disappeared before they could even blink.

Ukina flinched when the same warrior appeared in front of the Uzumaki forces in a defensive position.

To her horror, the targeted enemy officer's heads rolled down to the ground instantly crushing the morale of the remaining troops under their command.

The masked blonde warrior raised his hand making his comrades land around him as the wings across their backs shrunk into an extremely comfortable small size.

"1st platoon, with me. _Formation 5!_ " he commanded in a fierce voice that expected nothing but obedience.

He glanced back at Ukina's group making her flinch when she saw how red his eyes were. Most of all, the coldness and hatred in them unnerved her...

"2nd platoon, tend to our wounded and keep the rest safe" ordered the blonde,

The troops in black colored uniforms moved in unison on those orders, with half of them separating into respective groups in one swift motion.

The ones that surrounded the dangerous blonde reloaded the weapons in their hands as he unleashed his sword.

Ukina felt courage flow through her and stepped forward to help her comrades only to be stopped by Captain Daisuke and the Jounin's that had now retreated towards their position.

"Let the _Spartans_ handle this, child" advised the old Uzumaki in a compassionate voice,

"Daisuke, I never imagined the higher ups would deploy _Spartans_ as our reinforcements. It seems the gods have not abandoned us yet" praised another veteran Jounin in relief,

Ukina could not fault the man when she saw the swift and effective way in which the Spartans were tending to their wounded while few others formed a defensive perimeter.

The group at the front with the blonde was ready and unleashed their first volley of kunai at the enemy instantly.

The blonde vanished before her eyes only to appear amidst the dodging enemy troops that were trying to avoid the storm of sharp kunai's sailing all around them. Many fell silent moments later when the blonde's sword severed their heads or slashed their necks.

 _"CQC!"_

The Spartans from the blonde's group placed their kunai launchers on their backs on hearing the command from one of their own. They equipped themselves with the twin swords on their backs and quickly channeled their chakra through the blades giving them a glowing aura.

Unlike the blonde who was using teleportation technique of some hidden nature, his men charged forward into the ongoing melee battle in the traditional manner with their speed leaving almost everyone scrambling to get away from their path.

Those that dared to oppose were skewed in half when the Spartan force tore clean through them.

Ukina had never seen a gruesome battle as this in her short life as heads, limbs, weapons and screams started flying across the entire battlefield. It was clear even for her that the Spartans were much faster, more deadlier and determined to win at any cost.

A resolve that the enemy troops now devoid of their officers severely lacked.

It was no surprise when many broke ranks and started to flee earning a wave of approving roars and cheers from the Uzumaki forces in the area.

 **"Kill them all"**

Ukina grimaced when the Spartans brought forth their kunai launchers once more and aimed in the direction of the broken enemy force currently fleeing for their lives.

 _"Fire"_

A volley of kunai put an end to that struggle forever.

The battlefield fell silent save for the moans of the handful enemy wounded mixed with the Uzumaki, only for the blonde to walk towards each of the enemy wounded and put a kunai right between their eyes.

The gruesome execution was not something she could accept just yet but Ukina saw none of the Spartans looked away, nor did many of her fellow comrades who had nothing but hate in their hearts for the people that wanted to take their freedom away.

She instead turned to look at the skies in order to not look at what the blonde was doing. It was necessary but too brutal...

She saw another dozen Spartan warriors flying towards them with the help of their winged devices, this group being led by a masked redhead.

Both groups decided to meet up near the foot of the Fujima mountains and Ukina was quite surprised when the cold hearted blonde Spartan ran forward and hugged the redhead, much to the younger boy's embarrassment.

However that affectionate gesture put many of the other Uzumaki at ease including Ukina who couldn't help but see the contrast before their eyes. Mere moments ago, this boy was nothing more than a brutal killing machine...and now he was just someone worried about a fellow comrade.

It put a human face behind those scary gas masks.

Even now, the villagers and the shinobi forces still didn't know much about the Spartans. They were fellow patriots who were exceptionally talented and powerful beyond imagination, yet nobody knew the people behind those masks.

It was to maintain the secret of their identities and there were some rumors flowing around that the higher ups had carried out brutal experiments on many children who had volunteered for a special program few years back.

And the result was now looking at them in the form of Spartan warriors.

If her guess was correct, these warriors should be in their early teens and yet they looked to be in their late teens with their enhanced body frames and muscle tissue.

"You do know I killed more than you today?" teased the redhead playfully, earning a scoff from the blonde Spartan.

"You just like to blow shit up" muttered the blonde in a sulky tone,

Ukina's doubts became reality when she heard their young voices which didn't fit with their older bodies. The blonde had the tone of someone her age or close to it atleast. She had a feeling they could pretend to change their voices if required, but it was still astonishing to witness nonetheless.

"A bet is a bet. I blew up the enemy fleet thereby killing an entire battalion waiting in reserve alongwith their sailors. That makes my kill count higher than yours on this battlefield. Time to pay up on our bet!" said the redhead with a jovial laugh,

"You do know how _expensive_ that manga is to buy?" asked the blonde with playful tears running down his cheeks, as he grabbed the redhead's shoulders pleadingly.

"Yep. That's why you're the one paying for it from your own pocket" retorted the redhead victoriously, making the blonde slump in defeat with a dark cloud hovering above him.

Ukina and the others could only watch in amusement as the two Spartans whose aura's dwarfed the others significantly continued to argue back and forth about _"Shounen Manga"_ \- a unique way of story telling prevalent among their village since its inception.

Many renowned stories and writers had been born through this art form and a large portion of their fellow citizens actively subscribed to it. It was a booming business with many of the friendly nations also sometimes requesting these services to be extended to their people.

Another female redhead appeared beside the sulking blonde Spartan, bopping him on the head albeit playfully.

"Come on, you know you want to read more about Erwin again. Don't you?" she teased playfully,

"I still don't understand why you are such a fangirl of him! Levi is more cooler!" scolded the redhead boy and smiled on seeing the fire that lit in the blonde's eyes.

" _Shut your whore mouth!_ There is nobody better than Erwin fucking Smith!" defended the blonde fiercely, with righteous fury burning in his eyes.

Captain Daisuke's light cough interrupted the fierce debate making the Spartans look at the older man who gave them an amused smile and a grateful bow which was soon replicated by his surviving fighters.

The Spartans were surprised but thumped their fists against their hearts which was what people had now came to recognize as their _official salute_.

"You totally stole this from the manga, Elder Brother" whispered the redhead mischievously,

"Shut it! No harm in it if our people are not objecting to it" retorted the blonde with a blush,

"Duh. You think they have a choice?" teased the female redhead, much to the blonde's added embarrassment when he saw their fellow countrymen trying to hide their smirks and smiles.

 _"You guys are...terrible"_

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Nagato Uzumaki stepped across the beach near the village alongside Kushina and other fellow Spartans now that they were officially given some _"Shore Leave"_ from the constant missions they had been engaged in.

There was an excited smile on his face as he held in his hands the latest Manga volume of his favorite series that his brother had subscribed and paid for courtesy of their bet.

Speaking of him, Nagato found his elder sibling standing at the shore and just peacefully staring at the morning sunrise that was about to happen anytime now.

A holler of cheers erupted from their comrades as they rushed towards the water happily; Kushina pleaded with him to join them but he waved her off and instead walked towards his brother.

When he stepped beside his half brother, he saw a peaceful yet melancholic look on his face.

Together they watched their comrades go wild in the sea water, their shrieks of joy and laughter a much more welcoming sound to the screams of dying people that they heard almost everyday, mostly due to their own hands.

"It's beautiful, Elder Brother" said Nagato with a happy smile, as he saw the first rays of the sun pierce through the dark clouds.

"Yeah, it is" agreed Minato in a whisper,

"What's on your mind?" asked Nagato with a knowing look on his face as he sensed something troubling his sibling.

"I have been named as the leader of the Spartans"

Nagato was stunned.

Granted, it had been quite sometime since they graduated from the program and the leadership had divided them into small groups fighting on different fronts under various leaders. It was meant to give them experience and also see who among them was more suited to leadership than others.

Suffice to say, ten names had came up and those included the two brothers.

Yet a small part of Nagato felt disheartened on not being chosen, a feeling which didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"You wanted to be Captain" stated Minato calmly,

"Yes" answered Nagato honestly, no point denying something like this when his brother had clearly seen through him.

"I asked them to choose you who are the strongest Spartan" revealed the blonde, but saw it wasn't enough for his brother who as expected decided to change the topic to avoid an argument.

"Did the Uzukage bring you to this beach?" asked Nagato hesitantly, drawing a curious glance from his brother.

"He did"

"He asked me as to what do I see beyond the ocean..." said Nagato with a faint smile, and was quite surprised when his brother's eyes widened.

"He asked me the same thing as well. Creepy old bastard" muttered Minato, earning a hearty chuckle from his younger brother.

"I told him I hope to someday see a world free of war beyond the ocean. A world with which we could live in peace" answered Nagato honestly,

"It's a beautiful world that you dream of" said Minato hesitantly,

"What did you tell him, Elder Brother? What do you truly see beyond the ocean?" asked Nagato curiously,

The blonde's fists clenched and the hatred in his eyes was a mirror reflection of his heart.

" _Enemies_. What lies beyond the sea are enemies and we must kill them all if our people are to ever be safe. It's the only way to survive this cruel world of shinobi" answered Minato bitterly, his thoughts still lingering over the fate that befell their parents.

"Even at the cost of your humanity? Even if it means becoming the very same monsters that you sought to exterminate? Even if it means becoming a devil?" asked Nagato, his voice mixed with sadness and a hint of curiosity towards his sibling's vision of the world they lived in.

"The only one who can bring change is someone who can sacrifice what they hold dearest: their humanity, their dreams, or their life. Mother achieved the strength to face an army to save our village and gave up her life in return, the Uzukage chose the scorn of his people for creating us Spartans yet that decision saved the lives of our shinobi. I'll gladly become a _devil_ if it means securing the future of our people and for my family. That was my answer"

He saw Nagato staring at him with a strange look on his face for a few fleeting seconds before giving him a gentle smile.

"I'll be honored to follow you into battle, _Captain_ " promised Nagato,

"You're not angry with me?" asked Minato cautiously, but his brother shook his head in denial.

"I can see why the Uzukage chose you, I maybe the strongest and have bright dreams but you have the will to turn them into reality. You are the shinobi that shall keep moving forward until the last enemies of our people are destroyed, no matter the cost. There could be nobody better suited to lead the Spartans who are the hope and pride of our people" explained Nagato proudly,

Minato blushed and looked away earning an amused chuckle from his sibling as both brothers watched their comrades play in the ocean with Kushina leading the most wild ones.

Looking at their comrades, they could not help but realize just how much they had sacrificed already to reach this far.

Barely in their early teens, some even younger- most Spartans had been made to age a few years faster. Their bodies did not match with their age anymore, with many of them nearly five and a half feet tall already with broad frames courtesy of the genetic experiments and brutal training they had gone through. But even if their bodies had matured, their faces still held the fading glimpses of the children they once were.

A painful reminder for the Uzu villagers who felt responsible to an extent for this fate that befell upon the children for whom this village had been formed to protect.

In that way, they had already sacrificed their childhood for the sake of their village's freedom.

 _Freedom and Hatred._

Nagato could clearly feel these two emotions burning inside his brother like a raging tornado, and unlike him the blonde had never been able to move on or forgive himself for what happened to their parents. No matter what he did, he could never make his brother abandon those feelings and live in peace in the present which was the best they could do given the world they lived in.

 _"Nagato, your brother is a stubborn fool. Stay by his side, promise me"_

He had made that vow to their mother all those years ago and felt himself smile when he thought of their last moments. A pledge that he upheld each day by making sure his lazy elder brother ate on time, didn't waste all his money on useless things, keeping annoying fangirls away from him among other things.

Minato understood and valued those little things and tried to look after him in his own way. The blonde ensured they didn't end up on the street after their parents died even if they weren't dirt poor, ensured Nagato was given the best of training, kept away the bullies during their younger years, regaled him with stories of his missions in the far away lands as they fought this war, always volunteering for the most dangerous missions so that his little brother wouldn't have to take them and could survive this war even if Minato himself didn't.

He caught sight of Kushina looking at his brother with a friendly smile, even going so far as to wave them both over once again. Nagato was more than happy to oblige, however was stopped when he saw his sibling was not inclined to follow.

The conflict in the blonde's eyes easy enough for his younger brother to understand.

"Let's just enjoy this moment, Elder Brother" said Nagato with a pleasant smile, earning a resigned sigh from the blonde though a faint smile did arrive on his lips.

"I never could say no to you..." whispered Minato as he placed a comforting hand upon his brother's shoulder,

They both raced towards the vast ocean to join their comrades with Nagato instantly taking the lead by creating dark chakra wings across his back much to his sibling's displeasure.

Nagato felt satisfied on reaching the water first only to find his brother standing right beside him much to his bewilderment. He then glanced at the Hirashin mark on his left shoulder...

 _"Gotcha!"_

Both brothers couldn't contain their amusement and dissolved into cheerful laughter only to be joined quickly by their comrades.

Nagato watched his brother play water sports with some of the other Spartans as Kushina stepped beside him.

"It's been a while since I have seen him this happy" said Nagato contently, but Kushina didn't miss some concern which her fellow Uzumaki was trying hard to hide.

"What is it?" she asked,

"Elder brother is chosen as our Captain"

Kushina was quite happy to hear that as there was nobody more better suited for the task than Minato Namikaze. On the battlefield, he was decisive and swift. The ability to understand the situation and adapt to it was something he was better at than other Spartans. Most of all, there was no hesitation in his heart.

"He reminds me of his favorite hero from the manga, atleast on the battlefield. Don't you think so?" asked Kushina curiously,

Nagato blinked in surprise.

It actually answered quite a few questions for whom even he didn't have answers till this date.

 _The Battle of Aogika._

A conflict that had happened two years ago and the event which started Minato's ascension to leadership. Despite being outnumbered three to one, the Namikaze had achieved victory by inflicting heavy casualties on the enemy. He adapted his forces to the terrain and kept his strategy flexible. He also didn't hesitate to sacrifice his troops in kamikaze attacks whenever necessary and broke the enemy's morale.

In the end, the blonde had allowed Danzo and his cronies to take full credit of the victory to maintain their alliance.

 _Fierce, innovative, decisive, and bold_ \- those were the pillars of his brother's leadership style.

Those traits, the Spartan salute, the way in which his brother always kept some distance from fellow Spartans unlike the emotional attachment he had towards Nagato and Kushina.

In normal life, his brother was a completely different person but Nagato could now see after whom his sibling had modeled himself as a fighter and a leader.

"I couldn't have picked a better role model" said Nagato with a proud smile,

"Just hope he doesn't start shouting _Susume!_ " quipped Kushina, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Nagato laughed as he could very well imagine his brother using that warcry under the right circumstances.

* * *

Thunderous lightning rained from the skies amidst a heavy storm that drenched the island nation in its fury. Wild waves rushed from the sea towards a never ending quest to conquer the land.

On the beach stood the Uzukage holding in his hands twin blades made of the finest steel in the world.

With great pride and hope, he looked at the fully armed Spartan in front of him.

Around them were each and every other Spartan, a witness to this moment of their village's history.

Hanzo Uzumaki walked towards the blonde warrior who respectfully knelt before him in the cold water without a flinch. The redhead kage raised the sharp blades before placing each upon the Spartan's shoulder.

"Let the seas protecting our great nation and the shinobi that defend its freedom be witness to your oath" commanded Hanzo, making the blonde boy look at him with a determined gaze.

"I, Minato Namikaze, son of Yahiko Uzumaki swear to defend the freedom of this great nation. I shall be the sword of my leaders and the shield of my people" pledged the blonde with conviction burning in his eyes,

Minato saw his brother looking at him proudly and for a moment he saw the shadows of their parents around him. Just for that fleeting second, he felt complete only for it to vanish. Yet instead of sorrow, it only brought him more conviction.

He felt the weight of the blades upon his shoulders and what they truly meant.

He couldn't allow this nation and its freedom to be threatened for it was the dream for which his parents gave their lives.

He saw the way in which his comrades looked at him and for the first time he saw himself becoming something more in their eyes.

 **"Arise, Captain Fox"**

A fierce pair of red eyes gazed into the Uzukage's eyes as the boy got up and offered him the Spartan salute.

A wave of cheers erupted from the Spartans around them as they rushed in to congratulate their new leader and soon enough they had hoisted the blonde upon their shoulders for a victory march.

Nagato watched the Uzukage step beside him as both of them saw the celebration in content.

"I've never seen him smile like this in a long time" said Nagato with a happy smile, as he watched his brother actually basking in the cheering and for once letting go of the guilt he always seemed to carry for something he had no control over.

"He's lucky to have a brother like you" praised the Uzukage kindly,

"I'm not the only one" said Nagato with a pleased smile,

The Uzukage looked back at that strange remark and adopted a knowing smirk when he saw Minato standing in front of Kushina. Even an idiot could see the girl wanted nothing more than to kiss the blonde, but settled for only extending a handshake amongst the curious and few teasing gazes of fellow Spartans.

"Hug her, you fool"

Hanzo chuckled when he barely heard the silent curse that escaped from Nagato's lips and was further amused when Minato simply shook the girl's hand in a friendly manner.

 _"Idiots!"_

The younger brother had enough of the antics and marched towards them purposefully and released his frustration by grabbing Minato and Kushina in a bear hug under his arms earning amused chuckles and knowing looks from their comrades which only made the two idiots blush and look away.

* * *

Minato sighed in relief as he crashed at the comfortable seats in the bar alongside his grinning brother. They chuckled on seeing Yamato and a few others tripping over themselves after the dozen crates of liquor they had consumed. Most of the others had already passed out after their wild party, all paid for by the Uzukage himself as a personal thanks for their service to the village.

"That was fun" said Minato with a contented sigh,

"I guess it was" agreed Nagato whole heartedly, as he smoked some very contraband stuff.

Nagato merely rolled his eyes at his brother's shocked expression on seeing him smoke what was essentially just green plants. Huh, strange how everything seemed so simple right now.

It was so simple that even his usual by the book-rule abiding brother actually requested some for himself.

"Not that this can keep either of us whacked for long" justified Minato with a sheepish smile,

Nagato chuckled at that fact since their genetically enhanced bodies usually processed toxins of any kind pretty quickly and especially in his older brother's case who had a very fast metabolism.

"To _Captain Fox_ " toasted Nagato, as he passed the joint to his brother who accepted the same with a fake gracious bow.

They both settled for enjoying the peace now that most of their comrades were knocked out cold from their ridiculous rave party with only the most craziest ones still going at it like there was no tomorrow.

"Where's Kushina?" asked Minato curiously,

Nagato snorted which earned him a curious glance from the blonde. The redhead felt quite bold in part due to his high state and the casual look his brother was giving him despite knowing deep down that both idiots had some feelings for each other.

She had been by their side from the very start and had never left ever since. Nagato would be lying if he didn't consider Kushina as one of his closest friends who had looked out for them all these years.

Nearly everybody except his brother could see how much the girl liked him.

Nagato loved his brother but his lack of ability to notice the _obvious_ in this case irritated him.

No, more than that it was his brother's _fear_ of getting emotionally attached to anyone else after the death of their parents worried the redhead. Something broke inside his brother the night their mother died and he had never been the same after.

He got a lot more protective of his last family and always maintained some distance from everyone else. Kushina came close to breaking that wall he had put between his heart and the rest of the world, only to be pushed away time and time away.

Tonight had been the final straw and his brother still didn't realize his mistake or didn't want to think about it.

Nagato was not going to have any of that foolishness anymore.

"Left after watching how _cozy_ you were getting while dancing with Matsuri" snapped the redhead,

He enjoyed watching his brother wince for a moment only to feel bad when the blonde looked guilty earning a comforting pat from his sibling.

"We are shinobi, Elder brother. Our future is uncertain, for once try to listen to your heart" admonished Nagato with a tired sigh,

"I'm her commanding officer" protested Minato, only to receive an exasperated look from his brother.

"Like the Uzukage cares, truth is he doesn't as long as it doesn't affect our duties. She cares about you and I know you like her" pointed Nagato flatly,

"We're just friends and it's perfectly normal for us to care about each other" Minato tried to reason,

"Oh, if you're just _friends_ then why did you refuse Matsuri's advances for tonight. Why instead of talking about anything else, you asked me where Kushina was and just for a moment you winced a little on hearing she went home after seeing some other kunoichi getting cozy with you" scolded Nagato,

Minato grimaced at that harsh remark and couldn't help but feel guilty again.

They had been in this fight together for years, always watching each other's backs. She was the one that was most happy on hearing of his promotion and the pride in her eyes at that beach was something he had greatly cherished.

He had wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there only for his fear of experiencing any more pain to stop him.

"She deserves better"

His last resort at denial earned him a smack from his brother who only went on to give him a deadpan look.

"Nagato!"

"Mother wanted you to be happy, Elder brother. Please fulfill her wish"

Nagato hated himself for using the same emotional blackmail route for guilt tripping his brother into doing something that would bring him happiness. The Uzukage had used it for the village's benefit, and the younger redhead's only saving grace was the fact that his brother liked Kushina too judging from the way he always looked at her when he thought nobody was watching.

But Nagato had and wanted nothing more than for Kushina to truly become a part of their family.

It was lonely enough with just him and his brother.

He bore the furious glare that Minato gave him for that remark before the blonde swiftly stomped off right outside the bar, hopefully he wouldn't be too mad when Nagato saw him again.

* * *

Kushina returned to her apartment completely exhausted.

It was way past midnight and some of the Spartans were still celebrating at the party thrown by their new Captain. Nagato had introduced everyone to heavy drinking matches and it had only gotten out of control with young teenagers having the strength of near adults, atleast physically.

She herself had enjoyed the evening to the fullest, even managing to steal a dance with Minato.

Everything had been going so well, they had been so close to each other and she was sure her heart was not the only one that was beating at an alarming pace in that moment. She was not mistaken or imagining things as she had seen Minato lean towards her during their dance for just a moment to kiss her only to be interrupted by that _bitch_ Matsuri.

The other Spartan kunoichi had nearly demanded a dance for herself and Minato had been too polite to decline, unaware or not caring of Kushina's own feelings. She had not missed his surprise or his relief at that interruption and had allowed Matsuri to explore his body more than necessary during their dance.

It was as if he was pushing her away deliberately despite knowing that she had some feelings for him, and maybe he had some for her as well.

It was too much to bear and she had walked away.

She tensed when a knock sounded on her door, on instinct she channeled her chakra and was shocked on realizing the chakra of the person outside. She hesitantly opened the door only to see _him_ standing there, completely drenched in the heavy rain falling from the skies.

"Minato?"

He shivered a tiny fraction when a cold gust of wind passed through them and it made her spring into action. She quickly made him come inside and made him grab a seat on the couch. Within seconds, a fresh towel was thrown his way and she rushed into the kitchen to make some hot coffee, just the right thing to warm him up and also something he really liked to have.

The blonde could only watch in silent admiration as she brought them two mugs of steaming coffee. He had dried himself by then, even divesting himself of the useless shirt leaving him topless.

He saw her blush but the way in which she chose not to comment any further went to show his brother might have been right about this. He really felt extremely comfortable in her company and she understood him on a level he didn't think her to be capable of.

Kushina instead focused on making sure he had his coffee and only when he was finished and his body was suitably warm, did she look at him curiously.

 _Always putting me ahead of your own desires._

"I'm not an easy person to deal with, yet you have stuck with me this long. I am thankful for that" he said hesitantly, in hindsight he should have thought of a plan before appearing at her doorstep.

"You didn't have to come all this way to say this. We're friends and we look out for each other" she replied casually, trying very hard not to get her hopes up.

She saw him mutter something incoherent before he looked at her with fear, determination and affection in his eyes.

"I want us to be more"

Kushina went ghostly pale on hearing those precious words spoken barely in a whisper, it was all she had wanted for a long time yet something made her stop the rising happiness and look at him seriously.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, in a last effort to offer him a way out. She had a feeling this confession had been put into action to some extent by a certain redhead who was going to be _worse than dead_ if this exploded in her face.

"No"

Her heart shattered but before tears could arrive in her eyes, he stepped closer and took her hands in his own.

"It's nothing to do with you, but _me_. I am afraid of losing the ones I love, not after what happened to my mother. I can't go through something like that again" he confessed sadly,

She couldn't fault him for that yet also knew they could never be together if this was how he felt. They were shinobi with an uncertain future in a time of war.

"But despite my fears, I want to be by your side. My brother is my strength, but you gave me joy in a life of war and death. I'm not sure if I can overcome my guilt or fears, but if it's you...then I want to be better. I want us to be happy together, I want us to try" he explained, hoping against all odds that she would not take this the wrong way.

For a moment, she remained silent and his heart sank.

But when she smiled, he felt as if someone had breathed life back into him.

He doesn't hesitate. He dips down, occupies her mouth without a hint of hesitation, and pulls her tightly against him, his naked chest rising to meet hers. Their hands wage a fierce war to divest them of most of their clothes as they continued in a tangled mess towards her bedroom. There was no order, no direction, but just a wild thrill flowing through their hearts. For once in their lives, they were not Spartans but just two people who cared deeply about each other.

His hand slips down to unfasten her bra, runs around under it to loosen it from her ribs, plays a little under the fabric with the soft flesh and then removes it. She was thankful for their training even in the sexual arts otherwise it would have made her completely nervous when standing like this in front of him, _especially him_.

She hides her hesitation and uncertainty about their future, taking strength from his affectionate gaze that had nothing but yearning and warmth for her.

Kushina murmurs wordlessly in pleasure as his hand slips over the revealed curves, palming and then gently shaping and moulding; pushes into his searching hand and holds his head to hers as if she's never going to let him go.

In a way, his assertiveness was one of the many things that she loved about him. He was sure about what he wanted most of time which was more than what most others his age could say about themselves.

He felt her giving into him completely with a passionate kiss on his lips. He did the same, pushing power and passion into that kiss, taking her in his arms completely, showing her in every point of touch how much he has to give, how easy it should be for her to rely on him.

His palm returns to moulding her breast, fingertips gently teasing at her nipple till it hardens and peaks; repeats on the other side. His kiss is deep and sure, and she's tucked close enough to be kept warmed from the heat of his body.

He turns her into him again, and one long leg curls around him to hold herself close. He presses into her, and she shifts a little against the pressure and opens a little more. One hand keeps her tight, stretched over the fine skin of her back so that her naked breasts are rubbing against his own bare chest; one slips down to stroke her slim rear and then through and into the heated, damp cleft between her legs, covered only by the thin pale cotton of her panties. She moans softly, and moves to the rhythm of his hand as he works her up.

He stops kissing her lips to turn on to his back and slide her over him, nipping teasingly behind her ear and no longer needing to hold her to him. Conveniently, this leaves both his hands free to pet and stroke, and so he does: one hand sweeps the length of her back to as far down the silk of her inner thigh as he can reach, the other continues to wander lazily over her ass and the damp fabric, sliding and pulling it; her small sexy noises captured by his mouth on hers, and then the panties are lost.

He doesn't stop kissing her as he rolls them on to the bed to put her beneath him, where he can transfer his tantalising little kisses from lips to neck to shoulders and collarbones; marking each inch for himself to remember. He moves lower, smiling against her, and finally puts his mouth to her breasts again. This time she arches up into him, soft murmurs of encouragement becoming less soft and more breathless: he tugs a little and nips very carefully and sucks harder and she likes that. She may not be badly marked: her skin pale and perfect, but _he_ will have half-moon bruising on his back, a finger-length below his shoulders. Her words, such as they were, have degenerated into _ohhh_ , occasionally cut with pleasurably calling out his name!

He's deliberately slow. He wants her to enjoy it and _he_ wants to enjoy her without rushing things tonight. Her stomach muscles tighten under the trail of his tongue; her hands are clamped around his head and she knows where he's going with this, twisting under him as he smiles lazily up at her.

"Lie back and enjoy it," he says happily. "I will, and I'll make sure you will." He prevents any commentary on that by taking one slow, forceful lick across her. She _definitely_ enjoyed that. His hands lie lightly – for the moment – on her legs; he wriggles into the most effective alignment teasing and taking her with his wicked, mobile, flexible mouth, with a twist of his tongue around her over-stimulated nerves which makes her cry out, with slow licks and circlings and sucking and a little penetration which causes her to writhe and then arch and then shatter completely.

He slithers up the bed and cuddles her in firmly. She wriggles a little to fit more comfortably against him, her head on his pectoral, a leg thrown over his, an arm draped over his ribs; the whole of his Kushina snuggled against him in the way he'd wanted. He returns to slow, swooping strokes over her back, running over the sharp protrusions of her vertebrae and then the soft satin of her translucent skin.

Shortly, she starts to curve into his easy stroking. She shifts a bit over him, and the hand that used to be around his ribs essays some stroking of its own: first of pecs and the flat nipple to be found there; then towards his hip, and then inward until her clever fingers close around him. She emits a satisfied, sexy little noise and he can _feel_ her smiling ferally against his skin. And then he very definitely feels a sharp nip on his chest and a tongue soothing it and he might have been slipping into the comforting pattern of stroking and snuggling but he certainly isn't any more. He is very much wide awake.

He becomes even more awake as her wicked hands slide up and down, gripping just tightly enough to hint at that tighter, hotter grip to come. She plays a little, teasing over and then under to stroke full, heavy weight, and his breathing deepens and turns harsher; his grip on her tighter, stronger. The soft tips of her fingers contrast with the scrape of her fingernails: the contrast driving him up, firing his blood.

He flips them over, for her to be spread out beneath him, desire in her face and seduction in her touch, and there's no more comforting, simply hard hot motion. He pushes into her as she arches into him; a tight glove squeezing around him, and it's perfect. She pulls his head down to her lips and kisses him, till he reverses the polarities and takes her mouth in time with his stroking into her body, and she opens completely and takes him home; digs her fingers into the firm muscle of his back as he thrusts and he groans and she moans and his fingertips find the bundle of nerves so that it changes to a cry and she clenches about him and it's all gone in the white-heat rush of her and him and them _together_.

Afterwards, she's cosily cuddled into him, wrapped up close and held firmly. Finally, the stiff tension between them all these years had been released. He amuses himself by dropping little kisses on her hair and intermittently trailing his fingers over a mildly ticklish point on her waist, which makes her wriggle and squeak. Otherwise, she's utterly boneless and still.

"Did you know you purr when you're happy? Just like a cat," he says, not entirely innocently.

"Purr?"

"Mmmm. Yes. You should let me stroke you till you purr a lot more often." He demonstrates with a soft trace over her breasts and back again. She makes an inadvertent small noise that is quite close to a purr, so he continues until it's quite definitely a contented purr. "See? You like it, so you're happy, so you purr. Which I like, so I'm happy too." He carries on. So does the purring.

The stroking becomes a little more determined, and reaches a little further down, and the purring stops being purring and starts to become panting and then gasping and then writhing against his wicked touch and then becomes a long sigh of release.

She's fallen asleep, still in his arms. When she wakes, he'll still be there. So will his issues, but she was worth the fight against his inner demons. He curls around her: large and solid, enveloping her slighter form; protecting her even as he falls into sleep himself.

* * *

(Few Months Later)

Minato found himself standing inside the Uzukage's office alongside his brother and few of the other more experienced Spartans like Kushina. Their Kage alongside his councilors looked at them for a few long moments before explaining the reason behind summoning them at such a late hour.

"As you are aware, ever since the fall of the 1st Raikage few weeks ago...the embers of conflict between our villages were dwindling. Lord Hokage and the new 2nd Raikage were even trying to negotiate a ceasefire, the effects of which you have clearly seen due to the reduced number of battles these past few days between Konoha and Uzu with Kumo. To finalize a peace deal, a summit was organized two days ago between the two kages" revealed the Uzukage seriously,

"Kumogakure can't be trusted. Hashirama is a fool if he thinks those bastards will honor any peace deal for a long time. It's just a ruse to rebuild their forces that have suffered great losses and start another war" protested Minato fiercely, gaining a satisfied look from the elder Uzumaki's in the room.

"I'm afraid you are right, son. I am sad to report that the summit was attacked by the Kinkaku and other shinobi loyal to the 1st Raikage. Additional details are still being confirmed, but what we do know is as follows: The 2nd Raikage was killed, Hashirama was captured, and this failure has in turn increased the possibility of the war pro-longing which is something that we _cannot_ afford at any cost" revealed the Uzukage,

The Spartans grimaced.

It was true that while they had been successful in defending their island nation from Kumogakure but they had suffered heavy losses. Nearly half of their ninja force was either dead or incapacitated, the rest were either not the best, were inexperienced or just too young. The only reason they had survived this long was due to the enemy concentrating majority of its vast forces and tailed beasts to the war on the Land of Fire's borders leaving Uzu with just the task of defending itself instead of taking part in the heavy fighting. The Uzumaki clan had tried to honor this respite by aiding their staunch allies through Spartan support for various offensive operations throughout the war and helping with supplies.

If Hashirama was used to put that crucial ally out of the war, Uzu was doomed.

No matter how skilled the Spartans were, they and what was left of their village's forces could not hope to defeat the entirety of the Land of Lightning's military: civilian and shinobi alike should they descend upon their tiny island nation.

The Uzukage was satisfied on seeing his troops arrive at the same conclusion that their leadership had.

"Hashirama has to be rescued" said Minato bitterly,

"Yes. Konoha would probably buckle if Kumo threatens Hashirama's life, we can't have that. For all their military might, they don't have a _para-military_ force that can infiltrate deep behind enemy lines and rescue Hashirama" stated one of the elders without hesitation,

Minato clenched his fist shut when he saw the Uzukage pointing at the area on the map where they suspected Hashirama was being held prisoner. It was deep behind enemy lines, far away from the sea or friendly borders, in an area full of dangerous mountains and unfamiliar terrain. Their intelligence unit barely had been able to put together a general summary of the terrain and possible enemy presence. The unknown variables were too great for his instincts to just ignore.

The elders either didn't seem to care or worse were perfectly aware of the risks.

He didn't want to consider which was the worst outcome.

"What about reinforcements? It will not be easy locating Hashirama in such a vast area in time, say that we are able to pull such a miracle...it's foolish to assume he would be lightly guarded. We can take on scores of ninjas on our own but the Kinkaku would be real trouble should they be present there. It could backfire and get the hostage alongside us killed" protested Nagato, his voice having a certain edge that earned him a glare from the elders.

"Then we are glad that you were not chosen as the Spartan leader, boy. Such pessimism does not suit a true shinobi" snapped Miza Uzumaki in her tart voice,

"Says the hag that sits behind a desk"

The older woman's eyes widened at that insult but was silenced into submission by one cold glance of the Uzukage who then went on to give the same look to the young Uzumaki in front of him.

"Miza may have chosen the wrong words but she did say the truth, it's not upto you to decide Nagato. That decision lies with Captain Minato Namikaze. I can order you to do it but you know it needs to be done, don't you Minato?" asked the Uzukage with a resigned look on his face,

The Spartans and the elders both looked at the blonde for an answer and watched him sigh before looking at their village leader without any fear.

"I won't lead my men into this mission without assured reinforcements should we encounter serious danger"

Kushina smiled and saw Nagato giving the elders a smug look, all eyes then turned towards the Uzukage who looked into the blonde's fierce stare before nodding.

"Very well. 5th battalion shall be stationed near the borders for your support should the need arise"

One of the elders got up from their seat and bowed before leaving to carry out the said command from their leader.

"We'll get him back" promised Minato, earning firm nods from the Spartans.

"I know you don't like the man, Minato. Even I don't agree with many of his decisions and hate that those actions placed us in this situation. Yet this must be done, for the sake of our nation's future. Too many people have died for that to go in vain"

Nagato and the other Spartans saluted their village leader following the cue of their Captain who now looked determined to see this mission through against all odds.

The younger Uzumaki despised the way in which the Uzukage had just manipulated his brother by playing on his self induced guilt and pain over their parent's who died protecting this village.

But the decision was made.

Minato swiftly turned around and marched outside the office making his comrades follow after him. Only once they were gone did Miza Uzumaki turn towards the Uzukage with a shrewd look on her face.

"5th battalion was nearly wiped out last week, Hanzo"

The Uzukage aged nearly a decade on being reminded of that well kept secret that they had hidden from their struggling village and closed his eyes for a few long moments before looking back at his fellow clansmen with a resigned gaze.

"All the more reason this needs to be done by the Spartans"

* * *

Minato found himself standing in the briefing room after having just now finished the explanation of their upcoming mission to his various platoon leaders. Suffice to say, none of them looked confident about their odds or the nearly impossible task given to them.

"Captain, this is too risky even for us" said Hayate Uzumaki, the leader of the finest trackers amongst the Spartans.

"I second that. If we are discovered before we find the hostage, the enemy could very well kill him to prevent us from rescuing him. No matter our efforts or justification for the failure, Konoha would not take it lightly. Knowing how subservient our leadership is towards the Senju clan, it wouldn't be a surprise if they offered our heads as a necessary sacrifice to appease those Senjus" warned Kasumi Uzumaki, the leader of the most dangerous Spartan marksmen. Her mistrust towards the leadership had always vexed quite a few of her comrades but today there were no arguments being made against her warnings.

"All of what you say is true but the fact remains that we have to do this or we will doom our village to destruction eventually. There is no choice" whispered Kushina Uzumaki, the leader of the most skilled close quarter combat specialists.

"There are no easy choices here. We shall follow your lead like always, Captain. You have not let us down once" reassured Nagato Uzumaki, the leader of the Spartan Scouts and Assassins.

The Spartan captain glanced at his four sub-commanders, each having raised their own opinions and concerns.

They were all right in their own way and in the end it all fell down to his choice.

The risks were enormous but if they backed down, they gave Kumogakure a chance to actually win this war. If that happened, all the sacrifices throughout the years and the death of his parents and fellow comrades would go in vain.

"We cannot stop until the last of our enemies are destroyed. The fate of our nation depends on it, we swore to risk everything we had for the sake of our people, our families. _We cannot fail them!_ " said Minato fiercely,

"But-"

A cold pair of red eyes silenced any dissent in Kasumi Uzumaki's voice as a chill went down her spine.

''The decision has been made. _Obey_ the chain of command!"

Four fists thumped against their respective hearts as the platoon leaders rose in unison to give the Spartan salute in acknowledgment of his command. They may either agree or disagree on the decisions of this mission, but what they couldn't ignore were the orders of their commanding officers.

Even if they were nearly being sent on a suicidal mission.

Their only solace was the trust they had in each other's abilities and the successful track record of their Captain who had never failed a mission before against any odds. As long as he was there to lead them, they might just be able to pull this through.

* * *

(Midnight)

The entire Spartan force stood at the ready in front of their Captain who inspected them once before giving a satisfactory nod of approval on seeing they all looked ready to complete the task assigned to them.

Minato himself looked at his Flexible Winged Device (FWD) and other important gear only to find everything to be in place. He looked back at his grizzled veterans and was glad to see they didn't need any speeches. They had been through enough battles to make them ready to face any obstacle the missions might throw upon them.

It was what they were trained to do.

He looked back at his village and his desire to see this through only rose further as the sight of their home reminded him of the sacrifice made by their parents to protect it.

 ** _"ADVANCE!"_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I know some of you don't like backstory based chapters from Naruto/Minato's past but I think they are an essential part and I cannot ignore it. Some say I am deliberately stalling the plot or introducing the Spartans as Edo was not the right move. You are entitled to your opinion, but my opinion is different since I see it all being connected towards the end I have in mind.**

 **Those that stick around until then will see what I am trying to say right now.**

 **I apologize for my updates being a lot slower, truth is I am not finding much time to write these days but I am** _not_ **gonna quit. This story will be finished, be rest assured. As a compensation, I am trying to increase the content in each chapter and make it longer instead of shorter ones.**

 **In my opinion, this is our protagonist's main arc which will define the rest of the story.**

 **But I am happy to hear your thoughts on the same and this chapter as well. Reviews are quite the motivator when the going gets tough.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	28. Operation Thunderbolt

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **It's been a while since I updated, the only thing I can say that I was going through quite a tough phase of life.**

 **The very first time I dreamed of this story was through this chapter and through it was born the main character.**

 **It's also a small tribute to the men in uniform, irrespective of which flag they fight for.**

 **The near perfect description of the Spartan's combat uniform can be matched with that of Blackwatch soldier's from Prototype 1 game. You can google it in case you are curious.**

 **Music Recommendation for this chapter (All Available on Youtube):** Red Alert Hell March HQ

20 Never, Never, Never Give Up - Lone Survivor Soundtrack

 **Chapter 28**

 **Operation Thunderbolt**

* * *

 _(One Week Later: Behind Enemy Lines- Land of Lightning)_

Nagato and his platoon landed back at their temporary base camp created on one of the most harshest and coldest mountain in the entire sector. It's harsh terrain prevented the enemy from establishing anything more than a checkpoint at the base of the mountain since temperatures at the top were unbearable for their shinobi, however the Spartans were genetically enhanced to survive in harsh weathers such as the one they were currently under. Moreover, their strong Fuinjutsu barriers prevented the worst of the environment from affecting their base camp.

It had allowed them to launch scouting missions in an effort to locate Hashirama but only during the darkness of the night. Trying such a thing in broad daylight would be suicide.

Intelligence had really messed up big time with their highest estimate of enemy forces not even coming close to the ground reality.

The nearest harbor bordering the ocean was a fortress manned by a heavy garrison. That eliminated the possibility of them managing to sneak in undetected and evacuating their target via the port overboard a civilian vessel, preferably one of trade.

The rest of the entire sector had checkpoints and small garrisons stationed everywhere since the extremely important _diamond mines_ that were one of the key wealth generation source of this nation were located in this region. All of it was controlled under the strict supervision of a base command located in the _Shadow Valley_.

Approximate enemy presence was anywhere between 3,000 shinobi and another thousand non-shinobi fighters.

The nearest border leading towards the Land of Fire was located a thousand kilometers away, manned by rocky mountains and impossible terrain full of dangerous swaps, cave ins and hidden valleys.

 _It was a death trap._

The deeper one went in, the harder it would be to get out.

It would have been a suicidal mission for a ground rescue unit, but for a _para-military_ force like the Spartans -this was only another challenge they had to overcome.

Nagato found his sibling in his tent completely invested in studying the latest mission report in his hand.

"How are we looking?"

He chose not to smile or comment on seeing Kushina present there as well, sitting on the other side of the tent happily eating her dinner. His brother saw right through him and glared which only made Nagato smirk victoriously for being the one who pushed these two idiots to accept their feelings for each other. Most of the other Spartans knew about it by now, but either didn't care or were sensible enough not to piss off their Captain who had displayed his ruthlessness on quite a few occasions.

"Still not close enough to finding Hashirama. _Kami_ knows where the bastards have kept him prisoner" cursed Minato, as he frustratedly tossed the report aside having gained nothing of importance from the paper.

Nagato set that paper on fire and turned it to ash without a word or hand sign earning a thankful nod from his brother.

"Let me scout the main base command in Shadow Valley. There are rumors of a secret cave there deep inside the mountains, Hashirama could be there" proposed Nagato,

"No"

His jaw clenched on hearing the outright denial and the stone cold refusal in his brother's gaze.

"Elder Brother, we _chose_ this mission. We must walk on it till the very end for the sake of our village" pleaded Nagato, trying a peaceful approach instead of calling out his brother's emotions that were affecting his decision. If it had been any other Spartan making the same proposal, the blonde would have atleast heard them out instead of the flat denial that Nagato had received.

"Then I will do it" replied Minato stubbornly,

"You're our _Captain_ , the chain of command must remain intact. More than that, this task does not require speed but _stealth_. Something which I am _better_ at than you"

The redhead turned himself into smoke and spread across the entire tent erasing any physical evidence of his presence in the area, but he was there closely watching their each move.

Minato clenched his fist on being reminded of his brother's unique powers, the Captain in him not being able to deny the usefulness of this ability. It was far better to send in an operative like for recon this instead of an entire squad.

They needed information before making their move.

This was the way to get it, he looked at Kushina and saw she shared his dislike for this route of action being proposed by Nagato. However, the redhead still gave him a reluctant nod which made the decision for him.

"Find him"

Nagato smiled and offered a respectful salute, his brother gave a simple nod in return but the worry in his eyes clearly didn't go unnoticed by the younger redhead.

"I'll call for you if I'm in trouble" promised the boy as he pointed at the Hirashin mark on his shoulder, and was relieved when his brother relaxed at that reassurance.

" _You better_. I plan to enjoy our retirement days after this war experimenting my cooking on you" warned Kushina playfully,

Minato smiled on hearing his brother's nervous laugh at that demand/threat made by their female friend. Kushina was many things but she had a long way to go before being able to cook anything not life threatening.

* * *

Minato waited at the edge of the forest near the enemy's headquarters alongside Hayate and Kasumi with a few of their troops. The group was keenly observing the heavily fortified area where Nagato had just sneaked into much to the Spartan leader's worry even if he was trying his best to conceal it.

"It's strange the way they gave our codenames, Captain. The brass sure has a twisted sense" commented Kasumi playfully,

"What do you mean?" asked Minato curiously, momentarily brought out of his worries.

Hayate smiled at his fellow Spartan's tactic of easing their leader's stress and decided to join into the ongoing conversation.

"Yeah. They named you _Fox_ despite knowing your family's connection to another animal" said Hayate, having heard a few stories of Inoue Namikaze and her wolf summoning contract. Rumor was that one of her sons had inherited that animal contract much to the village's delight.

"What more can you expect from bureaucrats and politicians, lazy assholes" complained Kasumi, drawing an amused smile from the blonde Namikaze.

"Thank you, both of you" replied Minato sincerely,

"Does this mean we get to snatch some of those diamonds? Could be a good retirement source" suggested Hayate with a smirk,

"We are going to destroy the mines"

Kasumi sighed at their dear leader's decision even if it made the most sense. It was all about strategy and long term vision for their Captain.

"You want to cripple these bastards financially?" asked Hayate,

"Saving Hashirama won't be enough as long as these bastards can again gather up the money required to start another war. Your platoons are to carpet bomb the mines, checkpoints and small garrisons in the area. Keep any reinforcements from reaching their base command in Shadow Valley while making them assume it's an all out attack instead of precise counter-strikes. Once you have accomplished that goal, you are to fall back to base camp and wait for me and the remaining platoons to link up with you and the HVT (High Value Target)" instructed Minato,

"I assume stealth is not a practical option?" quizzed Kasumi,

"Don't underestimate the enemy's capability too much like our elders did, Hawk. At some point we will be discovered one way or another and I want it to happen on our terms in order to control the field situation"

"Understood, Captain"

"So we light up the mines and garrisons making base command here send reinforcements to their aid which allows you and the others to sneak through in order to grab the HVT. Sounds like a lot of work and risk to me" teased Hayate playfully, earning a challenging glance from his Captain.

"Are you complaining?" asked Minato curiously,

"Nope" answered Hayate confidently, earning a nod from Kasumi as well.

Minato looked at his officers and behind their heavy silence was the weight of the risk they would be undertaking. It had to be done and they knew it, but still...

"We'll be fine, Captain. I'll get our boys out of there safely if things get too hot" promised Hayate confidently,

"Same with me and my girls" assured Kasumi with a smile,

"Thank you"

It was all he could say in the current situation, a truth which his officers accepted with grim nods.

* * *

Nagato found himself surrounded by his brother and every other Spartan once he returned to their base camp. In their eyes he could see a series of questions for him and he decided it was better to tell the full truth.

"I found him"

Excitement spread across the crowd with only Minato looking at him with a knowing gaze, his brother had caught on to the concern that Nagato was trying to hide.

"He is guarded by the Kinkaku"

The hammer was dropped and to their credit not a single Spartan flinched or cowered, but their excitement did vanish quite quickly, being replaced by a sense of foreboding. They only became more somber once Nagato revealed additional details of what they were actually going up against.

The heavy silence that followed was making quite a few of them uncomfortable until their Captain stepped forward.

"Myself, Tiger and Ghost alongside a portion of their platoons shall rescue the HVT by infiltrating the enemy base command" ordered Minato, referring to Nagato and Kushina by their codenames.

"The rest of you shall attack the diamond mines, checkpoints and garrisons under the leadership of Lion and Hawk. Your objective is to cause havoc and act as a credible diversion. Draw as many of the enemy troops away from their base towards your locations to allow the Infiltration team to get in and rescue the HVT. At some point, we will encounter the Kinkaku and I want their reinforcements to be as minimum as possible in order to deal with them. I'm attaching one-fourth of Spartans from Tiger and Ghost platoon to your group to bolster our ability to fight here. Understood?" asked Minato seriously,

"We will get it done, Captain" promised Kasumi (Hawk) with a salute, earning confident nods from her platoon members.

"As planned we will cause as much destruction possible followed by drawing the enemy towards this mountain in order to reduce the pressure on the Infiltration team. The traps that we have set these past few days should help us hold them off long enough for you guys to link up with us. Together, we can execute a pincer move with you attacking them from the rear and us from the mountain top, followed by us taking to the skies with the HVT and accomplishing the mission" explained Hayate (Lion) in a crisp and professional manner,

Minato didn't miss the way in which the morale of the troops was bolstered when they heard Hayate's explanation of their strategy, his confidence and inner strength. The higher ups may have messed up with their codenames in most cases but there was none that could be more suitable for this Spartan in front of him.

" _Lion_ , you'll be in charge of this move. _Hawk_ and her troops shall also follow your command"

Hayate Uzumaki blinked at that decision and was even further surprised when Kasumi accepted to be under his command even though they were of the same rank. He looked at his Captain and was reassured when the blonde gave him a firm nod.

He thumped his fist against his heart accepting the decision.

Kushina watched Minato step forward and shake hands with each Spartan as was the custom they had established before embarking into any battle. He hugged each of the officers before looking at them all with a fierce determination in his eyes that made them all stand more taller and feel stronger.

 _ **"No matter what happens from here on out, whether we live or die- Kumogakure shall remember that 125 Spartans did the impossible tonight! That upon this land we fought for the freedom of our nation, that for its tomorrow we gave our today. The end of this war shall be our tribute to our nation as its loyal shinobi!"**_ roared Minato, as he thumped his fist against his heart.

The cold mountain air cackled as the Spartans saluted back.

Minato nodded at them one last time before turning around and charging fearlessly towards the mountain's edge flanked by Nagato and Kushina, and followed by Hayate alongside Kasumi and every Spartan behind them.

* * *

(Half an Hour Later)

The sound of explosions rocked the entire valley.

Minato saw the plume of smoke rising in the distance, a proof of Hayate launching his attack. Determined, he looked at his men and received firm nods in return. They looked down from the skies to see the enemy headquarters springing to life with hundreds of ninjas emerging from their barracks, stations, and perimeters to counter the threat.

He gave a warning glance to Nagato whose hands twitched with the intent to rain fire and blood upon the enemy from the sky. Reluctantly, the boy pulled himself back allowing the gathering enemy forces to rally around their leaders and charge towards's Hayate and Kasumi's direction.

 _"Execute"_

Kushina and her 10-strong squad performed a long set of hand seals before forming the Ram sign in unison.

 **"Barrier Arts: Dome!"**

A light red colored dome emerged from all directions and quickly enveloped the enemy headquarters except for a small portion of the top much to the alarm of the remaining defenders of the base.

Nagato grinned when his brother's cold merciless eyes looked at him.

"Leave them to me, Fox!" promised the redhead, as his hands stretched outward unleashing a wave of ash like chakra from his body.

As the darkness descended upon the enemy, they were further alarmed when their attempts to call back some of their comrades failed as the dome around their headquarters blocked all their communication. Few of the shinobi tried to use wind based defensive moves in order to disperse the incoming wave of darkness but only met with failure.

 _"Burn!"_

One of the Kumogakure Jounin's eyes widened when the ash like chakra ignited engulfing large swaths of their base in its fury. Men and women screamed in agony as they were burned alive and from amidst the smoke and ashes descended a different wave of attack.

Nagato's unit joined the battle and engaged the shocked enemy into close quarter combat. The ash like chakra had spread everywhere thereby reducing visibility to almost zero and making the remaining enemy soldiers fear for their lives as any moment it could reduce them to dust.

It was why they could not respond in time in most cases when the Spartan forces swarmed them at the speed of nearly 50 kilometers per hour. Most enemies had long left the world before their slashed necks or severed heads hit the ground.

Minato watched the unfolding battle and noted the way Kushina and her group were not only maintaining the barrier blocking the enemy from calling for help, but also supporting Nagato's sweeping advance with accurate cover fire from their kunai launchers.

It wouldn't be long before they cleared the outer base of all threats, that left him with the most difficult task.

He glanced at the mouth of the cave hidden inside the side of the mountain where the HVT was being kept.

"I'm going in!"

He flew across towards the mouth of the cave shredding its perimeter guards in a hail of kunai fire. Within seconds, Nagato and half of his 10-man squad joined them as Kushina took over the other half of his men alongwith hers in leading the elimination of the remaining outer base defenders. Together, they stacked up against the entrance with Minato and Nagato at the front of their respective columns.

 _"Breach!"_

Nagato blew a hole clean through the now sealed entrance courtesy of the _'Explosive Seal'_ he had placed upon the rock. Two Spartans from each side leaned towards the hole and fired a volley of smoke bombs as the Namikaze brothers charged in.

The first thing they saw were a bunch of disoriented guards who were instantly silenced with two kunai to their hearts and one to their head. Even before the bodies hit the ground, more enemies came rushing out from hidden corridors but were cut down by the Spartans following the two brothers.

 _"Clear Left!"_

 _"Clear Right!"_

 _"All Clear!"_

With their immediate area of engagement brought under control, the blonde Spartan looked at his sibling.

"Lead the way"

Nagato nodded at that command as he took the lead towards the area where he had last seen Hashirama being kept prisoner. Along the way, they came across a series of well laid out traps in the forms of hidden spikes, secret underground tunnels and trip wires connected to explosives. Had Nagato not scouted the location in advance there was bound to be some damage the Spartans would have incurred as they stormed further and further inside the cave network.

Everyone was on edge and ready to unleash hell knowing the Kinkaku would meet them in battle sooner or later. If their past encounters were any indication, it was not going to be an easy fight.

Certainly not without losses.

They all paused when Nagato raised his fist and slid to one knee.

Minato sensed a foul aura rapidly advancing from all directions in the cave network. His troops felt the danger as well, judging from their alert stances. He saw his brother looking at him with a question in his eyes.

 _"Go Dark"_ whispered the blonde Spartan Captain,

Nagato nodded as he performed a series of quick hand seals releasing ash like chakra from his body that quickly surrounded his entire group. Within seconds, their very presence was masked to the naked eye. Even their scents were hidden underneath the aura of Nagato's special chakra that mixed well with the foul chakra approaching towards them.

The squad jumped towards the top of the cave and watched as howling creatures came charging out of the cave network.

Minato grimaced as he recognized just what they were going up against as he saw the creatures crawling on all fours. Their entire body was covered in malicious chakra giving them a monstrous form. Few even had small tails of the same energy. Their demonic eyes seeking only one thing.

 _"Food"_ whispered Nagato, earning a grim nod from his elder brother.

 _"So these are the failed human experiments of the Kinkaku program. Shinobi and warriors who couldn't master the Biju chakra that was implanted in their bodies. Their bodies and mind now completely overtaken by the foul energy whose only aim is to make itself more stronger by feeding on the chakra of others. Our enemy must be quite desperate and taken by surprise with our attack if they are unleashing these monsters so openly near Hashirama. We must move quickly before they extract him"_ thought Minato seriously,

His eyes became red as he ordered Nagato to take the lead once more.

Together and with great caution, the squad advanced further and further towards the eastern side of the network where there was a great cave in leading several stories down. Minato cursed when he saw one of the Kinkaku beasts actually started to crawl upwards towards the top. Few more followed suit and were now approaching towards their direction, they didn't seem to be aware of their presence yet, but would soon if the Spartans decided to continue their walk down the cave in.

Minato was the first one to let go and fell right down the hole, not a moment later he was flanked by his brother and the rest of the squad. Nagato raised a hand sign making his chakra currently camouflaging his comrades to grow small wings across their backs that quickly pushed outwards against the air thereby slowing their fall and making them land quite gracefully on the ground.

 _"Nicely done"_ whispered Minato encouragingly, as the blonde saw the Kinkaku beasts roaming at the top for a few more moments before losing interest and running off in another direction to search for their prey.

The Spartan Captain narrowed his eyes when he came across a narrow corridor marked by multiple cells on each side.

Not surprisingly, a team of enemy agents were entering the area in order to extract their prisoner.

Nagato fired from his kunai launcher unleashing one sharp projectile right towards the alerted enemy troops. A whistling sound passed through the corridor as the sailing kunai was easily avoided by the troops only for a blonde shadow to emerge from the darkness over the flying kunai.

Muffled screams and showers of blood erupted from their sliced throats as the entire team was taken out.

Minato sheathed the twin blades across his back after wiping the blood from its steel, the twitching corpses of the Kumogakure team staring at him blankly.

Nagato gestured towards the cell on the far right end corner and the team stacked up against it on both sides.

Just when one of the Spartans was about to place a _"Breaching Seal"_ on the door, their Captain stalled him.

"What is it?" asked Nagato, as he saw his brother's red eyes fixated on the top of the door.

" _Sound Trap_. A hidden seal is entwined with this door that will set off an alarming sound of our presence. Every goddamn one of those monsters will be upon us in less than a minute. The Kinkaku probably want to tire us out before launching their attack" warned Minato,

"Have got enough firepower to light them all up" reassured Nagato, earning firm nods from his squad members.

Wordlessly, they took up defensive positions as Nagato gestured for his brother to proceed with the task at hand. Minato had to remind himself that these were the finest Assassins he was fighting alongside with among the entire Spartan program. Not to mention Nagato himself, if only the enemy knew the true extent of his powers they would think twice before engaging him and his squad in direct combat.

"Very well. I'll get Hashirama out, he may not be in a good condition. Kushina will have placed the markers I gave her by now, 1st trip with the HVT. Next ones, I am coming back for you guys. Hang in there until then!" ordered Minato,

"Acknowledged, Captain" chorused the entire squad,

Minato steeled himself as he slapped the _Breaching Seal_ on the door and followed through with its controlled explosion. A piercing sound tore through the entire corridor making everyone wince for a few seconds; even before the echoes had died down in the cave network- a series of more terrifying roars descended upon them. The Spartan Captain focused his attention to the task at hand as he stepped inside and was thankful for his gas mask as the odor inside would have made him vomit otherwise.

Piss, Sweat and blood was raging in the entire cell, and there in one of the dark corners lay a man that was once called _"God of Shinobi"_. Minato was quite baffled on seeing the amount of _Suppression seals_ slapped all over the First Hokage's frail and scarred body in the form of runes. He was chained from head to toe and one of his fingers was missing. Physical and mental torture were inflicted on the man without mercy judging from his bruised body and dazed expression. Probably drugs were used as well.

"Tobirama..."

He winced on hearing the Hokage whisper his younger brother's name, a person who was Minato's own biological father. He had kept this secret from everyone including Nagato and Kushina despite his mother's wish of him seeking out the Senju heir. If word got out about his connection to Tobirama and through him to Hashirama-The First Hokage and an important figure in the Land of Fire, then the Uzukage and the highers ups may use this knowledge for their own gains. Something which could place his loved ones in harm's way.

"Captain Fox, USFC Spartan" he introduced himself, referring to the short acronym of their force. (USFC-Uzushiogakure Special Forces Command)

Minato didn't wait for a response and got to work in freeing the hostage by pushing aside any personal thoughts or emotions. He had to as the roars of the beasts were getting closer.

A fierce exchange started when Nagato and his Spartans opened fire outside that was quickly followed up by painful screams and deafening explosions.

Minato freed the hostage and lifted him atop his shoulders which was no easy task considering the difference in their body frames. Hashirama was a foot taller and more broader, his weight was manageable but the stink on him was strong enough to even make the gas mask protected Spartan gag.

He stepped outside to see Nagato enveloping a large mass of the Kinkaku creatures with his special chakra.

 **"Ash Release: Scorching Inferno!"**

The remaining Spartans continued raining down kunai fire upon the enemies. The creatures however had lost their sense of pain as they kept on coming despite being shredded from head to toe. Their bloodlust overpowering their sense of preservation.

 _"CQC!"_ commanded Nagato,

His Spartans instantly threw the blades sheathed across their backs towards the approaching creatures as Ash like chakra enveloped the weapons which set the steel on fire. Five Spartans charged forward until they suddenly vanished from the sight of the approaching monsters.

The beasts were quite surprised when the burning swords crashed among their midst only for the previously disappeared Spartans to emerge suddenly and unleash a bloody dance of murder. The nearest monsters were sliced in half as the five commandos executed a 360 degree turn with their scorching blades in unison.

 **"Fire Style: Raging Shockwave!"**

A stream of flames were fired from the burning blades that hit the second line of monsters right in the eyes. Before they could even scream in agony, the same blades were stabbed clean through their necks as the Spartans pushed their advance further fearlessly.

Minato nodded at his brother on the fine execution as he raised a single hand sign making himself and Hashirama disappear from the cave.

Just when Nagato turned back towards his squad, his eyes caught sight of a metallic device falling from the top of the cave. A shockwave sent him and his troops alongside the monsters sailing away. They all crashed upon each other with Nagato instantly finding himself in a fight for his life as the mindless creatures tried to eat his head off even while dazed and entangled with them all in a mass of limbs. One of the Spartans cried out in pain when the foul creatures bit his shoulder and ripped the flesh clean to the bone. To his credit, the teen fought back and buried his kunai launcher in the beast's face and unleashed one kunai right between its brain.

Nagato roared making more chakra escape from his body and envelope all creatures currently keeping his squad pinned. In less than five seconds, they were all set on fire as the now shaken squad got back up on their feet to see another wave of creatures charging towards them.

 _"Shredder Rounds!"_ ordered Nagato quickly,

They all raised their kunai launchers once more and locked in the 2nd magazine before unleashing a barrage in unison. The weapons sailed towards the enemy and disintegrated into hundreds of smaller metallic fragments that rained upon the charging creatures who howled in pain but still continued their advance despite a few of their own at the front getting trampled.

"Lizard! Rat! You're up!"

The two Spartan operatives joined one of their hands together while performing a unique set of signs with the other pair.

 **"Wind Style: Thousand Blades!"**

A powerful gust of wind was unleashed through the narrow corridor shredding through skin, flesh and even bones of the charging monsters. Blood and guts flew everywhere alongside horrifying screams until it was all over.

The two Spartan operatives grimaced when another mass of creatures landed in front of them.

The first of the creatures fell against the hail of poisoned kunai launched by the two Spartans and yet their remaining monster brothers continued charging forward. As the Spartans prepared for close combat once more, they were surprised as a blur emerged from the approaching monsters and zoomed past them at inhuman speed.

When they looked down, pain and disbelief overcame them as they saw their stomach be ripped open and blood rush out wildly. Their eyes widened in shock when a shadow appeared behind them with its sword ready to rip their heads off.

 _Kinkaku._

The sword advancing to end the Spartan's clashed against a metallic fist guard instead of flesh. The Kumogakure operative saw a blonde shadow appear beside him and its red eyes peered into his very soul.

Minato sliced the enemy's head off before disappearing once again. Even before the body hit the ground, the Spartan Captain appeared in front of the charging creatures with that severed head in one of his hands. Slapping a seal against its back, he threw it straight towards the approaching monsters who leapt at it mindlessly only for the explosive seal to erupt and end their miserable existence.

It wasn't the end of the battle as another wave of creatures had already taken formation and among them Minato saw several pair of haunting demonic eyes looking at him with an intelligence that the others beside them didn't possess.

Minato quickly flashed beside his two wounded operatives while looking at his brother and his remaining men.

"I'll take these two first. Scram, I'll be back for you in a minute. MOVE!"

As Nagato nodded and disappeared down the corridor with his three remaining comrades, Minato grabbed both his critically wounded operatives who were moaning in pain while trying to prevent their guts from spilling out. The Spartan Captain glared furiously when the enemy charged at him.

He closed his eyes before slamming his right hand on the ground.

 **"Water Style: Shockwave!"**

As soon as the blonde vanished from the area, huge swaths of water emerged in full force from multiple points in the cave hitting the approaching enemy.

* * *

By the time Nagato and his remaining men found themselves transported outside the cave, they found a full fledged battle raging all around them. The redhead immediately caught sight of his two wounded troops currently being tended to by Kushina. He attempted to help her only to be pulled back by his brother.

"Tiger, tighten our circle!" commanded Minato,

Nagato saw most of their forces had been spread at a distance courtesy of them trying to clear out the outer base defenders sector by sector earlier. Now with those creatures swarming them from all sides, it was difficult to effectively counterattack when they were spread so thin.

Rage coursed through his heart when he saw one of his critically wounded commandos breathe his last in Kushina's arms before slumping down to the ground lifelessly.

 **"SPARTANS, ON ME!"**

The war cry was heard by all as the redhead launched a tidal wave of fire that stopped the advance of the beasts for a moment. He then looked at his brother who nodded at him.

Minato flashed beside Kushina as Nagato charged forward leading their counterattack against the enemy.

"Status!" commanded the Captain,

"One KIA. One critical, he won't last long without surgery since all his insides were sliced apart. HVT is in an extremely weakened state and at a risk of suffering from drug overdose. I am trying to stabilize them but I need more time!" replied Kushina without breaking her focus on her two remaining patients,

Minato saw a few enemy squads had returned and were now trying to break through the barrier surrounding the base from outside.

 _Reinforcements._

He also felt the approaching chakra signatures of the Kinkaku Commandos from the cave.

He then looked at his wounded Spartan and instantly realized that teleporting or flying him out any further was more likely to kill him instantly if the blood loss didn't do him in any sooner. The Spartan knew it too as he weakly raised one of his hands towards the blonde.

 _"Captain Fox, we're in trouble! You need to get out of there now!"_

Hayate's stressed voice over the communication channel made the decision for him as he grabbed a small pouch from his back and slapped it into the Spartan's hand. Minato then gently lifted the boy upwards as he grunted in pain, Kushina helped him stand up as well and armed him with his kunai launcher once again.

"Go...Captain"

Kushina averted her gaze even as she saw Minato clenching his fist painfully.

"How...can...I...leave...my...partner...behind?" asked the Spartan named Rat, as he glanced at his partner whose body lay cold on the ground.

Another series of explosions made the barrier falter as Kushina looked at Minato in alarm.

"They may have named you Rat but I will remember you, Jiang-the loyal" said Minato somberly, as he thumped his fist against his heart.

The Spartan nodded respectfully as Kushina picked up a delirious Hashirama while signalling the order to retreat. Nagato intensified the fires protecting their perimeter thereby increasing the smoke and ash in the area which completely reduced the line of sight of the creatures.

Using the momentary lapse, the Spartans retreated in full haste with Minato being the last one to evacuate moments before the barrier's collapse.

His red eyes watching Rat drawing more and more enemy towards his position before detonating the Explosive seal and posthumously taking with him nearly half of the enemy's base command.

* * *

By the time they were close to reaching the mountain which was the rendezvous point, Minato realized that the enemy had counterattacked quite strongly. It was more clear than ever when he saw the majority of his force led by Hayate and Kasumi fighting a desperate retreat through the forest on foot and still quite a few kilometers away from the mountain.

"We must help them!" urged Nagato, as he saw hundreds upon hundreds of enemy fighters on Hayate's rear.

"Ghost, take the HVT and our entire force to the rendezvous point. Tiger and I shall help Lion and his troops retreat safely!" instructed Minato,

Kushina looked at him searchingly for a moment but relented on seeing his unwavering gaze.

"You are to evacuate with the HVT should we not return in thirty minutes" ordered Minato, looking at Hashirama's passed out form currently being carried by Kushina.

The redhead nodded reluctantly as she signaled the remaining Spartans to follow after her towards the mountain leaving the brothers to carry out their task.

"We'll hold the line and allow the others to retreat" decided Minato,

"Maybe I should be the one to do it-"

"That's an order. _Obey_ "

Nagato flinched at that icy tone and the sheer anger burning in his brother's red eyes was enough to make the redhead pause instantly. Without wasting another moment, the blonde Spartan flew towards the forest making his brother follow quickly on his heels.

 _"Don't! It's a trap!"_

Kasumi's voice had barely reached their communication channel before a blinding light seared through their vision quite painfully. The brothers grunted in pain when they felt themselves getting hit by thunderous lightning raining from the skies. Their winged devices were instantly destroyed due to the sheer heat of the attack which then burned through their armor and was about to seep into their uniform before Minato managed to make a hand sign making himself and Nagato teleport away.

Hayate cursed when he saw his Captain and Nagato flash beside him tumbling gracelessly across the ground. A few of the nearby Spartans grabbed the two and helped stabilize them.

"You okay?" he asked, even as the men around him continued to engage the swarming enemy forces.

"The fuck was that?" asked Minato with a cough, as he tried to get his movement back in order by flexing his arms and legs.

" _Lightning Strikes_. Fried our winged devices in one single strike hence the retreat on foot" replied Kasumi as she helped the blonde stand back up as few of the other Spartans did the same for Nagato.

Minato looked at the entire force and was alarmed when he saw the truth in those words. Each and every Spartan beside him was missing their winged devices thereby reducing any chance of them flying out of here as originally planned.

"The enemy expected us to rescue Hashirama and made sure to develop countermeasures for such an event" deduced Minato, unable to help but recognize the competence of their foe.

"What do we do, Captain?" asked Kasumi seriously,

The blonde glanced around and took stock of the battlefield quickly. They were being swarmed from multiple directions thereby making the Spartans spread themselves thin reducing their strength. The enemy was also making the situation more difficult by switching the strength of the attack from each direction every now and then keeping the Spartans on edge and confused. This was having a direct impact on the morale of the Uzu warriors and tiring them at an alarming pace.

The tactics were slightly different but more of the same with regular Kumogakure shinobi and civilian fighters bearing the brunt of the damage while exhausting the Spartans.

Sooner or later the true masterminds behind this strategy would reveal themselves when the time was right and then it would be over. The fact that they had destroyed the Spartan's flying ability was a proof enough of their intentions.

"Tiger, how much chakra you have left?'' asked Minato,

"Enough to burn a large part of this forest down" replied Nagato fiercely,

"Do it"

Minato didn't miss the way in which his three officers blinked at his command and decided to elaborate his plan further for their understanding.

"Hawk, have your marksmen continue to keep the enemy engaged in order to make them assume their plan is working. Lion, have your troops carefully deploy explosive seals in these areas while Tiger will spread his chakra across the forest slowly and wait for my signal to start the inferno" explained Minato, pointing at the locations where he wanted all three officers to execute his orders.

Kasumi and Nagato nodded in unison as their part of the plan was quite simple to understand, but Hayate while silent gave his Captain a knowing look. However, he didn't mention his thoughts until the other two had left to carry out their orders.

"Placing the explosives like this only leaves a narrow path for the enemy to follow through upon to reach us. A _choke point_ which will have to be defended by a small force which shall allow the majority of us to retreat. A textbook delay tactic which would have worked flawlessly had our wings not been destroyed meaning the ones to stay back and hold the enemy in check will meet their end here" said Hayate calmly,

"No. I won't let that happen. I'll stay behind with a bunch of clones and hold them off long enough for you guys to retreat to a safe distance or close to it." promised Minato resolutely,

"You're our _Captain!_ " protested Hayate in alarm, making the blonde lower his gaze guiltily.

"All the more reason it has to be _me_. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you guys with my Hirashin" reassured Minato with an eye smile,

Hayate clenched his fist tightly and glared hatefully at the enemy before looking back at his friend desperately.

"What about reinforcements? I'm sure you must have signaled headquarters to send them in when we discovered the Kinkaku were here" pointed Hayate, glancing at that sealing scroll on Minato's hip which allowed them to transfer limited messages to their headquarters and receive orders in return although at long intervals depending upon their distance. It was a highly classified piece of Fuinjutsu developed by their kage himself.

The blonde Captain showed his friend the scroll shocking the boy when he saw the code for Reinforcements clearly mentioned on the special paper by Minato but there was no reply in return.

"We are on our own"

The fleeting look of betrayal that passed through Hayate's eyes was not something Minato would ever forget and yet the very same man steeled himself and reloaded his weapon moments later before pointing at their comrades.

"Let's get our boys home ourselves then!"

Minato nodded fiercely, some of his own resolve and determination flaring back to life on seeing the courage displayed by his friend and fellow Spartan officer even when their own motherland had left them to die.

Hayate quickly got to work and lead his men in placing the explosives in the areas directed by his Captain.

As the final preparations were underway, Minato glanced at his sibling currently fighting fiercely against a squad of Jounin. The other Spartans were rallying behind him and were actually pushing the enemy back further and further. It made the decision for him as he glanced at the Captain insignia on his right arm.

"Forgive me, Kushina" he whispered sincerely, glancing back at the mountain where the redhead was waiting for them.

With a warcry of his own, he jumped into the battle.

 **"Water Style: Tidal Wave!"**

He unleashed a massive water wave that swept away trees and the entire frontal line of the enemy force.

 _"Tiger, NOW!"_

Nagato slammed his hands together making the Serpant hand sign and glanced at the dazed enemy troops trying to recover from his brother's powerful attack.

 **"Ash Release: Inferno!"**

A whistling sound pierced through the entire forest before a shockwave sent most of the Spartans flying backwards. A moment later their vision went blank when a blinding light spread everywhere followed by screams of nearly a hundred enemy shinobi echoing in horror and agony.

Large swaths of the forest were set on fire engulfing nearly a hundred enemy shinobi in an instant. Many others tried to put out the fires trying to engulf them but met with only limited success as these were no ordinary flames.

Nagato weakly grinned at his success before collapsing to his knees due to sheer exhaustion, his chakra reserves being reduced to dangerous levels. He quickly gulped a soldier pill to restore his energy but it would still be a few minutes before he could fight at full capacity once more.

"Retreat! Hawk, Lion grab Tiger and our men. Go now!" yelled Minato quickly, when he saw the disarrayed state of the enemy forces.

Kasumi nodded as she signaled all Spartans to retreat while picking up Nagato herself who weakly protested while glancing at his brother who was still laying down suppressive fire on the only route that was left for the enemy to advance upon.

"Go, we'll get him!" promised Hayate, as 8 of his Spartans joined him.

Kasumi looked at her friend worriedly for a moment but he gave her a reassuring smile before gesturing her to follow the orders given to them. She nodded and took off with their remaining forces and Nagato in tow ignoring the protests made by the weakened younger redhead.

Minato looked up when Hayate appeared beside him even as his 8 Spartans formed a defensive line towards the only way the enemy could charge towards them from. They even formed a large barrier that blocked the entire path.

"Go to your brother" said Hayate quietly,

"This is not what we planned. You know-"

" _Stop fooling yourself, brother_. You will have to make hard choices to see this through for all of us. It's the only way to save our nation and its future" whispered Hayate sadly,

"Why go so far when the very nation abandoned us in our direst hour!" yelled Minato furiously, unable to control the sea of raging anger burning in his heart all this time.

"The village may have its drawbacks but I am still _Hayate Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure_. More than the land or the leadership; we swore to protect our clansmen, our people, our families. A good soldier must be ready to sacrifice it all when the time comes" said Hayate honestly, as he removed the tanto from his back and gave it to the blonde Spartan.

"Give it to me my little brother. Tell him, it's his turn now"

A lone tear slipped from Minato's eyes as he accepted the weapon and got up on his feet to look at his friend who smiled without any regret on his face.

"It's been an honor, Captain"

Hayate was surprised when Minato hugged him fiercely even as tears openly fell from his eyes as he looked at the other Spartans also maintaining their barrier keeping the regrouping enemy forces at bay.

"Are you sure about this? Think of your brother" begged Minato, only to have Hayate pat him gently on the back before the boy broke the hug and marched towards his troops.

"I'm already with my brothers"

A shrill of terrifying screams tore through the burning forest as the cursed creatures emerged from the ashes and collided head on against the barrier. Everyone of them was set on fire but more and more were already coming. The Kinkaku were making their move now that their conventional troops had suffered a heavy blow.

 **"SPARTANS!** _Prepare for our final battle!_ "

Minato lowered his gaze at Hayate's warcry and his resolve before giving one last salute to the entire squad that chose to make the ultimate sacrifice for their comrades, their people and their nation.

The last thing he saw before he flashed away was the sight of hundreds of Kinkaku Commandos emerging from the rear lines and charging straight towards the barrier.

* * *

Kasumi blinked in surprise when their Captain appeared beside her in a flash, his haunted red eyes burning with sorrow and guilt.

"Where's Hayate?" she whispered in a trembling voice, her eyes already becoming moist.

Nagato saw the way in which the remaining Spartans deflated on seeing their Captain's crushing silence which was followed by the sounds of explosions rocking in the devastated forest.

"We don't leave men behind! Fuck this, 2nd platoon on-" protested Kasumi furiously, only to be stopped by her Captain's stern glare.

"Spartans, _push forward_. Honor the sacrifice of our valiant brothers by seeing this mission through" ordered Minato stoically,

Kasumi glared hatefully at the blonde and her words tore right through Minato's heart.

"Will the blood we shed tonight be valued at all?"

It was also enough to stir away the despair in the blonde's heart and be replaced by a new sense of resolve to protect the remaining Spartans looking at him.

"What's the plan now, Captain?" asked Nagato sympathetically,

"Link up with Ghost's group and the HVT. She'll scout ahead through the skies and point the safest route we shall follow towards the Land of Fire. Our objective is to now charge towards friendly lines. I am asking the Uzukage to request Konoha to keep their forces ready for our rescue, their best available fighters. As many as possible" directed Minato,

"If they gave a damn about us they would have sent help by now or kept it ready. The lack of a reply on that scroll tells how much our lives are worth to them" spat Kasumi bitterly, looking at the communication scroll that Minato had opened up now.

"Hawk, you have every right to feel betrayed but more importantly we must focus upon our current situation and get our forces out of here. That's our duty as officers otherwise Hayate and his squad's sacrifice shall go in vain" reminded Minato patiently, breaking protocol by calling out the Spartan officer by his name.

It had the desired effect as Kasumi backed down reluctantly; she had always been a cynic and a heavy critic of the leadership. It was rumored the elders had chosen her sister for the Spartan program but Kasumi had volunteered instead to save her sibling from such a life. The pain and hardships she endured all these years alongwith the near suicidal missions their leaders sent them upon only made her dislike for them even stronger as she never saw her own Uzukage caring for their future.

And yet she had found in her heart enough compassion for her fellow Spartans whom she was fiercely loyal to, especially her closest friend who had now stayed behind to save her life alongwith everybody else's.

They continued their retreat for another ten minutes and were now nearing their rendezvous point.

 _"Captain Fox...our lines are breached...We can't hold much longer"_

Hayate's pained and desperate voice mixed with the sound of explosions alongside the screams of dying men reached their communication channel.

 _"My...Squad...is...finished. Last...mag-"_

Minato flinched as he heard an explosion go off at close range and Hayate's muffled scream before he fell.

 _"Hawk...I'm...sorry...for...being...an...idiot...all...this...time...but...this...is...it...Forgive...me"_

Nagato grabbed Kasumi and stopped her from responding back which might give their position away if the enemy had captured Hayate's equipment. The girl sobbed in his arms as they heard heavy footsteps surrounding the heavily breathing Spartan officer.

 _"Ginkaku, we got a live one here. Let's take him prisoner!"_

The footsteps were getting dangerously close even as the sound of few kunai bursts from Hayate's weapon were heard.

"Brother!" warned Nagato, knowing the risk of the enemy taking a fellow Spartan officer captive. To his surprise, the blonde Captain looked at the sky with his fists clenched painfully.

 _"Platoon...leader...Lion...signing...off"_

The Spartans stopped and turned back to see a large black sphere rising inside the ruined forest consuming everything in its path before it shrunk back rapidly and sent a devastating shockwave in all directions.

"Reverse Four Symbols Sealing..." whispered Nagato sadly, as he tried to console Kasumi who fell to her knees in despair.

He saw his brother's hands trembling and his red eyes desperately trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to drown him in guilt. Fighting against that pain, he took a deep breath and looked at them all.

"Keep moving forward"

* * *

Kushina was rendered speechless as Nagato finished recalling the tale of what had happened. She saw Minato having a look at the unconscious Hashirama even as few of the other Spartans tried to comfort Kasumi who was recovering from her shock. Fortunately for them, Kushina had already taken out the small outpost at the base of the mountain making their retreat safe and without any further engagements with the enemy.

"Hawk mentioned that their Spartan wings came under a sort of aerial attack the moment they entered the diamond mines perimeter. It was too precise and swift to be a random attack, her assumption is that it could be a defense system controlled by the Kinkaku. A sort of barrier that detects and pinpoints any intruders followed by them launching lightning strikes from the skies to neutralize the intruders. It fried our _Spartan Wings_ meaning it's a technique which the enemy is able to execute as long as we are in their range" explained Nagato worriedly,

"Seems they have learnt from our past battles and developed countermeasures" suggested Kushina,

"They expected such an attack and were ready for it" said Minato, as he walked towards them.

"Why the mines and not their base command? Why not protect both targets with such a jutsu?" asked Kushina,

"Perhaps this jutsu is known to only the two Kinkaku brothers. We heard the enemy calling out Ginkaku to request Hayate's capture and since he wasn't there at the base means he was stationed with a portion of his units near the diamond mines. The Raikage must have been pretty confident in his Base's defense and more worried about saving himself from the Daimyo's wrath should anything happen to the diamond mines so he stationed them there. That's what I am able to assume, but I could be wrong" proposed Minato,

"Fuck! What about Kinkaku? Where is he?" asked Nagato frustratedly,

"Out there somewhere searching for us, same as his brother. I can order Kushina to escape with the HVT while the rest of us try and retreat to friendly lines on foot since our Spartan Wings are destroyed" suggested Minato, earning a furious glare from his redhead lover.

"You think I'll leave you here? You're out of your mind!" she cursed furiously,

"It's too risky, Elder Brother. If the enemy catches sight of our airborne forces again, they can neutralize them and the HVT can get killed in the crossfire. Also Hashirama does not seem strong enough for such a flight right now! Our mission fails if that happens and Hayate alongside our fallen brothers died in vain!" warned Nagato,

"He's right"

They all looked up when Kasumi walked towards them and knelt by their side, her cold eyes glaring at the forest where her best friend had died with his squad.

"We need to retreat on foot, Kushina and her group can only take to skies with the HVT once we are completely safe from any enemy detection which won't be possible in this sector. The only place where we can do this is near the Khyber Pass located here" suggested Kasumi, as she pointed at the rocky mountainous terrain on the map that had a route leading towards friendly lines.

"We can reach the Land of Fire's border faster if we are to take the eastern approach. We may have to be careful to avoid the swamps and hidden cave ins but an aerial recon could help us avoid those threats" countered Kushina with a frown,

" _Too risky_. The enemy knows the terrain better than us and they can set up ambush points. We also don't have time to recon, Hashirama's vitals are still too weak and he needs a hospital quick. We'll do what we can to heal him, he can turn the tide in our favor quite heavily if he joints the fight but that won't be for a while. Till then it's upto us, we should reach Khyber Pass and secure a foothold at the top of this mountain. Kushina can evacuate with the HVT alongside her group from the skies there as the enemy will have very little visibility and harder time aiming at her at such a height, while the rest of us sprint towards the nearest Land of Fire's outposts. What do you guys think?" asked Minato seriously,

Nagato and Kushina nodded in consent making the blonde Captain look at his last officer.

"It's still nearly 500 kilometers to reach Khyber Pass. Our troops will need to rest, some are wounded and few are low on chakra" pointed Kasumi, making the other three officers look at the state of their remaining force.

While a large majority of their troops were still in fighting shape and alert, there were nearly a dozen that needed rest just as Kasumi was suggesting.

It was a luxury they could not afford under the current circumstances.

They all got up on Minato's signal who then went on to command their entire force down the base of the mountain with the HVT. Wordlessly, he performed a familiar set of hand seals before slamming his hand down on the ground.

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Snow and dust flew in the area but by the time it cleared the Spartans were standing in front of an entire army of canine creatures the size of horses.

Minato weakly grinned before falling to his knees as he coughed up blood making Nagato lend him support as a dark black colored wolf approached them.

 **"It's been a long time, pup"** said the Wolf,

"It has, _Shera_. How's the old man these days?" asked the blonde with a cheeky grin, earning a toothy smile from the alpha of the hundred strong pack of wolves.

 **"Still bitchy as ever. Keeps on harping about the good old days when there used to be real battles fighting alongside your mother"** commented Shera with a crude laugh,

"I'm afraid I need your help"

The dark skinned wolf looked around before scoffing at the boy in front of him.

 **"I bet you do. Should be pretty serious for you to summon nearly half of our entire clan"**

Nagato explained the situation and the Wolf was quite shocked when he saw just whom the Spartans had rescued and were now trying to evacuate to friendly lines.

"I've already lost 1 Officer and 10 Commandos. The rest of my force will need your pack's help to reach friendly territory in time while fending off the Kinkaku and their allies who are on our tail. Our first objective is to reach the Khyber Pass so Ghost can take to the skies with Hashirama, the rest of us can then continue on ground since our Spartan Wings are destroyed" explained Minato honestly,

 **"You're asking me to take quite the risk, kid"** said Shera seriously, looking the boy straight in the eye.

"I am"

 **"Our clan has been allied with the Namikaze family for centuries. But when they fell, most of my clan was wiped out in the genocide as well defending their summoners. My old man nearly died during your mother's final battle and now you're asking me to risk the lives of half of my remaining family"** pointed Shera without hesitation,

Minato lowered his gaze on being reminded of the sacrifice made by these creatures for his family. By all rights, they could have severed ties when the Namikaze clan was nearly wiped out save for his mother. Yet they stayed loyal to her and then to her elder son, but this mission could further endanger their own survival.

He could not fault the Wolf for raising these concerns, Minato would have done the same in his stead had he been placed in a situation like this. Looking into the beast's eyes, he realized words would not be enough this time like the past summoners.

"Without your help, we probably won't make it. I promise to fulfill any request you may have in return for this aid" promised Minato sincerely,

 **"If we help you today, then you will refrain yourself from calling for our aid in the future until we say so"** proposed Shera frankly,

 _"That's bullshit!"_ protested Nagato, as he realized the beast was nearly severing the contract without actually doing it.

 **"Tough luck, pup. We thought a better world would follow since the Clan Wars ended, but conflict has only became worse and more deadlier. My old man is quite emotional and still believes in honor, but I need to look after my family. I need to keep them safe and prevent the few that remain from dying in this unending war, atleast until we rebuild our clan. After that, they are free to fight and die alongside their human summoners"** explained Shera calmly,

Before anyone else could speak or protest, Minato got back on his feet and swallowed a soldier pill which restored a portion of the chakra he had just spent. Taking a deep breath, he looked the beast right in the eye.

"You have my word" vowed Minato with a short bow,

The wolf gave a subtle bow in return as his entire pack approached the haggard Spartan taskforce. Within a few moments, most of the Spartans were seated atop the beasts with Shera taking on Kushina and Hashirama.

"Tiger and I alongside _Ghatak Squad_ shall defend your rear. We'll make a tactical withdrawal and prevent the Kinkaku from assaulting our main group led by Hawk and Ghost. Your objective is to reach the Khyber Pass and secure the mountain first for HVT's extraction" ordered Minato, as 12 Spartans alongside Nagato joined him.

The rest of their 100 strong force were mounted atop the Wolf Pack led by Kushina and Kasumi under Shera's lead.

"Hawk, you're in command. Make sure our force secures that mountain at all costs and we will ensure nobody reaches you before that happens" ordered Minato,

"Understood, Captain. Try not to get killed" said Kasumi hesitantly, and blinked when the blonde came forward and hugged her while also passing the communications scroll in one of her pockets.

"I'm sorry about Hayate. I know how precious he was to you" he whispered, as she tried to fight back the tears arriving in her eyes.

" _Fallen_. For Uzukage, clan and country" she miserably whispered, unable to conceal the bitterness she now felt deep in her heart. Their friend's final moments still echoed in his ears and would haunt him for the rest of his life.

As Kasumi went away, she didn't see the crestfallen look on the blonde's face before he steeled himself once more and went on to do his duty when everything and everyone else was fleeting away.

* * *

Ginkaku glanced at his surroundings while moving forward across the forest alongside his entire force. Their front line was now composed of his battle hardened warriors followed by their slave creatures and in the rear were the remaining regular shinobi and civilian forces trying to keep up with the elites. Many were already left behind but he didn't care as time was of crucial essence.

He regretted underestimating the Lion masked Spartan officer, he wouldn't have lost close to 50 of his special forces troops had he not ordered the capture of that Uzu soldier. It was a testament's to the fallen boy's resolve and warrior spirit that he fought so valiantly in a battle that he was never going to win.

They had caused Spartans casualties but the enemy was still a step ahead; they had been able to rescue Hashirama making a mockery of all the defenses Ginkaku and his brother had setup. If they managed to escape, the Raikage would have everyone's heads.

"Sir, we should be able to catch up with them in another twenty minutes" reported one of his Commando, his eagerness for a fight not going unnoticed by the said leader.

"Don't be hasty or have you forgotten whom we are facing?" warned Ginkaku,

"I know who they are, Commander" answered the Commando without hesitation, earning just a cryptic nod from the older man.

They continued their chase for a few more minutes until suddenly explosions went off in the frontline reducing two dozen of his men to dust. He ordered an immediate halt and as the smoke and dust cleared, he saw two enemy Commandos standing right in front of them across tree tops.

One of them had dark wings of chakra across his back and the very same energy swirling all around him.

The other's chakra was quite familiar from their past battles, from the way he held a blade in one hand and a kunai in the other made his identity even more easy to recognize.

 _"The Namikaze Brothers..."_

More and more shadows joined the duo until Ginkaku and his men found themselves facing an entire squad. He grimaced when he saw a small but familiar arm patch worn by the Spartan squad. They had fought once before and the painful scar on Ginkaku's back was a living proof of his battle with these warriors.

"Not another step. You are done here!" warned Nagato,

Ginkaku cursed when he felt their target getting further and further away with these warriors buying them precious time. He recomposed himself when his own warriors joined him and their fierce gazes yearned for blood.

He looked at the Spartan Captain who stared back at him, both knowing the consequences of the inevitable battle.

 _"CHARGE!"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I hear some of my readers loud and clear, by next chapter we will be returning to the main story in the present. These chapters were essential in establishing the main protagonist, I remember few readers asking a while ago about the distinction between Minato/Naruto and who he is in reality. This backstory should answer that question alongwith setting up the premise for the later arcs.**

 **If this was an anime, I think you guys would have loved this even more.**

 **In my opinion, out of all my stories this particular mission's tale was probably the most toughest to write.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the action and don't forget to review.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


End file.
